The Dark Sorcerer Vampire on Hero Academia
by Nosferatu Arucard 1983
Summary: Midoriya Izuku born as a pure-blood vampire during an age when humans had super-powers called quirks. Sine he don't had quirks at birth, this don't mean that he cannot inherit and learn the black magic of two ancient sorcerers: The Dark Chaos Mage of Destruction, Dark Schneider; and the Witcher Signs Magic from Geralt of Rivia. The vampire will be a Pro Hero or a Doomsday Monster?
1. A Dark Sorcerer Vampire awakens

**Midoriya Izuku born as a pure-blood vampire during an age when humans had super-powers called quirks.**  
 **Even the young vampire don't had quirks at birth, by human terms, this don't mean that he cannot inherit and learn the black magic of two ancient sorcerers: The Dark Chaos Mage of Destruction, Dark Schneider; and the Witcher Signs Magic from Geralt of Rivia.**  
 **When Izuku are admitted on Yuuei, as one of the rare vampire and wizard students on the prestigious Hero Course, and faces a formidable powerful enemy, Anthrax, he faces a dangerous dilemma: it will be a supernatural Pro-Hero or a Doomsday Monster ?**

 **It contains a mild cross-over from Bastard!, Hellsing, Witcher and Berserk, along the My Hero Academia story setting.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Edit: Updated version with some additional corrections.  
**

* * *

 **Prelude...**

This is a Society dominated by people with super-powers, also called quirks. Due to the genetic dominance of quirks, it takes less than two centuries to the quirk people dominate the main population, reaching more than 80% of world population. However, anyone without a quirk are relegated to become second-class citizens. In theory, the quirkless people should have the same rights of the quirk users, however the discrimination and gradual ostracism drive them to own downfall.

However the Quirks was not the only source of super-powers, albeit it constitute the majority. On a very small quantity, less than one per million in average, a volatile mixture of vampires, sorcerers and witches still survive, and any of them could easily defeat the great majority of quirk users.

One of the most bizarre combinations was a so-called quirkless child, named Izuku Midoriya, which born as a vampire, and been descendent from an ancient lineage of vampires from his mother Inko, and an exotic combination of wizards, or sorcerers from the deceased father side, or Inko thought, since he was reported missed once he fells ill when Inko was pregnant, and he's missing since then.

Usually vampires don't possess the ability to inheriting a human quirk, although some recent reports shows that already happens on some younger ones, specially if one of his parents was an human one. The same occurs to old mages bloodlines, making a hybrid magic and quirk users, where requires specially lectures during their childhood. Quirk or Quirkless, the majority of vampires powers has mistaken by some form of telekinesis quirk, or an enhanced strength quirk, even both. A reason of this fact was due to vampires had a natural physical force, that was about 20 times greater than the average human, taking down several quirked humans without great problems, unless a human with a powerful strength quirk exists to counter them.

When the authorities notice that some quirkless had non-quirk special powers, they amend the Quirk Registration Law to include additional fields related to abnormal physic features, or even magic abilities, to made a legal equivalence between Magic and Quirks. Those amendments, makes illegal misuse of Magic punishable like the Quirks.

The young Izuku was a young vampire that was strong by own physical power, about three times the average of a four years old child. That biological advantage was shattered, when his childhood human friend named Katsuki Bakugou, that also reaches 4 years old, develops an Explosion Quirk that could overcome him. When Katsuki likes to tease and bully the young vampire, it shouts when Izuku uses their physical strength to dash quickly to his house.

 _"Stupid Deku!"_ , Katsuki grins when exhibits his tiny flame bursts, " _My quirk is so much cooler than your weak one!"_

 _"It is so cruel… Kacchan!"_ , says Izuku a little hurt, while sprints to get home as soon as possible.

A regular health check routine shows that was, by human standards, quirkless and this could make their life during the Elementary School a little harder. Since Izuku was a vampire, his non-quirk powers would overcome and compensate the lack of a human quirk. Izuku's mother teaches some forms of self-defence, later carried by a rare trustful quirkless human Vigilante by the Vampire Community. Knuckleduster was a martial arts expert, and exploits the major flaws on human glorification of quirk users. Many of them forgot to enhance their physical strength, and then Knuckleduster could quickly take down several quirk users by applying an adequate martial art technique.

 _"Nowadays any young kids barely studies any kind of martial arts!_ ", speaks Knuckleduster, _"They prefer to use those weak wizardly so called quirk, but I will teach you how to overcome about this quickly!"_

 _"Please sensei!"_ , Izuku pledges while bows, _"Teach me your best practices!"_ , and raises his head, _"Even I'm a vampire, I need strength to overcome my bully!"_

 _"Then the Spartan path may open to you!", and his personal trainer yells,_ beginning a tour on Hell.

With this, Izuku (or Deku from the Katsuki own perspective) could chop their bully with a powerful physical attack. He mastered the _Krav Maga_ and _Jujitsu_ Martial Arts at age 12, enough to Izuku manage to neutralize the Katsuki's lackeys on a slilly fight, and sending all of them to the hospital.

Quirkless or being a Vampire, that issue don't stop Izuku dreaming to be a Hero, searching every source of material about unusual Pro Heroes, specially the ones with super-natural origins. For his own research, he notices that the Government was legislate about the Vampires and other non-human sentient capable to hybridize with humans. The Vampire Citizenship Law gives some basic rights, in exchange to give to them a special disclosure of their public presence and knowledge, in order to protect them from humans.

One of those rules about young vampires, was the mandatory discretion of their nature along human students during the Elementary and High School. It won't prevent them to some college or the teachers to manifest that one of students are a vampire, but such situations can be either comic, or a dangerous peril. Due to such inconvenience, his teachers recommended that Izuku should be more realistic on their _very long_ future, since his vampiric origins has not much compatible with a Pro Hero career.

Izuku's magic powers awakening process takes some time, and starts when he was about 10 years old, when Izuku had some nightmares (and contrary to public belief, it is normal to vampires had nightmares or mental health issues), that evolve to bad omens. His mother explains that a vampire takes about a century to awake all vampiric powers, and it was a little unusual to manifest some weak kind of telekinesis at that age, since Inko gains his powers when she had 60 years old.

Inko later reads from his deceased husband's old books, that was not born originally as a vampire, since it was bitten by some rogue one. Izuku born as a True Vampire, since his father's human genes was already blocked before he's conceived.

However Izuku receive another set of genes from his father, that was disabled once was a normal human. Hisashi Midoriya (Izuku's father) was a lost descendent from a broken old lineage of sorcerers, a kind of mage with natural affinity with certain Advanced Magic. Izuku was inherited the powers from a Medieval Germanic arch-sorcerer that was nicknamed _Dark Schneider_ , to a Polish witcher which name was recorded as _Geralt of Rivia_ or Gwynbleidd (White Wolf).

"Honey...", speaks his mother, while brings a thermo with hot blood to his son drink, "Recently you had several bad nightmares, but did you remember...", and points to her son's drawings, "The faces of your monsters that you cited..."

"Thanks mom", says Izuku, while bites the thermo seal with his fangs and drank, "What's this ?", and points to the ancient book.

"A old book from your father...", just for Izuku drops his face due to his own angst, as it fells some guilty to his father death, due to some unknown toxin poisoning.

His mother almost jumps backwards when Izuku yells once opens the book, "What is this ?!... It can't be possible!...", while notices the book had a _very familiar_ graphical picture of a mage.

Izuku was in real shock when his mother talks about the fact that his father had sorcerers as ancestors, and became awed since the pictured image of Gwynbleidd or Dark Schneider matches the horrific vision from his bad omens. Some time later, Izuku notices that a third man appears on his visions, and that was an heavy armoured men, carrying an huge sword about the size of himself, while slash against humans and demons. Izuku later called this nameless men as a Berserker.

The next stage occurs when reaches 13 years old, when the ancient triumvirate powers shakes Izuku's body during a terrible night. His mother almost fainted when witness the dark aura and gloomy miasma releasing on his son's bedroom, and once she breaks into the room, she panics when notices that his little son manage to cast a Magic Ritual Spell, almost by his own instincts. Once everything settled, Izuku could drink some hot bloody coffee, and make some breathing exercises to calm down, as he notices with great horror that was made a contract with an unknown dimension, becoming the source of their Magic Powers. And he freezes when notices that one of Hisashi's book was actually a Grimoire, or a Magic Book.

Izuku learns from his mother that vampires are capable to do some simple magic spells, derived from his own special skills and powers. However, Inko notices with great horror that Izuku's newborn magic powers are beyond a standard vampire could do.

When Izuku manages to calms down after the awakening, and makes some experiments, his own mother was a little horrified to witness the affinity of his magic powers matches the Dark Schneider and Gwynbleidd ones, along some unknown factors that Izuku should explore.

Several days of trial and error experiments later motivates Izuku to wrote a revised Grimoire from the father's ancient books, along some ancient esoteric books that Inko could arrange, but translating from German and Polish old books was a tough task, even using computers.

Inko also tries to find a suitable vampire with sorcery knowledge, but waste almost five months to find one, and even so, it takes almost a year to Izuku master the fundamentals of magic, and learn some high profile spells. Izuku takes two full months to control the most basic Dark Schneider's signature spells where during the training it almost cost his life due to malign vitality flow, in sheer contrast to a few days required to master the Gwynbleidd's Signs, which are a kind of spells easily mistaken by a Quirk.

Soon, after six months of training, Izuku could learn a pattern that follows thoughtfully, he use the Witcher Signs mainly for everyday stuff, while some dangerous threats are better handled by Dark Schenider's more powerful spells. His sorcerer teacher also give another grimoire to Izuku learn and cast more inoffensive spells to avoid premature health damage, such as the Elemental Arrows, that Izuku finds to be similar from a magician school anime he saw earlier.

"I'm proud of you", says the private vampire mage, "Using all collected data from your self-learnings and natural affinities, along the things you learn with me, I can say that you are a potential sorcerer capable to manipulate the fire, thunder and darkness."

"Thanks… Witch-sensei!", says Izuku, very tired.

"You can also cast ice, sand and wind spells, although with lesser efficiency.", and concludes with another note, "But light spells are too unnatural to you ever cast. At best of best, you can cast a Light Element Arrow, but nothing more with that Element!"

"Since my husband had a fire quirk, when he was human, and I gain some kind of weak telekinesis as a natural vampire, it make a little sense!", Izuku's mother intervenes happily.

* * *

 **At school...**

Izuku sighs during the Aptitude Class that occurs at the beginning of the third year of Junior High School, where every teenager at age 14 should choose his future career, giving the first step by choosing the High School they pretends to go to. Izuku's dream to assign for Yuuei was now more plausible, since magic can mistaken as a powerful quirk (or a 10 to 50-fold multi-quirk user), as their sources was totally different. Quirk powers derive from the human strength and stamina, while sorcery derives from the manipulation of nature and spiritual energies, also called _od_ or _mana_ , depending from the scholars opinion. Izuku prefer the term _Vitality_ , since he likes the Geralt's diary nomenclature.

"Today I will delivery the High School Selection Form to everyone", speaks the schoolroom teacher.

"I bet that the majority wants to be a hero!", says one student.

"Specially me!", said the arrogant blond Katsuki, "I will enter on Yuuei, and became the best, first and most rich Hero!"

"And Midoriya also wants to go to Yuuei!", said the teacher.

Everyone on class mutes, and then Katsuki glares furiously, while yells, "How an almost quirkless weakling, since I notice a little capability to move things by your ridiculous will", Katsuki notices that Izuku was an odd person, including the telekinesis powers, and vampiric nature, "Can assign to one of best Hero Academia of Japan ?!"

"Hilarious!", said Izuku, "Why you are so unfriendly, since I don't care your opinion!"

"DEKU!", Katsuki slams his right hand.

"Oh great!", Izuku jumps from his chair, and then grabs Katsuki, and pushes to the ground. Finally a swift arm throw against the Katsuki's neck immobilize him, just in time when the teacher intervene.

"Bakugou! Midoriya! You two, stop it!", the teacher yells, "And go now for the principal office! Now!"

Izuku uses his martial arts to handle his bully, but both receive a full week suspension due to the fight. Izuku knows that it can be a very bad day, specially the hunger for blood increases when it was mentally altered.

And since he is also a powerful sorcerer and vampire, this kind of awkward situations can be a trigger for a disastrous problem.

Once Izuku tries to calm down, he walks nervously to home, but his own prognosis about a bad day could be true.

* * *

 **Villain Slime Disaster...**

He was dashing along the street when a green and putrid slime villain and another red acidic and toxic one decides to ambush and attacks him on a coordinated attack. Izuku barely had time to dodge.

About half kilometre away, Katsuki walks along his lackeys, and curses about everything, "Stupid Deku! He's no more than a stupid weakling!".

One of Katsuki's lackeys notices and warns that his favourite green hair person being absorve by two mutant villains, "Damn it... Deku!", without hiding the panic and slight remorse he manifest.

"Damn!", Izuku reacts while it was subduct by the villains, "Physical attacks do not work!"

"Relax… By boy! It will...", says the green slime.

"Takes 45 seconds!", and the red concludes.

"Even many quirk users won't escape by this trap...", Izuku mumbles almost suffocating.

The red slime became panicked when notices the victim was actually a vampire, "What... ?!", when notice the abnormal physiognomy of izuku's body, and reverts partially the slime liquification.

The awkward situation gave an opportunity to Izuku drop his fangs to attack the partial regenerated human arm and drink his blood. The green slime pulls Izuku, giving time for the red one return to the fully slime form.

Izuku casts the Witcher Sign **Axii** almost in panic, in order to try confusing the slimes, but also switch almost instinctively the pyrokinetic Sign **Igni,** to burn the smiles weak spots, in order to help him to escape. Each active Sign mark around the target places a small circle with a rune symbol on the middle, where it glows once the spell are cast.

The civilian witness mesmerized and in panic, the unfolding of the unusual abilities of a Junior High School student. Quirks are very common on their ages, and displaying them was a ritual of initialization to achieve their dreams to be heroes. But the strange and unnatural energy flow of Signs, even to the worried Katsuki who runs to reach Izuku, was causing great anxiety.

"A mind-bending magic spell are very useful with such issues...", Izuku sighs while remember a page from his handwritten grimoire from memory.

Since the slimes suffer a slight mental breakdown, it gives the opportunity for Izuku's own aura creates a vacuum, while uses the Witcher Sign **Aard** , that is a telekinesis magic spell, to separate him from the fused slimes, and eject violently from them.

The Katsuki's lackeys reaches first to the incident scene, without stare in state of shock, "What ?! He manage to blast away ?!"

Izuku was terrible in a very mad mood, even he could escape, the villains could try to recover the victim. Since he was now free, Izuku don't waste the brief window time to recite tenaciously a memorized page of his grimoire, as he closed his hands, interlacing his fingers, close partially his eyes, while meditates to enable him to cast a spell.

"What the hell ?!", says one of the villain slimes.

"How you manage to release free from us ?!", said another.

"Both of you are terrible wrong if you think that I should leave you alive...", Izuku slips from his normal demeanour to a more cruel punisher.

"WTF is happening ?!", said Katsuki when arrive to the crowd, and notice the murderous rage emanating from the young vampire.

" **Sasado! Sasado! Schrono! Chronos! Yoku-Sukou!** ", Izuku meditates while a glowing ball of dark energy forms on front on him, " **Burning from the depths of Hell! Unleash the Black Mist of Hellfire! May the Underworld Fire become my sword and punish the Enemy!** ", then Izuku open his arms and unleash the magic energy to outside from the his right hand, burning the slimes alive, " **VENOM**!"

A second later, the fused slimes burns and explodes, releasing reddish pitch black flames, hotter than the surface temperatures of the Sun. The vicinity buildings suffer some minor damages, such some broken windows, while some cars stationed on the parking areas along the street blasts due to the massive heat. Some ornamental trees and bushes located around the cars also catches fire. But the major effect of this magic spell was the villains spilled blood burns and their entire bodies melts, and spontaneously combust, just to end reduce to ash and burned grease.

Izuku quickly use his left hand to cast the telekinesis Witcher Sign **Aard** , to create a blast capable to end the minor fires, without avoiding another damage made by the debris blast. Seconds later, a muscular Hero appears in the middle of chaos and quickly stares Izuku once he killed the villains, while ears the strange enchantment made when he casts the spells. All Might tries to understand about it while murmurs, "Reciting to release his quirk ?!"

A little behind from the back of Izuku, was Katsuki and two lackeys, starring both in shock and panic.

Before Katsuki could speak anything, another villain emerges and roams against the green hair sorcerer. It was already activate his Gigantification and Ember quirks, while becomes a kind of titan monster. "So you have a fire-type Quirk!"

In a blink of an eye, the main villain shout his embers around the young vampire sorcerer.

The flames from his foe are very hot, but Izuku activate the Magic Trap Sign **Yrden** , and the Magic Shield **Quen** to isolate himself from the blazing inferno.

"Today it is not my day!", Izuku yells as notices the bad conditions on his peace of mind reduces dangerously the accuracy and precision of Izuku's magic spells, "However you are totally wrong about my _real powers..._ "

"What ?!", the villain makes a confused grin, just to poke fun, and display a poker-face by purpose.

"Even I could use all the Gwynbleidd's Signs for a single event, in some cases, like you, are not enough, but I will show to you what happens when you choose the wrong person to make your villainy!"

"Gw… What ?!", Katsuki snaps while notices the strange rune symbols around Izuku that was shield him against the flames.

"So your Quirk enables to create shield against quirk attacks ?!", the monster villain grins maliciously, and them smashes against the floor, "But you can't escape from my flamethrower attack!"

Izuku blasts away to the air due to recoil, while cross his arms and legs to regain balance, and escape from the flames.

"First of all, I'm not limited to fire _techniques..._ ", as Izuku begins to meditate again, once recovers some necessary concentration, " **Slayerd! Slayerd! Great Guardian of Black Mist!** ", while a strange ball of dark energy forms and holds on mid-air, about five meters ahead from Izuku point of view, while his eyes flashes red, and wraps his members, " **Dark Thunder of Balmor, I summon you to Honour your Blood Pact!** ", while the villain, All Might and even Katsuki tries to understand about the _strange_ requirement to spell a kind of mantra, " **Come Lightning from the Darkness and Strike!** ", and Izuku discharges a kind of electric bolt while jumps for better strike accuracy, coated with fire and some kind of dark miasma, along a air pressure wave, " **BALVOLT!** "

The last Izuku's magic spell cause a great damage to the villain, and screams with pain, "Changing from fire to electricity ?!"

"Are you done ?!", Izuku said with great rage, while his anger explodes, since it was a very bad day, causing an increasing thirsty for blood, forming a disastrous chain of events, that ends to be fuel to a more powerful spell.

"Second thing, I'm a sorcerer! I don't have a Quirk _per se_ , but I can cast spells!... Since I'm a mage!...", Izuku explains while lands on land, after some mid-air back flips, "And also a very angry… vampire!"

"What ?!", both exclaimed, including the villain, All Might and Katsuki.

The villain exclaims about non-sense and throws another flame blast, just to saw the vampire cast another deadly magic spell:

"And finally, the third and last thing, never pull an enraged mage to your playground, since it could be deadly...", and Izuku uses his mad moment to cast a powerful and destructive magic spell, " **Brain... Brain… Dead**!", Izuku aura explodes, while his green hair expands along the vitality line flows, " **Obey your blood oath and come forth from the Land of Abaddon!** ", and a huge energetic pulse blasts the soil, and begins to fire, " **Liberate the Gehenna's Fire that incinerate at all it touches!** ", and a tsunami of fire falls from a portal open from Hell, " **Give the Evil Blaze of Burning to destroy and burn everything at will!** ", and finally the giant villain ends incinerated alive, " **EXODUS!** "

The new Izuku's fire spell was terrible hotter, capable to turn stone into lava, and burns even the most fire-resistant monster or quirk until left ashes. The former villain was not exception, it turns into charcoal in less that five seconds, with temperatures reaching above 100.000 Kelvin.

The last civilian witness that still watches the stand off between the former villains runs away in a surge wave of pure panic. Many of them never witness such manifestation of power.

All Might grabs the Izuku's wrist and yells, "Mister! What the HELL you make ?!"

Izuku ends tired for the use of three massive spells, but still had forces to answer, "Dark Schneider Grimoire: Gehenna's Fire, Exodus!"

"What… the… hell… are… you ?!", Katsuki in total denial, shock and fear, "You're not a Hero!", and screams with agony and tears, "You are… a MURDERER!"

"I'm don't want to kill them, but I couldn't avoid to do so!", Izuku glares, "I saw bloodlust on him, then I use my powerful techniques...", and his mood breaks.

"Boy!", All Might holds the grip on his right wrist, "I understand that you claims your acts as justifiable for self-defence! But the case don't require lethal force!"

Izuku then breaks down in tears, since their anger was finally consumed, "I'm so sorry... All Might!"

Other Pro Heroes arrive, and became mesmerized to witness three powerful villains to burn into ashes, and a young boy was the one that destroy them.

 **Returning at Home...**

Once the police finishes to handle the situation, Izuku could return to home, but his mother was terrible upset about the whole situation. The school week suspension was partially manageable, but the three villains brutal execution deserves a serious talk.

"Izuku", says the mother in a serious tone, "Why do you make this horrible thing ?", and mellows a little, "It could be bad villains, but kill them in such brutal way are totally wrong."

"Sorry mom", Izuku now was face sullen, with tears along the eyes, "The first ones tries to kill me, so… I...", and sobs, "I escape using the Witcher Signs..."

"So why ?", his mother asks, "You could simply flee..."

"I saw Kacchan along the witnesses, but my rage takes the lead, and..."

"You use one of your signature magic spells...", his mother concludes the sentence, "Ending with a brutal death by fire."

"I'm so sorry...", Izuku cries, while his fangs drops down.

"The police said that the use of this spells, even for self-defence, was brutally exaggerated, but it appears the villains are just lackeys to an infamous kidnapper, that was the third one, and you don't have further penalty.", Inko sighs, "However, I need to update your Quirk Registry as Magician, at least with the main powers!"

Izuku nods, while his mother give a fresh Thermos with blood mixed with cold tea to calm down the huge anxiety, ending with a bottle of fresh water.

Meanwhile Katsuki was also in pain, since he never expect that Izuku's real powers could be so deadly. He knows, since he knows Inko Midoriya personally, that Izuku was a vampire, and so have some kind of non-quirk special powers. But sorcery was beyond the cogitation, specially when witness two massive fire spells, and an electric one. He knows that even own quirk is Fire Element by some cruel coincidence, but is nowhere capable to burn anything into dust.

Even it calls Izuku a murderer, he know that due from the heat of event, since Izuku also breaks down in pain, as notices that he jump to a borderline unjustifiable act.

With this new powers, Izuku could apply to Yuuei, but the problem is the new sorcerer powers, that in 99% of Hero Missions are not simply applicable, since it could simply destroy the villains, hostages, the site and all the innocences in a single blow.

But it will be the next step to make.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	2. The Road to Yuuei Reaches the Final Stop

**Thanks for the review, Johnny Spectre! In fact, the Izuku _pseudo-quirk_ could be assigned as Vryko-Warlock, even it was quirkless at all.**

 **The name is very sinister, and perfectly adequate to him.**

 **I apply some corrections, and change the 11th trial, since it won't make sense. (I mix some of the One Punch fitness test to this story)**

 **Note: This chapter really needs to be reviewed.**

 **I chose to describe the Admission Exam and the Individuality Aptitude Test in the same chapter, and for a sorcerer who had just killed three villains, Izuku chose to use more harmless spells to destroy the robots.  
The Magic Arrows, which Izuku used in the Exam, were inspired by Negima and Magic the Gathering.  
Even restrained, he would eventually use some spells originally invoked by Dark Schneider, such as Megadeth, who vaporized the zero-point robot as if it were nothing, just as easily as in the Bastard manga, Dark Schneider exploded with the fortress of the Master Ninja Gara (actually a skyscraper derelict.)**

* * *

 **Redemption...**

Due to the potential commotion due from the slime incident, many details has heavily censured. To ease the case handling, Izuku agrees to register his powers on the Official Quirk Registration, including the Non-Quirk Special Powers attachment. However, the real Izuku's powers documentation was only accessible for selected entities, such as the Yuuei Main Administration Office, lead by the Principal Nedzu.

This secret agreement enables Izuku to assign for an Hero Course, specially the national famous Yuuei High School. While the remaining months for the Yuuei Admission Exam has paced slow, he had to take care about the fragile relationship with Katsuki, where it can begin a day with a great rivalry between two, and ending with a brawl, leaving both injured as a result.

Even with this life issues, Izuku continue his crazy training along the Vigilante Knuckleduster, but the magic powers training was left behind by own self-study. However, he should not forget the mandatory and obligatory weekly presence at the police department, since the First Instance Court of the Orudera Town decide to maintain surveillance on this dangerous powered young vampire. After 9 months as defendant with suspended house arrest, the charges was demised, and Izuku could live freely without great problems.

Fortunately, this penal issue was not derogate the application to the Yuuei Admission Exam.

 **Yuuei High School: Entrance Exam**

Izuku arrive early at the Exam Day, bringing a lunch box, and a thermos of blood, but he would try to avoid gather much attention, specially when fell chest pain and aches due to their wrongdoings.

The Yuuei Admission Exam contains two major modules, a two-hours written test, and a ten-minutes physical exam. The last one was the Yuuei's pride, since it was a change for many children unleash their quirks.

On Yuuei's history, no quirkless children was able to pass the Hero Admission Exam, since the lack of special powers would be certainly fatal during the staged battle with robots. Quirkless with special powers would had a chance, specially a sorcerer like Izuku.

Once the candidates arrives to an huge amphitheatre, without much delay, the written test begins. Even before starts, Izuku knows that it should give at least 80 points of 100 to ever give a change to enter on Hero Department, but the Practical Test will be another fundamental part that he couldn't fail. The test itself contains all questions expected from the Junior High School Curriculum, plus a bit twisted degree of difficulty on some questions. In fact, they really want to drive out the weaklings even before the Practical Test!

Izuku could only really relax when he manage to answer the last question just in time, while ignores some gloomy aura emanated by some candidates surprised by the sheer difficulty.

Both candidates now had a full hour for lunch, and Izuku dashes to one hidden corner just to hide is own _peculiar_ nature, while finds a nice spot to seat and relax. Quickly, he eats his favourite katsudon dish, but when he was ready to open the thermos, he was suddenly sightseen by his own childhood troublemaker Katsuki.

"Damn it!", Izuku jumps as like to counter some awkward situation, "Ah!… It's is just you… Kacchan!"

"Deku ?", Katsuki approaches to him, "Why you hide here ?!"

"Just for safety!", Izuku answers in a slight sullen face.

"Nuts!", Katsuki frowns and grins, "I really didn't understand you, even as a vampire, since you had powerful abilities, but you only want to hide from everyone!", and said with an angry tone, with smoke from his hands.

"We are antisocial by nature!", Izuku open his thermos, and break the seal with his fangs, drinking the warmth stock blood.

"So why you go to school with other humans ?!", Katsuki asks with a sharp voice tone.

"Because I need instruction!", Izuku yells.

"And by the way… Why you have such revengeful acts like the slime incident that you just apply lethal force... An incident that All Might could just simply defeat them, and bring them alive to the justice ?!"

"I don't… know...", Izuku faces down, and his eyes start to brimming, "If... I could..."

"You are unbelievable!", Katsuki sighs with a growing disdain.

Katsuki mellows a little and tries to tap on the curly green hair, since the blond knows that the young vampire still had deep scars on his heart. Izuku understands when his friend helps to bring out his bad moods, even he don't like to socialize with humans. Katsuki returns to the main buildings, while Izuku brings the empty boxes back to his backpack. Both walk directly to the main Yuuei Building, when he and his old friend expects the place when the real Hero Test will begun.

 **Yuuei's Amphitheatre:**

Present Mic yells to the entire amphitheatre, as all candidates reunite to listen the brief presentation about the Yuuei's Practical Exam.

"I know that the Written Exam has long and through, but no potential Hero can be acquainted without check their physical abilities!"

And resumes after a slight pause, "According to your Temporary Candidate Numbers, you will be allocated to one of five Examination Areas, ranging from "A" to "E", as it will be displayed by each computer screen located in front of your line of sight, that is the opposite side of your front college chair".

And concludes, "Each Examination Area contains a fictional city filled with robots. Some building contains mannequins that represent trapped citizens. Your task is to get the maximum villains points by destroying the three types of robots, each one values 1, 2 or 3 points. And to bring the maximum hero points by catching or breaking the markers located on mannequins, where also can value 1, 2 or 3 points.", and warns also, "Remember that you cannot harm other examiners, since it you be severally penalized. However, you can help them if it is really necessary, where also give rescue points... But those points are only given by the selecting team of judges."

One of examiners raise his right hand and asks, "The number of villain robots should be four, as indicated by this print-out!"

"Don't worry, Examiner Number 7111", says Present Mic, "A giant robot with 0 villain and hero points is just a gimmick that you should not try to defeat, since it serves to help drive the candidates without real qualifications to be here!"

"It likes more an academic than a potential hero", Izuku mumbles to himself, denoting the expensive eye-glasses and the great authority aura emanated from that person.

Izuku takes the A field, while Katsuki goes to D field. Once all candidates arrived on the scene, the ten minute rushed Physical Exam begins immediately.

 **Practise Exam...**

"And... Begins!", yells Present Mic using the giant loudspeakers mounted along the city walls, "What are you waiting for ?! There's no countdown on a real battle!", making everyone rush for their lives!

Izuku runs along the streets of the rude cement cityscape, while observe the candidates destroying the robots and blast the mannequin seals to get points, using their quirks. Once the initial chaos settles down, Izuku could destroy a 1-point robot by applying a powerful punch without using any special powers. But it hurt a little.

" **This is Sparta!** ", the young vampire mumbles to himself, when remembers the last training with Knuckleduster.

Izuku decides to test own inhuman physical strength on the first minute, and makes a risk to jump straight to the rooftop of a random building like some old-school hero could do, just to blasts the seal of a 3-point mannequin on top of that.

He saw from the rooftop two 2-point robots and three 3-points robots scattered around his line of sight within a 100 meter radius away, and sprinting directly to each of one to was out of question, since other candidates will arrive much quickly. Such strategy would require to Izuku to jump to the street level first. That's was the standard strategy to a young quirked child, but he's _quirkless_. Instead, Izuku decides to switch for magic spells against those robots.

" **Ego antiquum pactum datë...** ", Izuku begins the pact with a Nature Spirit by pledge an old pact forged by an ancestor mage, while relax a little and focus, " **Gather and Reunite the Spirits of Nature!** ", while changes from Latin to his native language, and summons Ice Elementals from an hidden portal. When the magic summoning was on is apex, Izuku could create a ball with different colour gradients ranging from green and red that forms about three meters front of him, " **Target Lock on Enemy!** ", while Izuku mentally locks the five targets, " **Gather 5 Ice Element Arrows!** ", and conclude with, " **Ice Elemental Magic** **Kjeldoran Javelineer... Shoot!** "

In a tiny fraction of a second, 5 huge ice darts by the size of a human arm, form and fly away. While the magic darts had a great flight control, and homing precision, it just blast all five robots before other candidate could even barely target or touch it. It was the first time that Izuku casts a magic spell, but raises to 14 villain points and 3 hero points, giving a total of 17 points.

Some candidates blinks with some stupefaction, and the same feeling was shared by the Pro Heroes who stand for evaluation, while watches the strange technique performed by Izuku.

A boy with heterochromatic eyes that was about to freeze one of the destroyed 3-point robots by his ice-type quirk, and a bit fire-type too, when witness the strange blue pulse blasting and freezing the target instead, also becomes a little confused. He don't could understand how a young quirk user could throw a ice dart from a long distance, even he couldn't see from when the user shoot.

Since the time was short, Izuku decides to run and jumps along the buildings roofs, like a certain Assassin character he likes to play on his computer at home. The awkward thought make him snap and blushes, " **No, Midoriya! This is not Assassin's Creed! I'm here to become an Hero on Yuuei! And… no… I'm not Altair!… Neither Ezio Auditori di Firenze!** ", while yells those sentences!

In reality, the _Assassin's Creed_ game was not so one of Izuku's favourite games, since it like more games like the _Witcher 3_ , where by cruel coincidence the protagonist was almost equal to one of his _experto crede_ from his father's side sorcerer ancestors from the Medieval Europe.

And since the Assassin makes leaps of faith to do the actual assassinations, just to remember a bad memory from Katsuki inciting to commit suicide since it was quirkless, Izuku jumps from the rooftop, makes a back flip while he tries to activate the Witcher Sign _Heliotrope_ to blast another 1-point robot ramming the building entrance. Since the Heliotrope is more a shield magic spell, that enhances the _Quen_ shielding Sign, Izuku discharges the magic shield to form a wind blast that actually destroys the targeted robot, and he could use the recoil that enables to slow down enough to land on the ground safely.

" _Requiescat in pace_ ", says Izuku when blasts the robot in front from a bewildered candidate, where was also the heterochromatic one, "Damn, Assassin's Creed _again_!", while red blushes by his own yelling!

"WTF ?!", said the boy, when notices the strange and fading Sign rune mark craved when Izuku blast the robot, "What a bizarre telekinesis quirk!", cites to himself, while saw the strange boy running.

The time was running, while Izuku notices that using Elemental Magic and Witcher Magic was not so fast like the candidates with a flashy quirk. It could make more damage, and it was more flexible, but takes more time to activate.

Sometimes, Izuku's instincts warns him to use more powerful magic spells, even he tries to hold down, as many of them could cause unnecessary destruction, or even kill someone. The green haired vampire almost panics when a stealthy 3-points robot jumps from nowhere, leaving only a second to Izuku cast a more destructive magic spell, " **Skiss! Skurat! Shumega! Eni-Ono-In!...** ", while stretch his left arm to conjure a lightning bolt that self-combust in dark flames, " **Release the endless fire and brimstone from fiery Hell!** ", that once thrown away, creates five magic blades made with dark fire and brimstone delivered from a portal opened from Hell, " **SODOM!** ". The menacing 3-points robots ended sliced onto five pieces, before it explodes, and melts due to the extreme heat delivered from the magic blades.

After six minutes, Izuku gathers 31 villain points, and 15 hero points, but he knows that score is not adequate enough to guarantee a successful approval. Izuku notices more robots on sight, but it was scattered in four different directions, and even for a quirk user like Katsuki would be a challenge to destroy all four groups fast enough before other candidate could strike an untouched group at any direction.

The solution was to cast more spells, " **Ego antiquum pactum datë...** ", while decides to limit break his magic abilities by casting four kinds of Elementals at once, " **Target the Barrage Strike on the Enemy!** ", and manages to summon several Elemental Spirits, " **Gather… 25 Fire Element Arrows! 18 Thunder Element Arrows! 8 Ice Element Arrows!...** ", including the ones with lesser affinity, even it had an huge vitality cost, " **2 Sand Element Arrows!** ", but manage to cast his spell for all four cardinal directions, " **Multiple Elemental Magic Crossbow Infantry Arrows!… Release!** "

Meanwhile, a candidate with some kind of navel laser tries to shoot at one of those group of robots, but the supersonic sand shrapnel blasts the four robots first before he could ever think. The shrapnel impact, and debris explosion also demolishes the building located nearby. The Sand Elemental Arrow are in fact the most costly to summon, but have a terrible destruction power.

The Pro Heroes watching the whole Exam raises his eyebrows before the computer allocate more 26 villains points for Izuku. The strange Izuku's powers makes them feeling that there's something very odd. Normally a quirk is well defined in terms of power and kinds. Now they rushes to read the examiner profile, to find clues about the strange powers. But they froze when read the Midoriya's profile, they notice that he was a vampire, which is rare, and a sorcerer, a thing almost unthinkable!

Once Izuku recovers enough from the last casted spell, he sighs and also blasts another 2-points mannequin marker using the Witcher Sign _Igni_ , giving now 57 villain points and 17 hero points.

"OK! I have a total of 74 points, unless I gain more from the jury!", and turn his head to find something left, as many of robots was already destroyed by the candidates.

When last less than one minute to finish, Izuku foresees the giant 0-point robot, and notices that a girl was trapped around the rubble.

"What the hell...", screams Izuku when notices that the giant robot leg will crush her along the rubble. In a brief moment of panic, Izuku decides to take a risk and use a more powerful magic spell derived from Dark Schneider's powers, but he knew that it should avoid human causalities, or he will lose all points, or worst, to be charged criminally.

Many of the candidates flees from the giant robot, others like the heterochromatic and the glass boys reunite around the site, without feeling some impotence due to the short time to try rescue the entrapped girl, just when they notices the same strange green hair boy standing on the front of the robot, and then makes a strong jump that enables to flight high enough. Even they only witness Izuku only a few minutes ago, they already notice that boy was very strange in terms of powers, but they will witness a thing even more bizarre.

"What a generation of Heroes! They simply run away from major dangers...", scream Izuku while releases his own aura, "And I will honour my will to rescue anyone...", just for a prelude to start his incantation:

" **Deep Doomsday!** ", scream while Izuku wraps his hands and conjure an increasing size white ball of energy, " **Spirits from the Air and Earth, I summon you to honour the ancient pact!** ", just to discharge against the main giant robot body, " **May the Earth and Sky explode to fulfil your duty on me!** ", blasting the robot, that tear-downs and falls, while the blast rams the debris straight away at a greater distance, " **MEGADEATH!** "

The same four-eyes candidate who intervenes during the Practice Exam becomes astonished with the feat, and with fear, "How many Quirks this monster have ?!"

"WTF ?! Mega… Death ?!", said the ice and fire quirk boy.

Once Izuku casts the signature Dark Schneider's magic spell, he lands safely after using another back flip and a little help from the telekinetic Witcher _Aard_ Sign, and finally grabs and rescue the girl.

It was the moment when they announce that the exam time was over, "Times Up!", screams Present Mic.

"Well… At least I have 74 points...", said Izuku.

"This green-hair boy is a total freak!", some exam candidate murmurs randomly.

Before the medical teams enters and search for injured candidates, Izuku sighs and runs quickly to the outside, in order to avoid more confusion, and some _shocking discoveries_ , since it could be premature to reveal his vampiric origins.

And speaking about vampiric nature, one of the most awkward phase of a vampire growth occurs during the puberty, before reaches the twenties, when they grown to a full adult form, and stays young during several centuries, unlike the regular humans. But during the teenager years, Izuku needs to increases the blood consumption two or three-fold, and since it cast several spells, he needs to drink more blood as soon as possible. On a day like this, he may need to drink up to six litres of blood, instead three on rest days, unlike his mother that only requires about a litre.

"Luckily, for such occasions, my mother puts a second blood thermo...", said the vampire once finds an hidden spot while yawns with their fangs elongated, just for him drink the second meal almost instantaneously.

A week later Izuku receives a letter congratulates the admission on Yuuei, with a total of 134 points, from 57 villain, 17 hero and 60 rescue points. It also gains another 97 points from the written exam part, so it gives the 5th place, about 2 places higher than Katsuki. The first place was apparently given to the Endeavor's son, Todoroki.

"So the heterochromatic eyes boy was actually Todoroki!", Izuku smiles when read the entire classification table.

* * *

 **Yuuei High School's First Day...**

Less than three months later, Izuku begins the first year at the new Yuuei High School! It was a terrible, but achievable dream. Since it was assigned to the new 1-A class, Izuku walks to his new classroom, and notices that his old friend Bakugou was there, and recognize Todoroki, and the four-eyes boy which name was Iida.

Both of three boys stared on his new classmate, reading from the top to the bottom to find any signs that explains the complete freakishness that occurs about 3 months ago.

Also Izuku notices the girl that he save from the giant robot, she's name was Uraraka.

Without warning the class teacher, who was sleeping inside a yellow bag, unzips and orderer everyone to go to their seats. The new teacher finally introduces, "Good morning!… I'm your 1-A class teacher, Aizawa."

Aizawa-sensei stares to Izuku, while his eyes flash red, and drops his white fangs, just for Izuku does the same, "Not again!...", as he remembers the first day on the Elementary School, when during the roll call, the younger self almost denounce his vampiric origins. On that situation, the room class teacher was warned forehand about Izuku status, but only takes a few days to his former classmates discover, many in state of shock, the shy and quirkless green haired boy was a vampire.

Even today this odd situation makes a major embarrassment, "Oh?! I'm so lucky!", said Aizawa sarcastically, "I'm the only vampire that has also a Top Hero, but this explains why I'm allocated to this room...", and the entire class almost frozen to death, "Is because the new odd green-hair student is also… a vampire!", making Izuku red blush in shame, while mumbles, "So straight! I never expected a vampire lecture me... Or talk to everyone that I'm a vampire!..."

"WHAT ?!", the entire class stalls in pure shock, and the same occurs to Bakugou who already knows join the fray, but some of mates like Iida and Todoroki, their faces becomes blank as snow.

"Since we both of two are vampires, the Yuuei will provide the blood supply to avoid _unnecessary_ bites...", as Aizawa yawns with all their fangs elongated, "And additional obligatory extra-curricular lectures".

"Well...", Izuku relax a little, since he never expected a vampire teacher, specially a Pro Hero one!

"And also, by the Director Nedzu's own request, you send to me a printed copy of your self-made Grimoire to guide the teacher in charge of the extra-curricular lectures.", and Aizawa puts the printed Izuku's grimoire on his table.

"Grimoire ?!", some of students had became confused, while also frighting.

"So… So… ", Aizawa resumes, "This boy is also a mage, sorcerer or whatever it can be named. Because… It can practice magic!".

"Sorcerer ?!", Todoroki blinks, when remember the bizarre occurrences during the Practical Exam.

"Even it is technically _quirkless_ ", which give a strange frightening gaze along his mates around Izuku, "Their powers will be register as a Quirk _de jure_...", and Aizawa writes the name on a sheet of paper and display them to all class, " **Vryko-Warlock...** ", and grins, "Which means, **Demon Sorcerer Vampire**!"

Even Katsuki was astonished and horrified by his quirk name, "How can be a Hero with such terrible name?!"

Izuku counteracts annoyed, "A _vryko-warlock_ is a mage class, a potential _Hero,_ not a _quirk_ !", but Aizawa shakes his head while speaks, "I could register your powers as a... **Enhanced** **Alchemical Mana Manipulation...** A.K.A... **Magic**... But the Government itself refused... Even with the Non-Quirk Special Powers additional sheet form...", making Izuku a little dumbfounded.

"I have... a... question...", Iida, while shaking his entire body, dare to ask, "What... is... is... a Grimoire ?"

"A Grimoire is the book that a sorcerer memorize the acts to summon and cast a magic spell", Aizawa explains, "It is like a quirk, but requires more mastery to handle."

"So… all strange stuff was due to magic spells ?!", Iida asks to Izuku.

"Yes. We vampires had some kind of powers similar to telekinesis, but sorcery is a thing very odd..."

"Even to me, as a vampire with a quirk, it is also very, very uncommon. And your case is also, _ultimately_ odd, unless...", Aizawa also has very curious.

"It's because my deceased father had lineages to ancient sorcerers, and this stuff bursts almost two years ago", Izuku said a little painful.

"I make my own research and I notice that you awaken three sorcerers bloodlines, and since you are a vampire by birth it makes the things worse", says Aizawa, "So you inherited the powers of a demon-class sorcerer called Dark Schneider, capable to cast spells strong enough to reduce living beings into ashes...", and Izuku frowns with pain, "a swordsman with magic powers called Geralt of Rivia, ending with an insane mercenary with a deathly spell which name is unknown, but was recorded as the Black Swordsman!", and grins with a malicious face, "Or simply... **Berserk!** ", and Izuku swallowed with some pain.

"What a tragedy!", said one student, and another ones sweat a lot.

"Last year I had a kind of Magic Arts teacher that makes a full analysis on my magic...", Izuku also points to the last page of his grimoire hand-copy.

"OK!", Aizawa also reads the relevant file, "So you had four magic classes...", and read monotonously each one, " **Dark Chaos of Destruction Magic,** from Dark Schneider..., Rank-A plus", making _everyone frozen_ by own fear, " **Witcher Signs Magic,** from Geralt of Rivia, Rank-A minus... not bad...", and both classmates maintains silent, " **Healer Magic,** from your private tutor, Rank-B plus...", and ends, " **Elemental Spirits Magic,** also learned from the cited tutor, Rank-A minus..."

"I fell a little annoyed...", Izuku blushes, "Specially the Elemental Affinity..."

"Or the Mana Affinity, like I prefer to define it...", Aizawa reads the last file, "You have a Rank-A plus on **Dark, Fire, Thunder Magic** , which is make sense since you are _Dark Chaos Mage_ , and it is funny that you had a Rank-A minus on **Wind Magic** , since much of your spells are based on the magic manipulation of air...".

"So far are great to make giant explosions, but I still fail to control more...", said Izuku when remembers the explosion of the giant robot during the Entrance Exam.

"Finally you have an undefined grade between Rank-B or Rank-C either plus or minus, related for **Ice Magic, Sand Magic, Earth Magic** and so on, ending at the lowest Rank-D for **Light Magic** since you are, by nature, a darkness creature..."

"This means... ?!", Iida try to process the information, and asks to his teacher.

"Midoriya is essentially a powerful mage...", answers Aizawa, "And basically, for each quirk that you have, including all Yuuei teachers, Izuku will cast a spell that resembles one of each quirk... That's why I fear mages, because from the majority of them, they saw the _Heroes_ , as a _Mages of A Single Spell!_ ", making the class thunderstruck, "But luckily, only one in ten million are true mages like Midoriya..."

"This explains that's why I never found a Magic Academy!", Izuku agrees, "Since probably it would takes years to gather a minimum number of students!"

Aizawa nods, and shifts the topic, for everyone relief.

"And speaking about magic versus quirks, as a prime example, I already read the report about this boy when defeats three dangerous villains about a year ago, reducing them into ash in less than five seconds!"

"What ?!", Todoroki, Iida, and even Katsuki raises from his chairs and gasps, just to avoid panic.

"And this is the results...", Aizawa displays from schoolroom screen projector, the images from the infamous slim incident.

Everyone was _truly_ shocked and afraid.

"That's why you are assigned to the special sorcery lessons. Learning such fire spells so young is very dangerous. Specially when it cause the target burn hotter than surface temperature of the Sun.", Aizawa sighs, "Like the spell called Gehenna's Fire, Exodus or the Hellfire Mist, Venom...", and displays a rare picture of the moment of _Exodus_ spell activation.

"Jesus Christ!", Todoroki freeze in total horror on his face.

"But you also cast a series of quick activation spells more akin to a Quirk, that is called Witcher Signs. I prefer you to use mainly those during the Hero Course, and reduce the signature spells only in special cases, since they are too dangerous!"

"I understand...", Izuku bows and sit on his chair.

"Just for reference, how many Signs exists ?", Aizawa asks, just to check the Izuku's Grimoire.

"They are seven at all, and sort in terms of cast difficulty are... **Aard, Yrden, Igni, Quen, Axii, Heliotrope, Somne**...", and pauses a little, "But the last one I don't control very well."

"This is like you control 7 quirks!", a pink girl called Ashido speaks to gain attention to the green-hair vampire boy, "With some unpalatable names!"

"Well! It means, by a very crude approximation, let's me see", Izuku breathes and says, " **Telekinesis, Magic Trap, Pyrokinesis, Magic Shield, Mental Charm, Magic Barrier, Hypnosis** ", but corrects, "But in reality are also known as **Air, Aether, Fire, Earth, Water, Dark and Light Sigils... Never mind...** "

"Eek!", Todoroki chills his spine, since he knows that all those 7 Signs are similar to the equivalent of powerful quirks. A boy that controls all of both was beyond the sanity.

Other students rolls their eyes when just ears the unpalatable names.

The atmosphere was gloomy and heavy, and Aizawa tries to break the situation by announcing a little surprise.

"However… This is the Hero Course! I want both of you to change to the Physical Education outfit, because in 10 minutes I will make a full quirk assignment test!"

"Oh great!", Iida thinks, "My life on Yuuei will be so great, staying between a _unfriendly_ _normal_ vampire and a _demon_ _witcher_ vampire.", and screams loudly, "Why I choose this institution ?!"

"Relax!", says Izuku, "I know my condition!", and saw a purple grape head little boy whistle a funeral lullaby, where Izuku remember from the official list that was called Mineta.

Their classmates are a little frightened, and they think they could choose death by bloodsucking or burning like coal on an metallurgical plant, or even both as possible.

Finally, after changing their outfits to the P.E. ones, the 20 students of the new 1-A class gather together to the outside training field.

* * *

 **Quirk (and Magic) Assignment Test**

Aizawa begins to explain the main purpose of those tests, "This is a round of 12 physical tests, where I want to test the impact of your inherited powers, so follow me to the site and form the necessary groups when I request..."

"So quirks may be used ?", Sero asks joyful.

"It is wise to do so, and once finishes, the last classification will be expelled!", Aizawa holds, and drops his fangs, "No! I will drink all of his blood! I'm tired of canned blood!"

"Eeek!", all students, except Izuku who sighs, became panicked.

 **#Test 1: Side-Ways Steps**

The first test was a 30-seconds side-ways steps, an exercise that many quirk users would call it frustrating, since many quirk don't work so well.

Even for Izuku who just use his pure physical force to get a nice result, it ends halfway the global classification test. Iida even get a worst score, for is own frustration.

It also the test when Mineta wins this turn, since it drops is purple glue balls, and jumps between the balls on the floor, gaining speed in the process.

 **#Test 2: 50 Meter Dash**

The second test was a 50-meter dash, and the favourite for many quirk students, while this test was made in pairs.

Bakugou uses is Explosion Quirk to propel himself, reaching the target in 3.12 seconds. Izuku, who partners with Katsuki, blasts forward using the _Heliotrope_ and _Aard_ , reaching in just 0.62 seconds.

"Jesus Christ! It was like a Shinkansen!", says Todoroki.

Aizawa also was astonished, "Even using a powerful magic spell... He almost manage to break the Yuuei record for first years!..."

 **#Test 3: Vertical Jumping**

Vertical jumping was the third test, and also more friendly for flashy quirk users. For students like the frog quirk Tsuyu, it excels. For quirk users like Uraraka was not so left behind.

Finally, at Izuku turn, it also blasts another _Heliotrope_ and _Aard_ at a greater magic emission to fly about 250 meters high, almost the triple of Tsuyu!

 **#Test 4: Standing Horizontal Jumping**

As a variation of the third test, the fourth test was a standing horizontal jump, where again Izuku propels to the victory using the _Heliotrope_ with _Aard_ combo.

 **#Test 5: Softball Throw**

The fifth test was the softball throw, where here Bakugou could use his quirk to blast the ball until 700 meters.

"I just use my Explosion to propel for the victory!", said Katsuki in full prideful mood.

During Uraraka turn, she gives an infinity result due to the anti-gravity quirk, making everyone, including Izuku, a little jealous .

Izuku decides to shift the strategy, "Well, since it is a little ball...", just for Aizawa blinks worried.

Then everyone became astonished with all eyes widen when notices the young vampire releasing a black aura, and freezes when he start to spell a strange mantra:

" **Ancient Spirits from Air and Thunder, I request to honour your Blood Pact!...** ", just when Aizawa screams, "Midoriya!... You will use a Dark Schneider's Magic Spell straight away ?!", for every classmates stalls in shock.

" **Thunder Cannon Wave Attack...** ", while Izuku releases the softball, and discharges the dark lightning ball against it, throwing at a supersonic speed, " **VENGEANCE!** ".

"A air with dark lightning magic spell...", said a dumbstruck Aizawa, just to point the device results to everyone, signalling that the reaches an insane distance of 145 kilometres!

"145 Km ?!", even Todoroki and Bakugou drops their jaws down, in a pure bewilderment.

And the most awkward situation from Aizawa perspective, and he don't speak for now to all class, was the fact his Cancellation quirk, which disable other quirks, don't affect Izuku.

 **#Test 6: Grip Strength Test**

The sixth test, which should measure the hand grip of each student was more in domain of natural strength, than some kind of flashy quirk. Some strong quirk users like Todoroki had fairy nice results, reaching 110 kg due to his strong build-up and martial arts knowledge. Other students like a six-arm man called Shoji, gains this test, since it use all arms to increase the applied force, reaching 600 kg. Izuku reaches 385 kg using is own natural strength, but receive some curious remarks:

"I through a vampire have more grip!", says some random student.

"My magic vitality is not infinite!", Izuku yells, and then sighs due to some tiredness.

 **#Test 7: 2000 Meter Sprint**

The seven test, was a 2000-meter sprint with several obstacles. The quirk advantage was very mixed,since some flashy quirk users such as Katsuki could reach great speeds, but the long distance turns into more a bargain.

Iida, who was faced the perfect realm for his Engine Quirk, takes about 2 minutes and 6 seconds to finish the line. Others take several minutes.

Izuku could end this test with only 1 minute and 33 seconds, using his strong physical force, with the little help of some Witcher Signs to boost speed, reaching up to a top speed of 200 km/h. However the real average speed was less than half of that, much due to prevent body overheating.

"Even Naruto would be jealous!", Tsuyu pokes, while remembers her favourite anime character.

 **#Test 8: Punching Machine**

Later the eight test was the punching machine test. It was very straightforward, just punch with all forces. At Izuku's turn, he gives a powerful blow against the machine with 5 tonnes of force, by using is own physical strength. Surprising, Izuku's result was the second one, since for some reason, Shoji was able to give a little better result, by multiply all arms as possible, and punching into a coordinated strike.

 **#Test 9: Whack-a-Mole Machine**

A reinforced whack-a-mole machine was the ninth test, where it require to smash with the supplied hammer the moles. Like the previous one, many quirks don't made an obvious advantage over strength ones. Due to his reason, Katsuki or Todoroki almost destroy the machine, since their quirks was more damaging to aid the task. Even within the strong students, Izuku was placed at the third place.

 **#Test 10: Weightlifting**

The tenth test was weightlifting, and another nice test for the stronger take the lead. When it reaches Izuku's turn, everyone was surprised when he could pull 4 tonnes without great effort, but Aizawa intervenes and said that was the average value to a normal vampire.

"This time you should push more!", as Aizawa places more weights to the bar, "And try again!", once reaches to the 11 tonnes mark, making Izuku suffer from a great muscle strain, even it was able to push over the top.

"Alright...", said Aizawa, "Now... Let's increase to 36 and then 40 tonnes!", making even Katsuki shiver, and other student drops their jaws open in pure bewilderment.

Izuku barely could lift the bar within the 36 tonnes mark, that almost break Izuku, but manage to lift, at a very slow lifting speed, the final 40 tonnes bar. At the end, Izuku drops the bar, and almost collapses to the ground.

No one could even match this record. Shoji even barely pass the one ton mark. Even Todoroki or Bakugou could no hold more than 200 kg.

Aizawa orders Izuku to repeat the punching machine test, once he recovers quickly, using his vampiric regeneration abilities. Even it was not counting for final evaluation, Izuku was able to punch with a 10 tonnes punch force that ends, bending the machine frame.

Some colleges was disgusted due to Aizawa ruthlessness, but he only yells, "This is the Hero Course! Everyone should push the their limits and surpassed them... This test show clearly that Izuku physical strength is about 100 to 200 times greater than a quirkless human, about five times higher than a common vampire...", making the last remark swallow dry some students such as Iida or Yaoyorozu.

 **#Test 11: Seated Toe Touch**

At the end of the road, the eleventh test was the seated toe touch, designed more to test the body flexibility than everything else. Surprising, Izuku gives a reasonable second place result, much due to his exceptional flexibility.

For many students, it was a very painful session of screaming, when they force their joints and tendons.

 **#Test 12: Brick Wall Breaker**

Finally, the last test was to destroy a layered brick wall, filled with reinforced concrete along the gaps.

Aizawa explains, "It's very simple... Use your quirks or something else to blast the wall", making students like Todoroki or Katsuki grin and smile with pure defiance.

As expected, the Todoroki and Katsuki quirks either freeze or collapses, ending with the total destruction of the wall sample. Others barely damage the wall.

When Izuku faces the challenge, he just smiles, while holds their right hand to hold a growing green ball of sparkling energy and chants, " **Ego antiquum pactum datë...** **Target lock on the Enemy...** ", making _everyone_ curious, " **Gather 12 Dark Thunder Arrows, 25 Dark Fire Arrows and 5 Ice Arrows...** ", while on the left hand, he closes and made another chant, " **Skiss... Skurat... Shumega... Eni-Ono-In... Oh! Ancient Filth City that Challenges the Laws of Almighty... Release the fiery fire and brimstone from Hell...** ", just for all swallow dry _again_ , while Izuku cast first from his right hand, " **Multiple Elemental Crossbow Infantry... Release!** ", and then cast from the left side, by opening the hand, and releasing five energetic pulses that slices every conceivable material, " **SODOM!** "

The Elemental Arrows with the Dark Schneider's _Sodom_ , either slice the wall, or blasted it without resistance. Todoroki also exclaims, "OMFG... During the Entrance Exam, I notice some flying arrows that blasts the robots... Then, it was this magic that destroy the majority of them ?!", making ever Katsuki surprised and with a shocked face.

Aizawa sighs and mumbles to himself, "If Izuku's magic don't had an huge cool-down time, it would simply got the highest Entrance Exam score of all times..."

* * *

 **Results...**

Using pure sheer force, quirks or magic, once the entire sequence of tests ends, without any exception any of the students was extenuated. Even both they already known, they are surprised to saw Izuku also _tired_ , even it was a vampire.

Aizawa plugs the projector device to his smartphone, and creates an holographic screen, "I just got the results! I don't waste time to explain the overall score... Without much surprise, _Nosferatu Midoriya_ just got the first place, even he don't won everything...", says Aizawa while scroll the results, "And the last score was Mineta..."

"Eeek!", Mineta panics when remembers the fact that his teacher is also a vampire.

"Say… cheese!", as Aizawa faces Mineta and drops his fangs, "No, I'm kidding!"

And the entire class fall flat, "That's not funny at all!"

"However, Izuku… Drink one of this canned bottles with blood, since you will get uncontrollably hunger!"

"Thanks, Aizawa-sensei!", Izuku nods in agreement.

"Probably you will need to drink two litres tight now...", Aizawa slips something that never should talk so openly, "Damn it..."

"Two litres...", Katsuki face turns blank, and almost fells dizzy, "Deku... You many blood you need to drink everyday ?!"

"Between three to six litres, specially when I cast spells... But older vampires will only need about one litre..."

Katsuki and everyone still tries to process the information, as they accelerate their step just to run away, while both thought, "It's better to protect my wrist and neck!"

Once Izuku finishes is drinking, he knews that classes are over for now, but starting tomorrow, Izuku would start also his special sorcery classes.

After all, his dreamy life on Yuuei was just begun.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	3. The Mercenary Havoc

**Izuku first magic tutor on Yuuei almost ends with a disaster, but the light suspicions about something hiding from the shadows has reaching All Might's ears.**

 **Note: The very first version of Izuku's costume was a blending of the Dark Souls's Magic Warrior and the Gut's Berserk armours.  
**

* * *

 **Rogue Teacher...**

During dawn, Izuku was training on a Special Yuuei Facility located a few kilometres apart from the main site, under watch by a special team managed my All Might, also the Top Number One Hero, and his teacher Aizawa, the only vampire that was a Top Hero while stare the events unfolding of a young sorcerer vampire that was also a fresh rookie on first year Hero Course.

By a special invitation, a former Black Ops soldier and current magic caster, which codename was Metal Knight, was hired to assure a balanced formation of this green hair vampire.

Since it could only manage to stay only a week, the strange person with some robotic enhanced arms and limbs, once himself could face the newbie, then instead to follow Nedzu's plans, it use own recipe to make a hellish rush training.

Along the first week of Yuuei classes, Metal Knight was supposed to focus on Signs spells, and probably to enhance the Magic Arrows casts, but his bad temperament leaves to push more of the Dark Schneider's grimoire.

"Since I don't have much time to enjoy...", Metal Knight makes a strange glare, while hold his robotic fists, "Why I don't introduce my special Black Death Commando Way of Training ?", he cites the former Black Ops Unit that he once worked.

Izuku don't have even time to react, once receive a direct hit air blast, but have enough time to cast the _Quen_ Sign to reduce the damage, "What… are… you… doing ?! Bastard!", Izuku gritted his teeth, and even bite his lips with their own fangs.

Aizawa reacts with great disappointment, while All Might notices the odd behaviour from the guest marine. "This men is not follow the recommend methods!", yells Aizawa, "Hey! Great Demeanour Bastard! You shouldn't push Midoriya beyond the safety line, just for pleasure our teasing!"

Metal Knight then casts a paralysis field that blocks the two Heroes, "You should hold silent a little time...", and continues, "Let's begin!", and sends a barrage of punches against the green hair vampire.

Izuku face darkens, and focus on this insane teacher, "I won't lose to insane monsters like you!", and blocks the barrage with a uppercut right leg swing.

Soon the fight changes sequentially, from a minute of pure physical fight, leaving great damage on the training site, to another one or two minutes of magic casts. Izuku could even cast the Dark Element Magic Arrows with great destruction, " **Barrage Target Lock! Gather… 400 Dark Element Spirits!** ", and sends directly to Metal Knight, **"Magic Crossbow Barrage! Fire!** ", and the arrow barrage was so powerful that even the retired marine cast another shield, some of the stronger arrows break through the barrier and inflict some physical damage.

Luckily the damage received breaks the enchantment that holds Aizawa and All Might on a corner, and then both of two would try to stop the insane fighting.

Izuku then use the _Igni_ Sign to send a continuous stream of fire, like a flamethrower, which indicates that the vampire was evolved that Sign to the next level. This was a breakthrough after 15 minutes of magic and enduring fight that reaches that point:

" This is nothing! ", says Metal Knight when casts a magic barrier to shield the _Igni_ Sign casting.

" Then I cast this!", says Izuku, when cast a lightning bolt, " **Seek! Spirits of Lighting!** ", and flares coating the electrifying bolt, " **Destroy! The Blood Fire of Death!** ", and sends the bolt like a kind of blast, " **VOIVOD**!"

The blast had a huge piercing effect, capable even to blast the metal shield of Metal Knight, but luckily it was a relative weak spell that can be tuned to make non-fatal injuries, where Metal Knight himself notices, "I'm thinking that the _Voivod_ are reasonable to use on the next Basic Hero Training class, on the next Monday!"

"A lightning spell cast ?", Aizawa frowns, "At last Kaminari would not be alone!", the 1-A class teacher makes a poke reference about the Electrification Quirk student.

But All Might was very worried of the Midoriya's powers, since it could defeat himself easily, but he knows by some strange rumours of a recent takeover of an infamous villain organization by dark sorcerers, and the potential unthinkable menaces that could follow was the perfect excuse to Metal Knight force the young vampire to unlock all potential, instead to restrain his development on safe techniques.

"And another of this insane stuff!", All Might was surprised when Metal Knight press a button to release an entire army controlled by remote control, including six heavy modified giant robots similar to the zero-point test robot, but with howitzers, ground-to-air and ground-to-ground homing missiles and even a prototype of a 5 megawatt plasma cannon capable to blast middle yield long range missiles.

The insanity was not ending here, since Metal knight manages to repair the decommissioned Second World War German tanks _Maus_ , with 200 mm cannons, and finally two dozens of remote controlled armoured tanks equip with heavy machine guns, 50 mm cannons and batteries of short-range missiles.

The canvas fabric scattered along the battle field along some trash was after a decoy to hide the mechanical army until they receive an order to attack.

"First Strike!", Metal Knight activate all the weapons, sending a full barrage of shells and mortars against the place where Izuku stands.

Izuku blasts to himself intended to fly high, and to divert the shrapnel and blasts using the Geralt's Signs to shield the attacks, but only the _Heliotrope_ could shield partially the weaponry barrage.

"Honestly! It's pure madness!", shouts an angry Aizawa.

Izuku tries to use the _Exodus_ and _Venom_ spells, but the very fast activation speed of the six plasma cannons disrupt the concentration and meditation required to manipulate the vitality flow and summon those signature deadly magic spells.

Even so, Izuku could cast another low-level, according from his own Grimoire classification ranking, spell, but it only blasts the missiles and shrapnel, but not the steamy plasma fired by the prototype weaponry. At least it was worth to try, " **Skiss! Skurat! Shumega! Eni-Ono-In! Release the endless fire and brimstone from fiery Hell!** ", and blast a sequence of energetic pulses which resemble blades, " **SODOM!** "

"Very well! You can die now!", grins Metal Knight, "Full Attack!", and everything fires to almost randomly directions, beginning from machine gun barrages swing to all directions, and ends with flying missiles that tries to targets Izuku.

The Quirk Assessment Test on their first day was after all by some great use, it was the obstacles course test on steroids, along with live ammunition capable to wipe out a entire small town from the map!

"If the Yuuei motto is _Plus Ultra_...", grins Izuku, "Then this reception of doomsday is _Plus Ultra on Hellfire Steroids_!"

Once Izuku speaks that remark by pure defiance, he face a laser guided ground-to-ground GBU-39 guided against him and was too fast to Izuku simply run, forcing to use a Aard Sign blast to destroy the missile.

Then a barrage of MGM-140 ATACMS, plus a sequential firing of BGM-71 TOW from the heavy armoured tanks was automatically launched. The magnitude of this act makes Aizawa and All Might inner thoughts boiling until burst to a murderous demeanour.

Aizawa rage was beyond any conceivable scale, since it lauds as he could curse the Devil himself, "WTF is this _little prank, dreadnought hero_ ?!", and starts to run with a black pitch haze on his right fist against the Metal Knight, "Since when a hero training fight involve anti-tank or piercing weaponry ?!"

"Oh, Oh!", Metal Knights screams, "The Central Command goes berserk!", the computer that controls remotely their _toys_ crashes, and then everything starts to unleash to every conceivable target.

"This was to far along!", screams All Might, "Texas SMASH!", and Metal Knight was hit by a powerful punch.

"Goes Berserk, right !", and Aizawa does a similar punch.

And Metal Knight flies away from the Ground Site, while Aizawa makes an emergency call to the Main Office about the insane situation.

* * *

 **Aizawa's Phone Call:**

"Mister Nedzu! Aizawa here!", he explains briefly, "That Metal Knight bastard brings an entire remote controlled infantry army just to test Midoriya's power!", and yells, "I manage to defeat that son of _hell_ , but that crap fails, and menace to destroy not only all Yuuei Campus, but all the neighbourhood town! "

Nedzu yells when answer the call, "You just said that an entire remote controlled infantry division, have a software glitch that takes it off control, and that stuff was secretly assembled by Metal Knight ?!"

"If necessary, make an emergency call to the Japan Self-defence Force! Or the Department of Defence! This stuff in less than one minute will even fire six plasma cannons!"

"First of all, I will fire and put Metal Knight on jail...", and Nedzu pauses a little, "However, I cannot do such request to the military, just because it is not possible to request a missile strike against our school, in less than one minute!"

* * *

 **The Real Final Assessment Test!**

Aizawa grins when closes his own smarthphone, and then yells loudly to Izuku, "MIDORIYA! This is the Real Last Assessment Test! Go Beyond and Plus Ultra _ad infinitum_!", and gasps, "Destroy and Raze that Army to Nothingness!", ending with a comical reference from _Hellsing_ franchise that make Izuku perplexed, "Search and Destroy! Ahem... Raze and Destroy!"

Once Izuku receives the desperate request from the older vampire, his mind flashes about a page of his own grimoire that brings a real motivation to recites a new thing, a Ritual Summoning Cast, to release the powers of Witcher Signs as a foundation to a more powerful magic spell, which is the most powerful that Izuku could ever manage to cast, but could be heavily costly.

However it have a duty to save not only Aizawa, or All Might, but the entire Yuuei and the nearby town citizens from the berserked Metal Knight's army.

The plasma cannons will be fired in less than 50 seconds, and without haste more time, Izuku holds a strong grip on his entire body, and meditates to release his powers, and then chants briefly.

" _ **Magno animo vinculum inter caelum et inferos antiquis**... **Sit vetus testamentum Tenebrosi Cicero!**_ ", where Izuku speaks the Latin name of Dark Schneider to use their ancient link to request their hidden powers, " ** _Magia Erebia liberatio!..._ ** ", releasing a giant circle with runes along the boundary, due to Izuku's own native black magic, that him align the centre of the circle around the target, " _ **Qui excieo septem antiqua incantamenta ab Lupus Alba ...**_ ", and places all seven Geralt's Signs powers on the ritual circle marks, " _ **Et sanguinis sacramentum signum!**_ ", while drains his blood to seal the Ritual Signature. It takes 40 seconds to finish the Ritual Enchantment.

This Ritual Spell enables to Izuku release more from his magic vitality than the normal, thus making a Limit Breaking Spell, in exchange to the greater risk to cause several damage, while enables to cast a dangerous and powerful magic spell:

" **Hear me, the dark ones! Hear me, the void!** ", one he starts the main incantation, the Ritual Circle enlarges to cover the entire battle field, also protect Izuku from the damage, even he was outside the magic circle domain, " **OH! The Great Obscure Flames of Chaos! Under your Dark Pantheon, I pledge your Deathly Sacrifice!** ", meanwhile the ground shakes due to the increasing magic energy release, " **Awaken the Great Chaos of Underworld and the Omnipotent Inferno of Darkness!** ", then lighting, fire, ash and ominous miasma flows to a newly open gate from Hell, from the middle of the magic circle, just to encircle the Metal Knight's army, " **From the Hades flames and Sabbath lies… Eternal Idols of Heaven and Hell, Paranoia Dreams that never Die... Guided by Iron Man's cast spell!...** ", finally Izuku manages to release a dark flare of dark energy, once he drops his casting hand to the ground, that cracks and breaks apart along the darkness miasma, while quickly increasing the temperature, and starts to destroy everything in their path, " **Under the Dark Pact of Chaos… Release the Hades flames! Dai Idol! Dai Omni! Gizeh! And brings everything destroyed by the Nuclear Doomsday!...** ", and quickly the miasma grows hotter and hotter, reaching the temperatures of several million degrees, and soon it begin to reach the critical point necessary to start a nuclear reaction, blasting like a nuclear cauldron, " **BLACK SABBATH!** "

The last Izuku's magic works due to the magic magnetic field created and guided by the Ritual Circle along the darkness miasma flux. The black magic energy also helps to kick an initial adiabatic heating that reaches an initial temperature of about 10000 Kelvin. Once Izuku spell opens a gate from the Hell, the caster should use this event to compress the dark energy, and with the help of the magic magnetic field described before, it reaches quickly the pressures and temperatures required to do a nuclear ignition, releasing huge quantities of nuclear radiation, thermal heating, convective heat transfer, ending with an huge and catastrophic shock-wave. At apex, the temperatures reaches about 100 millions Kelvin.

For the Aizawa and All Might perspective, they witness first a giant firestorm of black flames, followed by a kind of nuclear blast that was beyond everything the Yuuei witness, followed by a white and blinding light and a thermal wave much similar to a detonation of a nuclear weapon, while the entire Metal Knight's robotic army was simply destroyed in less than one second.

The Ritual Barrier helps to deflect and shield the explosion shock-wave directly to sky, avoiding the nearby city and the Yuuei Campus itself from blasting away, but it couldn't avoid several broken windows, and other minor damages.

Some seconds later, all was once a Special Training Field was now a crater, and an atomic mushroom cloud. By some distance witness, the ultimate Izuku's spell was _a magic crafted nuclear bomb_ !

In fact, even it was late evening, many citizens on the nearest town around the campus would through than an atomic bomb was just detonated on Yuuei High School facilities. Quickly the media storm the site, asking about the nuclear test, before the Japanese Army (SDF - Self-Defense Forces) arrive, and isolate from further civilians and spies, using force, if necessary.

Some surviving sensors record the entire fight and the _Black Sabbath_ spell effects, including the fact the energy was roughly equivalent of a small tactical nuclear weapon, reaching a 10 kiloton yield. Even Izuku's body had an inhuman resilience against several phenomena, the last magic spell causes huge body bruises, and broken bones. Since his teachers was very quickly to react, about a minute later, Izuku was sent with Aizawa help to the Recovery Girl's Infirmary, where take an entire day just to recover.

According by Aizawa or even Nedzu own judgement, the Metal Knight's actions was beyond the ethics, and was straightly fired without second thoughts. After all, the ultimate Izuku's spell that just delivered a catastrophic destruction of Yuuei's propriety , much incited due to invited tutor, reveals the true danger of a powerful sorcerer. The next problem to Nedzu fix, is to convince the personal with metal brasses to not make much fuss on Yuuei own business, even he knew that Izuku would be a terrible asset on military hands.

Next day, the Yuuei decide to hire a new magic tutor, and to avoid more mistakes, they decide to use their resources to convince the same Izuku's private magic teacher when it was younger to apply, and she's accepted without great problems. The choose was also driven by the Izuku's mother own request, which also barely could sleep on that night.

* * *

 **At the beginning of the Next Week...**

At the next Monday, the entire 1-A class reunites as usual, but that day was a little special since they know that after the English class, and the lunch break, they have the first Basic Hero Training class. Everyone have high expectations, and once they gather together, some students like Bakugou notices the little daze, and little health frail from Izuku, prompting a question, "What's happened ?!"

"Well!", Izuku sighs, "Recovering from an insane psychopath disguised as teacher!"

"WTF ?!", yells Todoroki, who notices the conversation, "It was from your Special Classes ?!"

"An obscure sorcerer tries to tease me, and after some degree of insanity, this ends like a nuclear war!"

Both classmates turn his heads, and becomes anxious.

"What kind of _disaster_ was that, and _how_ it ends?", asks Iida.

Izuku places his smartphone, and display pictures of the Metal Knight's infantry unit, and the results of his actions, which was a picture of a huge crater and a mushroom cloud.

Everyone was _shocked_ by that result.

" That psychopath, instead to teach me how to control my powers, they want to pull all of it, and then decide to assemble an entire robotic army, using heavy weaponry, including the experimental plasma cannons", causing Todoroki to etch his rose-and-white coloured hair, "And enough ammunition to raze this site and neighbours to the ground."

" This explains why such blast cause a massive panic on this town!", says Yayoizuru.

" All Might and Aizawa takes down that crazy men, and he was fired a couple of minutes later. But the entire robotic army loses control, and I manage to use the most powerful spell that I could summon!", and pauses a little, "And, men! It was too costly!"

Katsuki was a bit worried, "And what kind of spell was that ?"

" _Black Sabbath!_ A magic spell conceived for total destruction of any sorcerer's surroundings...", Izuku said while play with his hand, ignoring his classmates thoughts, "Since it was a Forbidden Rank Spell, I use first a Ritual Spell to unlock seals from the Dark Schneider and Geralt of Rivia bloodlines, which require to use my blood as my signature... And once finished... I could spell that thing !"

Todoroki then asks, "It is another fire spell ?"

"Actually, it was a Dark Magic Spell, but had a fire foundation.", and sighs again, "But in reality it is a kind of Nuke spell", where all classmates became _frozen_ , "And I almost fainted after the spell cast. Aizawa-sensei says that fire was reached several millions of degrees Celsius!", and cites the energy release, "And an energy output equivalent of a small nuclear weapon, that's about 10 kiloton...", and concludes, "But it breaks my own limits, since I spend the entire night on Recovery Girl's infirmary just to heal my own body!", and finally relaxes, "And fortunately all stuff cools down quickly!"

"10 kiloton ?!", Katsuki yells, "That's almost half the energy release by the Hiroshima Nuke!"

"What's a real _forbidden_ spell!", Tsuyu pokes.

"The story is so unrealistic that makes anyone peck, thinking that was some kind of weird dream!", says Yayoizuru.

The classroom atmosphere shifted, once the Electrifying Quirk user intervenes.

"There's something odd, and curious about you...", Kaminari said, "After all, names like _Black Sabbath,_ _Megadeath, Sodom, Venom, Exodus_... and such makes to think..."

Katsuki also stops to think, while only thought to himself, "In reality, I'm curious about Deku choose such weirdness when use their WTF powers..."

"Why your powerful spells had names derived from Heavy Metal bands ?", asks Kaminari.

His entire class snaps from that trivial knowledge, "Oh! It is true!", while search on this phones.

"It was because my natural-born vampire mother, once they discover that was awaken as a sorcerer, she had the correct and wisdom suggestion to hire a private tutor... And now she was also hired to teach me the extra-curricular Magic Arts classes!", and explains the rest, "During the Junior High School years, she when helps me to translate ancient Germanic books, she had the suggestion to place nicknames based on Death Metal or Heavy Metal bands, since she was a huge fan of Heavy Metal!"

Once Izuku finishes his explanation, Present Mic arrives to start the English Class, and everyone focus switches to his lecture.

The English class was so boring for much of Izuku's mates, but aids to recover some of the animosity when both goes to the main Yuuei's cafeteria, the Lunch Rush.

* * *

 **On cafeteria...**

The rumours about a student vampire was reached almost all classes, albeit the mandatory discretion. Soon, some of them could spot the green-hair as the famous vampire, specially the General Education's brainwasher quirk user, Shinsou.

Shinsou was generously surprised about the fact a vampire could eat human food, but if it was bloodied the better it tastes. Izuku also receives stock blood to drink, and since it couldn't drink that stuff unnoticed, soon the regular vision of someone drink blood would cause some nauseas to some of his peers.

"Well! It is strange that a bloodsucker eats normal food!", says Shinsou.

"I'm also unaffected by garlic or other non-sense", Izuku replies, with a sharp voice tone.

"I'm feared because my brainwashing quirk, and you?", Shinsou also tries to pull more info.

"My very frightening quirk", Izuku plays a little, "is called… **Vryko-Warlock!** ", but he know that he also have a kind of brainwashing Sign called _Axii,_ and eventually the _Somne._

Shinsou mind snaps, due to the strange name, "Your parents don't had better ideas ?!"

"I like that name", even in reality was indifferent, "Since I could cast several fire techniques!"

"Very odd", Shinso was unconvinced, since he notices that his brainwashing quirk was no effect due to _Aard_ Sign that Izuku discretely casts before starts his meal, "Vampires are really through stuff!"

And then Izuku lefts the table, while Katsuki pokes about the whole situation, "Stupid nerd! Please, do not talk so openly to other classes! They want to know your real powers!"

Izuku answers, "That Shinsou knows more that it speaks, but I discovery that the _Aard_ Sign nullifies his quirk!", and adds, "By the way, the _Axii_ is very equivalent to the Shinsou's quirk!"

Katsuki agrees, but warns Izuku, "Deku! But try to not use unnatural magic, or everyone will be afraid!"

* * *

 **Returning to the classroom...**

For many of 1-A class mates, the initial frightening fear was gradually melting, as they notices by the last Saturday incident, that Izuku powers, even beyond some of the best Top Heroes, has not infinite or neither was a God. Izuku speaks that his magical powers may take an entire mouth to recover totally, but even so it may be enough to handle the Hero Training Class.

And then the star of Yuuei, All Might, arrives on the classroom, "I'm arriving here like a normal person!"

Everyone, including Izuku, raise from his chairs and applause.

"Today is your first Hero Training class!", All Might smiles, and displays a vault with 20 boxes, "And all of your Hero Costumes are finally ready to use!"

Everyone join the fray, and goes to the Custom Lockers with their suitcases. Katsuki was already dressed his Hero Costume, where the giant gauntlets resembling grenades was one of the visible and intimidating features. In reality was waiting to saw the Deku's Hero Costume, and once exit, while drink another blood thermos, intended to replace the depleted vitality due to the Black Sabbath's Forbidden Spell. And the vision of the Izuku's costume makes everyone, even Katsuki that was a little mesmerized, and the rest of mates astonished.

Izuku's Hero Costume was more like a medieval armour, almost dark gray coloured, with metal plates reinforcing his torso, legs and arms. His shoulders has heavily reinforced with dragon motif pauldrons. The rerebrace, couter and vambraces was made with a steel alloy, and several alchemical symbols was etched along the cited armour plates, including a etched black dragon running from the shoulder to his hands. This will make his arms act like a magic wand, to enhance and increase the precision of his magic powers. The gauntlets has less armored, to enable Izuku cast his Witcher Signs, or another spell at will.

His legs was also covered by metal plates, where the cuisses, poleyns and greaves was also etched in the similar way as their arms. A steel reinforced booths replaces the sabatons. His main body was also shielded, with a multi-layered breastplate and plackart. But those parts was hidden by belt strips to house throwing knifes along the armoured torso. And finally, on Izuku back, a giant sword that serves as the real magical wand was placed here. The sheer size frightens some boys. Finally a black cape with some enigmatic heraldic seal etched along it, completes the Izuku's Hero costume. The helmet was retractile, and so it maintains open.

But since Izuku's armour are modular, for the time being, it could remove the sword and other weapons, since it will not need to use anything of this. At last, the first real Hero Lecture will begun...

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	4. The Battle Simulation Test

**The young vryko-warlock start the real lecturing on Heroics while still trying to balance between the Dark Schneider's Dark Chaos Black Magic, and the Witcher Geralt's Alchemical Magic.**

* * *

Today was the first Hero Training lecture, and all 20 students was eager to learn the mechanics of a real Hero fighting. All Might gives to everyone a warm salute to everyone, and makes a lightly remark about the Hero Costumes that all students request to make. However the Izuku's one was less appreciated, and even All Might warns that, "Young vampire boy, we are living on the 21st century Japan, during the Hero Era… Your costume reminds to me more a 11th century dreadnought armour, where the heavy armoured cavalry, and swordsman was the _prime_ heroes of the time..."

"I will appreciate your remarks… All Might!", Izuku nods.

"And _this_ black clothing reminds to me more a _villain_ , than a _hero_!", Sero pokes some random thought.

"Whatever...", said Izuku while the others goes out and follows All Might.

After some minutes walking, both arrives on Ground Gamma, where a concrete false city, like the ones on the Entrance Exam, was erected here. Izuku notices that Aizawa, Blood King and even the former tutor that once teach magic when he was younger, was also there!

"Hello, cutie!", says the new Izuku's magic arts teacher, "As you can remember me, my name is Sakura Ishinoji!"

"Why you are here, right now ?!", Izuku almost screams, "My lecture with you is just after the Battle Trials!"

"This is because I want to watch your _capabilities_ , before even think where I can start!"

Uraraka and Yaoyorozu grins, specially as they understand that she knows better the Izuku's real powers.

All Might explains the Battle Simulation rules: All class will be splitter by five groups of four students each. Half of them will be the Villain Team, other half, the Hero Team.

"The trial is about a close doors combat, where a group of villains makes hostages on he top floor of this building, while the they also arms traps, small explosives and stray devices, along the other floors.", and continues, "The real threat is the villans want to blast a missile from an unknown location, but they mount the central command room here."

"What are the objectives ?", asks Iida.

"The Villain Team will try to hold the central control room active at least 20 minutes, the time required to launch the missile", and Izuku sighs when remembers the real missile test that needs to handle few days ago, "And the Hero Team have those 20 minutes to search and destroy the central control room."

And the entire class nods positively.

All Might was a little worried with the slight change of the planed lecture, much due to the presence of military grade sentry rifles, and bobby-trap explosives.

* * *

 **Heroes/Villains Teams:**

Aizawa selects the following groups accordingly by own strengths and capabilities:

Villains Teams: Katsuki Bakugou / Tenya Iida ; Mashirao Ojiro / Toru Hagakure ; Ejiro Kirishima / Hanta Sero ; Momo Yaoyorozu / Minoru Mineta ; Koji Koda / Rikido Sato.

Hero Teams: Izuku Midoriya / Ochako Uraraka; Shoto Todoriki / Mezo Shoji ; Fumikage Tokoyami / Tsuyu Asui; Kyoka Jiro / Denki Kaminari; Mina Ashido / Yuga Aoyama

"And then...", speaks Aizawa, "In next five minutes begins the first trial on Building #1, with Bakugou and Iida as Villains, versus Midoriya and Uraraka as Heroes!"

Aizawa turns his head to Izuku and warns him, "Be a little restrictive on your powers…"

* * *

 **Trial #1 Start!**

Bakugou and Iida runs to the top floor (of five stories high), and press the button of a central control mock-up instrument to signal to the teachers control and monitoring room, that the "missile starting sequence was activated", and a 20 minutes countdown starts automatically.

Once a horn buzzes, Midoriya and Uraraka enters the building, and their mission starts.

Uraraka notices the armoured costume of the curly and fluffy green hair boy, even it was a vampire, she finds a little odd, but also very strange and cute.

"Why you dress this _heavy clothing_ , that hinders your...", Uraraka stops before talks some weird word, "Whatever...", and manages to divert the Izuku's piercing eyes, " By the way... I thought that vampires are night creatures... but you walk and wander around during daylight without great problems..."

" _I'm a night creature..._ Uraraka-san...", replies Izuku, a little annoyed, "And staying on daylight hurts me, but due to the human technology, is now more easy to overcome...".

"And what's so special... ?", just for Izuku cuts her speech, and delivers a straight answer:

"Normally, some special clothing to block damaging UV-light, a good sunscreen lotion, and even a little blood drinking helps to me living during daylight...", while Uraraka, even with those explanation, was not totally convinced.

When Izuku talks to that human girl, he also decides to leave the heavy sword, and the throwing knifes belt, since such things during a Hero Patrol, would restraint any _cliché_ Villain to made his own five minutes of fame, and could ended killed instead. The green haired vampire are not so skilful to made magic enchantments on objects like swords, clothes and knives, but he expected that since he will resume the magic training with the former sorcerer vampire, he could learn such things. Either way, Izuku just drop all unnecessary bandwagon before enter on the building since such mission won't require such stuff.

Izuku signals to his partner to stay at the entrance hall, while himself scans the walls and corridors of the first floor. Then Izuku cast a **Yrden** Signal to form a kind of magic trap circle around about six meters radius, where Izuku stays approximately on this centre. This reveals a bobby trap beneath the false balcony of the hall, and then Izuku casts a fast **Aard** Sign to blast and fry the electronic device.

Some of his colleges, specially Todoroki, and some Yuuei teachers that was also watching the battle trial, notices the _strange_ sorcerer powers from Izuku.

Uraraka notices the Izuku had a very rational and analytical mind, while had a natural stealth behaviour, much probably due to his vampire nature.

The girl decides to use her own Anti-Gravity quirk to himself to float, once she get out from the building entrance, and floats along the windows carefully (actually empty holes) to check the enemy presence.

"So you decide to attack from outside... well...", and Izuku decide to recover from the old stuff learnt on memory when he was a little younger with Sakura-sensei, to cast some creation magic that once takes several time to master it, which was the Materialization Magic. Even it was partially forgotten, Izuku had a flash memory when spoke the keywords, " _ **Magia Plasmatio...**_ ".

Izuku wasn't a great affinity with such kind of magic, but still was capable to cast one basic materialization magic spell that create a strange heraldic disc above his feet, and once step foot on it, Izuku could float about a quarter of meter from the ground, and slides with this magic enchantment around the corridors:

" ** _Spiritus Scientiae et Artis!... Exceio Magia Plasmatio est!..._ ",** and finally he name the magical flying boarding device as, **"Magical Overboard! Exsolvo!** ", and the final loan word to activate the spell.

Izuku takes a brief moment to check one he summons the so-called _Magic Overboard_ , even the name was not so adequate, due to the fact it was a register mark for a small transportation device similar to a skate with an electronic guidance system and centre of gravity control by a gyroscope, similar to the once popular Segway. When Izuku cast the new magic, he notices that the etched dragon along the legs pieces of armour, glows with a faint reddish haze, meaning that was working as expected, and this helps Izuku to increase the precision and control , since at a certain point, his magic needs a magic wand for better management.

Meanwhile at the central control room, All Might eyebrows snaps due to the last Izuku's magic summon, "Damn! A kind of Segway ?!"

"That's my _cute_ boy!", exclaims the Izuku's sorcery tutor, "Now is really using my Grimoire to summon objects by enchantments!"

"What this strange woman are talking about ?!", Blood King asks, while watches the monitor screens.

Tokoyami, the Dark Shadow quirk user, which face resemble a dark crow, also speaks, "This stuff is actually useful to me arrive quickly to school!", and sighs, "I really want that my Dark Shadow could do the same thing!"

"Whatever!", said Dark Shadow itself, barely hiding the little jealousy that feels due to the strange Izuku's magic powers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakugou go downstairs to check the others floors, while tries to find his _Deku_.

"Four-Eyes!", says Bakugou, "Stay here, while you try to protect the facility, while I will intercept Deku!", and goes forward.

Once about one minute was just passed, at the third floor, Bakugou found the famous vampire.

"What ?!", says Katsuki, when saw Izuku blasts some traps using the **Aard** Sign, creates a magic shield using the Sign **Quen** to deflect physical damage and focus his concentration on the strange magic floating disc that hold the strange vampire, "Can't you _just walk_ , like normal people do ?!"

"If I can summon an object capable to slide above the trapped ground, why I can't use for my benefit?"

"Whatever!", grins Katsuki, "If you remembers our childhood... My quirk is called Explosion... And I create those huge gauntlets by one main reason... Basically, this device will accumulate my nitroglycerin sweat, derived from my quirk, and I can use one of my most destructive quirk techniques!", ending with a staged defiance demeanour.

Even without use explicitly his quirk, Katsuki delivers a strong punch against Izuku face, but the vampire manage to dodge with the help of his _Magic Overboard._ Once Izuku slides to a corner, he was surprised when Katsuki remove the right hand pin to fire a damaging explosion, while make a powerful uppercut punch within a swing movement. Since Izuku recover his concentration swiftly, he place his right hand to the ground to place a **Yrden** Sign at an higher level that triggers a magical disruption of the physical and chemical reaction of Katsuki's quirk, even before it could hit Izuku. The vampire then casts the **Quen** Sign, and uses the Explosion Shield tactic to counter against the attacker, blasting Bakugou away back to the wall that's on front of Izuku's point of view.

"Now it's my turn...", says Izuku, while cast another category of magic spells, " **I Pledge and Gather the Ancient Spirits of Nature!** ", and a growing and increasing fast flow of vitality flow forms a mixed gradient of colours, ranging from blue to red and green, " **Gather 15 Ice Spirits, 8 Wind Spirits, 1 Light Spirit, 60 Fire Spirits...** ", and use his right arm, while the etched dragon on his armour act as a magic wand, enabling to form swirling spirited rings of different colours around that arm, and also to increase the force and precision of the cast, " **Magical Spirit Crossbow Infantry Arrows!… Release!** "

Once Izuku release his spell, a stream of different arrows flown against Katsuki, giving different damages. The ice shreds froze much of this costume, the fire blasts burns the gauntlets, ending blowing them, while the wind blast cause a push against the next empty room once the wall collapsed, and finally, the highly cost-to-cast light ray stuns Katsuki, leaving unconsciousness.

* * *

On the central room, Todoroki was one of the most stunned and perplexed students, "WTF ?! WTF ?! Ice, fire, blast, telekinesis techniques cast by the same person ?!"

"Eek!", says Kaminari, "A kind of machine gun ?!", while tries to avoid be so loud, "This green-hair are a total freak!"

The Blood King was one of teachers that this to be more rational, "Oh my god! It appears much like a young magician like on several RPG that I like to play. I never expect that exists a quirk that makes such things possible!"

"Ooooh", Sakura intervenes, "A light spirit arrow! He manage to summon an enchantment with the lower element compatibility!"

"A vampire isn't expected to cast light stuff, right ?!", says Aizawa.

"But this spell is so lightly, that I even predicted that he could do, but will never be cast or use at full force. By contrast, fire and dark spells are much more effective!", Sakura answers with a more serious voice tone.

"For me, a quirk that erase other quirks it is more than enough to me!", once Aizawa signals to end this conversation, but he was a little cynical, "But I knew some magic spells...", without spoken back to her.

* * *

Even after such powerful vampire's magic, Katsuki don't give up, once recover his senses about a minute later. Instead to make a sneak attack, or make a more subtle strategy, Katsuki decides to run at maximum speed, and target Izuku straight forward. Katsuki tries to blast Izuku at a short distance, and almost manage to do, since it could make a little damage to the Izuku's costume fabric, but the vampire cast the **Quen** Sign quickly enough to reduce the impact force.

Then Katsuki repeats the same strike with a more powerful quirk blast, " **Howitzer Punch!** ", just to hear the Izuku's answer, "Fool!", and grins, while cross the right hand fingers, and casts a more superior spell, " **Foolish Warrior! Hear my predicament!** ", and release a barrage of fire balls, " **Release the Fire Balls of Underworld!** ", and cast against the Katsuki's body, " **IMPELLITTERI!** "

The Izuku's fire spell blasts the ceiling and sends the stunned Bakugou directly to the forth floor.

Iida hear the powerful blast, and runs to the find Katsuki injured. The blond still stands up, while Iida jumps straight inside the opened hole to reach the same floor where Izuku stays. Once Iida faces Izuku, he tries to use the Reciprocal Burst to delivery a uppercut against Izuku.

Izuku use the Telekinesis Blast of the **Aard** Sign to try disrupt the Iida quirk, but it was not so adequate. Iida gives a kick against Izuku's face, that even without much damage, could hit the powerful vampire.

"Well!", Izuku recovers quickly, "As a reward...", he use the left hand to cast a finish spell, " **Seek! Spirits of Lightning!** ", and a lightning balls coated by a fire shell forms and increases it's size, " **Destroy! The Blood Fire of Death!** ", and casts against Iida and Katsuki, since they are on line of vision from Izuku's perspective, while they scream a little before the impact, " **VOIVOD!** "

* * *

Aizawa jumps from his chair, almost worried, and a bit angry, "Why Midoriya now casts a Dark Schneider's spell ?!"

"Dark Schneider's spell… ?", Blood King was confused, "What are you talking about ?!"

"Nuts!", says All Might, "It's… a… secret!"

"What ?!", Blood King bewilderment was very embarrassing.

Todoroki stunning was also very strange, "Lightning with fire magic spell ?!", and tries to imagine when they go to the Yuuei Sports Festival, just to plan how to manage counter every spells that Izuku casts by own Half-Hot-Half-Cold quirk, or at last manage the fight last more than one second !

"Mother! I have a rival!", says Kaminari, dumbfound, when witness that the vampire also can cast lightning spells, like his quirk does.

* * *

The impact blasts all Katsuki and Iida costumes, and still leaves a little burn marks, but the lightning core of spell knock-out almost instantaneously. Izuku weakens the spell by purpose, since if he casts _Voivod_ at full strenght, Iida and Kat5suki bodies could melt, or their blood boild or even been magically poisoned by the dark lightning fire. Even,so, the recoil from the _Voivod_ spell manage to break another hole, and send the two _villains_ straight to the fifth floor. The two boys fall flat on the floor, while Izuku who jumps to the fifth floor by the new _shortcut_ he manage to create. Meanwhile, during the whole confusion, Uraraka manage to enter from the window, leaving Izuku the task to disable the missile control system.

"Well! A little **Igni** Sign, using the Pyrokinetic blast, will fix the problem!", destroying the fake remote control using a burst of flames emitted from his right opened hand.

All Might then declare, " **Hero Team Wins!** ", when the clock marks about ten minutes of fighting.

Aizawa make a face palm, when the security cameras displays the injured Iida and Katsuki, murmuring about the Izuku's choices about the spells that are safely to cast, specially when the last one could kill them, if Izuku fails to reduce the magic energy output.

However, once the vampire returns his focus to his colleges, and dispels the magic _kind of Segway_ straight here, Izuku plans to cast an healing spell to the injured classmates. But first, he bites lightly the hands of Katsuki and Iida once he bites to himself, and then mixes the fresh blood along a glowing purple ring that he casts and maintains along his right wrist, while completes the enchantment by spelling, " _ **Magia Salutaris liberatum!**_ ", and the wounds and burn marks was encircled by strange magic runes, craved by the magic ring when the Izuku's hands, covered by his blood, touches while declares the technique name, " **Healing Blood Circle!** ", healing the wounds at high speed until it disappears, or almost of it, while the runes evaporates quickly, " _ **Sanitatem Spirituum, Cura Amecis est!** **Sanatio!**_ "

Once the two rituals are done, the blood and the ring dispels, just to much of the whole classmates own confusion and frighting, "WTF was that ?!", screams Katsuki, without snapping completely.

Izuku nods his head and speaks, "At least, it was one thing I could do, to compensate my own overpowered last spell that could make you several injuries. So, I cast an healing spell. I leave the rest for the Recovery Girl."

"What ?!", Iida was the first to recover his rationality from the shock, "You also have healing capabilities ?!"

Katsuki had an huge headache, once he recovers really but manages to remember the facts, "Damn, Deku!", and yells faintly, "What kind of spell you cast… I fell that I… was burned… and stunned at the same time..."

" _Voivod!_ ", says Izuku, "It's a electric ball, covered by fire. Very useful to blast armours and stuns opponents!"

At the control room, Blood King was a little jealous, since this peculiar student can use his blood to heal other people, while also says, "Oh, boy! This Hero Candidate is really more akin to a potential magician, than a classical Hero!"

All Might blushes, while thinks, "This is because Midoriya-kun is really a sorcerer!"

The four students, at own pace exit the building, and walks to the central control building, where the rest of students and the teachers reunites.

* * *

 **All other Test Trials…**

The second test trial was more focused by the excel capabilities of Todoroki, who had an ice and flames quirk, although he use more his ice techniques to freeze the walls, and only use his hot side to melt the ice. In the end, the Todoroki was the absolute winner of this fight trial.

The remaining three trials was more equilibrated, without great quirk effects.

Once all stuff finished, all classmates could return to home. However, there's some exceptions, specially Izuku once his renewed Magic Art teacher Sakura gives literally an huge lecture and additional scolding about his choices during the Battle Simulation Trials, while she demands to review on her first lecture the Magical Arrows and other similar stuff. It was a little late, when Izuku could return to home, and almost go straight to bed, almost forgotten to dinner, or drink blood.

* * *

 **On the next day…**

The whole class receive a brief announcement about the Battle Trial results that occur on the last day, while Aizawa actually praise the rational and powerful Todoroki's own actions.

"The Half-Hot and Half-Cold quirk was a very neat and powerful quirk...", that makes Todoroki a little proud, "However, I really doubt that could ever stand a chance against Izuku...", and sighs with some disappointment.

"However...", says Todoroki.

"Specially when Izuku can cast fire and ice spells without great problems..."

And the whole class was fitting to Izuku, while try to answer, "I have more affinity to fire than ice."

"I told you to avoid the Dark Schneider's spells during the Battle Trials, but you cast two of them, even it was the weakest, and you weaken by purpose, after all, you blast the Iida and Bakugou own costumes!", and also remarks, "If you continues to use the Witcher Signs, you could just finish the battle without great damages, including the two holes on the building!"

"One of them was the _Voivod_...", Iida intervenes.

"And the second, I think was the stupid blast called… ", Bakugou forgot names easily, "What ?!"

Izuku sighs and says, " _Impellitteri_!"

"But as a redemption remark, you cast a healer spell to heal them, where also reveal that you suffer a pang of guilt when you are driven by the heat of battle to infringe the rules.", but also cites to himself, "But at last, this is also a sign of a more control of his own powers."

The entire class chats a little until Aizawa makes the following declaration, "And the next topic is about to choose the class representative.", and demands, "Do you have an adequate name, or a method to choose one ?"

"I think that an election will be the most effective and democratic way!", Iida makes his suggestion.

"OK! Solve this problem as fast you can do!", Aizawa agrees.

Once the votes was cast and counted, they give five votes to Todoroki, four to Yaoyorozu, three to Bakugou, two for Izuku, and Kaminari, Mineta, Sero, Uraraka, Iida receive one vote each, and plus a blank vote. Then Todoroki was nominated as the class representative, and Yaoyorozu was the vice.

The results was not a surprise, since much of the class choose the ones with great quirk power and control, and also with great leadership. Izuku was still a strange freak from his classmates own views, but receiving two votes was a changing sign.

Once the results are settled, the class was demised, and everyone went to Lunch Rush cafeteria. Izuku on the first days was eaten alone, but some of his class colleges persuade him to group together.

"At first sign, you can eat human food!", Todoroki said, "But when you receive this canister filled with blood...", his head wilds a little dizzy.

"I need this to survive...", says Izuku.

Bakugou was also a little chilled when saw Izuku drinking blood, but it was the payback to force a young vampire eat their lunch together with humans.

Once they almost finishes their meals, an alarm rings and a warning message was issued, "Warning! Level 3 Alert!"

"Damn it!", Iida frightens, "What's a Level 3 alert ?!"

All students starts to rush to the exit door, but it was blocked. Someone of them explains, "A level 3 warning means an intrusion! The last it happens was 3 years ago!"

The alarm goes off, and gives another information, "Warning! An unknown person infiltrated the Yuuei installations! From one of the CCTV security cameras that manages to shoot a picture, this is the culprit..."

Then an image of a young adult ninja, dressed black, with some purple strips, a metallic pauldron, and several strips to carry blades and small weapons was displayed, with the sign, "We strongly recommend to stay here! Please wait further instructions"

"Oh my god!", says Bakugou.

"Who was this strange villain?", that was Izuku wants to know.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	5. A strike on Yuuei: Sound's Speed Sonic

**I update this chapter to make some corrections and apply the Izuku's magic style when use his teacher's Grimoire, where everyone already should notice that was inspired by UQ-Holder.**

 **Another character from One Punch Man premiers here, which was the infamous Sound's Speed Sonic, which makes more damage than many fancy quirked villains.**

* * *

The Lunch Rush cafeteria turns on a place where everyone quickly descends to mass panic, no matter the perspective of the still unknown attacker could witness, and the panic was aggravated when some students starts to kick to the others in order to run to the exit door.

Todoroki yells to warn the students to stay calm, "Please!.. Please!… Stay where you are! A strange intruder is roaming along the Yuuei campus outside!"

Iida also display his sense of leadership on sudden issues that involve potential human lives losses, "Don't panic!... Everything is fine!..."

However, many of students still punches and kicks, ending activating all their quirks, and increase the havoc to the injury. _Someone_ needs to intervene swiftly as possible.

Izuku reacts once he clears his mind, and decide to cast, for everyone surprise and himself, the famous **Somne** Sign, while overcharges the **Axii** Sign with a combination of the **Quen** Sign, to increase the effect and range of the Witcher Magic, at the point to induce a lightly hypnotic wave capable to calm down the frenzy students. Izuku could not hold the **Somne** Sign cast more than 10 seconds with the current knowledge and training, but appears that had some effect, as several hundreds students becomes less anxious, and even some of them falls to sleep.

The younger wizard own magic energy suddenly drops due to the insensate will to manipulate all student's wills, making him moderately nauseous, making a little difficult to fell a slight relief when notice that the whole trick somehow works.

Some of the few less affected students was the brainwasher quirk user Shinsou who notice the Izuku cast of the Witcher Signs, "What ?! How he _manage_ to… I couldn't say brainwash… It's more a mental perturbation…. Yes, how he manage to calm down everyone on this room ?! What _insane type of quirk_ this oddly green hair student have ?!", since Shinsou was though that Izuku should have some kind of fire quirk.

But the Shinzou stupefaction will not endure so long, as suddenly, Izuku ears a hissing sound, while someone shouts, " **Satsuriku Ranjin!** ", which means _Explosive Carnage_ , and suddenly the windows glasses are shattered by a wave of exploding spinning discs. Luckily, Izuku cast the **Quen** Sign just to deflect the broken glasses by this surprise attack, given time to cast a more powerful barrier spell.

"We are under attack!", Iida yells, almost in panic. While Bakugou, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki reacts and shift his position to defend from the impending attacker.

Izuku decides to take some lessons learned recently from Sakura-sensei and made a pact with Wind or Air spirits Elementals, in order to reduce the casting time, " **Spirits from Air and Wind... I'm pledge you to seal my arm as your domain... AETHER** **DOMINUS!** ", where swirls of magic wind, with a mild afterglow, swipes along the right Izuku's stretched arm.

Izuku then could cast the pretended barrier, **" _Aeris senex sapiens, supplex invocat pactum sacris... Terra autem aethereis meus scutum meum et tueri hostibus!..._ "**, that enables to create a magic barrier made from wind Elementals that covers the entire former shattered windows of the cafeteria, " **Dryad Magic Nature Wind Shield!"**

Even during the rush and panic, several students, including the astonished Shinshou, becomes mesmerized with an awry feeling that something was odd, "Now... _he manipulate air_ ?!"

Izuku then jumps from his former position on one of lunching tables, to the entrance hall, while some of his classmates also jumps to there.

Then a fast black shadow flashes almost from nowhere, while tries to blast the magic barrier that Izuku once casts, " **Bakuretsu Shuriken!** ", meaning E _xplosive Shurikens,_ while the foe grins maliciously and throws a swarm of shurikens that explodes on middle air, increasing the damages and panic.

Izuku reacts and casts a magic sword, " ** _Bellatores prisca spirituum et Caelo et Terrae... Pactum meum et gladium..._ Dryad Magic Wind Sword!** ", using the same Air magic, just to be blocked by a strange young adult dressed like an ancient ninja, using his _ninjato_ blade.

The vision of this purple and black ninja could be comical, if it wasn't the murderous intent, "So… This is the famous sorcerer that the Major told to me", and Izuku eyes widens and becomes confused about the enemy remark.

"What are you ?!", Izuku voice tone turns to be more wrathful, "And why you suddenly attack innocent students ?!"

"Sorry! My name is… Sound's Speed Sonic!", the ninja grins, and his eyes widens, "An dishonoured ninja working to my Major!"

"Sound's Speed Sonic ?!", Katsuki gasps, "WTF is that stupid name ?!"

"A rare villain with weapons!", says Yaoyorozu, while uses his Creation quirk to make a sword, "Someone here with any communication device, should warn the Pro Heroes to come here ?!", and yells to anyone with a cellphone or smarthphone to warn the Yuuei Security System.

Sonic jumps and propels around the ceiling, walls and floor, jumping and bouncing at an increasing pace, making almost impossible to follow the ninja speedy movement.

The energetic and troublemaker blond Katsuki decides to take a strike, jumping using his Explosion quirk, tempting to punch the ninja.

"Nice try...", Sonic makes a childish smile, before throw daggers against a confused Katsuki. He badly had time to regret the bad moment.

Katsuki was been hit by a swarm of kunai daggers, and lose consciousness due to the several wounds, causing alarm and cries along the nearest peers. Izuku, on meantime quickly hold him, remove the daggers, and casts a heal spell, while holds a raged face. Meanwhile Todoroki use his ice quirk to create an ice wall to protect the students.

"Hwahahaha!", shouts the malicious ninja voice, "Can you ever match the my speed ?"

Before everyone could answer, Sonic launch another swarm of Explosive Shurikens, blasting the Todoroki's ice wall, and sending several injured student against the walls, or the entrapped ones.

"What kind of _quirk_ this insane had ?!", Iida tries to recover from the initial attack.

Izuku just finishes to remove the daggers from Katsuki, and casts another healing spell, just to avoid more blood losses.

The ninja stops on the top of Lunch Rush signboard, and laughs, "May a kind of strength power, but I don't _ever care_ about it, since I was training since young on my secret ninja village!"

"An old-school villain...", Izuku sighs, "But how you manage to enter here, bypassing the electronic school gates ?!"

Sonic laughs, and then explains, "I just run at my sound's speed run, and it just fine!"

Izuku eyes widens, and then grits his jaws, "Oh! But it requires an insane speed..."

After all, the Sound's Speed Sonic name already answer that question, "But… A little before, a group of mass-media journalists was grouping on the school entrance..."

* * *

 **Some minutes earlier...**

In fact, a few minutes before, a hundred journalists was waiting permission from the Yuuei to enter, since they want make some scoops, ranging from the All Might's new job as a teacher, to the new Yuuei's best promising students.

Unknown to them, a cloaked male figure appears and waits on the top of an electricity wooden pole. He could wait to the gate security guard to open the door, once the permissions are set, but it was the Sound's Speed Sonic, and "waiting" is not a word that deserves to be written on his own dictionary.

Like a mad childishness game, Sonic blasts, and use the maximum reference points, like a pole, a wall, or even a trash bin, to use the reflective momentum impact in order to increase his speed. Them, use the ninjato blade to cut, behead or slash the bodies, while runs around the journalists, who now screams in panic and tries to run, just to be killed a fraction of second latter.

The former journalists position helps Sonic to murder them in a few seconds, and them jumps and propels against a reinforced concrete wall that was almost of the opposite side of the Yuuei entrance gates, and propels at an insane speed, probably half of the speed of the sound, and pass through the gate, even it could close totally. As a bonus, Sonic, also beheads the two security guards, just before it could react. And then, Sonic could invade Yuuei without waiting.

* * *

 **Sonic Rampage!...**

Once Sonic finish his explanation, Izuku mind switches from a bewilderment face, to a bloodthirsty rage, and a wrathful emanating aura, "How you dare to kill innocent people!", and release his fangs, "Even you won't be welcomed by the villains!", since the majority of villains also have their own ethics.

Sonic instead to answer, jumps and delivers a rotative spinning kick, " **Fujinkyaku** **!** ", which means _Wind Blade Kick_ , that breaks the **Quen** Sign that Izuku casts a second earlier. Even with the broken magic shield, the vampire manages to reduce the recoil impact against the floor.

The Pro Heroes receive the alarm notification and start to run to the cafeteria, expecting that no one would be killed. The fastest one was the Kamui Woods, who notice first the rogue ninja.

However, Sonic just ignores, and applies one of his finishing moves, " **Ninjitsu...** ", and starts to side steps, until creates several after-images, " **Juu Kagesou...** ", which means _Burial of Ten Shadows_ , " **Chisenki!** ", to increase the damage and makes a scatter slaughter with his ninjato blade against Izuku.

Izuku could barely react before it could receive a serious damage, "Now it's time to play more seriously!...", and then starts to use more powerful magic spells.

"Are you holding too much... _Weakling!_ ", Sonic escalates quickly.

Finally the green-haired vampire strikes hard, " **Enemy foolishness! Release the Revenge of Underworld!** ", and cast a firestorm against every conceivable direction, " **IMPELLITERI!** "

The last spell that Izuku cause an huge destruction of the walls inside the cafeteria, but the quirks of Todoroki, and Momo reduce the debris impact. And also scatters and blasts Sonic against the ceiling, just to receive another Izuku's spell, since it was also wrathful, " **Seek! Spirits of Lightning! Destroy! The Blood Fire of Death!...** ", and when Sonic prepares to escape from the crater blasted on the ceiling, Izuku cast the magic spell against him, " **VOIVOD!** "

The last spell blasts the armour and clothes of Sonic, where also gives an huge electric and burning shock. The almost naked ninja falls flat to the ground, while holds a belt with some weapons.

"Very well...", Sonic grins again, "And I will give a _nice_ present to you!", as Sonic starts to run at insane speeds, " **Full Frontal Attack!** ".

Izuku slides and delivers an ice magic spell, even it could burn his hands, due to his weakness against extreme cold, " **Great Ancient King of Northern Ices, I pledge your forged Pact!** ", and managed to cast a stream of ice, where resembles a little the Todoroki's ice quirk, " **May your enemies be annihilated by the Realm of Ice and Snow!** ", but Sonic swiftly managed to divert, " **Extreme Zero Intense Froze Wave!** ", before the ice could freeze him, " **BISCAYA!** "

From all Izuku's classmates, Shouto was one with the most terrified face, when witness the _Biscaya_ spell, "WTF ?! _He manage to use ice techniques ?!_ "

For many students, the result was astonishing. They witness a powerful villain that still manages to fight using his own physical and skill forces, instead to rely on his quirk. But the green-hair student, who almost they know that was also a vampire, also display his real powers during the fight.

"This… this… monster is not normal!", said one student, "How many quirks they control ?!"

"Why he spoke non-senses about death, demons, before use their quirk ?!", other student, which appears to be a bit more rational, notice the strange _requirements_ to Izuku cast _his suppose quirk_ powers.

* * *

Once the whole action appears to stall due to the dangerous stand-off, finally the first Pro Hero, Kamui Woods, managed to arrive, and witness with great horror the carnage and destruction delivered by the villain and the green haired student. The utter chaos makes him fear the possible causalities from the whole fighting.

First of all, Kamui Woods tries to calm down the students, while realize that everyone was alive, once makes some questions, and makes a quick scan. Then, he could focus to catch the villain, but Sonic fires to another extreme speed run against him, and slices all wooden arms until it was about to slice the Pro Hero by half. Fortunately, Izuku manage to save him, and blast the crazy ninja to the outside, " **I summon the Fiery Power Blast from the Fallen Heroes!** ", and hails loudly, " **DAMNED!** "

"How this _damned hellish curse_ survive this ?!", said Izuku while Katsuki and Momo yells to stop, "Izuku! Please... Recover your senses!"

Even so, Sonic repeats the same carnage with _The Burial of Ten Shadows_ , while adds Explosive Shurikens to the recipe. The ruthless of this adversary snaps Izuku, that releases all wrath he possess, while interlace his fingers of his hands, and starts to meditate, while also Katsuki snaps, and yells in pure terror, "DEKU! Do not use this!", making several students frightened to the sudden yell, and the strange pose that the vampire make:

" **Oh... My Ancient Demon Servants, Guardians of Burning Marshes!...** **I honour your blood pact...** ", while the last Signs and active magic spells that Izuku casts earlier fades, and deflects some of the shrapnel that Sonic sends, " **Lend your Powers, and Reduce my Enemy to Nothingness!** ", finally Izuku cast the dark ball against Sonic, at the precise time when he jumps into the air, and launches another sequence of attacks, " **NAPALM DEATH!** ".

Then a giant firestorm, and poison mist explodes, blasting everything above the Yuuei Campus, like an aerial burst explosion.

"What is going on ?!", many students never witness such variety of _quirks techniques_ been used by the _same person._

Apparently, the ninja would be instantaneously killed by such explosion, but he just escaped by his own extreme speed capability, along the fact Izuku had an abnormal low magic energy output, as Izuku still recovers from the _Metal Knight_ incident. Sonic manage to survive, Izuku as himself witness, "Damn! It just escape!", even the speedy ninja retreats with severe burns.

"WTF was that ?!", Todoroki was just witness one the best Izuku magic spells.

By other hand, Shinsou was also in state of shock, "An aerial blast created by him ?!", while imagine, "If he could use it on Sports Festival, he can kill everyone!"

Finally Aizawa arrives to the scene and witness the all confusion, and focus on the enraged and tired Izuku's face, who slams his fist against the floor, blasting an huge chunk of the marble slab.

"What's happened ?!", yells Aizawa, while slaps Izuku, who recovers his usual self, "Why you use the **Dark Schneider's Grimoire Techniques** inside Yuuei ?!"

Izuku snaps and answers, "Because, it was the most effective method to handle the Sound's Speed Sonic, the murderous ninja villain!", with a voice filled with wrath.

Once his own rage bursts, Izuku's face sullen. But Aizawa understands the situation. It was a tragedy. Even the infamous ninja escapes, and every student was alive, the brutal death of about a hundred journalists was unacceptable.

Shinsou ear the strange name, "WTF is a _Dark Schneider's Grimoire_ ?!", while thinks, "But a Grimoire is something they read on some manga and anime...", and chills, "Don't mean… This green-hair vampire is a magician ?!"

And also remembers the short dialogue with him, " _Vryko-Warlock_ ", and them connect the dots, "He's a… Sorcerer!", and almost screams, but manage to avoid, "Why such dangerous thing was ever admitted to Yuuei ?!"

Several minutes later, the cafeteria was evacuated, and some of them receive psychological and medical assistance. Izuku even needs to drink a lot of cold green tea to calm down, as their anxiety was on high levels.

Once Izuku calms down, also by Aizawa own request, starts to heal the wounds and psychological traumas using the healing spells and Witcher Signs most adequate to the effect.

After all, if Izuku don't use his powers at full extent, many students could be killed, and even his colleges was afraid of him, his actions actually saved everyone from a terrible villain.

* * *

 **Aftermath...**

The police and the media was on a frenzy about a new and mysterious villain, which don't have many known records, and also his quirk was unknown. The name, Sound's Speed Sonic, could be a comical joke, unless the fact they murder easily several journalists, and could kill scores of Yuuei students, if a monstrous and peculiar student wasn't present at the right time.

At least, the media could display it was a rare vampire student, but hides his name for safety, and many people would think that the fact a vampire along the human students, albeit the negative social discrimination, actually saved almost half of the Yuuei students from a certain death, release shock-waves along the Internet and the Hero Association, the official organism that handles the heroic activity.

Once Izuku return to his home, on the same day of the Sonic attack, her was Infinitively worried, and she couldn't calm down until receive his son safe at home.

"Why such thing happens ?!", his worrisome mother asks.

"Oh my god, mom!", Izuku sighs, "A ninja runs straight on the Yuuei entrance gates, while kills everything on his path, and then attack the cafeteria..."

"But those gates will not closed, if a strange tries to invade ?", Inko questions.

"The main problem is this person runs so fast, that the door don't have enough time to close!"

"A speed quirk ?"

"The ninja folklore portraits those villains as a very speedy stealth warriors, but this sample was insanely fast!"

"And also brings weapons..."

"They use a sword capable to murder and destroy, while also launches scores of explosives, shurinkens, and kunais..."

"That's very odd...", his mother was really shocked, "Normally, quirk users don't use weapons, since it is very redundant."

"However, if it was not my powers, including the Dark Schneider ones, probably many students would be merciless killed...", and Izuku face frowns and almost cries.

"The Yuuei Principal calls some time ago...", says Inko, "To thank you… Since you save so many innocent students..."

"But I couldn't save the journalists queuing on entrance gate..."

"Since you was eating on the cafeteria, which was you was suppose to do...", and his mother bites Izuku's neck, as a kissing compliment, "You simply can't be at two different places, and reacts at the optimal time."

"That's right, mom..."

"Take this fresh blood mixed with ginger and green tea to calm down..."

Izuku noods and drinks, even it was the second time that he had to drink bloody tea.

* * *

 **Two weeks later…**

Almost two weeks later, about half of full magic vitality of Izuku was naturally recovered, and also was a special day, as Aizawa announce at whole class that today will go to a special training field.

"Good Morning, everyone!", Aizawa announces, "I want both of you, to go dress with your Hero Costumes, since it about 20 minutes you will be driven to a bus, which destination will be the Special Training Field, USJ!"

"Wow!", many of them exclaimed!

"It is another Hero Training Lecture...", Izuku sighs.

And everyone brings their costumes, and dress them as fast they can. Also, Izuku would bring the giant sword along him, as he, since the ninja strike, thinks that something big could be happen again.

The bus trip would take about half a hour, enough time to everyone begins to chat, and trying to pull off the moods and feelings of everyone.

"Kero...", pokes the frog quirk user Tsuyu, "Midoriya powers are terrible powerful, isn't it ?"

Everyone stare his eyes against Izuku, who stays calm and floating along his thoughts, before even dare to answer, "Beyond any reasonable scale", says Iida.

The ice and cold quirk user Todoroki frown a little before dares to speak, "Specially during the ninja incident, when he cast all fire, lightning, blizzard, wind and blasting spells against a crazy young male..."

"Oh! The Sound's Speed Sonic ninja ?", says Izuku.

"Why he had such stupid name ?!", Katsuki intervenes, with some mad mood.

"At first, all words begins with the letter S, and probably plays a quiz-game with this powers.", says Kirishima.

"But it is a very dangerous and technician skilled assassin, like the ancient ninjas could make it...", Izuku speaks with a more fainted and resentful tone.

"After all, the police couldn't find any useful information about that Sonic and even the usual villains gives a booed rejection!", says Kaminari.

"Probably it was a mercenary or a terrorist under some strong patronage", said Yuga.

Izuku snaps from his apparent frowziness, and recalls, "Mercenary ?!...", and remembers, "As you says that… He said that was working for a Major, where I don't know if it was his boss codename, or the respective military rank..."

"Military ?", Iida intervenes, "Since the quirks overtakes the average humanity, the military structure itself changes, but some countries like the Russia or South Korea, all Heroes are part of their respective army, such as the Black Ops, Special Forces or even the infantry, unlike the civilian use like our country, Japan."

"While on United States, they have civilian and military grade Heroes...", Izuku answers, "And if I born on those countries, I probably would be sent to a military academy, and life forever as soldier, with lethal force, and license to kill."

"Honestly...", Katsuki makes a wise remark, "Military Heroes are an absolute non-sense… And a total betrayal of this own concept.", and points to Izuku, "Specially, when you can live about an entire millennium, unlike the rest of us, who barely can achieve to live an entire century!", and finishes, "And living a thousand years on the battlefield, as a special soldier without get a civilian life, for me, it is outrageous..."

As everyone agrees, the moody atmosphere changes as both notice that the bus arrives on the respective destination. Aizawa also was listening their student's chatting, but he also agrees that was outrageous to force a quirk user to live as a military soldier, when the majority of them had a more law enforcement view of a hero, and acts more like a special police unit, acting under civilian regulations, than a military unit.

This remark snaps Aizawa, since his thoughts also makes sense, while remembers the same strange behavior of the Metal Knight disastrous incident. After all, Metal Knight was a soldier, and the murderous ninja behavior reveals from his demeanor that he had once a military grade training.

The entire 1-A class enter inside the huge dome that was called USJ, but once both enter the installations, the blinded door closes and shuts strangely, the main power source of electricity was cut off, and switched to the secondary systems, while some alarms activated.

Aizawa notices, from one computer screen located at the entrance hall, that an infamous skull and bonus text art appears, giving the warning sign of alarm, "Be alert! The entire USJ Security System was destroyed by a cybernetic and malware attack!"

"WTF ?! WHAT ?!", Todoroki yells astonishing, "An hacking incident, here ?!"

"This may be caused due to the same Major patronage action...", says Izuku.

Some of students rams against the wooden doors that enters the interior dome, and notice that someone already use a kind of warp quirk, and something invades from that portal. Also from outside, four black helicopters appears, in a clear coordinated attack.

Then about a hundred apparent soldiers, carrying heavy machine-guns, others some kind of rocket propelled grenades, and even laser-guide anti-tank missiles. At a first glance, the students notices that all enemies wear a Nazi insignia on their arm braces once exists the portal. Later more enemies follows the path, but appears to be like classic and opportunistic villains, where one of them was covered by hands. At last, the students made an astonished face when a kind of floating chair cast by some magic spell appears. Seated inside, was a big and fat old men, with all Nazi heraldry who just speak, " ** _Guten Morgen! Wir sind die Millennium-Armee, die von mir geführt wird, der Major._** ", and change the language, " **And I present two of my trustful spies...** "

And then the armoured Metal Knight and the ninja Sound's Speed Sonic, along the strange faced villain reunites along their chief, " **And not forget the third, which is me, the real descendant of Abigail, the Hellish Sorcerer, and the real great enemy of Dark Schneider...** ", and bows, " **My name is Tomura!** "

Then, everyone from class 1-A was in total state of shock.

* * *

 **To be Continued ...  
**


	6. Battle on United States of Jeopardy

**This chapter are the Hellsing version of the USJ incident, in general terms. It is also the first time Izuku summons the soul of Guts, making temporarily an insane black swordsman who cuts villains just as Guts (Berserk) defeated a hundred men during the events of Midland's Hundred Years War.  
In order to clean swiftly the invasion of Millennium Army, Izuku also uses two of the most powerful Dark Schneider's spells: Judas Priest and Halloween!**

* * *

 **On the middle of a Screwed Up Lecture...**

The strange trance that holds the entire 1-A class was dispelled once both helicopters starts to launch air-to-ground missiles, blasting the dome celling first, and then start to strike positions held by the horrified hero students. Many of them never expected that a lecture focused on disaster and rescue management, which was the overwhelming majority of Heroics on Japan, ending with a real military warfare.

"Metal Knight!...", Aizawa rages, and tries to activate the erasing quirk to the incoming villains, "Can you explain… _this_ ?!", while points to the Major.

"I'm only a mercenary working for the best bounty!"

"And you call to yourself a _Hero_ ?!", Aizawa bites his fangs, "You are no more than a _terrorist_!"

"Who cares ?", Metal Knight turn back, and ignores further dialogue.

"Nuts! You only betrays us!", and Aizawa runs against the villains and mercenary soldiers.

" _ **Bodenbohrungen !**_ ", shout Tomura when cast a shock-wave spell that blasts the place, and tears up the ground, at the precise point where the entire class holds together. The chaos unfolded was quickly availed by another villain who appears to use a more classical warp quirk, which scatters all students, and thrown against the small pool lake, the landslide zone, and an imitation of a destroyed city by an earthquake.

Izuku cast twenty _Magic Overboards_ to hold the affected students, including himself, to land safely. Even so, all other _Magic Overboards_ , except their one, quickly dispelled after some seconds, but manage to save his entire classmates from several injuries, or even death.

Aizawa, by contrast, manages to escape from the powerful blast, and lands safely at some place.

"Damn! Nazi soldiers on both sides!", exclaims Katsuki, when faces the earthquake zone with five soldiers that starts to fire with their machine guns.

Luckily Tokoyami was nearest, so using his Dark Shadow quirk pushes Bakugou to the ground, avoiding the bullets swarm. One of the rogue soldiers approaches almost instantaneously, and bites the Tokoyami's neck, where yells in pain, and Katsuki, horrified, screams in panic.

A second latter, a lightning bolt and a ice spear flying at high speed hits the Nazi soldier, and also a vampire, causing great pain to him, and force to release Tokoyami. It was one of the Izuku's _Magic Elemental Arrows_ spell casts.

Todoroki, in a pure rage demeanour, creates an ice wall that freezes the infamous soldier, and seconds later, Izuku arrives, using his own _Magic Overboard_ , and casts the Igni Sign at higher grade to incinerate the frozen enemy. It was not so powerful compared to the _Venom_ or _Exodus_ spells, but at last not reduce the targets into ashes.

"This kind of vampire are unnatural, and have a poisonous blood...", Izuku bites Todoroki to remove the poison, and then applies a poison healing spell, " **Venenum sanguis sanitatem!** ", and when the cure was successful, " **Percuro!** "

Katsuki recovers from the shock, while plays to avoid the frightfulness sentiments that was running inside his body, "We… I need to lead us to regroup!"

"Are you sure ?!", Izuku notices the fear displayed on his eyes, "Well! I'm counting to you!"

Todoroki quickly freeze the remaining, while Izuku propels to another zone, and Katsuki grabs Todoroki to go to another area.

While Izuku flies, using his magic overboard, the infamous Sound's Speed Sonic ninja suddenly attacks Izuku from the mid-air, giving first a spinning body kick, and later a swarm of explosive shurikens. The heavy armour that Izuku vests helps him to absorb the impact from the insane ninja, avoiding the need to cast protective spells just to reduce physical damage too early.

While Izuku uses their Witcher Signs to avoid armour strain, due to the attack barrage of Sonic, as him punches, tackles and smashes at an insane cadence and speed, Izuku also uses a powerful punch aided by Krav Maga martial arts techniques to blast the Sonic body, "I'm not a puny sorcerer, bastard!", and blasts Sonic to the ground with a karate chop.

* * *

 **The Berserker arrives!...**

The young vampire lands on landslide area, facing about 30 soldiers loaded with all weaponry possible, projecting fear, and an impeding horrible death. There was also the majority of girls, and some male students, like Eijishima and Kaminari, facing the impeding doom.

The electric quirk of Kaminari helps to deflect the successive waves of villains attacks, while the hardening quirk of Eijishima acts like an armour to makes charged attacks.

Due to relative success of several students, enemy reinforcements from others zones begins to regroup here.

In a matter of a minute time, some additional 40 villains, where appears mainly to some adventurous common villains who likes to join such mission in order to gain bad fame, even risking their lives for a dish of peas, also arrive to block any possible escape route.

"I shouldn't waste much vitality to wipe out small frays!", says Izuku, "Then I will switch my basic strategy!".

Izuku then decide to pick his giant sword, who was resting on the scabbard located on their back, below the cape. The huge sword with one meters long (and placed diagonally on the cited scabbard), 40 centimetre wide, and 10 centimetre thick, was an huge single piece of metal made from an iron, titanium and osmium alloy, weighting about one ton. For Izuku, wavering such piece of metal was just easy, only using brute force.

Even his colleagues known that Izuku can handle heavy objects, they still though that seeing anyone carrying a one ton sword was anything beyond the sanity. Even several enemies expressed a confusing outlook, "What… what's the deal with this guy ?! You he can wave with such a monstrous piece of metal ?!", said a panicked villain.

Izuku surprises everyone when he cast on the sword an additional awaking ritual to Honour his third bloodline ancestor," _ **Excitare, magno animo meo bellator!**_ ", and a dark red aura emanates from the Izuku body, giving both for their classmates and adversaries, a strange deadly feeling, " _ **Forti animo Nigri Acie velim!**_ ", and the skills inherited from the long forgotten Black Swordsman was unrevealed, " _ **Libera me Rex Nescimus cur summum potestatis...**_ ", and Izuku said his name, " **My third great ancestor bloodline… The King of Berserkers… The Great Berserk Black Swordsman, Guts!** "

Meanwhile Katsuki and Todoroki runs as fast they can, to arrive on the landslide area, just to witness the huge presence of enemies around some of his colleges and also Izuku, who was now covered by a bloodthirsty dark aura.

"What's happened here ?!", Katsuki asks.

"I don't like this...", Todoriki said with an unpleasant look.

"The Great Berserk, Guts ?!", said one villain, "And so… what ?!", while other said something.

Izuku, instead to answer, runs while holds his sword with his two hands, and with a fast slash, cuts four villains that stays aligned into half, killing them by the worst bloodiest way possible.

The other villains becomes shocked, and falls to an awe state, as Izuku chops more of them, as they are mere vegetables on a table. Some villains tries to use their quirks, but are blocked by the Axii psychic sign, or disabled by the Aard shield blast sign. The main problem is the fact that Izuku should release one of his hand to cast a spell, reducing a little the sword speed and accuracy.

Izuku could even cast the only magic spell ever recorded by Guts, " **Malefic Od Swarming Field!** ", which guide the magic vitality to increase Izuku powers, while augments the slashing speed and force given by the sword. Once the sword was covered by a magic coating, Izuku tested the sword with a villain that was merciless sliced even with this mutation hardening quirk active.

Then, in a matter of seconds, all villains was defeat and all died. Also Izuku once beheads one big villain, he drops his fangs and drinks the maximum possible quantity of blood.

"Deku… ?!", Katsuki was terrible stunned by the horrific vision of dead bodies, cruel deaths, and lots of spilled blood, that his childhood friend deliverers.

A few seconds later, Izuku cast the _Impelliteri_ spell to blast the soldier's weapons, later he simply cuts by half or third parts, or slashes using their giant sword. Since their blood was toxic, Izuku burns the bodies and spilled blood with a _Venom_ cast, to avoid further problems.

His armour, blade and cape was covered by blood, but manages to regains his own self, in a pure act of defiance against Tomura.

But for some colleges, the whole USJ trip was become a freak show of mass murder.

* * *

 **Tomura (Abigail) Counter-Attacks!**

Reacting by the swift annihilation of almost their invading force by only two vampires, Tomura orders all soldiers to fire all heavy weaponry against them, while the remaining villains rams against other students.

In reality, by own malefic Tomura perspective, every quirk-based villain, except the warp quirk user Kurogiri, in general wasn't really anything that deserve to care about, once he could say, "They are just cannon fodder!"

For the majority of students, their quirks was enough to inflict several damage. The battle tide swift could give an huge moral boost to win this fight.

The Abigail's descendant Tomura grins, and gives an huge cold laugh, once he casts a disruptive spell, using his right hand and smashes against the ground to create a dim inflating bubble, " _ **Die Persönlichkeit für null und nichtig erklären!**_ ", and everyone caught by these bubble, while expands to fit the entire USJ dome, suddenly lose all quirks!

Aizawa just lose his Eraser Quirk, which could be their end, if wasn't a vampire. Eraser Head, don't like to use vampiric magic, or any vampiric powers, unless he faced no alternative. Aizawa now gambles with his strong physical body build, and a weak telekinesis vampire ability that was unaffected by Tomura's spell. Strong quirked students like Todoroki and Katsuki becomes astonished and now underpowered, as they are suddenly exposed to the soldiers dreadful powers.

The weak villains also lose their quirks, provoking panic, and confusion along them. Few of them was swiftly to notice, that they _are the prays_ to the rogue Nazi soldiers. However, Kurogiri's quirk was unaffected, since it was together with Tomura and partly shielded by own presence.

Even with such issues, some of soldiers from Tomura own private army, don't have quirks at all. And once the anti-quirk field was placed, Sonic and Metal Knight advances to another strike.

Sound's Speed Sonic was still recovering from the impact delivered by Izuku and then jumps from the crater, while finally Metal Knight advances to the bewildered students who have their quirks disabled, but not expect that sudden strike by those two.

" **Missiles Carnage! Launch!** ", Metal Knight launches a swarm of short range missiles, against the confused students scattered around the earthquake and landslide zones, but most of them kills the villains, than the students itself.

With a surge duty stroke, and casting some summoning ritual calls, Aizawa runs and uses his telekinesis to deflect the missiles path to avoid a direct hit against his students, "Aizawa-sensei...", says Todoroki, "Had a non-quirk special power ?!"

"It is a quite normal for a vampire… It's my magic powers!", answers Aizawa, "Like Midoriya's ones...", but Todoroki blushes by some enviousness, since Izuku's magic powers are _too higher_ even for a vampire of his age.

Quirk users like Tsuyu or Tokoyami, while not revert to their human forms, due to several irreversible physical mutations, becomes more a lifeless organs, losing his movement capabilities.

Others, like the Mineta who stays on water, or Sero, who use a tape creation quirk, all their mutations loses his powers, and could evolve to necrosis.

Izuku then casts the infamous _Exodus_ spell to reduce several Nazi vampire soldiers and all former quirked villains into burning torches, ending at all at ashes, bones and grease. The gathered blood of some of villains helps a little to recover some magic vitality, but still need to rationalize the use of magic spells.

Without warning due to relentless ninja, Izuku makes a twisted movement to avoid a carnage of bombs, kunais and shurikens flying from nowhere, as notices the Sonic ninja bumps and flies as fast Izuku remembers during the Lunch Rush incident. Izuku was intrigued, "You run as fast as I remember! Even the self-proclaimed Abigail successor nullifies my mates quirks, you appears to be unaffected!"

Sonic grins, and laughs like a mad children, where several 1-A students also recovers his senses to pay attention, " _Baka!_ ", and holds his ninjato blade on attack position, "I don't have any stupid quirk!", for much many students shock or disbelief, "My speed was gained only after years of training, and some tricks...", and explains after a brief bad suspense, "Due to a basic enchantment!", and concludes, "However, my ninja skills was only learned from pure training and practice!"

Izuku eyes wide, while remarks, "It makes sense… The best ninjas had some form of magic, and you inherited a speed spell, even it requires a tricky management to activate it!"

"Shall he play ?", says Sonic, while tries to cut Izuku's head, in an almost impossible velocity.

"Very ingenuous...", Izuku blocks and blasts Sonic against the black portal, " **DAMNED!** "

Metal Knight was perplexed due to the last vampire strike, "And that ninja was delivered to the sender ?!", but also receives another powerful punch from Aizawa himself, "And you will also fly like previously you did!", just to crash beneath the portal.

* * *

 **The Major plays fool...**

The entire invasion army was totally defeated, but it was nothing new for the Major, as he proclaims, " _ **Soldaten! Heute verlieren wir die Schlacht, aber der Krieg ist gerade erst begonnen!**_ ", and plays a recorded sound from the Second World War German anthem, while speaks, " **My Millennium Army! I love war!",** and continues **, "I love war!… My destiny is to prepare my army to the current war, and the next war, while thinking the following war after that, and every war beyond the previous ones, but...** ", and grins, " **I also thinking about every war in the future, present and the past… For all eternity!** "

Tomura also plays a little, "Like my Major says, we like war! My Sensei was also pleased by Major love !".

But the Major speak another provocative announcement, " **I like this war, a war without objectives, or any conceivable missions, just to fulfil my love to war!** ", making everyone from 1-A class sick, and disdained, " **I love the bombings, artillery barrages, merciless civilian and military causalities. If I could, no, I can, I shall bomb and destroy both my enemy and my ally! Just to make be pleasure!** ", and grins while drinks a glass of a Germanic white wine, just to scatters to the ground, yelling, " _ **Prozit!**_ "

Izuku and Aizawa both said the same thing, "This Major is just a big, fat, terrorist!", while both clenched his fists, "Unforgivable!"

Finally the Major request to come back, while also Metal Knight does the same, since it was just waste all ammunition, resting Tomura and Kurogiri just to hold the portal.

"Now, I start the second phase of my _game_...", and their left hand casts black grounded portals, where a strange substance flows and forms ugliest monsters, " _ **Tödliche Dämonen, die aus menschlichen sünden geboren wurden ...**_ ", and forms a taller and strong humanoid creature, " _ **Erhebe dich von deinem Zauberstab!**_ ", and both starts to run at high speeds, " _ **Und entfessle deinen Zorn gegen deine Feinde!**_ ", and yells, " _ **Große Vergeltungswaffen, Noumus!**_ ".

The Noumus starts to punch and break everything on the path, including the remaining Nazi soldiers, who just stay as sacrifice, but inflict great damage to every students. Katsuki was blasted by of punch from one of Noumus, while Izuku could witness, almost bewildered, the force of impact. "Unforgivable!", Izuku wrath and rage starts to release, "They are all temporally quirkless, but you send more powerful enemies ?!", just to receive an empty silence from Tomura.

While Izuku thinks the best counter-attack, he notices that the four helicopters now use the hole for the ceiling dome to enter inside, probably to unleash a last artillery barrage against the 1-A classmates, who now will be merciless killed.

The blood that was drink earlier helps Izuku to boost his vitality enough to cast a more powerful spell, and this wasn't really a choice, since he needs to end quickly this fight, or the fatigue will break him, and everyone could be captured, or killed.

"It will be like hell, but I need to end this quickly!", says Izuku, while raises his sword to the sky, and starts to cast a new destructive spell:

" **Gran! Kene! Hill! Halford!** ", that radiate four cardinal seals, that serve as a medium to seal their targets on air, land, and even under the small water pool, using several bloodied magic circles, created by Izuku's own blood, " **I summon my four giant servant demons!** ", engulfing the targets, that was the four helicopters and some Noumus, inside into a kind a black spheres with some dark glow and lightning at the surface, " **Now, cackle and bray your utter agony and hatred!** ", while the interior of that spheres heats and compress like a collapsing star, " **Rise of Mega Atomic Destruction!** ", and Izuku blasts a dark flare to the collapsing spheres, ending with an explosion, " **JUDAS PRIEST!** "

This spell obliterates both by extreme heat, reaching several millions degrees, and pressures, reaching a few millions of mega-pascals, which is by a tiny fraction of second, the temperature of a small mass star and pressure that exists on giant Jovian planets.

The final explosion was confined by a force field created during the spell itself, while the energy was about one quarter of the expected, due to the fact Izuku was only recovers half of their magic vitality powers. Even with such restriction, the reduced energy helps to avoid further damage, and redirects the blast to the outside, by the hole on the dome ceiling. Once the magic fades, any content inside the black spheres, was no more than dust.

This kind of spell almost ends the vitality reserves of Izuku, while both his classmates was totally bewildered about the effects of such destructive technique.

"I don't end here...", says Izuku, even his last spell cause several injuries, including bleeding.

"What a powerful implosion spell!", thinks Aizawa, "But it wasn't so powerful like the one he cast during the Metal Knight training week."

Izuku, without regret anything, releases a new Ritual Summon Enchantment, " ** _Vetus regni mediocris tales autem perfusa flexuosis plenam lunam quaeruntur… Arcanis tua et voluntatibus supplantare gressus._** ", and then their blood flows around the giant sword, " _ **Ordinatores et stratores laguncularum bellatorem, perdidit phantasia in te regna!**_ ", and a blue moonlight glows on his sword, " _ **Gloriam tuam non oblitus imperii factis pactionibus!**_ ", and signs the Ritual chant with his blood along the blade.

"Another kind of spell…?", Tsuyu was ingenuously curious.

"It's a Ritual Summoning Spell", explains Aizawa, "Some magic requires rituals to gather the required requisites needed to work", and sighs, "If you take some quirks, as examples, some of your main attacks requires special preparation, and the concept of a Ritual will be natural."

"Quirks with Rituals... Right!...", both students exclaimed.

This Ritual enables his giant sword to release the vitality release the the full moon moonlight, which is an absolute requirement for this powerful spell, where Izuku uses both hands to holds the sword like a magic wand, he begins the enchantment:

" **Kayzard! Halsard! Kiske! Kay! Hansen! Grosskopf! Sielck!** ", and a giant bright vortex forms about 5 meters ahead Izuku position, " **Cast all wise men of Hades and Gather the Seven Circle's Keys of Hell!** ", and the vortex glows red, and increases size, " **Open the Gates of Tartarus and Unleash total destruction!** ", and then a giant flare blasts from Izuku, aided by this sword, " **HALLOWEEN!** "

The _Halloween_ magic spell simply obliterates the remains of the Millennium Army, including the Noumus monsters, while the rescue scenario facilities also burns, explodes or was simply transformed by a hot convective plasma. The spell only last less than three seconds, but the destruction was only comparable, even about one tenth of, the Black Sabbath powerful spell.

Meanwhile, at the moment of the _Halloween_ spell cast, Tomura manage to flee trough the Kurogiri's portal, and close at the exact moment when the 10 mega-electron volt (10 MeV) particle beam (More than 100 thousand million Kelvin! ) slams against the target. The sudden Tomura's escape, along the Major itself, breaks the magic spell that cancels all student's quirks. Even so, Izuku couldn't hide his rage, "A second late, and Tomura would be fried!", mumbles Izuku.

* * *

 **The battle aftermath...**

The entire Hero Class 1-A was survived, and their quirks returns, but both had severe burns, bruises and injuries. Even Izuku or Aizawa was not exception.

"I lost about all of my vitality, and now I need more four weeks to recover totally!", says Izuku, who almost faints, but manage to use the sword to hold himself from failing.

" _WTF... is that… thing ?!_ ", Todoroki or Bakugou stutters, and also was stunned.

" _Halloween ?!_ ", Aizawa, even in state of shock, pokes fun, "I prefer the Halloween party… than this."

Once everyone confirms that nobody could harm them, Izuku holds a grip and bites the Katsuki neck, to drink some blood, "WTF are you doing, Bloodsucker Deku ?!", says Katsuki. He could punch to Izuku face just to force him to unhook their fangs.

"Sorry...", says Izuku, "I'm thirsty..."

The entire class giggles and reliefs a little from his adrenaline and stress, since the battle was over, but the entire USJ installations (where Aizawa explains that's mean, by some old All Might joke, the **United States of Jeopardy!** ) was almost razed to the ground.

Surprising, Izuku could cast another set of _Magical Overboards_ , just to leave the 21 members to outside, but his powers was falling, and don't have much time to hold.

"Everyone was tried to call help from outside ?", Denki asks.

"I sent a text message from my smartphone...", Aizawa answers, "Now we need to wait..."

Izuku last magical vitality reserves begins to fail, especially during the landing on the outside, where the police, the paramedics along firefighters, ambulances and armoured cars joins the site.

Fortunately, Izuku manage to guarantee a safe landing, and the law enforcement officers could begin his work to understand the extraordinary circumstances about a simple Hero Simulation Exercise ending with a real warfare battle.

* * *

 **A mother's son love...**

Inko Midoriya rushes to the hospital where his son and Aizawa stays, but she was relief that the main injuries was easily recoverable, "Thanks god! Why my son attracts such horrible fighting ?!"

"Don't worry, mom...", said Izuku, when his mom hugs him, "I'm fine, I just need blood and a couple of days resting on hospital."

"You should be proud to give birth to such extraordinary vampire!", said Aizawa.

"Oh! You are the Pro Hero vampire!", Inko was also surprised.

"And one of the first vampires with a quirk, while I also have a vampire power related to telekinesis..."

"Like me...", answers Inko.

"But honestly… How he can be such a powerful sorcerer ?!", Aizawa express is real feelings and fears about Izuku, "I just saw many quirks, and excellent powerful students, but Izuku had a plethora of insane and destructive spells..."

"It was derived from my husband side, even it was originally a human, but already a rogue transformed vampire by the time we married."

"So… Izuku borne as a genuine pure-blood vampire… But the sorcerer powers was passed from previous father's ancestors, but require a vampire to be the host of such powers... ", but also says, "It matches my own research..."

"Whatever...", Inko nods and exits, "It can be a vampire, a monster, a sorcerer, a hero, or anything he can be named… But, first, it's my son..."

"Thanks, mom...", Izuku smiles, and nods.

A day later, Aizawa and Izuku could return to their homes, and due to the USJ disaster, all classes was suspended by one week, to allow security reinforcements, and gives times to their students recover from the injuries.

* * *

 **To be continued...  
**


	7. Interlude: The SDF makes his First Move

**On AO3 they said this Story had a super overpowered Izuku, and in some cases resembles the** **Ainz Ooal Gown character from Overlord.**

 **For me, it's just fun, an I expect that someone likes (as here), others don't.**

 **The first non-canon Dark Schneider's magic spells, like Metallica and Sepultura, are also premiered here.**

 **So far, the story will begin to diverge from My Hero Academia story canon, and since some arcs maintains the same name, the actual contents will change, and the main enemy arc will be final part and more akin to the Hellsing or Bastard story.**

* * *

The news spoiled after the USJ incident was a little delicate and embarrassing to the Yuuei's Staff Board, prompting them to stay on low profile in order to avoid sensitive leakage.

Wild rumours about a School Hero Lecture ending with a military invasion by a Nazi rogue army floats the Internet, or a student capable to wipe out scores of villains and even weapons or helicopters, spreads like a wildfire.

The official Yuuei stance was to minimize the information, or control damage, while promotes the next yearly Yuuei Sports Festival to overcome or divert the media frenzy.

* * *

 **Katsuki visit a gamer's vampire house!**

After the USJ incident, the classes was suspended for the rest of week, given time to Izuku trains his physical body, and recovers from the huge strain that his body suffered. And since he need to rest at regular times, he shift some of own time schedule to play video-games, before alternating to physical training. Magic training was suspended during that period, for much Inko's relief.

Even recovering and relaxing at home, where his mother goes to shopping, Izuku could hear the door bell ringing, and since it was during the daytime, it becomes a little nervous, since it is rare to someone go to his home, "A neighbour?", while thinks, "Much of them already knows that is a vampire house, so they avoid them at all costs...", but runs to the door, "I'm coming..."

Izuku opens the door, and becomes astonished, "Kacchan ?!", and says, "Why are you here ?!"

"Damn, Deku...", Katsuki snarls, "I'm live just a couple blocks away, and I just wanted to visit you..."

"OK… Go on...", Izuku answers, and grabs Katsuki to the living hall.

Katsuki notices that the house was always with the window blinds closed, or exceptionally open at some house division, as long they don't stay on that division. The living hall had a television with a custom-made Steam Machine plugged in, and some print-outs of games manuals placed on the table furniture, including the games from the _Assassin's Creed_ franchise, or the _Witcher_ series was placed here, along some handwritten notes that Izuku writes.

"Tsck...", murmurs the blond, "I don't want to be cynical, even those games are a little underage to you, but you like playing stealth and assassination games ?!"

"Even on eve of the Yuuei Entrance Exam, I play a lot of _Assassin's Creed I, II, III, Odyssey, Unity_ and other chapters in order to think the best way to destroy the robots...", but Katsuki blushes with some bewilderment, "How ?!...", while Izuku also blushes due to his own embarrassment, and says, "Since it won't worded at all... I ended like the _Witcher_ , instead... I could _assassinate_ the robots by a hidden blade...", and Izuku coughs by surprise, "Excuse me… Destroy a robot using a Witcher Sign… And ends with a _requiescat in pace_ _..._ Damn it...".

Izuku was a little confused with the thoughts, and sentences, "Never mind... It's embarrassing that wizards are great literates..."

Katsuki could see that his vampire friend was a genuine computer gamer, while feel a little relief to witness a nice living room without _bloody painting_.

Izuku then go to his room while brings his friend, since Katsuki only visit his room about ten years ago, and could see a more _gore_ furniture, "WTF is this ?!".

Katsuki saw various posters ranging from All Might, to vampires, like the Alucard from _Hellsing_ franchise, to some game posters, where the main theme was demons, sorcerers, warlocks or insane vampires. The main desk was filled with books, sheets of papers, notebooks, and some skulls serving as paperweights.

The blond was about to speak when notices some old leathered books. The most recent but also leathered book that highlights had a nice handwritten title which says, "Midoriya Izuku Grimoire", where the blond reacts, "This is your _spell book_ ?!"

"Oh, you notice it, Kacchan...", says Izuku softy while bites Katsuki neck, "It's my secret..."

Katsuki flinched by the sudden bite, and blood sucking, but manage to react, "Deku… Not again!"

Izuku runs to the bathroom to bring a some gaze and band-aids, while Katsuki notices that Izuku's bed is a _normal_ one, for much relief. However, the genuine curiosity from the human blonde don't avoid for him search along every corner of Izuku's room, just to discovers a _coffin_ placed above the wardrobe…

"Hwaaaaahhhh!", Katsuki screams, "Why you have a coffin ?!"

Izuku place the band-aid on Katsuki's neck before answers, "Oh! It is just for the Halloween pranks with my mom, and some close relatives, both vampires, while I have some _human friends_..."

"What a bad taste...", Katsuki became a little dizzy when imagine the green-hair vampire raising from the coffin with a maniac cold laugh. It still had several months before Halloween, and a real vampire could reveal an _huge problem_ !

"Another bite, Kacchan ?!", Izuku prepares for another bite, with their fangs all elongated.

"Deku… Of course not!", Katsuki reacts by punching with their explosive quirk activated, while Izuku manage to counter using only his own physical force.

A few minutes later, once the fighting ends, Katsuki returns to the entrance hall while give an educated goodbye to Izuku, before leaving the apartment house.

* * *

 **School returns!**

Once the week classes suspension ends, Aizawa makes a waited pronouncement, "On the next month, the Yuuei Sports Festival begins!"

Everyone cheers, "Banzai!", while even Izuku drops his fangs just by is own good mood.

"Now it is time for quirk training!", just for everyone falls flat, "This is the Heroic Department, not the Public Education Department Staff Office!"

Few minutes later, on the Gym Training Field, Aizawa acts like an angry instructor, by treating both his students as some recruits in some military training, "We will begin with an endurance 10 km run, later some cold-down exercises… And the last one, or the left behind… I will drink his blood!", leaving everyone, but Izuku who just fell annoyed, scared.

"I will call the police!", said someone, "Then… I will bite you!", and Aizawa punish Koda, Sato and Mineta by drinking about a cup of blood each one.

"And… Both of you…listen!", and Aizawa enrages, "My 100-years grandmother can finish this race in 30 minutes! I want you to make this by half!"

Everyone blames Aizawa, "Your grandmother is at least _human_ ?! This is world record for a quirkless young adult human!"

"I don't care, so move it, move it, move it!", Aizawa flashes his red eyes to disable their quirks at the first 400 meters lap.

And the 10 km long run begins, where only Todoroki, Izuku, Yayoizoru and Bakugou manage to finish at time, while others has left behind.

Later it was an hellish round of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, just to be a race between Izuku and Todoroki and Bakugou. The others almost fainted, specially the dwarf Mineta, who barely pass the fourth lap.

Mineta tries to recover, once the endurance race ends when the first ones cross the finish line. The grape head boy was too exhausted to continues further exercises, "Aizawa… mercy…"

"Too bad...", Aizawa even bites Mineta and drinks a _little_ blood, "You're out...", just to drink more blood, "Sero, leave Mineta to the Recovery Girl...", while also bites and drinks a lot of Sero blood, "And you are also out..."

Only three manage to survive the _exercise_ , Todoroki, Katsuki and Izuku, and Aizawa continues, "Then… Let's make a 100 km run, where quirks can be used freely, following by 1000 push-ups, 1000 sit-ups and 1000 squats!", and fixes it, "Once the first one finishes, the whole exercise ends... So... Move it!..."

The three boys minds turns blank when ears the next exercise, but managed to start the race. Izuku finishes the race in about 72 minutes, while the other two already fainted at the same time, even much earlier.

The teacher grabs the two boys, _and bites them_. Once done, and sent behind Izuku, who already drinks some water delivered by Aizawa, without facing enraged against the older vampire.

Aizawa says, "Look at them! So much quirk fancy-talking, and fails miserably by a simple exercise to be achievable by a super-human power!", while bites and drinks a little more of both Todoroki and Katsuki blood, "But Midoriya… Make the other exercises!"

And Izuku takes almost two hours to finishes the exercises, while speak, "Mercy! I'm really thirsty! ".

At such stage, Aizawa breaks a little as notices that cross some moral red lines, and to ease his cruelty, spoke, "Fine… Bite me..."

Without hesitation, Izuku bite and drinks a lot of blood, that makes Aizawa dizzy and pushes Izuku's head to force him to unhook his fangs, "Ehhh! Midoriya-kun! Please… release me!..."

Izuku snaps and release his fangs, just to realize how hungry it was, "Damn it, Aizawa-sensei...", and recovers his breath, "Did you ever think, that you push too much ?!", and almost yells, "They are humans, while I and you are vampires!..."

"I don't care… Midoriya...", and Aizawa yells, "And more 1000 push-ups, just for you!"

Midoriya latest test was make a little faster, due to the recent blood meal, ignoring the other colleges that was astonished and enraged due to the Aizawa ruthlessness, "Aizawa...", said Todoroki once recovered from the Recovery Girl infirmary, "Where's your head when you plan those exercises ?!"

Aizawa didn't answer, just count Midoriya's push-ups, "978… 979… 980..."

"Is Deku a commando soldier, or what ?!", Katsuki notices the strong, but alarming falling stamina from his vampire friend.

And finally the push-ups was over, "1000 push-ups done!", says Midoriya, when faints due to exhaustion.

"Go shower! The class is over!", Aizawa answer and the lack of empathy makes everyone enraged, where even Izuku agrees.

"What's insane...", hidden from a corner, All Might witness the whole brutal training, "If you want to break the entire class just to test Midoriya stamina, all last you had an answer...", while notices some men with military uniform pass some Intel to Aizawa himself, " The SDF was scouting Midoriya ?", All Might refer the Self Defense Forces, the Japanese Military, "It's better not to spy _too much_..."

* * *

 **Izuku's Magic Training...**

During the entire month, Izuku lectures with Sakura-sensei was progressing at own pace.

"And I make this and that suggestions on the spell formula, to complete the flow circle.", says the Magical Arts teacher, "And now using this pile of garbage, practice the new own created spell, derived for the Dark Schneider's powers."

Izuku meditates and casts the chant formula, " **Leather! Lou! Ozzy!** ", and create a darkness energetic ball, coated by a silver colour, " **Breaking** **the Forbidden Seal of Cerberus…** ", where the ball size grows, while the Izuku's arms opens and tries to align to the ball, " **The path for Absolute Punishment are Unleashed!** ", even it was separated by a safe distance of about 30 meters, " **Cast the** **Burning** **Hailstorm from the Forbidden Level of Underworld...** ", and release the ball with a swift movement from the right brace, " **Release the Ultimate** **Plague!…** **Hellish Metal Hailstorm...** ", and explodes the garbage by a rain of melted metal, flames and diffuses a toxic and corrosive smog, " **METTALICA!** "

About 10 tonnes of trash simply melted and reduced to the basic elements, where the heavy metals simply melted and form a glowing pit that slowly cools.

"Now I just bring a tonne of liquid wast sealed by metallic containers, and I want to cast this strange ice spell", request Sakura-sensei.

"An ice spell from Dark Schneider's Grimoire ?!", Izuku dumbfounds, "I mainly cast the ice version of the Magical Arrows so far, that was based on ice element vitality...", since all ice spells on Dark Schneider's Grimpoire are apocryphal.

"I know, like you, that your affinity with ice is weaker that fire, but you should try it!"

Meanwhile, driven by own curiosity, Todoroki and Katsuki arrive on the Special Training Field, where by permission of Aizawa and Sakura, they could assist the Izuku's today training.

"What, an ice spell ?!", Todoroki breaks the silence, "But Izuku's affinity is not very high!"

"Todoroki-kun have a ice type quirk, may be some jealously...", grins Izuku.

"What kind of ice spell will be ?!", asks Katsuki.

Izuku concentrates, and starts to unfold from the space behind him, a strong magnetic field, while chants, " **Lors! Healy! Grey! Scole! Billy! May your soul purify me...** ", and the space contained by the magnetic field start to freeze, " **Hell King! In this powerful gathering of sovereign beings, I will bear the destructive ice storms.** ", then a ice vortex forms inside the magnetic field, **"Let a new link unite me to the forces of snow and ice!** ", ending with the enclosure of the vortex to the target, freezing and blasting almost instantaneously, " **Absolute Zero Annihilation!... TESTAMENT!** "

The blast also had a strong recoil, provoking severe frostbite and ice burns on Izuku body, "Damn it! The thermal shock was huge, how cold was the ice vortex maintained inside ?"

"One a moment...", Sakura checks own sensors, "Your spell creates a kind of magnetic trap, where it also used to make ultra-cold freezing…", and the computer gives the answer, "Below 0.1 Kelvin! Almost the Absolute Zero!"

"This means...", Todoroki intervenes.

"What's a great success, but...", says Sakura.

Sakura display from the laptop screen, some results generated from the magic spells experiments, and also from Aizawa _brutal training_ , "Finally… I could compute your level of magic domain, how force you can handle, and other things...", and display briefly, "Taking your pure physical strength, you are about 25 times stronger that an average Pro Hero, that's why you could handle the brutal endurance race, but even so, you suffer some muscular strain."

"Nuts!", Katsuki remarks almost giggling, "For me, it's just 10 times or less… Until I reach him!"

"And your magic powers top capacity had energy equivalent to the original Hiroshima Bomb, where it place by the military standards as a _Dragon_ class weapon. However your magic powers have several limits, and I split your techniques by different degrees..."

"Very well, this could make the magic management much more effective", Izuku recalls the problems when use overpowered spells, and the timings could cause an huge problem afterwards.

"First, magic like the Magic Arrows, or the Witcher Signs, are a Class-C spells, where the requirements are low, and can be cast without great problems. Your vitality, or mana, regenerates quickly after a normal daily use..."

"But not all Witcher Signs can be casted so easily..."

"The main exception, is when you cast the _enhanced_ versions of Witcher Signs, and enter on Class-B spells. Some spells derived from Dark Schneider's powers, like the _Voivod_ are also a Class-B spell."

"The _Voivod_ and the _Damned_ are casted almost without great meditation, on chanting...", Katsuki remembers when during the last lunch break, Izuku share his own hand-made Grimoire to read it.

"That's called Class-B spells, and much of them can be cast just by saying the same, once Izuku matures..."

"Why those spells requires this chants."

"It's a trick to the caster meditates and synchronize the vitality flows with his body, and generate the phenomenon called magic...", Sakura gives a brief explanation.

"The majority of spells, like the two you just witness, that require a more delicate preparation, are the Class-A spells. Normally, Izuku can only cast the same Class-A spell a few times per day, or worst their magic energy reserves could only handle about 15 to 25 Class-A spells."

"This means, without vitality...", asks Todoroki.

"No magic...", answers Sakura.

"And finally, some special spells, like the _Judas Priest, Black Sabbath_ or _Halloween,_ are Class-S spells, due to the high requirements, require a Ritual to create a Spell Material, or had cool-downs ranging from one week, to one month. A Ritual can aid to cast two Class-S spells, like you manage to do on USJ incident, but if you not reduce the power, as you do almost instinctively, the cool-down could slip to two or three months. And when a sorcerer are needed to use his best technique, the enemy will not wait 3 months to strike..."

"However, during the recovery of the _Black Sabbath_ cast, I could make magic..."

"And also, not forget that your vitality was below the normal during the cool-down, even as low as 5% of the initial values, as your body prioritizes the full magic regeneration… It may be enough to Class-C or Class-B spells, but about less than 30% of their ideal powers."

"And even there's room for cheating...", Izuku refers to some alchemical potions, and similar stuff.

" It's much better to avoid mismanagement. There's why, after the Sports Festival, it will the next great topic to cover."

And after these great warning, the special lecture finishes, and both boys returns to their homes.

* * *

 **The Yuuei's Sports Festival begins!...**

Several days later, the long awaited Yuuei Sports Festival begins, and was the first time on three possible participations, that Izuku could display his powers, while knowing, even recently, that the SDF was tailing him. For Izuku, the perspective to do the First Hero Internship on the Japanese Military was a very real possibility, since _they_ would recruit him to do _special missions_ on _special untouchable villains_ that _normal_ Heroes cannot afford at all.

Once Izuku and the rest of his classmates arrives on the installations, the entire Yuuei Colosseum was filled with thousand of spectators, ranging from Pro Heroes, normal citizens, students from other Hero Academias, and even disguised villains.

The Present Mic makes a welcoming announcement, "Everyone, listen! Today's the First Years Sports Student Competition!", and all Yuuei first-years classes arrive and pose on the field, "Give a welcome applause for the 1-A Hero Course class!", while some of mass media quickly associates them to the USJ incident.

Present Mic resumes, "But not forget the 1-B Hero class!… And also The General Course Classes, Hero Support Classes and Business Classes!"

The _infamous_ Heroine Midnight, due to the provocative clothing, hosts the entire festival management, and also serves the role of the Master of Ceremonies.

Once Todoroki, Katsuki and Izuku gave their speeches, the first game begins, "The Obstacle Course."

The race begins right inside the stadium, and follows by about half kilometer along one access tunnel to outside, along the Yuuei grounds. Izuku runs at small velocity, just not to freighting the students, or given too much attention. After all, Izuku decided to not use signature spells too harshly, or the likes such as _Magical Overboard_ , that could simply step in and slide along the entire course without moving a muscle. Izuku thinks that would be morally unacceptable.

Izuku's chain of troughs was dispelled when Todoroki casts an ice wall, and also freezes the ground, just before the 40 meters high wall. Since Izuku was behind from some colleges from others Courses, the vampire couldn't avoid to freeze his legs. However, a second later, Izuku casts a _Igni_ pyrokinetic Sign to blast the ice, and jumps straight over the top wall with a _Heliotrope shield_ spell blast. Since the entire race was broadcast over the entire Japan, and also displayed on the Coliseum TV screens, many guests faces becomes awed and perplexed by the sudden release of an _apparently_ quirk effect.

Izuku lands safely to the ground, using several tricks, including a quintuple mortal back flip, and an _Aard_ telekinetic blast just to reduce speed. Many of the athletes was aware of the strange Izuku own feats. Many of Izuku's mates, and the rival 1-B class thinks that Izuku was indigenously step behind by purpose, just to not give too much attention. A bit behind him, Shinsou thinks, "This guy could easily blast to the first place, if can do, why it is still hold back ?!"

Then, at the first left corner, a plaza filled with three giant robots, like the 0-point from Entrance Exams, plus a swarm of the same 1-point, 2-point and 3-point robots runs and tries to slam the students. Todoroki and Katsuki already freeze or destroy some of them. Izuku, even at about 100 meters from the front line, decide to attack, " **The Great Impaler of Slush Marshes, I summon you to honour your Faithful Pact!** ", and a swarm of heavy rocky stalactites erupts from the ground, as the magic energy flows from Izuku body to the ground, and impales directly to several robots, " **DRASH GUN!** ", destroying them.

"WTF ?!", Todoroki jumps backwards, "It's Izuku's new spell ?!", and Katsuki grins, "What an idiot! He shouldn't give too much attention!"

Izuku jumps straight to the front, but during the flight, he choose to cast the same spell that's done on Entrance Exam, " **Deep Doomsday!...** **Spirits from the Air and Earth, I summon you to honour the ancient pact!... May the Earth and Sky explode to fulfil your duty on me!** " , and blast one 0-point robot into a cloud of scrap metal, " **MEGADEATH!** "

Present Mic was astonished, like it was during the cited exam, and also the entire audience displays a strange sense of frightening, "What kind of quirk that young green-hair boy have ?!"

Meanwhile, the second big robot was destroyed by Todoroki and Katsuki, and the third one was consumed by another Izuku's spell, " **Nailbomb! Calavera! Nuclear Blast!** ", where Izuku's first opens his braces and legs, and flows his magic directly to the ground, " **May the Styx River filled with hatred and revenge, blast the corrupts to Eternal Damnation!** ", and blasts thousands of death rays capable to melt, burn and destroy the robot, collapsing to the ground, " **SEPULTURA!** "

Endeavor, who was watching his own son, Todoroki, notices the strange _quirk_ that green-hair boy have, "WTF is going on ?! First he cast a telekinesis quirk, then some air blast, and now fire ?!"

Izuku snaps from his demeanor, and runs at the maximum speed it could handle, and arrives at the Trap Valley, filled with burning pits, some ropes, lightly toxic gases and other unspecified traps.

"Why my inner ego wants to display my Dark Schneider's powers to everyone ?!", and it's a guilty thought that was difficult to handle, "Even I use my own modified spell from Dark Schneider's Grimoire to destroy the last robot..."

Aizawa decides to speak a _good excuse_ , "Well… If you notice well, this young and oddly boy with fluffy green hair...", and changes his voice tone to match an angry father, when their son makes embarrassing mistakes, "Have a _peculiar_ quirk called _Vryko-Warlock_ ", and display on screen the _quirk_ name with seven Chinese characters, 恶魔巫师吸血鬼, and the phonetic Japanese katakana transcription, ブライコウォーロック, on top of it.

Present Mic had a bad feeling, "Nice quirk name, but why have the kanjis for _demon, sorcerer_ and _vampire_?!"

"Well! Our school accepted him, since it's strong, and are _one of them_ ...", and drops his fangs.

Then every Top Heroes, Endeavor included, understand, it was that same _freak_ on Entrance Exam, "So, it's the famous vampire..."

"And the _quirk_ effects are...", Aizawa grins, since it was no quirk at all, "He can cast demon-level black magic spells!... Hwahahahaha!", but became embarrassed, "Tch… Oops!"

"Basically, you just spill all, without wanting, idiot!", Endeavor grins.

Meanwhile, Todoroki runs along the ropes, to avoid the pits and trenches filled with some weird goo. But at a certain point, the heat and moisture becomes the ropes too sloppy to run above them, so everyone should holds his braces and legs around the rope, and slide around it.

Bakugou passes easily the ropes and that obstacle, using his Explosions to propel itself, while Izuku simply run or jumps the gap easily. During this period, Todoroki lose balance and falls, and then Izuku quickly casts a _Magical Overboard_ to catch Todoroki, and brings to the nearest safe place.

"I don't believe that you make a mistake!", said Izuku to Todoroki, "Thanks!...", while the dual ice and fire quirk boy witness the awareness and subtle shock from all athletes when read the last video-clip of the curse, that was about the Izuku's quirk…

Once the top three boys reaches the last stretch of the race, they faced an entire mine field. Other racers was also just on the corner. Katsuki already races and blasts the mines before take any step.

Izuku then decides to make an huge firestorm, " **Ancient Darkness Spirits from Heaven and Earth! I Pledge and Gather you!...** ", and prepare a hailstorm of Elemental Magic Arrows, " **Gather 600 Darkness Elemental Spirits, 300 Fire Elemental Spirits, 100 Lightning Elemental Spirits...** ", and fires from his left hand, " **Magical Spirit Crossbow Infantry Arrows!… Release!** "

The storm of _arrows_ blasts the entire mine field and propels Katsuki to mid-air. Todoroki freezes the clean field, and slides to boost speed, but Izuku simply makes a 200 km/h sprint until he reaches the entrance tunnel to the finish line.

Katsuki still recovers from the blast, but manage to get the second place, overlapping Todoroki on the last second. Izuku wons the race, but without a strange million eyes sharp looks.

"The winner is… Izuku Midoriya...", Midnight announces the winner, while thinks, "His quirk is called _Vryko-Warlock_?!", and also processes the strange powers, "But why a quirk gives a plethora of techniques, ranging from energy blasts, fire explosions, or even… make a strange disc capable to catch a person and bring to him ?!"

But along the spectators, the SDF scouts already made his decisive move, "So it's him!", and points to his college, "Lieutenant... Call the Yuuei Director Staff… I _want_ this boy to my military unit, during their _so-called_ Heroic Internship!"

"Yes, Sir!", the young military brass salutes and walks away to the requested destination.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	8. Mecha Cavalry Battle Duet

**When Magic, Mechas and Heroes can(not) mix on the Cavalry Battle.**

 **As the story is full of cross-overs, why not allow Izuku to combine with Hatsumu Mei to create a giant Gundam robot using the Knights and Magic techno-magic?**

 **Neito only stayed there as an operator without control functions, or much to copy the individualities and to remove the bandages.**

* * *

 **Cavalry Battle...**

Once the weirdness freak show given by the peculiar green haired Hero Course's student ends with their victory, Midnight proceeds to announce the second stage, where the first 42 athletes who won the first game are assigned to do a team-based sports game. The chosen game was a cavalry battle.

Izuku sighs, and displays some amount of uneasiness, much due to the unwanted public unleash of his vampiric nature, or his on powers, even it was a old dream to give him any chance to participate on the Sports Festival. First, and the most silly one, it was the absurd amount of points given to the victor, 10 million, while the remaining 41 students was given an arithmetic progression of points, beginning at 1000, and reducing each lower ranked student by 25. The last one, had a null classification. And the second oddity, that Izuku never cooperates too well, is the team-based nature of this game. It was expecting that the 42 students would form teams by 3 or 4 athletes. Normally, the average number of teams are around 12, and this year was no exception, as a symmetrical number of six 3-person and six 4-person teams was formed, after a long quarter of hour discussion, and selection.

Due to some excessive training sessions between the vampires Aizawa and Izuku, and some mad mood mixed, both students from 1-A class refuses to pair with Izuku. Playing alone was usually out of question, but luckily, some remaining students from other classes pair with Izuku to form the most oddly team, when all options are out. First, one curious and daredevilry arrogant boy called Neito Monoma, who was one of best students from his 1-B class, and also the most unfriendly, as himself speaks, "My only dream is to surpass every student from 1-A class", while Izuku speaks, "On my long philosophical dissertations, I even think that current age heroes are easily mistaken by some wrestlers who just want their moment of fame...". Neito throat almost coughs he heard the vampire's sentence, "Damn it..."  
And the second one who decides to join the group, was a student from 1-H class, the gadget-maker Hatsume Mei, where already gains the reputation of one most bizarre Heroes Support Students on most recent years. After all, Izuku's team is also the Freak Team!  
"A young vampire, a quirk hacker and a gadget genius!", said Izuku, who already knows their quirk effects forehand.

"So...", said Mei with some genuine curiosity, "It's you the freaking, cute, mysterious, ...", and she starts to ventilate, and spins while enumerate every possible attributes, "Cinnamon roll hair… vampire!...", and prepare every conceivable instrument from every hardware Mei could ever manage to handle, "But you are nowhere near from my precious children!", as treat their inventions as part of their family.  
"God...", Izuku makes a strange face, with some weirdness facial expression, "If you ever manage to be a genuine heroine, it would be like a _Gundam_ mecha!", where with the last sentence gives Mei to just pop off a weird idea, "Oh! Cinnamon roll vampire!...", while the cited person answers, "My name is Izuku Midoriya...", but Hatsume Mei brings all thirteen cases, filled with every imaginable weirdness stuff, and start to mount, in less than two minutes, a kind of giant mecha robot.  
At first, it was a mixture of steel pipes, servomotors, and recycled garbage, barely resembling a robot at all. Once connect some wires to an electronic box, where any specifications or indications are only known by the gadget-maker girl. If she really knew about the specifications at all!

"I have a simple question...", Neito dares to ask, "I heard that you don't have a real quirk", as he touch Izuku's body to cast any doubts, "Well... And I could agree, since my Copy quirk don't give me anything!".

Instead to reply, Izuku sighs while hops to the top of the Mei's mecha, without taking too much attention to Mei as she tries to assume the mechanical control of a kind of giant sword, hold by the right hand, or anything resembling an arm at all.

Finally Izuku answers Neito's question, "Well… sorcery is a different kind of special powers, much older than the quirks, but extremely rare...".  
Neito becomes a little worried, because magic or sorcery was a _terrae incognita_ to him. Meanwhile, Mei instructed Izuku to handle the controls for the legs, while himself warns, "I never saw a Yuuei student so insane, but I will aid you with my magic", as Izuku remembers a novel, and an anime adaptation of the same canon, that was about mechas on a fantasy medieval setting, operated my sorcerers and alchemy.

" _ **Ingens honesti militis mei ferri...**_ ", chants Izuku, while channels his magic vitality along the components of the rude mecha robot, transforming and transmute the pieces into a giant robot, once made from scrap, to something resembling a medieval steampunk robot, covered by magic shields and additional components from the Mei's own inventions.

" _ **Surge ex illo certamine passim...**_ ", and finally stands up, " _ **Sinit proelium incipitur!**_ ", while the sword made from a metal pole gains an energetic plasma blade, " **Midoriya's Team: Magic Mecha Knight… Launch!** "

Both Neito and Mei just grins and express a genuine astonishment from their faces, "What's is this ?", but Mei shifts into an amused curiosity, "You are using this magic to enhance my children ?!"  
"Let's hope that this _**Gundam Knight**_ at least works by the next 15 minutes!", said Izuku, as his mind focus shifts to control the strange technological and magical invention, "And also I don't need to bite too soon...", while said that, his fangs drops.

Again, Midnight stared when the contraption mecha robot forms due to Izuku's powers with Mei own aid, before shouts, " **Cavalry battle… Start!** ", while she thinks, "What kind of quirk can transform scrap into robots ?!"

Meanwhile, the Katsuki's Team witness the mecha running around the play-field, as the blond himself drops his jaws, "WTF hell is Deku doing ?!".  
Ilda and Kaminari, who just handles Katsuki, tries to approach and blast an electrical wave to the Izuku's mecha. Both Izuku's members are just sited on the top of the machine, and the bandages with the points are equally accessible to be stolen, as the other groups do.

Ilda uses his Engine quirk to propel his leg in a swing movement, in order to break the Mei's mecha right leg. Izuku then casts some manoeuvrability spell to order the right mechanical arm to swipe the sword and blocks the Iida's movement. Almost on the same time, Kaminari tried to blast using his Electrifying quirk to destroy the cables that powers the servomotors. The robot suffer some damage, just to Izuku counters with a cast of the _Damned_ spell to blast Kaminari out of his sigh, just to be rescued by the Tsuyu.  
Katsuki also breaks the formation just to propel in mid-air using his Explosion quirk, in order to land inside the Izuku place. The vampire managers to blast a _Impellitteri_ to mid-air, blasting Katsuki to the ground, and tear apart the Katsuki's team formation simultaneously.

"Where is my bandage ?!", Izuku notices that the ten million bandage on his forehead was missing, and when scan the surroundings, he discovers that the Dark Shadow summoned by Tokoyami just stole it.  
And the damaged mecha was just tear apart due to the combined damage from the Katsuki Team forehand.

"Mei...", Izuku asks, just to give a hopeful answer from Mei, "Yes sir!...", but fells a little annoyed, before he could manage to repair the broken mecha, "Now, he have only 200 points! And your robot was destroyed… Do you have spare pieces ?!", just to Mei points to an huge pile of scrap laid on the play-field boundaries.

"The problem is to get there without leave the battlefield!", said Neito.

"No problem!", Izuku stretch his right arm, and casts a new magic spell, " **In-Chi...Ko… Gara**!", and increases the accuracy and range of the vampiric native telekinesis, **"Lord of Gravity… Guardian of Nature!...** ", in order to reach the scrap several meters away, " **I pledge your Contract, and Seal my Hand to become your Dominion!** ", once he activated the spell, " **GRAVIS!** "

"I will bring this...", and finally Izuku could use his magic enhanced telekinesis to scatter all scrap metal, and bring back to him.

"I think a telekinesis quirk would by more _easy_ to make the same thing !", spoke Mei, before Neito could reply.

Once bring the scrap, izuku cast a new spell, " _ **Lapsae bellator...**_ ", and Mei opens the toolbox to connect all cables and pieces, " _ **Redeem ignominia tua et redire in pugnam...**_ ", and creates a better mecha model, where Izuku adds a real shield that holds on left arm are now placed, " **Midoriya's Team: Magic Mecha Heavy Cavalry Knight… Launch!...** "

Once everything assembled, the refurbished mecha slides against the Tokoyami's team, while Izuku decides to increase the defences, by casting a Ritual Magic Cast, " _ **Antiquorum patrum vampyras...** _ ", where Izuku's bites to himself, and drain some blood away. Magically, due to incantation, a flow of blood covers the entire mecha, making a magical shield, " _ **Antiquam virtutem optime ego voco ..**._ ", that even helps the mecha to levitate a little, " _ **Ego antiquum sanguinem eiusdem est transmutare...**_ ". And finally creates an entangled web of magic bloodied wires, " _ **Ad summum creare defensionem adversus inimicos meos...**_ ", while declare, " **Midoriya's Team:** **Knight Blood Shield!** "  
The last magic spell that Izuku just cast, it increases the magic and physical defence, while also helps to block the furious attacks from the others teams. But it don't avoid the strikes from Todoroki, who paired with Tokoyami, and also from Katsuki, that could freeze or burn much part of the magic shield.

Neito grabs several bandages using his Copy quirk, while hops in and out from the Mei's mecha, while Izuku slams or attacks the other teams. Once the chaos cools a little, Neito dares to ask, "Just for curiosity… What's your more powerful technique ?".

Izuku thinks a little before answers, "I have a magic gravitational collapse, a magic nuclear explosion and a magic plasma cannon spells, where I named by the same order, _Judas Priest, Black Sabbath, Halloween..._ ", where Mei and Neito frightens with blank sweeten faces, "What ?!", before Neito dare to ask, "And why you just do not use one for them to finishes this game ?"  
Izuku sighs, with some angry tone, and gives to them a deadly glare, "Those spells are very dangerous, it requires a delicate summon and casting, and burns my own blood as a pay off, making only possible to cast a single one of them each month, at best!", making Neito a little bewildered, "Specially the Black Sabbath, that simply will wipe-out the entire Coliseum and kill up to a million people, that was just gathered here!", as the young vampire ends almost yelling.

The whole conversation breaks momentarily the Izuku's concentration enough to a group with a student capable to cast green vines, attack the robot body, and breaks much of the vampire spells.  
"Damn it! that's the worst thing I could do !...", Izuku yells in frustration, while notice that the entire game was barely half-way, and the second robot made with Mei's help was about to break apart. Neito helps to counter-attack, while Izuku tries to fix the shield spell. It was partially successful, and brings another bandage, to sum 8750 points. The real problem here is the magic energy form Izuku was failing, due to overuse of Rituals that consume his own blood.

The fight for the ten million point bandage was making the whole game a fight between Todoroki and Katsuki, once they stole from Tokoyami. The Izuku team menages to go to the fifth position, just in the borderline between winning or losing the entire tournament.

The relationship between the magic caster Izuku and the gadget-maker Mei was gaining several fruits, even this scrap mecha was beyond any usefulness standards, the last emergency fixes on the second model makes possible to function when the entire battle already lasts 12 minutes.

Once Izuku could relax a little, just to attack the another team, the Todoroki team decides to freeze the ground, while Katsuki team also strikes against Izuku, causing enough damage to break the mecha apart. For Izuku, it's the second time that his own colleges makes the same attack.  
"All right...", Izuku mind decides to force himself to be less generous, and becomes more curbstomped, "I will teach them a real lesson...", with some bloodlust on his eyes and their fangs dropped.  
Suddenly the Izuku's hair electrifies, and his dark aura explodes, while take care to use his native telekinesis powers to rebuild the Mei's mecha for a while. Mei also notices the bad mood from his partner, and tries to warn, "Please, don't make something stupid!"  
Izuku raises his right arm and casts a simple spell, that could be the mother of all Magic Elemental Arrows, if it was not present on Dark Schneider's Grimoire, " **Spirits of Lightning and Darkness!** ", and Neito panics when saw the giant globe of dark energy forming about a meter ahead the vampire, " **Unleash your wrath against the enemies, by a firestorm of lightning**!", and a swarm of huge arrows fires against all adversaries, blasting the majority in the process, " **IRON LIGHTNING ANTHEM!** "

The girl with green vines quirk screams when the _Anthem_ magic dark lightning arrows makes their vines-like hair self-combust and cast fire. Other students don't had much better luck.

Present Mic overreacts the last Izuku's magic spell, "Oh my goodness!", while Aizawa facepalms to himself, "Can you believe this ?", and yells, "The insane green haired student's quirk not only makes lightning strikes capable to blow students with quirks that should be immune, but also creates robots from scrap… with the help from Hatsume Mei ?!"

But some teams reacts after the powerful spell, and since the battle reaches the last minute, the fight against the Freak Team would not end too soon. Meanwhile, Izuku menage to create a third mecha version, but the whole design logic drains to the water, as appears more to a chaotic amount of scrap glued by Izuku's magic. But the relentless attacks from every group continues, and with less than 20 seconds, while Izuku tries to hold his 15000 points, and the fourth place, the third mecha starts to crumble.  
As the time was reaching the end, Izuku still manages to cast another spell, while orders Neito to strike Katsuki, who had currently the ten million bandage, " **Beware the false prophets of Doomsday**!", while a giant vortex forms from Izuku's left hand, " **Honor the ancient pact, while ignore the altar of spirit's blood, that shall not falter!** ", and a powerful lightning storm unleashes, " **Lightning, obey my will and strike!** ", and stuns the most powerful opponents, such the Katsuki one, and Todoroki too, while Neito grabs the bandages, " **TESLA**!"  
And at the last second, the Izuku Team manage to reach the first place, and won the insane and crazy Cavalry Battle of this year.

Midnight waits, and stands with a shocked poker face, against Izuku's team. Quickly, the computer announce the winners, "Team… team Midoriya wins the second stage! All three members was qualified! And the four-member Team Katsuki, Team Todoroki, and Team Shinsou also gives all members qualified!". Finally the computer selects a last member, while taking account their achievements, and selects a 1-A class member, Sero Hanta.

* * *

 **List of the Final Battles!**

Once the best 16 students are chosen, the third game begins, which are always a single versus single tournament. At the first round, 8 battles are assigned, where the first one was Izuku against Shinsou. The other ones was, Katsuki against Uraraka, Mei versus Iida, Denki against Fumikage, Eijirou versus Tetsutetsu, Mina against Yuga, Naito versus Momo and Shouto against Hanta.

* * *

 **Aizawa Scolding...**

But first, a mandatory two hours full rest follows once Present Mic announce the next match, while also begins the lunch break. For Izuku, it's time for their blood meals, and some potential reprimands from Aizawa-sensei.  
"What kind of battle was that ?!", speaks Aizawa, almost enraged, "I notice that the girl from the Support Course was too weird, due to his own inventions, but why you make a freak show, mixing a team battle with some third-rate bad robot combat ?!", and grips the Izuku's collar, "I notice some teenage rebellion on your behavior, but I expecting that your could give a normal display on powers, and instead, you just want to display to the entire world, how powerful you are!"  
Izuku clenches his firsts, and grits his teeth, while displays an enraged eye-look, "I won't make such hypocritical statement like, But the Yuuei motto is not _Go Beyond, Plus Ultra_ ; instead...", and tries to counter the teacher's grip, "I was just following my own instinct, and take some care to not hurt my mates, or any students!"  
"You simply expose yourself, what you really are, and gives an hint that you just want to curbstomp everything on your path!", Aizawa yells, "You are just a brat, who still cannot manage all of your powers in a more discrete way!"  
Izuku turns around, and walks away with heavy footing, while drops some tears on his eyes, "You don't know anything…", and slams the door too hardly, that cracks and bends the steel frame, "Stupid Aizawa-sensei...", and ignores the presence of Katsuki, who just walk on the hallways.

Toshinori, the true form of All Might, also notices the whole situation, and walks to catch Izuku, "This Aizawa...", and tries to call the young vampire, "Midoriya-kun...", and transform to the muscular form, just before the green-hair young vampire turn his head, "Can I speak to you for a moment ?!"

Izuku thinks a while before answers, "If you try to criticize too awful, then I will leaving...", and All Might tries to gain his attention, without hurt the vampire feelings, "I want to warn you about some things, even I know that you are a lone vampire without much trust with humans, but please listen my remarks..."  
"Tch!", Izuku displays a mad mood face, "Even my teacher is a vampire, has too tough!"  
"Young Midoriya… I was totally aware that vampires like you was severally discriminated, and placed on the outskirts of human society, and you have very bad behavior instincts due to your nature…"  
" It is just trivial crap ?!", Izuku yells by own frustration, "My magic powers was so frighting, that now need special lectures just to not use it, when my instincts warns that could be fatal ?!"  
All Might notices the turmoil that Izuku had, and tries to calm him, "Young Midoriya… The true meaning of an Hero is to give hope, and peace… Instead, you are afraid of everyone, that defaults quickly to overuse your powers, even it was not required at all..."  
Izuku snaps, turns around and walks away, while gives some random kicks, "Stupid All Might!..."

Katsuki was just witness the whole scene, while mumbles to himself, "All Might was right… This idiot Deku are misusing his own powers…", but suffers a pang of guilt on his chest, "But how to melt his ice cage that has placed inside ?", and adds, "It was like me, when I was much younger, a lone strong person, even Deku was not human at all, without any friends..."  
Katsuki really understands that Izuku needs to make bounds with other classmates, but it won't be a trivial task.

* * *

 **Midoriya versus Shinsou battle!**

Once the long two hours break ends, the third game event begins, where the main Duel Arena was placed on the middle of the Coliseum, courtesy of the Pro Hero Cementoss. The first duel are not faded to be the rarest oddly adversaries, but could also the fastest ones on Yuuei records. Even so, Shinsou would try to use his brainwashing quirk to won their duel. Except Izuku, and Shinsou, all classmates from every classes seats on balcony, before they go to the field.

Like every competition, all athletes uses the Physical Education uniforms, and Izuku even agree with such restriction. Using his own armored costume, could give a red flag, and an huge commotion. The whole week before the Sports Festival was much emotionally damaging to Izuku, due to the Aizawa's training routines, and the lower tolerance between Izuku's vampire nature and the human classmates.  
Once the famous day arrives, for much 1-A class own feelings, they decided that was too far away, and just could severe the already weak bounds between the vampire Izuku and other classmates.  
After all, he could won the two first matches without much brutal powers display, even the second one was more than an improbable connection of two freaks, plus an opportunist!  
In secret, they decide that the entire 1-A class should commemorate together, with Izuku, since he should not feel guilty to gain a Level Threat Haoryuu, or Demon King Dragon, as explained by a preparatory lecture before the Festival was given by All Might himself.

* * *

 **On Previous week before Sport's Festival, A Lecture about Threat Levels...**

All Might connects his laptop computer, to the classroom projector, and displays a file from a recent villainy and heroic classification, that would be mandatory on the next months.

"The Hero Association has decided to split the Heroes, Villains, Terrorists, and even the Nature himself, to a new Threat Scale..."

"WOW!", much of the 1-A class exclaimed.

"In reality, it is the new Global Aptitude Scale disguised by some villainy score scale..."

" All right, from the bottom to the top, the classes are… Cub, Wolf, Tiger, Demon, Dragon, Demon King Dragon and God!"

"OMG!", Todoroki frowns to the highest threat level.

"Quirkless people are normally Cub Level Threats, as their powers are not greater that this."

"How weak they are...", Katsuki plays a little, even to tease Izuku a little.

" The Wolf Level are usually strong people, or threats that affect a restricted group of peoples. Much lower grade Heroes are placed here, as potential threats!"

"Like us, no ?", Mineta dare to ask.

"No… The majority of many Heroes, including yours on this room, are Tiger grade Heroes or Threats..."

"But not compare the majority to us!", and Katsuki still upholds his sense of superiority complex.

"Some students like Bakugou, Shoto or Momo are Demon Class, making possible to hold a city-level crisis."

"Demon ?!", Todoroki was a little unpleasant.

"For me, All Might, I was placed on the boundary of Demon and Dragon-class Hero..."

As expected for someone that was the Top Number One Hero.

"And finally, the Midoriya threat level, measured after several analysis, was placed on the Demon Dragon King, or Haoryuu Threat Level, with 3% chances to be promoted to the boundary of the God Threat Level ", making Izuku very frighting, "Since it is capable to destroy entire cities, even it had long cool-downs, but it is the expected."

"Haoryuu Threat Level… Right...", Izuku makes a depressed remark.

"The Hero Association thinks that is almost physically impossible someone being a God Threat Level by all levels, as it could simply destroy the entire Mankind by himself."

The class was demised after those announcement, but Izuku walks away quickly to home, as their classification becomes some kind of insult to him.

* * *

 **And the Battle ends as fast it begins...**

Returning to the Duel Match, Midnight announce the two challengers, "From the Hero Class 1-A, the second vampire on Yuuei recorded history that manage to access the Heroics Department, Izuku Midoriya!", and a mixed public reaction of fear, surprise and applauses makes Izuku very unpleasant. The computer also display the following information, available only to the two challengers,"Quirk: Vryko-Warlock", and also, "Threat Level: Haoryuu", making Shinsou a little surprised.

And Midnight announce the Izuku's adversarie, "And the last survivor from the General Studies, from class 1-C, Shinsou Hitoshi!", while privatively the computer displays, "Quirk: Brainwashing; Threat Level: Tiger."

And finally, after the two boys face each other, Midnight shouts, "First Duel… Fight!"

Shinsou waits several seconds, while stare the green-haired vampire who simply relaxes, " _Well… being a vampire is too much weird, don't you agree?_ "

Izuku answers, "Right...", but a psychic wave blasts his body, once he displays the Yrden Sign, _"Sorry… But my Magic Trap Sign Yrden prevents you to brainwash me..._ ", and grins.

"What ?!", Shinsou frails and panics, while his classmates also stares with some great confusion within their faces.

"I will show to you...", and Izuku grits his teeth's, " **A real brainwashing technique… Hypnotic Wave Sign _Axii_!** ", that freezes the Shinsou body, while shatters his mind, and becomes vulnerable to the caster commands.

Midnight notices the sudden asphyxiation of Shinsou, "One a minute… Shinsou is not breathing!..."

Finally Izuku decide to end the match, " **I summon the Fiery Power Blast of the Fallen Heroes...** ", and send an energetic blast that propel Shinsou against the concrete wall, **"DAMNED!"**

Izuku itself don't move a single step from the initial position, and manage to send a boy to the other side, "And… the winner is Midoriya!", said Midnight, very confused to Izuku's techniques.

A little above, on the 1-A balcony, Katsuki and Todoroki shouts, "Damn it… Izuku should have a very bad day… He was a little cruel against that General Education athlete!"  
"Honestly...", said Uraraka, "Why Izuku was so eager to finish off so quickly ?!"

From the top, Aizawa and Present Mic decided to not comment further, as the older vampire mumbles, "Izuku could extend the fight, and train his muscular strength, since the adversary is not too strong.", and sighs, "Instead, he just smash quickly...", while tries to hide the fact that also have some remorse, "Probably, I should ask my class to bring Izuku to the reason… He's just hurting everyone and yourself with such bad behavior..."

And since the first match ends in less than 30 seconds, a five minutes pause was giving before resume the Duel Tournament.

* * *

 **To be Continued...  
**


	9. Become the Heir of Dark Schneider

**The Sports Festival arc is giving more time than i thought, but anyway, the vampire Izuku managed to learn the core spells that make the true successor of Dark Schneider, the giant dragon that aids to increase his destructive powers, and the Accused spell, but I tweak the effects, as the victim are destroyed including his soul, instead to turn into a toad.**

 **Also for the first time, Izuku uses the canon magic spells from Narshes Nei and Ede EE, increasing the magic domain repository.**

 **Some villains ended their lives on this chapter, but on a supernatural plot everything can be back to life, using forbidden magic. (Surprise!)**

* * *

 **The show must go on!**

Once the first match ends, the next Duel was between Ochaco and Katsuki, gathering some attention and favouritism from Present Mic, "And, now… from the Hero Class 1-A, the cute and smart Ochaco… versus the blasting blond… Katsuki..."

Both student begins with the usual face-off, and the famous Katsuki's swearing, "If you want to be alive, just quit now!", while Uraraka thinks, "It would _more true_ , if I went against Izuku...", and reply, "But I never quit!"

The whole match was essentially a duel between the vicious explosions from Katsuki's hands against the anti-gravity girl, and the clever use of the Uraraka's abilities to use the levitation quirk to her favour. Once she thought that levitating pulverized concrete, formed during the blond's blasts and overall fighting, she release her quirk to let it rain, like shrapnel, to the battleground. Uraraka thought that such clever strategy could cause great damage to the unfriendly blond.

In the end, Katuski already notices the trick, "Silly...", then he blast the entire shrapnel cloud. Once the huge explosion settles down, he give to her a powerful punch that send Uraraka against the wall. This matches ends with a victory to Bakugou.

The later matches was more equilibrated, or more comical. The third match ends with an humorous display of several gadgets make by Hatsume Mei herself, just to tease Iida, and make him the perfect guinea-pig for her inventions. In the end, Mei quits the match, ending the ten minutes _duel_ like a third-rate commercial show. But at last, it was very appreciated due to the inventor capabilities to sell and the comical setting, that gives to all audience a good laugh.

Later, the forth match ends with a quick victory for Fumikage, using his Dark Shadow mutation quirk to drive swiftly his adversary. Denki ends dumbfounded.

The fifth duel between two endurance quirk type users, Tetsutetsu and Eijirou ends with a draw, after a long battle. Midnight decide to resolve the match with a wrestle brace later.

Without great surprise, the sixth match ends with a clean victory of Mina against Yuga. The seventh battle was also a quick match, since Momo throws outside the field the copy quirk user Naito with an hammer made from plastic that Momo materialize using her quirk. Finally, Shouto also wins the match in a few seconds, using his ice quirk against Hanta.

The wrestler brace contest gives Tetsutetsu the right to advance to the next stage.

* * *

 **Confusion on the Sports Festival...**

During all matches, everyone from 1-A and 1-B classes gradually realizes a little absence. They notice that the vampire Izuku never goes to the students lounge. Even Katsuki tries to not display any uneasiness during all matches. After all, the first match of the second stage, was him against that vampire.

Once Katsuki could snap from his own thoughts, the emergency alarm suddenly activates, giving an intruder alert, "A villain attack right now ?!", some random student yells, and others becomes confused, "With all Pro Heroes guarding the whole perimeter...".

About half a minute earlier, the green-haired vampire was muttering while tries to clear his throat of profane loanwords, since the scolding from Aizawa and All Might was not so easy to repeal off.

While Izuku walks along the corridors, almost lost on his own thinking, he notices the familiar presence of the murderous ninja that once attacks the Yuuei cafeteria, "Sound's Speed Sonic...", wail Izuku when snaps.

Izuku quickly turns his head and releases a dark aura, while the ninja yells, "Damn it! I almost forgot that vampires had better senses!", while the young vampire runs to catch the troublesome enemy.

Instead to catch a brawl with Sonic, Izuku decides to gives a _nice present_ , just in case to avoid further problems, "Before you leave...", before the ninja could create havoc inside, "Damn it!..."

Sonic becomes annoyed when the green haired vampire raises his right index finger, and made a strange invocation mantra that was unknown by Sonic, " **Ki… Obos… Plataro...** ", and the ninja itself becomes worried, when a purple slimes forms on the right index nail of the vampire, " **Oh!... I Summon the Ancient Dread King of Night's Pact!** ", where several wicked skull demons and ghost flies around Izuku, and converge to the purple caster's nail, " **Come forth, my Demon King, flying on Bat Wings!** ". And when Sonic decide to use his insane speed ability to flee, Izuku casts from the cursed nail a strong venomous miasma that infect Sonic, " **May your Ancient Will seal this Cursed Pact!...** ". Before Sonic could ever escape from the trap, the right index nail of Sonic turns blue, and the entire finger and the rest of his body was cursed by some strange faded runes, causing a sudden health shock, " **ACCUSED!** "

Sonic manage to flee, even partially damaged by the curse, but without dare to question, "Your greatest… bastard!", and yells, "What you have done to me ?!", and breaks into the exit door that connects to the main arena.

Izuku grins and laughs, "I manage to cast a Contract and Cursed Spell on you...", making Sonic shiver, "Unless you manage to dispels it, if you tries to kill someone, this cursed finger will change to purple… red… and blood red...", and makes an insane grin, "And the curse will consume you by flames, demons and other entities of Hell, killing you by the most horrible way..."

Sonic enrages and curses Izuku, "Your heartless monster! You call himself an _hero_ , but you are only a malign mage!", and the cursed nail begin to sparkle and changing colour.

Sonic flee directly to the main arena, activating the intruder alarm. Izuku decides to jump from the same escape route, and cast a flying spell, " **Wah-Ko!... I summon the Flight's Mage of the Mountain Wind!...** ", enables to fly at will, " **CELESTIAL FLIGHT RAVEN!** "

Once Izuku casts the _Raven_ spell, enable to fly and tail the Sonic who jumps at high speeds, while izuku flies at high speeds. Either way, from that moment, both all spectators, and also from the Yuuei students could saw the new Izuku's freak show of demonic magic.

"I curse you...", screams Sonic, "Your demon!…"

Sonic launches a desperate storm of Exploding Shurikens against all possible targets, even before any Pro Heroes could react to counter it. Sonic hopes that the havoc and destruction caused by his weapons would made to him a nice chance to flee.

A few seconds later, Sonic was astonished when notice that all piercing objects are destroyed on mid-air, no matter the direction, since Izuku managed to cast a strong barrier spell, " **Ele-Ele-Melia!... I request the protection** **of the Divine Spirit to become my Shield!** ", which creates a giant orb at the size of entire arena, " **STRYPER!** ", and Izuku explains, "Now under my magic sphere of influence, many magic spells and quirks cannot be used !"

Meanwhile, Present Mic, and also Aizawa, gets their jaws down, due to the swift unfolding of events. While the first one stutters and yells, "Oh God! An intrusion, and the freak vampire fights back...", just to snap, "If himself speaks the truth… He managed to nullify all quirks… and _magic_ ?!".

Aizawa, by his turn, screams with some genuine shock, "Since when Midoriya knows Anti-Magic and Anti-Quirks spells ?!", wailing at the same time open the vampire's grimoire copy, and found the _infamous_ references, " _I still not managed to cast that anti-magic spell..._ ", as done handwritten by Izuku himself.

The last spell cause an huge breakdown of Sonic speed, making more easy to attack, even he tried to counter by using pure physical punches. At least, also Izuku was fairly strong with pure brawling.

Seconds later, another villain with magic powers appears, just to increase the chaos. It was the Metal Knight, who managed to break the _Stryper_ magic sphere, while tries to attack Izuku and rescue Sonic.

Metal Knight also manages to bring an hostage, a young boy, about seven or eight years old, just to gain a unfair advantage over the powerful vampire.

"How dishonored you become, my ex-teacher!", grins Izuku.

"If I hold this boy, you will never attack me with all your powers, even any power at all...", said Metal Knight, who notice that his special weaponry fails due to the Izuku's magic.

Izuku grins and stretches his right arm, and open the right hand, along some menacing smirk, while cast, for much surprise from his classmates, a telekinesis spell, " **In-chi ko gara...** ", breaking the Metal Knight's limbs and arms, " **Lord of Gravity, answer my Request to honor my Pact!** ", and he could grab the hostage freely, " **GRAVIS!** ", just to some Pro Hero grab him safely.

Even with such disadvantage, Sonic still reacts and tries to give to Izuku a powerful kick, that he managed to do, just receive a fire slamming punch, " **Ma sin ren… Forest Spirits of Fire, I request your Ancient Pact!** ", using the left hand, " **IGNA!** ".

The Dark Schneider's fire punch was similar of the Witcher Sign _Igni_ , and due to the similarities, Izuku prefers the Witcher version due to the fast activation. But it was a single exception, the _Igna_ spell bring more damage to the target than _Igni_.

Even so, Katsuki blinks with some stupefaction, since that spell was very similar to his explosion quirk, but he knows that it was one of the most weakest magic spell that Izuku can cast.

Metal Knight tries to counter-attack, once the vampire still focus on the swiftly ninja, once he could restart the central control of his missiles. Some of Metal Knight's favourite rockets almost hit Izuku, prompting the enraged vampire decide to fry the dreadnought enemy with a paralysis spell:

"Missiles... Again ?! Like you made on USJ ?!", as Izuku's green eyes was filled with rage and glare, and decide to strike, " **So An Doa Stay-ru!… Prince of the Realm of Magic… May Mighty Tanimoore fulfil the pact of the Ancient Ages!...** ", that damages the Metal Knight coldly, and cause several central nervous system malfunction, " **THUNDER RIOT!** ", while also afects Sonic, who also gets injured by the recoil.

"What are you aiming for ?!", screams Sonic, when he was punched, and blasted by some random missile from Metal Knight. The _Riot_ magic spell was the culprit of the misguiding accuracy of Metal Knight.

"How many Electric techniques this _insane vampire_ manage to use ?!", said Kaminari, while he has a little jealous and dumbfounded.

* * *

The whole scene was creating a terrible setting, even from the Hero Courses, who even dare to think about how powerful was that vampire, "Eeek!", exclaims Neito, "When he said that he couldn't play the Festival at full force, probably he could said that could won easily by killing both of us!"

Izuku faces the injuried Metal Knight, while focus his hand, and casts the same cursed spell he once done earlier to the ninja, while Sonic tries to warn him:

" **Ki… Obos… Plataro… Oh!... I Summon the Ancient Dread King of Night's Pact!** ", making everyone from the spectators, to the Pro Heroes who managed to reach the Coliseum, a shiver sense of terror, " **Come forth, my Demon King, flying on Bat Wings!** ". While Sonic tries to alert, "Oh no! The deadly curse! Metal Knight!", just before his body sparkles due to the same cursed spell, " **May your Ancient Will seal this Cursed Pact!...** ", and the entire organic and metallic body of Metal Knight was cursed by a venomous miasma, while the right index nail turns blue, coated by a demonic seal that wraps a cursed runes and magic circles that cover the entire metal Knight's body, breaking him physical and emotionally, " **ACCUSED!** "

Meanwhile, specially the brainwashing quirk use Shinsou, glares to the last Izuku's spell he just applied, "A cursing spell ?!", just to ventilates due to the shock, "For a freak that dream to be someone to fight the villains, this method are not too extreme, or morally unacceptable ?!"

Izuku turns around and speaks to several Heroes, "I'm done! You can arrest them. My _Accused_ spell will give an horrible death if they dare to disobey, or flee the prison!"

Cementoss gives an annoying glare, "One a minute, young sorcerer… It is too unfair, and villainous to curse someone like _that_ , even they are murderous villains!"

Midnight even dare to ask, "What did you done to those two… _Sorcerer_ ?!"

"When a person is infected by _Accused_ , it seal their natural special techniques, such as quirks or magic, but also gives a curse, that once disobeyed, it will destroy their body, ending with an instant and horrible death...", and bows his head, "The infected nail is both a warning and punishment system, the more reddish it become, more powers are drained, until the whole curse starts to consume the victim...", while glares a darkness face.

Katsuki was one of the most horrified person, when Izuku gives his explanation, "WTF… A curse spell capable to kill when meet some conditions ?! ", and slams his hands, "Deku! Your great idiot, this kind of spell will give you a swift deprecation to a villain!"

Even weakened, Sonic and Metal Knight tries to flee, and attacks the Heroes, making Izuku angry, while notice the strange hand sign from the SDF military men lurking on the arena border.

"Mister Midoriya...", warns the military major, while use his own megaphone to alert everyone, "Don't waste time on unsaved criminals...", while the Pro Heroes becomes astonished, "Kill them!".

Katsuki and Todoroki yells at the sudden sigh, "What… what ?!", but the ice quirk one manage to resume, "Why the military was requesting Midoriya to kill the terrorists ?!"

Aizawa was a little shocked, "Why the SDF appears from nowhere, and makes such irrational request ?!"

Some seconds later, the same military answers, "I need a powerful _thing_ for a special mission… After all, the vampire Midoriya will have their first Hero Internship soon, and for it, why just not honor the Dark Chaos of Destruction Sorcerer memory, as him is the long lost descendant of Dark Schneider ?!", giving a strange glare to Izuku, who he just hold the grip on his hands, "And make their Internship on the SDF ?"

His colleges was the first to react, and also to give a negative overlook, "The worst thing that even Midoriya fears… Is the military tailing him!"

Once the SDF offer was settled, Sonic and Metal Knight decide to attack both Izuku, and other Pro Heroes, instead to surrender, since Sonic said that "Was too dishonoured to surrender".

Izuku grins, and decides to end this settle with a new spell, " **Grand force of the Pentacle, darkness and light… The moon is full!** ", that creates a magic summoning circle layered by a pentagram above the ground, " **I'm calling the Ancient Spirit of the Dragon King who died on War!** ", and opens a gate inside the cited circle, " **I'm cast the Great Power of General DeMaio, honouring the Spirits of Sky, Earth and Mankind!** ", and by everyone shock and terror, a triple headed golden dragon emerges and materializes from the open gate, " **Grant to me the Holy Strength of the Sacred Three-Headed Golden Dragon!** ". When finally the dragon roars, it becomes a temporary servant of Izuku, " **MAN-O'WAR!** "

Sonic freezes and yells at the new sight, "That's dragon… It can only be summoned by Dark Chaos of Destruction Archmages!", when he also notices it huge horror that the infected nail already turns red, and start to bleeding. The same happens to Metal Knight himself, "Damn it, this monster was after all the true successor of Dark Schneider!"

Katsuki was paralyzed and perplexed with all _bizarre unfolding of events_ , "WTF Deku ?!... Where that ugly dragon comes from ?!". Todoroki also was astonished, "Izuku also summons dragons using magic ?!"

Metal Knight then decide to attack the huge dragon with the missiles, that survive on previous attacks, just to witness that such move was nullified due to the huge dragon size. Such defiance behaviour was for Izuku the final red line to force the two terrorists to surrender, and the punishment will be deadly.

First Izuku stage like a old samurai, just to tease Sonic, and speaks like an old actor from a samurai themed anime from the Bakumatsu Era, "Dishonoured bastards!... Pray under the shining blade of justice!"

Everyone was under a constant fear, much due to the giant menacing dragon lurking around the field. The vampire should swiftly decide an attack, or his magic energy will drain out quickly.

Izuku order heartlessly the dragon to destroy the target, " **MAN-O'WAR... I command you to destroy the evil… By Honouring** **The Three Great Generals of Blazing Extermination!… The Three Great Shinsengumi Captains of Bakumatsu!... Attack!... Tennen Rishin-ryuu!...** **Aku Soku Zan** **!** ", once the vampire name the dragon's main technique, derived from the Shinsengumi martial and sword art, and also inspired by the _Rurouni Kenshin's_ Saito Hajime anime character motto, meaning _Slay Swiftly the Evil._

Once Izuku casts the order, the three dragon's heads blasts a swirling cursed fire that burns Sonic and Metal Knight alive, and sliced them like the sword's cut of the three infamous Shinsengumi Captains: Serizawa Kamo, Kondou Isami and Tonouchi Yoshio.

Even the villains was brutally killed, their souls was shattered by a cursed pentagram that forms along each target.

The pentagram portal also acts as a barrier that avoids the dragon's fire to reach the spectators to burn, or the whole Coliseum to collapse.

The huge dragon dissolves after the attack, and the _Accused_ spell ends with the total destruction of the former villains, "Silly villains, I give an opportunity to amend itself...", said Izuku while returns to the ground and dispel any active magic.

Even the destruction was very localized, the entire Coliseum audience fades into a full minute of awed shock and terrific silence.

Once the shock fades, even from several pro Heroes, the reactions was mixed, displaying fear, angry or total rejection, "What kind of MONSTER is that green-haired boy ?!".

Present Mic was trying to recover, but mutters, "When... when... he knows the... Shinsengumi... motto?!", but he was also in a deep state of shock.

And suddenly the Principal Nedzu intervenes, using the on-screen jumbo screens, "Everyone… calms down!", and explains, "The student Midoriya Izuku deadly attack was justified and been authorized by SDF to use lethal force, if necessary, to destroy some dangerous villains, such as Sound's Speed Sonic or even Metal Knight... Those mercenaries was working to an evil terrorist organization inspired by Nazi ideals...".

Once the crows appears to calm don a little, even not convinced buy such explanation, Nedzu resumes, "Those terrorists could kill hundreds right now, if this peculiar vampire don't defeat right down..."

"And it was requested by the SDF himself!", the image was cut, and replaced by a military person, giving the warning.

Aizawa makes a very unpleasant reaction, and gives a disdainful reaction to all situation, even he understands the whole situation, "Damn it!... I knew that this brat was a troublesome rebel, and he knows how to act...", and points, "But I need to have a very serious talk once this festival ends...", without displaying anger due to the fact that was very revolted to the forced military intervention, "Why our military wants to fiddle on heroics ?! We are a civilian organization, not a paramilitary organization!"

* * *

 **Katsuki vs Izuku battle!**

Once the Pro Heroes intervenes to clean the Arena, some of spectators still gives an enraged swearing, claming that Izuku was a murderer or a demon, and takes about half a hour to calm down everyone. Only when passes about 40 minutes it was possible to resume the tournament. Once Cementoss finishes to rebuild the Duel Arena, the Duel between Katsuki and Izuku would begin, but for everyone, it was a battle that result was certain.

Katsuki notices his friend's inner turmoil, first due to the terrible villain who works to the strange Millennium Army. Due to the previous raids that delivers great destruction, it makes Izuku to attack with great rage, since the vampire snaps and attacks with such cruelty. The blond couldn't deny that Izuku powers dwarfs every quirks, but he knows that Izuku suffers due to this, and the vampire nature was only squared the discrimination against him. After all, Izuku only wants to be an hero, not a soldier designed to kill and destroy.

Midnight introduce the two challengers, "Let's start the first battle of the second stage...", even she shakes his hand, she remembers the vision of the dragon and their destructive power that still burns on her body, "From the Heroics Department, the Dark Chaos of Destruction Sorcerer, heir of Dark Schneider", spelling the title that she heard from the live proclamation given by the SDF, "Midoriya Izuku!", ending with a full audience within a state of shock and awe, "versus...", and the audience change to a more challenging tone, "The blasting blond, Katsuki Bakugou!"

Izuku bows to the blond while speaks, "Now it's our destined fight, Kacchan...", making Katsuki shiver, "WTF Deku ?", and yells, "You just cause an insane commotion, summon an huge dragon, destroy powerful villains, and speak to me, as you was just some kind of weakling ?", while tries to hold his tears.

"You know that I cannot use my full powers at a friendly match!", just to cut by the raged blond, "This is an _important_ competition, for God's sake!...", and shouts at a more aggressive tone, "I'm very aware about how you are alone, how you live without someone could _ever_ matches your magic powers...", and their hands starts to smoke, "However… If you don't fight seriously, I will not forgive you!"

Izuku nods and prepares to fight, as Midnight gives the signal to start the awaited match.

The green-haired vampire casts the _Raven_ spell, " **Wah-Ko!... I summon the Flight's Mage of the Mountain Wind!...** ", while the blasting blond was stunned, "WTF, Deku ?!", and Izuku could fly high, " **CELESTIAL FLIGHT RAVEN!** ", before the sorcerer change direction, and accelerates against Katsuki, just to deliver a punch against the blond. Even surprised, Katsuki managed to dodge and send a blast to counter the first strike.

Katsuki couldn't deny that he had some fear, and due to his own pride, he don't display it, "Since when _he_ learn that _flying spell_ ?!"

Without waste any additional second, Katsuki delivers the strong _Howitzer Blast_ against the Izuku's body when he's still touches the ground, "But... Loser... Take this! **Howitzer Punch!** ", while the impact was reduced due to the Witcher Sign _Aard,_ combined with the _Yrden._ Izuku couldn't avoid some of his cloths burns, and manage to control the _Raven_ to slow down the impact recoil from the foe quirk effect.

"The real objective here is not to display a demolishing power, but to send your adversary outside the ring...", said Izuku, "When you fight using this rule on mind, you can have a chance to win...".

Katsuki smiles, and delivers a right hook punch, just to receive a _Damned_ spell from Izuku.

The blond manage to use his quirk to reduce the recoil impact, and avoid the default defeat, resting a few meters to get outside the duel field.

The vampire flies and reaches the confused blond, but he managed to escape to the centre of the ring. Izuku grins, "That's my Kacchan… If I have a _so called_ standard quirk, your quirk techniques could give you a victory, once you manage to find the weak spot...", just to receive other _Howitzer Impact_ on his backwards.

" **Ede!... Es!... Skin!...** ", Izuku meditates again, while retracts the left arm to their backyards, and concentrates a flux of vitality around the tightened fist, " **Great Priest of the Undead!... Great to me your wrath, and punch the Enemy!** ", before send a blasting wave when the cited arm makes a clamping rebound, releasing a destructive wave with great kinetic energy, " **SKID ROW!** "

Meanwhile, his Magic Arts teacher, Sakura, giggles, "At least, Izuku-kun don't forget to use the Archaic Magic, unlike the ancient Dark Schneider that was disdained much of them...", ignoring the perplexing eyes of dozens of spectators around her.

Katsuki suffered an highly damaging blow on his body, that makes temporarily lose his senses, "Gwah! That _strange_ Deku...", and holds his stunned body from falling flat with his right arm.

Izuku decides to accelerate own rhythm, and blast an _Impellitteri_ spell that burns and damages the explosive blond, " **Enemy foolishness! Release the Revenge of Underworld!... IMPELLITTERI!** ", and strikes with an _Iron Lightning Anthem_ to freeze the movements of Katsuki, " **Spirits of Lightning and Darkness!... Unleash your wrath against the enemies, by a firestorm of lightning!... IRON LIGHTNING ANTHEM!** ", but without making a fatal or a permanent injury, since it would declassify Izuku from the game.

The blond frails, "Damn it… I need to be more fast, or I give time enough to you cast signature magic spells...", and manage to blast a firestorm of explosions, since Izuku was almost on the edge of the ring.

The young mage smiles, and this time decides to use another archaic magic spell, or an apocrypha spell of Dark Schneider's Grimoire, where in reality was made from a contemporary mage at the same time of Dark Schneider, " **Kings from Northern Mountains... Mages wandered by Ancient Ices...** ", while opens his right hand to form a kind of ice barrier, " **Unite their wills, and reflect the enemy foolishness!** ", that blocks and reflects the explosions from Katsuki against him, " **DANZIG!** ", make him fly high.

Todoroki was also mesmerized, "WTF ?! A kind of _magic_ mirror ?!", while Ochako also mumbles, "And Bakugou was blasted away by the recoil of their own quirk!".

Katsuki manage to escape marginally from defeat, as he could land half a meter from the ring limit, without avoiding suffer several burns due to the last impact, as Izuku also hides from the black smoke created from the last explosions and delivers the final strike:

"WTF, DEKU ?!", screams Katsuki, when notice an uncommon incantation delivered by the vampire.

" **Spirits of Skies and Heavens!...** ", while a vortex of lightning forms about five meters ahead from Izuku, " **From Dark Heavens, I summon the Spirits of Thunder!** ", and discharge several bolts against Katsuki and all surroundings, " **Thunder Attack of Spirited Destruction!** ", making another stun shock to Katsuki, while Izuku punches him outside the ring, " **GILBERT!** "

Sakura-sensei also makes an excitement smile, "Another arcane archaic spell, Izuku-chan ?!", while the spectators makes an annoyed outlook of that woman, "What that strange person are talking about ?!"

Midnight signals the end of match, "Bakugou Katsuki was out of field!", and signals to the medics rushing to grab Katsuki to the Recovery Girl, "The winner is Midoriya Izuku!"

Izuku relaxs and smiles, as himself grabs the defeated blond, but he drops his fangs and bites the Katsuki's neck. This whole scene makes the blond yells, "DEKU! Mind yourself!", and Izuku releases immediately, "Your blood is tasty, Kacchan!", and smiles.

Aizawa facepalms when witness the _vampire moments_ , "Why you do such stupidity, Midoriya ?!", just to be scolded by Present Mic, "And you, don't like to drink human blood ?!", just to receive a menacing aura from the Eraser Head.

After all, the whole scene aids to reduce the audience physiological stress, and recovers the acclamation mood that the Sports Festival should delivers, since the show must go on...

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	10. A Strange Victor on Strange Duel

**And the Sport Festival ends, but with a twist. A special mission was assigned to the 1-A class!**

* * *

 **The Match Duels resumes, at least...**

The Yuuei's Sports Festival of this _peculiar_ year was giving _strange_ developments, both on mass media, or during several hero forums websites. The news about a vampire with powerful skills was hitting the scene worldwide.

The whole fray calms momentarily once the second round of duels resumes, once the fight between Izuku and Katsuki ends with a victory for the young warlock vampire, also knows as _vryko-warlock_. Still freshly burned on many witness memories, was the scene with the dragon summoning by the vampire was giving to entire audience, or even the entire world, that Midoriya Izuku, if he wants to fight at full power, they shouldn't drop the guard, or they face an absolute power unleash with deadly consequences.

Even so the next matches was also fast paced, like the second round between Iida and Fumikage, that ends with a smashing victory of the Dark Shadow user against the Engine quirk, that simply gets pushed outside the ring.

Next duel was a fight between the acid quirk user Mina and the steel quirk user Tetsutetsu, that gives a more prolonged match. During the long battle, and more classical on a quirked world, both teenagers clash as Mina spills acid against the Tetsutetsu's steel endurance, along a hit-and-run match ends with a trap created by Mina, and a powerful punch from her against a tired Tetsutetsu against a pool of acid goo, ending the duel, after seventeen minutes of fighting.

The last duel of the second round, ends with a blizzard, a wall ice, and a monumental freezing from Todoroki against Momo, ending the match in less than one minute.

Again Izuku wanders along the corridors during the entire classmate's duels, as himself thinks that some villains could lurking on some hidden corner.

* * *

 **Midoriya vs Fumikage battle...**

"And now the semi-finals matches are defined...", Midnight announces the results, "The first duel are between Midoriya and Fumikage...", while still dares to poke fun about the result, "What kind of match will be ?", as the entire audience only gambles about how many _seconds_ the crow-face student will survive.

Midnight quickly clear his face and throat from her own embarrassment, before resumes and announces the next duel after the vampire one, "And the second match will be the surprising Mina, and the Endeavor's son, Todoroki!", that gives from Todoroki, a disdainful smirk, and an hate glare against his own father.

Settled the two matches, Izuku stares the worrisome demeanour from his adversary, before notices the sudden strike once Midnight signals the duel's start.

"Damn it… Their Dark Shadow is _insanely_ fast...", Izuku snarls, cursing his own distraction. Fumikage repeats the same attack, but Izuku shields with the _Quen Active Shield_ Sign Spell, that was the second main skill of the Witcher Sign _Quen_ , and also the signature one of such quick magic spell.

The _Quen Active Shield_ spell enables Izuku to create a magic barrier that protects him for several seconds from some quirk, magic and physical attacks, and regenerate some stamina and vitality on the process. The major inconvenience was the time and damage reduction are very variable.

Meanwhile Present Mic notice the Sign activation, and the rune symbols, and asks to the annoyed older vampire Eraserhead, "More magic ?!", ignoring the fact that every Pro Hero, and everything else too, wanted to know the same thing.

It takes some time to Aizawa answers, "Along the Dark Schneider arcane magic powers, the young vampire also learns the Gwynbleidd magic, or Geralt of Rivia Witcher Magic..."

As the unpronounceable name echoes to the audience, or even the Pro Heroes, Aizawa coughs due to the embarrassment, while displays a crude handwritten page to the jumbo screens, and explains:

"This kind of magic was originally a collection of quick-casting spells, that is also called _Signs_ , that some slayers, and swordsman use to defeat their opponents...", and takes some time breath, "And from my opinion, it's more akin to me to use, than the Dark Chaos of Destruction magic, that make my blood boil...", while points his finger to the _Quen_ line, as resumes, "There are five main Signs, and each one had a skill tree, ranging from the base Level 0, to the maximum Level 4, ignoring some alternating evolutions...".

The older vampire pauses, "Either way Midoriya actually sustains the Level 2 for the majority of Signs, and there's a special sixth and seventh sign, where there's no known information about their real powers...", and resumes before loses focus on the battle, "Since all Signs acts like a standard quirk, then Izuku acts like a seven quirk user..."

The whole explanation was interrupted when Fumikage almost burns when a violent wave of flames bursts from the Izuku's body, "I… reached the Level 3 of the _Igni Sign,_ Great Igni Intensity", making Fumikage a little worried, "At least, when I attack you swiftly, I forced you to use magic more speedy to cast... But even weaker that your terrible sorcerer powers, this disadvantage is quickly narrowing."

The chain of thoughts was breached when Izuku casts a Dark Schneider magic spell, **"** **Wah-Ko!... I summon the Flight's Mage of the Mountain Wind!..."** **,** giving the ability to fly, **"** ** **CELESTIAL FLIGHT RAVEN!...**** **",** making Fumikage shocked and disgusted by himself, "Gwah! Just a few seconds distraction, and this freak manage to cast _that thing!_ "

Aizawa also makes a displeased outlook, but also annoyed, "And the most _bizarre_ thing is the crow-like quirk student can't fly, while now _that_ sorcerer can fly like a bird!"

Izuku now could dodge and avoid the next wave of attacks from the Dark Shadow lurking on Fumikage, since flying at will gives to ways to delivers magic attacks, " **Skiss! Skurat! Shumega! Eni-Ono-In! Release the endless fire and brimstone from fiery Hell!** ", while the incantation chant itself makes a panic surge on Fumikage, before a swarm of blades made from magic fire energy encircles him, " **SODOM**!", making the Dark Shadow entrapped.

"Hold down… Midoriya-kun!", said Midnight, "That spell was too dangerous!"

While flying, Izuku stares Fumikage, just in time to the Dark Shadow reapers and makes a straight projection against the vampire. Izuku quickly notices the counter-attack, and decide to make an huge risk. In less than a tenth of second, the left hand of Izuku store and discharge the Witcher Sign Aard at the Level 4, releasing the _Aard Telekinetic Shock Wave_ , blasting the Dark Shadow in pieces, and the the Fumikage itself was pushed against the fracturing cement ring. Aizawa was also stunned, "A Level 4 Witcher Sign already ?!", while scream during the live broadcast.

Izuku quickly flies downwards, as he wants to punch Fumikage from the blasted ground, before he could recover from the shock, or his _Dark Shadow_ could regenerate first. First Izuku strike, " **Slayerd! Slayerd!** ", while Izuku gathers above him an increasing globe of dark energy, coated by lightning, " **Dark Thunder of Balmor, I summon you to honour your Blood pact!** ", and use the right arm to send the magic energy directly to Fumikage, " **Come Lightning from the Darkness and Strike!** ", blasting their adversary far away, " **BALVOLT!** "

It gives another victory to Izuku, reaching the finals, while from their classmate's stand, their mood was also changing, "Jesus Christ!", exclaim Todoroki, "What terrible _overpowered_ Izuku was during all the Duels!", and resumes once make a swallow dry, "Fighting against him… It his like fighting all Hero Class Students at once… No… It is like a hundred quirk user monster, even it was a terrible underestimation...".

The ice and fire quirk user swirls around his own strategies, and thinks a way to use the limited space of the duel ring to find a way to force Izuku out of the ring, as fast he can, "Or I will be instantaneously defeated...", since even Bakugou once tried and failed.

Once the mess was cleaned, the second duel of the semifinals begins, and Todoroki ice quirk quickly defeat Mina without much effort, leaving the final match between Izuku and Todoroki.

* * *

 **Secrets shared...**

Since the final match was delayed about half hour, the two boys walked away to a more private room, much due to Todoroki wants to share some secrets to the vampire.

Izuku was a little nervous, and very oddly annoyed to this sudden invitation, specially they would soon be the ultimate rivals on the final match, "What do you want ?!", said Izuku with all fangs elongated to be visible.

Todoroki sighs, while tries to avoid the _experience_ of being bitten by a thirsty vampire, "It will be… a little odd to congratulate you to reach the finals against me...", and shakes his weakness, "But the main topic is about me and my father Endeavor..."

Izuku nods without making an unpleasant smirk, "The _infamous_ hero, covered by flames, and serious problems with the justice ?!"

Todoroki swallowed sweaty, and shakes his head while scans the vampire gestural mannerisms, to find some impeding bursts, like his friend Katsuki does when it was upset, "Even I don't like too much my own father, due to his own unhealthy ambitions to become the first hero..."

"Megalomania is the most nefarious attitude of every human ruler, no matter the historical era...", said Izuku just to be cut off my Todoroki, "And you vampires are both of you too stubborn and cold hearted, may be due to your absurd lifespan ?!", and makes a pitted remark, "Specially you, as a genuine 15 years old vampire! For me it's the beginning of a great career, but for you it's just an episode!..."

Izuku sighs, "My mother had about 200 to 300 years old, and some of my oldest vampires of my acquittance, some of them almost reaches 1500 years, but they are visible old…", and resumes, "For me, I can live several centuries, may be reaching 2000, 4000 years or more...", and make a straight point remark, "Basically, for your human perspective, we are almost immortals..."

The human boy shakes own running thoughts, and return to the real conversation topic, "By the way… Have you heard about Quirk Marriages ?!", making Izuku a little surprised.

Once the younger vampire waits a little, he answers, "I read some records about the abusive power of your father due to choose and reject several wifes just to raise a powerful quirk on some descendant… What a joke! He never knows about artificial genetic engineering ?!", making Todoroki shocked and with some enraged disgust, "A joke… right...", and slams his hand against the table, "And you, on their place, would make artificial quirks! A thing forbidden by international law!".

Izuku jumps due to yelling, noticing that he scratch a serious wound, "Calm down, Todoroki-kun!", Izuku waves their hands.

Even after such tense mood, Todoroki manage to calms down, without leaving all hidden revolted nature that still bubbles, before sit on the chair and resumes, "My quirk was created by the combination of an ice quirk mother, which due my father abuse, she lose her sanity and now lives on a psychiatric hospital", with a tearful and enraged voice tone, specially when pins the last sentence, "And my _monstrous_ fire quirk father… And since then, I never use my father size completely, just to show on him that I can defeat you", and point shakily to the green-haired vampire, "Only using my mother quirk factor...", making a strange feeling on Izuku, "He's suffering a kind of traumatic stress", said to himself.

Todoroki then stands up and runs straight out off the room, with some tears on his eyes, while Izuku remembers some tips from Knuckleduster, "A fogged mind, darkened my own revenge will only destroy by himself, never let the despair consume you...", and he knows that how Todoroki could easily slide to be a revengeful monster.

* * *

 **Final Duel: Todoroki vs Midoriya !**

Several minutes later, the stage are set for the final match between Izuku and Shouto, while both egos projection gives an insane amount of pride and blood-lust, like the ancient gladiators from the Rome Coliseum, where the final act ends with a fight between the best of the best warriors.

Midnight shout, "Fight!", aloud, and both the two boys runs to a mutual physical punch at the first launch. Quickly, Todoroki launches a vicious blizzard to entrap Izuku swiftly, just to seen him escape using the _Raven_ flying spell.

The vampire smiles, "If you think that I'm weak with ice, even I don't have much affinity, you're terrible wrong...", just to witness the dumbfounded shocked face on the ice quirk user:

" **King of Ice and Snow, I request your Ancient Pact...** ", Izuku eyes turns blank, and his hands casts a white ball, surrounded by black clouds, that form above the Coliseum, " **May shall laid your Frozen Earth, and your Frozen Glaciers!** ", where quickly a giant snowstorm begins to form, magically, " **King of Ancient White Deathly Destruction, Roll in furious Rage, and Destroy them all!** ", and the entire duel ring are affected by a giant storm that dwarfs the former Todoroki blizzard, " **RIDE THE LIGHTNING SNOWSTORM!** ", since the Izuku ice magic spell also had a little lightning element support.

Endeavor himself jumps from the Pro Heroes stand in panic, "Unbelievable… This MONSTER also controls ice ?!", while their yelling also makes the other heroes stunned with _both situations._

The magic spell impact freeze the entire audience, as Katsuki himself feels some genuine worrisome, and mild panic, "The Half-and-Half bastard...", while tries to rationalize, "Just launch an ice storm, and that Deku counters with a _greater_ version!… This _WTF_ vampire is a truly monster!"

Once the magic snowstorm appears to fade, Todoroki decide to use his ice quirk again, freezing the entire field with an impenetrable wall of sharp ice. The ice shards almost hits the upper Coliseum rings, where several spectators screams and panics with the impending disaster. Even as a child, the son of the second ranked Pro Hero had a bad reputation of their sheer ruthlessness, specially when he could freeze the entire building in order to catch their prays.

"That's one of my ice techniques!", Todoroki delivers proudly to the audience, hoping that could catch the sorcerer before the things go awry, " **Ice Veil!** ".

A few seconds later, the giant ice mountain appears to shake and release an ominous aura while the nearest Pro Heroes, and Todoroki itself, could ear, "Hwahahaha!", Izuku pokes with the situation, since the Witcher Sign _Quen_ could create a simple magic barrier to shield him from the ice, even it was a few centimetres gap, "It's everything you had ?!", spoke Izuku loudly inside the ice.

Before even the classmates from the Hero Courses in particular could reply in shock, the ice mountain began to shake, and resonate, while Izuku screams loudly, "If I wasn't a mage, this freezing tactic could seal me, and you would won this game... However..."

Endeavor taps his fingers while mumble, "Why my son always use this _weak_ side... Fire is much better that ice!"

Todoroki don't react, when witness the ice resonates and break apart, "That's not possible!...".

" **Deep Doomsday!...** ", scream Izuku manically when starts the spell incantation, just at the moment the entire ice breaks apart and explodes from the bottom to the top, at regular steps, like the floors of a building.

"That's magic was!...", Todoroki mind freeze when tries to remember the last time Izuku casts that peculiar Ancient Air Magic explosive spell.

" **Spirits from the Air and Earth, I summon you to honour your Ancient Pact!... May the Earth and Sky explode to fulfil your duty on me!...** ", and the entire ice mountain explodes into shreds, leaving many Pro Heroes into a frenzy to block the ice icicles and shreds to fall against the spectators, or to minimize injuries elsewhere, " **MEGADEATH!** "

Izuku was now released from the ice, just to witness another ice stream against him, delivered by a bewildered Todoroki. But the young vampire will not fall on another ice trap a second time.

" **Deadly abomination from Rotten Hell...** ", Even surrounded by two giant shreds of ice created instantaneously, Izuku manage to break and shatters the entire pillar of ice in tiny bits by casting a more powerful magic spell, " **Fallen deviations of wicked souls...** ", while ignore the blanked faces of shock of every spectator, " **Lord of Deathly Miracles, lean to me your wills, and strike down the enemy!** ", and the entire ice formed on the field explodes and shatters into a dark mist, crafter by dark magic energy matter, " **DARK ANGEL!** "

Facing an enraged vampire, Todoroki releases the fire quirk component almost in panic, throwing a pillar of fire straight against the adversary, " **Phoenix Burning!** ", while shouts his somehow improvised pyrokinesis technique.

The vampire dodges the fire attack, and delivers a fire magic spell, as a compliment, " **Legions of Ruby Ray...** ", as Izuku cast a ball of dark reddish fire, " **Flesh rotten… Consumed by Death!** ", that forms an acidic firestorm, " **May this deathly Curse burns the Enemy, and return them to Water!** ", that burns and melts the concrete, converting the entire ring into a blazing Inferno, " **ACID DRINKER!** "

Endeavor smiles a little when the battle course forces his son to use the fire quirk, but quickly becomes mild panicked when the vampire counters with a fire spell.

"I never thought that I was forced to use my cursed father size!", Todoroki enrages and curses to himself, as he notices that the concrete duel field ring was transformed by a sea of flames.

Meanwhile Cementoss dares to intervene, "Ouch! This match is not turning to be too dangerous lethal ?!", and create a new wall of concrete that slows the acidic fire, but not avoid to melt and turn in to lava. Todoroki jumps quickly along the cooler places of the ring unaffected by the spell, without avoiding some genuine panic, "Midoriya, are you insane ?!", while tries to freeze the ground, hoping that the fire slows down.

Mina was just retuning to his colleges while notices the last Izuku's magic spell, "OMG! WTF! It's like my own quirk, but much, much, more dangerous!", while Tsuyu corrects her, "In reality is like a mixture of Bakugou and Mina quirks, since it is a kind of fire mixed with acid, a _would be_ terrible quirk by himself..."

Aizawa was the one most shocked, "You are going too far...", but hopes that he would slow down.

Once the acidic fire stalls, Todoroki still manages to fire a giant inclined stalagmite of ice, trying to reach Izuku by surprise, just when the flying vampire simply explode them at all, " **Oh... My Ancient Demon Servants, Guardians of Burning Marshes!** ", creating a giant aerial burst explosion, that also making Katsuki dumbfounded, " **Lend your Powers, and Reduce my Enemy to Nothingness!** ", ending with a massive firestorm, and a sequence of random explosions that increases the havoc and destruction, " **NAPALM DEATH!** ", where even the ice shields created with Todoroki's quirk ended destroyed as well.

Present Mic was also hyperventilating, "What… what… what is now ?!", while Aizawa enrages, "Even you control the magic energy of some magic spells, Midoriya, this is not morally acceptable to use lethal techniques!"

Ignoring the increasing yelling of his own teacher, Izuku cast another ice spell, even less dangerous theoretical, " **My Great Guardian of Arctic Thunder...** ", that send a wave of piercing ice icicles against the target, " **I demand to the Ice Viper Strike!** ", that almost immobilizes his adversary, " **CELTIC FROST!** ", while also freezes the ground like the Todoroki's quirk once does the same.

Suddenly, the ice quirk user blasts a flamethrower and an ice blizzard from each size, as he notices that Izuku magic was more weaker, since Todoroki expects that any magic energy supply is not infinite.

Izuku then casts the Level 3 _Quen Intensity Sign_ , to shield and reduce damage from the desperate Todoroki, while also makes a devastating powerful punch against the Izuku's body.

"Take this !", scream Todoroki, almost desperate to throw Izuku away the Ring, that could give to him a tactical victory.

Izuku back flips, and land inside the ring, only less than half a meter off the line. Todoroki then launch another wave of ice shards against the vampire, but Izuku manage to counter with a stream of magic lightning missiles," **Taitoro!...** **Ancient spirits of Lightning to Thunder!... Blow this enemy away!...** ", hurting badly Todoroki, " **ANSELM!** "

Kaminari was doubled dumbfounded again, specially when notices another premiered lightning magic spell, "I think is my lost brother...", just to some college reply, "Midoriya is a vampire, that's not possible!"

The lightning spell gives Izuku a crucial second to him dispel any current magic spells that was draining is own magic energy, in order to stun Todoroki swiftly as possible, " **Ji... Ef… Kiss…** ", as he meditates to increase the magic energy output to a finishing move, " **Beware the False Prophets of Doomsday!** ", forming a lightning vortex, while their size and strength increases, " **Upon the Sacred Altar, I pledge to Honor the Ancient Pact!** ", making Todoroki frightened, but with much greater determination to launch an all-powered assault of ice and fire, " **Protect and Curse the Spirit's blood that shall not falter!** ", while Izuku new spell creates a plasma discharge from the magic lightning, hitting that stuff against Todoroki, reflecting inclusively the ice and fire quirk explosion from him against himself, " **I command the** **Altar's** **Spirits and call down the Lightning to Obey me and Strike!** ", ending with a powerful explosion, " **TESLA!** "

The last Izuku's magic spell projects Todoroki against the Coliseum walls, outside the ring, making a strong impact, much due to the _Tesla_ recoil.

Izuku quickly cast the _Gravis_ spell to hold Todoroki, removing from the wall, and place safely for the medical assistance.

"And the winner is...", and Midnight still rubs her eyes, just to not mistake other students that, each one, had quirks similar for each magic spell that Izuku cast, "Midoriya Izuku!"

Seconds later, Izuku uses is own Healer Magic to treat the wounds of the former adversary, as himself had a grudge, and a guilt rush due to be so cruel during the duel.

* * *

 **And the Winner is (Nosferatu Alucard) Ezio Auditori di Firenze !**

Endeavor not only couldn't believe that his son could be defeated so easily, but it gives a discount due to the _freak._ He also notices that if Izuku fight unrestrained, like the unexpected battle against the two intruders, even Endeavor would be killed almost instantaneously, once _that dragon_ was cast. But also, he was shocked to witness that the vampire had a kind of healing magic abilities!, "Honestly, _what kind of_ quirk similarities his _freaking mage_ cannot replicate ?!"

Fortunately, the Todoroki injuries was light, but the entire 1-A class was somewhat angry, or even worried about the ruthlessness of the vampire, "Aizawa-sensei at the first day on Yuuei said that he dislike mages, and after all, he may be right...", said Tsuyu, " _Kero..._ Midoriya's powers are too diverse to be fitted on the _normal hero society..._ ".

The television also interviews the former classmates of the Orudera Junior High School, where the _unanimous_ opinion about Izuku was shock, and awe, since they ever don't know that the green-haired boy was a vampire, or had such destructive powers:

"This is a _quirkless_ magic sorcerer ?! For me, _he_ had at last _twenty_ quirks! _That's totally insane!..._ ", said one of them and sighs, but without hide his sense of terror and panic, specially when he review the duels against some _normal quirk users_ , even they are sons of Pro Heroes, they couldn't make a fair match.

" This is a Hero-in-Training ?!... That once shy green hair _vampire_ ?!... During the classes, I thought it had a weak telekinesis quirk, but not that _monstrosity_ !", said another, before hyperventilates, "If he ever manage to be an Hero, it will simply kill all the Villains, or destroy everything on their path!"

The Ending Ceremony was very lightened, and make comical by purpose, as demanded by the Magic Arts teacher Sakura.

Izuku appears on the ceremony dressed as the vampire Alucard, from the _Hellsing_ franchise, "Please relax, and I send you to the Heaven!", as Izuku remembers and mimics with the toy _Jackull_ 13 mm pistol-gun, while sighs, tiredly, and remembers the scene when Alucard destroy scores of vampires using that weapon. Todoroki, who gains the silver coin, was annoyed by such silly cosplay, "We are not on Halloween!".

" _Victoria agli Assassini!_ " _,_ said Izuku, more happily, "I hope that the new Assassin's Creed games won't like a bad copy of Witcher 3, or become like Battlefield or Call of Duty in disguise with loot boxes!...".

Everyone was dumbfounded about the out-of-order references, "WTF was that, Nosferatu Midoriya Alucard ?!"

"Why I always remember Ezio Auditori di Firenze, the main character of the _Assassin's Creed II_ , for each happy situation ?!".

Aizawa facepalms very hard, even staying alongside Present Mic, "For the God's Sake, Midoriya... Your idol is a computer game character, an stealth Assassin, not a Pro Hero ?!", while on podium, the staff decide to resume the protocols just to avoid additional embarrassments.

Once the ceremony resumes, some young people also gathers along the podium, just to see the winners, or to catch an autograph.

An apparent young boy, almost the age of a late teen approaches Izuku, asking for an autograph.

"Fine… There is it...", and once signed, Izuku feels the boy's fangs piercing his neck, "A vampire ?!", where also makes a sudden request, "Please, save my sequestered brother!", making everyone taken by surprise.

Izuku winced, since it was their first time, apart when he born, and his mother either drinks his son's blood, or Izuku drinks his mother's blood, what was bitten by a vampire.

"Why you don't call the police ?!", said Izuku, "We are not qualified or mandated to do law enforcement!", unless the Yuuei request him specially.

"Because...", the younger civilian vampire brims his eyes, "When I saw you so strong, and better than those quirk fashioned _heroes…_ I thought… that you could handle this!", making Izuku shiver, "Oh boy… I spot an open wound...", while babbles some random sentence.

Midnight quickly reacts, and bring the civilian to her custody, and other Pro Heroes also start to move, while the Autographs Session could resume, and end as soon as possible.

Then Aizawa and All Might makes a full three-hours scolding, where also his mother, both proud, and both disappointed, joins the discussion.

The overuse of Dark Schneider's Dark Chaos of Destruction Magic during the Sports Festival would give a negative factor during the first semester evaluation, making a grade reduction penalty. However this can be reviewed if Izuku change is attitude, and also warns that Izuku's display of powers could induce a state of fear on the current society.

Once the long talk ends, the entire 1-A class gathers to their classroom, just to end the long day, but also a sudden request, "During the Ending Ceremony, a vampire make a request to save their _brother_ , that was also a vampire, from a band of young delinquents, that was also around the shopping area of this city...".

The strange request makes Kiminari to ask, "My class was planning to bring Izuku together to the same place, _just to teach him_ about socialization...", making Aizawa agree, "The police was already on the move, but it was aware that my class will make the final strike on those bullies!", and makes a challenging smile to the entire class.

With a _Plus Ultra_ motto, the class was dismissed, and everyone takes the train to the destination.

The aftermath of the Sports Festival will be very interesting, since it would be the first heroic mission, after all.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	11. A deadly Rescue Mission

**The special rescue mission occurs on this chapter, and by everyone surprise, the real culprits are a due of Shikigami/Shinto mages with quirks, leaving Izuku to cast anti-quirk and anti-magic spells derived from Dark Schneider's magic knowledge.  
**

* * *

 **A Special Rescue Mission starts...**

The day was already ending, and the first artificial lights begins to illuminate the streets of the city.

The entire Japan was still recovering from the shocking news that the first year's victor of that year was a mage, an ancient power being that exists much before the resurgence of the quirks.

For the entire 1-A class, what should be a night of celebration, now turns to be their first heroic mission. For some of them, it was the best of the best present a Hero-in-Training could ever dream for. Their mission is to infiltrate a house of human trafficker, and release the hostages.

The victor, the vampire sorcerer Izuku Midoriya, was specially requested since many _so-called_ Pro Heroes refused the job, and he coldn't believe that one of prime reasons was since the main victim was a vampire like him.

The Eraser Head "Aizawa" was meeting to discuss about the basic strategy with all their classmates, while tries to explain the whole situation, "The criminals was hiding inside this complex composed by this warehouse, and a degraded building adjacent to it...", while tries to warn the young vampire, "Before you think about _magic_ , Midoriya, it's better to warn you that your mission is not to blast the site, or kill everything on the path, this is an Hero Rescue Mission, not _Doom_...".

The infamous bloody gore game reference makes Izuku frowns about such remake that his teacher cites, "I understand, Eraser Header-taishou...", making the older vampire blush, "Sincerely, Midoriya… Since when I join the military ?!"

"Not again...", Todoroki sighed unpleasant, "It's the SDF crap mixing his brain ?!"

Izuku had on that day a roller-coaster of emotions, some good memories, but with dark thoughts, since he won the First Year Sport Festival with a _devastating_ sheer display of power, that even he couldn't avoid the feelings of freakishness that everyone, include his own classmates, delivers to him.

"Of course I'm aware about my abilities...", and exhale while sighs, "I could cast an _Halloween_ spell, and good-bye warehouse for good...", and makes a frowned boldface, just to replace the main topic, "Instead I request previously to Sakura-sensei to bring my old mage clothes when I trained hard with her...".

Such oddly remark was quickly seized by every _human_ , once each student bring their own Hero Costumes, and notices that Izuku use a second costume that was more cute for some colleges that the heavy dreadnought armour. Such costume was a lighter armour covered by a purple robe, with dark red stripes, where a long line of runes was etched along the strip.

"And there's my old magic wand...", Izuku holds a two meter long finely etched wood wand, where several crystals, runes and rings was placed, ending with a red jewel on the tip, where him holds up.

"That's a nice _mage_ costume...", All Might joins the group, "And I wonder why you not simply upgrade it to our classes, instead that cavalry armour _horror_ ", making Izuku fuming with mad look.

Kirishima pat and rub the vampire's green hair, while notices a slight lightning flashing along the magic robe, "Wow… WTF ?!", causing an uproar from Izuku himself, before he relaxes to reciver his senses, "Ouch!… It's my _Dispel Bound_ awakening… damn it!"

"Dispel Bound… ?!", All Might raises his eyebrow, while Izuku sighs, "Apart from _Vitality Manipulation_ , or _Mana Manipulation_ , if you like it, _Dispel Bound_ are intrinsic abilities that make a sorcerer, _sorcerer..._ ".

Izuku fells an unpleasant view where everyone stares him with wide eyes, "The first one are the natural ability to convert the vitality from nature to form the phenomenon called _magic_...", and makes a brief pause to clear his throat.

"So far, everyone witness me make active magic spells, and other stuff... Now, the _Dispel Bound_ , or incorrectly named as _Absolute Magic Barrier_ is a more passive and instinctive magic that the caster creates to protect himself from foreign agents and menaces..."

Once he sighs with everyone staring at him, including All Might, who Izuku had a great respect with the the strongest human Pro Hero, giving a more detailed explanation, "Taking your quirks as example, is in fact a kind of passive magic powers, and it's mainly a genetic effect from a peculiar gene that appears from nowhere almost 200 years ago..."

"Alright...", Kirishima nods, with such example.

" In my case, I had several genetic factors that gives a plethora of powers that serve the same propose. But real mages can manipulate own powers, and foreign powers at will... The real use of the _Dispel Bound_ is to activate, almost by instinct, several layers of _magic defence_ , to reduce the impact of foreign magic, quirk effects, physical damage, diseases... and so one... The range and capabilities differ from mage to mage...", while tries not to display too much information, "However, abusing such passive magic will consume my own vitality to hold the magic layers...".

Kirishima thinks the whole thing funny, "Amazing!… Too bad I don't have magic capabilities!..."

Izuku corrects, "Aizawa-sensei is both a simple mage and quirk user...", but the red haired teen disagree.

Ochako questions swiftly, "Deku-kun, Do you know any _human_ sorcerers around you, Izuku ?!", but Izuku negates, "So far, even Sakura-sensei that hold the _Magic Association_ , said that are less than a hundred members on entire Japan... I don't know any of them...", for much disappointment.

The younger vampire decide to reveal another ability, "And since I awaken the _Dispel Bound,_ I should had the capability to regenerate my internal vitality pool using the surrounding fields, instead resting, that's is called the V _itality Regeneration_...".

In reality, Izuku was awaken such ability at the time he assigns to the Yuuei High School, but he don't disclose much such information.

Instead, he decide to use one big application of passive magic, "Meanwhile, are you acquainted about the concept of _ki_ ?"

"Ki ?!", everyone shouts.

"One of many _Dispel Bounds_ layers, is the ability to read the energy flows of living things. Such thing was even tough on Ancient China! With the mastery of _ki_ , I can sense the enemy, or the magic, and quirk energetic flows...", making everyone bewildered.

Sakura himself decide to intrude the conversation, "And finally, you can make real use to the Geralt's Grimoire...", making Izuku red blushes, "Basically, when you mature the use of _mana_ , including making magic, heal yourself and manipulate your surroundings, you are ready to advance to the next stage as a truly mage...", making Izuku dizzy, " _Alchemy!_ "

Everyone from entire team stares hard, "Alchemy ?!", while Katsuki was astonished, and babbles the first thing that snaps on his head, "Are you trying to create the Philosopher's Stone ?!".

Izuku waits almost a minute, very embarrassed, before explains, "Alchemy in magic are essentially the capacity to craft magic objects, or even enchant ordinary objects with magic... Making useful potions that can be used to regenerate vitality and vigour, or craft enhanced potions that increases spells effects, ...", while Izuku rants, just to see all his classmate's eyes wide open, and blank sweating.

Izuku also makes a dangerous remark, "Some rare sorcerers with quirks, could use alchemy and magic to make ritual bounds in order to manipulate the function of their quirk...", making even All Might and Aizawa thinking about _how wonderful_ would be manipulating the function or the structure of a quirk!

The vampire quickly rants to end the _dangerous conversation_ , "And other _trivial_ things on the mage's realm...", where everyone tries to figure out the _triviality_ of alchemy itself. Finally Sakura intervenes and warns, "And the reason of why you don't learn alchemy earlier, it is because the dangerousness of certain chemical reactions, and the toxicity of several potions, while requires a greater natural defences, like your _Dispel Bound_...", making the green haired vampire a little disdained.

"Before Midoriya learns how to convert everyone into toads, let's begin the rescue operation!", said Aizawa, while hides his own fears from the surroundings, "And by the way, as my request, please everyone warns the frog-girl to abstain to tell jokes...", causing a strange uneasiness on Tsuyu, " _Kero..._ "

Everyone was splitted by four teams with 5 elements each, leaded by Izuku, Katsuki, Todoroki and Iida. The vampire's team quickly bring a long sword, lightly by vampire standards, from the scabbard hidden from the mage cape. Quickly Izuku releases the _Dispel Bound_ , since such occasion was perfect to learn to master the wizardry shield.

Once Izuku fells that everything goes fine, he cast a spell that make burn the sword in flames, " **Ray! Raydo!… Flame Reaction!...** ", igniting the blade by black reddish pitch flames, " **Spirits of Victor Soldiers! Gather their Wills!...** ", making some of his colleges annoyed, " **Being the Living Flames to become my Sword!** ", ending the incantation when a menacing aura eleased from Izuku explodes briefly, " **BONFIRE!** "

Tsuyu, Uraraka, Denki and Fumikage decide to join Izuku, but without making little chatting between the four, "At least wasn't another _electric_ spell!...", said Kaminari, just to be cut off by Uraraka, "But it had a flying spell, isn't it ?", while makes the crow-faced boy to stare the floor, with some shame, "Please, don't reminder that _trivial_ thing...", as Fumikage could feel some jealousy due to the fact that the Dark Shadow don't enabled him to fly like Izuku.

* * *

 **Izuku's group...**

Izuku and his group reaches the spot, where will try to break the steel doors from the warehouse entrance, while the entire boundary perimeter was surrounded by barbed wire, and a locked gate with padlock. Uraraka knows that his Anti-Gravity quirk could nullify the weight of some lighter materials, but remembers that Izuku had a similar _magic_ spell _,_ and also with better accuracy.

A guard, roaming along the perimeter sightsee the group, and Izuku quickly casts the Witcher Sign _Axii_ at the Level 3, _Great Axii Intensity_ , where literally the villain was dominated by a blink of eye, even it was about 50 meters from the caster, "This is will make that Shinsou dumbstruck!...", said Izuku while grins.

Then Izuku blast the padlock with an Archaic Magic Spell, " **Spirits of Thieves... Laid by Blond Obsessions…** **Release my Lock!** ", without firing any alarm, " **MACE!** ", using his wooden magic wand pointed to the target.

The guard under trance walks randomly, while Izuku asks, "Where are the hostages ?", and the dominated villain simply gives the answer, "Enter… on main warehouse… Find a hidden… stairways… And it was grounded… up… on main house underground… basement!...", just to Izuku punch him against the wall, leaving him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Izuku and everyone sighs when all ear several sound of explosions that roars along the rooftop, along some ice shards flying, " _Kero…_ The Endeavour's son and Blasting Blond was just playing loud...", said Tsuyu…

Izuku mumbles, "Finally I achieve to use the _Axii Hex Sign_ , a Geralt's Spell to force informations from the enemy...", while Kaminari had is eyes lightened by some amusement, "That's so cool!"

"Whatever...", said Izuku, when Fumikage blast the door with the Dark Shadow, "At least, I manage to open the main door without making _loud sounds_..."

Inside the warehouse, several villains yells and tries to use own special abilities, while Fumikage and Kaminari use their quirks to punch several of them.

But this not mean that Izuku shouldn't enjoy the fray, as one villain roaming directly to the breached door was bitten by the vampire, spilling a lot of blood.

"Vampire!…", a younger minion screams in panic, when witness their mate been torn apart and bitten by the green-haired and purple robe young _hero_.

"Beware!", scream what could be the leader of the group, "That was the winner of the _hellish_ Yuuei's Sports Festival!…", just to face the vampire, "The infamous _dragon summoner freak!_ "

"It's only just junk!", screams Izuku, " **DAMNED!** ", and blasts the leader and three lackeys against the concrete walls. Both ended unconsciousness.

Izuku notices an huge slab of reinforced concrete, where apparently it was placed inside a kind of cavity, "Interesting...", said Izuku while slurp the blood that was drained from the villain, " **In-Chi...** **Ko… Gara** **!** ", the sorcerer begins to release his mercifulness aura, " **Lord of Gravity… Guardian of Nature!...** ", while it charges their wand, " **I pledge your Contract, and Seal this wand to** **become** **your Dominion!** ", and regains the power of telekinesis, " **GRAVIS!** "

With some mental strain, Izuku manage to focus on the slab, located about 20 meters away, and lift entirely, just to notice the way out, "Oh! An hidden stairway ?!", while release some meters to another side.

"Damn it, Izuku!", exclaims Uraraka, "That's like my _quirk_ , and you manage to use without touch it!", as pin points the major flaw of that girl's quirk ability, the target must be touched, otherwise it won't work.

Once the issues on the warehouse are resolved, the Izuku group downstairs, and notice a long moistly tunnel, barely illuminated. An instant later, the first adversary appears without making a warning.

Izuku notices that the _apparent_ villain was hidden by a mask and a cloaked fabric, where the expected hands from the partially shielded foe's arms had some kind of blade mutation. At first, the enemy uses is mutation as a basis to spins in order to align the blades parallel to the ground, like the rotating blades of a food processor.

At least, Izuku could strike using the short sword enhanced by the _Bonfire_ spell, since the vampire's blade leave burn marks when it touches the body, but also the swift swing of the blade at a few meters distance could create a vacuum to project a fire blaze against the target.

However the adversary has quickly to react when notices the vampire true abilities, and begins to dodge the Izuku fire attacks with increasing efficiency.

Meanwhile the Dark Shadow from Fumikage also starts to be useful to help the backyards of the sorcerer.

The swiftly villain has given some hard time, as Izuku speaks to everyone, "Please, go ahead! I will treat this...", while notice the malicious red eyes flashing on the mask holes.

Suddenly, the villain starts to recite a mantra, making Izuku jump backwards, while not give enough time to alert the others, "Oh… Crap… An exorcist!", just to scatter _shikigamis_ along the tunnel. The sudden foe's magic seals the quirks from the Izuku's mates, while the vampire itself couldn't avoid a sudden loss of all active magic, but his insane magic energy and vitality was too great to be nullified to easily.

" **Ele…** **Ele… Melia...** ", said Izuku, while suffering an huge pain due to the exorcist's magic, " **I… I request the Divine Shield… To protect me...** ", and notices, "Crap!… My magic was partially sealed...", as the strange foe rams against him, " **STRYPER!** ", and manage to cast the anti-magic and anti-quirk shield, "But you are… great...", but still needs to use the sword to block the impeding attack, "As hybrid Mutant-type quirk and _shikigami_ caster!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the rooftop...**

When the Izuku had an hard fighting on the subterranean, both the Katsuki and Todoroki group, or in reality the two boys, was fighting along the rooftop. While the explosive blond likes to explode several swarms of little minions, "Damn idiots! DIE!", screams Katsuki while defeats them without effort with his Explosion quirk.

Todoroki, on other side, creates several stalagmites of ice, that freezes the rooftop to slide along, and punches hard to blast the enemies.

"Honestly!", Aizawa sighs, "Those two great _entertainers_ was making an huge fuss!", while All Might agrees, "But, once I notice that Midoriya-kun enters stealthy, I'm expecting a more _vivid_ situation!..."

Once the two Top Heroes finishes chatting, an huge explosion shakes the building foundations, and a kind of white nine-tails fox appears, and holds several _Shinto_ exorcism materials.

"You're asking about the _demon_ hereabouts that roams inside your holy place ?", the human-fox mutant speaks, while cast a swarm of light papers, using his _ounusa_ magic hand.

Aizawa yells, "Oh.. God! A dual quirk and magic person, while is also a rogue Shinto priest!"

Both Heroes, and students swiftly changes his positions to plan an offensive against the new enemy. The strange foe simply relaxes and closes his eyes for a brief moment, and when Todoroki and Katsuki who was already the hot-headed boys, tries to freeze or explode the fox, they receive a sudden light emitted when the rogue priest opens his brightly eyes, and everything appears to stall.

It was when all heroes notices that everyone was magically sealed by his powerful magic, " **Aryastangamarga... Noble Eightfold Path to Oblivion!** ", not given even time to think.

The magic that was cast by the strange enemy forms a kind of lotus flower, where each petal had a Sanskrit character for each ancient Buddhist path. However the petals and characters are tainted black, signs a corrupted ideal. Once the _flower_ opens fully, a magic barrier with 8 small circles, with the same Sanskrit characters, that forms the vertices for an octagon places above the ground and seals a more powerful magic, " **Dharmachakra... Purification Ritual Magic Barrier!** "

The casting of two powerful magic spells capable to seal quirk and several kinds of magic, it seals and takes out off combat every student and Pro Hero along the building location. As a result, specially the explosive blond, Katsuki suffers a kind of pressure that was making difficult to breath, while dangerously begins to lose conscience.

The affect people was now mere prays under the rogue priest, "Foolish humans, once they got a _demonic power_ from _Mara_ , they tough they are deities by own right!...", as quickly denounces the position of this priest about the quirks in general, as they treat roughly all quirk people as descendants of Satan.

* * *

 **And on underground...**

And at the same time, Izuku reacts while tries to find a way to break the _shikigami_ caster, and founds a possible solution on one Archaic Magic, that once read yesterday when search more carefully the old chapter related to anti-magic spells, "I hope this… work!", making the adversary a little confused with the slight demeanour change.

Izuku begins to warps his arms, interlace his fingers, and release a dark aura, coated with dark lightning, while flashes purple his eyes, " **Ellen…** **Colleen** **… Allen… Savage!...** ", making the adversary smirk with disdain, "OH ?! You still have force left to recite a _curse_ , defiant demon ?!".

" **I summon and pledge my Hero** **ic** **Gods** **of War!** ", while a black vortex forms between Izuku and the enemy, "Impossible! How you can cast such special magic within my barriers ?!", while the vortex morphs into a kind of black liquid that starts to behaviour like a black hole.

"It's easily mistaken with the Black Hole Quirk that's belongs to the Pro Hero Thirteen!", said Izuku, while resumes the incantation, " **I request your mystic symbol's fire and lend me to let Love and Hate collide!** ", and starts to destroy any active magic, and eventually quirk effects, to the growing black hole.

"What's happening to my powers ?!", scream the _shikigami_ caster when notices the sudden loss of his powers, " **Archaic Black Liquid Lightning Sphere… Purify them all!** ", all ending with a vacuum explosion, " **DEF LEPPARD!** "

The new counter-magic explode the enemy costume, ripping them apart, while the sealed souls and demons that once managed to seal on the _shikigamis_ quickly loses control, and starts rip apart not only the panicked villain, but also everyone on path.

"Your great bastard!", screams the rogue caster, "You are not the same from the People of Demon Tyrant _Mara_...", making everyone annoyed about the strange announcement, "As their Demonic Powers that nowadays calls it _quirk_..."

"Non-sense!", exclaims Izuku before everyone reacts, "You, exorcists, once had a great monopoly over the supernatural, until the quirks emerges, it won't make the right to be called the work of the Devil!", making the four quirk students proud.

Uraraka and Fumikage tries to help Izuku once the nullifying spell quickly fades, once they manage to recover part of their normal powers, "Izuku-kun… Behind you!", warns Uraraka when saw a faint shadow against the vampire, just to be partially blocked by his _Dispel Bond,_ but without avoid some damage.

"A kind of illusion ?!", the young green haired vampire reacts once notice when the enemy touches the ground, "You are too terrible!...", and Izuku slams against the ground to cast another fire spell, while this time is confined by a magic magnetic field, " **Earth Bursting Flame Crash...** ", that explode into a pillar of fire that burn the target, " **MAGNET!** "

The fire itself burns and damages the foe, but still tries to recover and counter-attack, "If you think… your demon… That you can defeat with your demonic magic…", while the destruction of the cloaked fabric reveals a partially burned flesh that hides an horrible abomination, making everyone shiver, "What kind of monster is it ?!", screams Kaminari.

"Probably you're right...", said Izuku softly, before his voice darkened, and his menacing aura explodes, "So you will die here!...", making his classmates frozen, " **Sasado! Sasado! Schronos! Chronos! Yoku-Sukou!** ", while Kaminari notices a black sphere of lightning aligned with the Izuku's magic wand, "Eeek! Another electric spell ?!", but Fumikage notice the fire increasing intensity…, "Oh God! It's a fire spell!".

While Izuku ignores the yells from their own colleges, he increments the magic energy flux, " **B** **urning from the Deeps of Hell!** ", while Uraraka shakes his body, "Casting fire form Hell ?!", and Tsuyu helps to join the fray, even trying to not be shaken by fear, " _Kero…_ Midoriya-chan is really an unlucky kind, reaching the point to use the Land of Dead as a fuel to his _abilities_...".

Just when Izuku starts to increasing the black lightning and fire sphere, then a portal from Hell opens, " **Unleash the Black Mist of Hellfire!…** **My the Underworld Fire become my Sword and punishes the Enemy!** ", making the foe surprised, "How you… ?!", as remembers that something terrible will happening soon, " **VENOM!** ", and then Izuku swing the wand to unleash the magic, ending with a total incineration of the target, that could scream for one second, before burns and reduces into ashes.

A explosion followed by a powerful shock-wave shakes the tunnel, menacing to collapse, while Izuku recovers his senses, "Finally!… A twenty thousand degrees heat explosion kill that _monstrosity!_ ", making Kanimari shiver while tries to not panic, "20000 degrees Celsius ?! That's insane! Not even Endeavour could cast such powerful fire!".

Izuku relaxes before signal everyone to run before the tunnel begins to collapse, "Well! During the first class ever with Aizawa-sensei, just before the quirk apprehension test, our teacher report that I manage to kill the two villain slimes with my magic...", and everyone remembers with eyes widen, "Well… This spell that I just cast right now was the same that kills that slimes…", and both classmates swallows hard.

"I cried when I use for the first time such deadly spell, even I could cast even _hotter_ ones, reaching the 100 millions degrees or even more with the _Black Sabbath_ , or even freezing to Absolute Zero with _Testament_ ,...", while Izuku holds his closed fists, and boils his mind in rage, "I could ever think if I ever use my powers to my benefit, or just to terrorize the citizens..."

Fumikage reacts, "Hold down, Midoriya… No one is judging you about the fact that you kill someone with your powers, after all, everyone is _truly_ afraid of your magic, and the Sports Festival was the prime example..."

Izuku fell a great pain relief, just in time to reach a blinded door at the end of the murky tunnel.

Izuku raises wind magic hand and quickly destroys the closed door, " **Spirits of Lighting and Air!** ", creating a ball of lightning and a powerful vacuum, " **I honor my Ancient Pact...** ", just to blast an high speed lightning bolt, " **Thunder Cannon Wave Attack...** ", that blast the door with an insane speed, " **VENGEANCE** **!** ", but without giving an wooed face shock from their mates.

Once the five heroes reaches the basement, they notice a group of six children, all of them tighten with ropes to metal frames attached to the walls. One of them was a vampire, making Izuku shakes his teeth's with rage, "How they dare...", while Uraraka signals, "It's him! Let's free the children!"

All four human heroes quickly release the hostages, while Izuku was instructed by Uraraka to take care of the vampire. After all the plan was made right, since the little vampire, badly injured, quickly bites the Izuku's neck and starts to drink his blood, "Not again!...", just to be funnily scolded by Tsuyu, "And when you bite Bakugou-kun, Midoriya-chan ?!", making Izuku red blush.

Fumikage said, "It's better to give a vampire to handle another vampire, specially when they need fresh blood."

* * *

 **Final battle with the enemy...**

And the relief was suddenly interrupted by the powerful barrier from the enemy at the rooftop, that quickly seal the other Heroes and Students powers, and starts to affect the other stories located above the rooftop. Izuku tries to take the staircase upwards, but they all collapsed, and the structure was dangerously shaking and cracking.

Uraraka quickly tries to use his Anti-Gravity quirk to hold the debris falling, but the cracks enables to peck the outside situation, "My God! Everyone was paralysed by some quirk effect!", screams Kaminari.

"Wrong!", said Izuku, "It's another magic user… And a more dangerous one!", making their group perplexed.

Izuku begins to yell in order to gain attention to outside, "So… Another magic user… Like the another one I just kill to free the hostages", and a strange vibration was overwhelming the shaking from the rogue _Shinto_ priest, "What ?!", and the asphyxiated colleges notices the Izuku's vibrations:

" **Deep Doomsday!...** ", while the building starts to shakes, and explodes first along the window frames, " **Holy Spirits from the Air and Earth, I summon you to Honour your Ancient Pact!** ", making the enemy anxious, " **May the Earth and Sky explode to fulfil your duty on me!** ", that ends with a powerful explosion that opens from the basement to the rooftop, " **MEGADEATH!** "

The explosion impact makes the enemy falls directly from the rooftop to the ground floor, along several chunks of armoured concrete, while breaking part of the barrier casted by the priest. The sudden barrier collapse quickly recover their quirks, which was to the Heroes a moment of great relief, "Thanks Goodness!…"

Izuku faces the strange mutant quirk fox user, while it was also the caster of a powerful magic, "Another exorcist ?!", just to the foe try to cast the same spell that almost kill the students.

When the enemy notice that the effects was partially blocked by the Izuku's Dispel Bound, he reacts, "Very well... Unlike the Sons of _Mara_ , King of Demons... You are truly a respectful adversary... To be killed! _"_ , making Izuku shocked and enraged.

Once the rogue priest recovers the magic barriers at full force, Izuku still manages to casts another spell, but his magic vitality was dangerously falling due to overuse of _Dispel Bound_ , much just to counteract the foe's barrier effects:

" **Mystical God from Ancient Parthenon… I pledge the Pact from Blackmore!** ", making the enemy bewildered, "What you manage to make… ?!", just to saw a kind of magic arrow, much more powerful that any Element Arrows that his Magic Arts Teacher Sakura could lecture him, " **From the Silver Mountains to the Gates of Babylon… Fell the Rainbow Mystical Arrow!** ", and a supersonic arrow of dark energy was blasted directly to the rogue priest, " **RAINBOW!** ", piercing the magic barrier and inflict huge damage to the villain body.

However it only manages to break the barrier intensity for just eight seconds, since the inner fight of Izuku against the powerful enemy barrier was dangerously weaken the accuracy and efficiency of the _Rainbow_ spell, where in normal conditions would stun the enemy without much effort.

And a ten seconds lapse manage only to enable Tsuyu and Uraraka drive out the hostages outside the building, and open the way to Aizawa and All Might bring their students to join the basement floor, just in time to the enemy quickly regain their full powers, and almost blocks all students and Pro Heroes quirks again.

When the villain was about to the recover the rogue _Shinto_ magic barrier, the Explosive, Fire and Electrify quirk users smash against the priest with all their full powers, just before the magic barrier slows them down.

The vampire manage to create a wall of fire at the same time, by casting the following spell, while makes Todoroki and Katsuki embarrassed:

" **Tia... Tio... Rain... Hellish Rainfall of Fire!...** **GUNS'N-ROSES!** ", creating a ring of fire capable to limit the domain of the _Aryastangamarga_ and _Dharmachakra_ magic fields a little more time.

The fox-quirk villain grins in pure insolence, "Too bad you choose _Trash Bands_ to name your magic powers…", and points to Todoroki, Katsuki and Kaminari, when they just blast all best quirk techniques, all ending to be absorbed by the enemy.

"While the Sons of _Mara_ just their demonic powers, or quirks as they called, was totally useless against me...", and the cited best students stalls briefly with shock and awe on their faces, while Katsuki grits his teeths and holds is closed fists, as notices his own impotence. The adversary resumes, "And since I control all Basic Nature Elements... Any technique, magic or quirk based on them, will be nullified..."

Izuku nods, when notice that the _Rainbow_ , a kind of kinetic magic, works against the mutant fox, since it makes some damage.

However the magic barrier weakens dangerously the damage output, and since the enemy reveal the extreme immunity to several kinds of techniques, means since even for Izuku that many of his most powerful magic, mainly fire based, has mostly useless, and aggravated by the fact due to the overuse of magic along this single day, would require about a hour to cool down enough to try cast more of them.

The dire situation snaps Izuku again, when he remembers a terrible chapter from the Dark Schneider's Grimoire he read some days ago, during the training for the Sports Festival, warning about that exists a last resource Dark Magic spell, so terrible, that should be avoided at all costs, not only due in terms of morality, but also for his dangerousness:

"But when all techniques are invalid, this is the _only option left_..."

Without wasting time, Izuku aura explodes, and releases a malign vitality flow, making both the classmates shiver, and the enemy curious:

" **Ego…** **Ego… Zara… Gorai!…** ", making the fox perplexed, "What the hell ?!".

" **Ego…** **Ego… Zame... Ragon...** ", while the villain priest exclaims, "That spell… It can't be possible!...", making Aizawa eyes widen, and notices a sudden ground shaking followed by a spatial domain sparkling around the enemy, "What the hell is this ?!".

" **Prince of Darkness and Elder of Evil!… I making the Coronation of the Future Demon King!** ", while Katsuki was also sense a feeling of frightening, " **May the Germs of Evil be sated by his offering!** ".

And once the black sphere forms, a swarm of gates opens, releasing an horde of starving demons, " **Devour the Enemy with Flesh and Bones!** ", against a screaming villain, "It's not possible!… To lose to that demon ?!... Argh!".

And the infamous villain was devoured by the demons summoned from Hell, " **LED ZEPPELIN!** "

The horrific vision of a villain being cannibalized by creatures from Hell makes the most students puke, while the strongest becomes mesmerized with the brutal execution. Once demons devours the terrible villain, both of them collapses and the black sphere that contains the demons contracts swiftly, ending all with a explosion that manage to nullify all current magic active in the meanwhile, leaving nothing left from the victim.

Izuku himself faints and collapses to the ground, due to the exhaustion of magic energy, and the blood losses mainly caused by the drinking from the little rescued vampire. Seconds later, he even manage to stand up a little, but it needs to take a rest immediately.

"Izuku-kun!", says Kaminari panicked, once he just finishes to flush out the vomit. When the Electrify quirk user reaches the wounded vampire, Izuku bites Kaminari and drinks a large quantity of blood, prompting a swift reaction from Aizawa to reach them, as he also helps Kaminari to force Izuku unhook the fangs, before drank too much blood from an human.

Aizawa orders once everything settles, "Take Midoriya to the shopping mall!", making everyone confused about the location, "I already order an emergency blood meal for hungry vampires!", while also don't forget, "Mission accomplished! I also request the help from Recovery Girl to go there… Rest of class… Follow me!".

Once all appears to end, finally all the 1-A class could exit the damaged site, before pass the control of situation to the police.

The first mission ends with a successful status, where in reality was just a seconds from a total disaster that could end with several injured or dead students. The unexpected nature of two dual quirk/magic villains, that was only really handled by a vampire who was also a sorcerer, saves them from doom. Otherwise the 1-A class would simply fail, an such result could answer the fact about why no _normal_ Pro Hero ever dare to take action, or no one dares to help the hostages. Specially for Aizawa and All Might, the aftermath of this bizarre case, that could end in total disaster, means that something terrible is lurking on the shadows, but for now they should gave trust for the police making their investigation work to find the truth about this terrible discovery.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	12. The Izuku's Hero Name is: Dark Schneider

**It was a terrible resting week for Izuku, including an asinine attack from Endeavour that ends with an easy victory for the vampire.**

 **Also the Hero Name of Izuku was chosen: Dark Schneider**

 **Edit: Update the corrections from AO3 archive. It fix some issues on the Story Plot.**

* * *

 **Thirsty...**

Izuku, once recovers totally from his total exhaustion, the first thing he could really remember is when he instinctively drops his fangs against a canister of stock blood, and drink so fast that the container collapses.

Aizawa already knows this peculiar shop opened at late hours on this small shopping mall, as a kind of _first-aid_ supplies for vampires, specially when the vampire is a stealthy Pro Hero.

The shop's owner overlook his frightened eyes, as he quickly recognize the face of the young green-hair vampire, "Jesus… The _vryko-warlock_ is here… fainted ?!", when babbles about the sheer display on destructive power earlier on that day.

Aizawa, as he knows how to keep the owner's mouth shut up, just to avoid procrastination, "Listen… Bring another… Or better, two canisters of blood, a bottle of fresh green tea, and some human food...", just also to the young _human_ employee becomes frighting and blank sweating, before he could be able to bring the requested items, "Or my student will treat you as a _food_ ration!"

The employee also dares to ask, "There… there… is it… it...", making even Izuku visibly annoyed, "You… you… are also a _mage,…_ right ?!", just to Izuku holds the blood canisters and drink them all, while opens the ham with lettuce sandwich package, while stares the poor frightened employed that swallows hard, "Yes… I just _exterminate_ two terrible villains..."

For the owner and their employee, while remembers the Yuuei's Sports Festival, _Black Magic Doomsday Edition_ , as they points to the news website headline title that was opened by the cashier computer screen, just to turns the owners even more trembling, "And… By the way… How they defeat them ?!".

Izuku pauses a second just to eat the sandwich and drink the bottle of green-tea, and then answers, "First one… By incineration… While the last one was eaten alive by starving demons from Hell...", making the poor owner and employee frozen to death by their own fear.

The only rescued child that was a vampire was taken together with Aizawa, just to take care a little before the police arrive. Unfortunately, for the shop's owners, the vision of a younger children than the green haired one drinking blood was not improving the situation, even knowing they the child should put in custody to the police as soon as possible.

It was almost ten o'clock of evening, when Izuku recovers fairly, and the few remaining operating shops was already closing, given few time to the 1-A class chatter together, as also notices the little gaze from Izuku.

"Game cards ?", Denki notices the invoices printed on cardboard cards, once Izuku leaves from a computer gaming shop, "I just buy a _Steam_ Card to buy the _Dark Souls_ collection...", as Katsuki yells, "More games to your freaking Steam Machine, Deku ?!", just to Izuku nods and ignores further answers.

After all, it was becoming too late, and quickly all classmates go to home, and for Izuku and Katsuki it was a long hour train trip to go back home. During the whole silent train, Katsuki could relaxes and dives on their own thoughts, even he knows that he really wanted was to talk with the vampire, and the blonde was frustrated since Izuku was too unfriendly ever to talk more than three words.

Izuku's mother only reliefs when welcomes his son once arrives home at midnight, just to take a shower and going to bed. At least, all Yuuei students had a few free days to rest, and Izuku would need all of them for own good.

* * *

 **The vampire on headlights!...**

Inko Midoriya just sighed at the next morning when all the news channels was only talking about Izuku, treating them as mercenary demon, or a mass murderer by some tabloids, or even trying to give any possible scientific explanation to make magic ever possible. Such media stories was making some strange awes replied by on-line comments on those sites on a world of super-powered quirks, that even don't had a viable rational explanation at all.

"And on last night the police concludes a case when several children was kidnapped by some human traffickers, where two villain with mutant-type quirks, and apparently with some mysterious non-quirk powers, maybe _magic_ , was the real ringleaders...".

The news anchor also talks about the last night events, "The Pro Heroes delegated to the rescue operation, while are also the teachers of the _famous_ Yuuei Academy, also brings the 1-A class just in case to deliver to them a lecture about a first real-world experience on counter-villainy law enforcement...", making Inko worried.

But the anchor sighed, "The operation almost ended in a disaster, due to the anti-quirk _magic_ techniques from the ringleaders, who was also direct descendants of Shinto and Shikigami Magic Arts practitioners...", just to casting some annoyed looks of the guests seated along the main anchor desk.

"Until the _vryko-warlock_ Midoriya Izuku saves the day… literally...", and display some photos of the police investigation, and a brief video stream in real-time to detective Naomasa, that was also the main leader of the investigation team:

"The main villains was simply… brutally killed…", while makes an annoyed face, "Even they menace to kill All Might, the young vampire actions are a little dubious, at least concern...", while sighs and resumes, "The first villain are the Shikigami caster, where was burned by a fire magic spell, ending as a pile of ashes, which the temperature of fire reaches almost thirty thousand degrees Celsius...", making everyone on the studio frightened.

"The vampire call this fire technique, _Venom,_ in honour of a British Heavy Metal band with the same name, where the album _Welcome to Hell_ is a good mnemonic to cast the spell driven by fires from the Underworld...", making the anchor still shocked, "What the hell is that boy ?!"

"But the worst was the Shinto one, that almost won the _match_ since any of Pro Heroes and their Students quirks was totally useless...", making a little freaking suspense from the detective, "But only manage to disable partially the powers of the young Midoriya, who suffers a little breakdown... Even so, he manages to kill him by casting starving demons from Hell...", making everyone on the anchor, guests and technical staff frozen in pure shock, "And the spell is called… _Led Zeppelin…_ from the British Classic Heavy Metal band with the same name… And I believe the main inspiration come from the song _Stairway to Heaven, Highway to Hell..._ ", just to receive a prone correction from a guest, "Wrong… The title is just _Stairway to Heaven_ , the _Highway to Hell_ is from AC/DC...", making the detective blushes from his error, "Whatever… This boy don't had better names to this _special attacks_ ?!"

Another guest also cites another line on the official police report, "And also the Endeavour's son said that this _vampire_ cast a ring of fire just before to kill the villain...", and Naomasa just said, "And just call it… _Guns 'n Roses!…_ Whatever...", and sighs just to signal to finish the interview.

A few seconds latter, the anchor passes to another headlight news, for much Inko relief, "My son should had learned almost 100 different magic spells...", before lost on her trains of thoughts.

* * *

 **At the same moment, on Endeavor's Hero Agency...**

Meanwhile, Endeavour also was listen the same news channel, and also becomes frightened by the revelation, "What?! 30000ºC ?! He also mimicries my _Hell Flames_ quirk ?! And can also cast demons from Hell ?!", just to scream, "The Yuuei already knows that was just brought the Son of Satan to a Hero School ?!", making every Hero from his agency dumbfounded!

Since Endeavour was assigned to make a promotion trip along the outskirts of Tokyo, he decide to take a trip along Orudera Town, just in case of trying to find that _freak_.

* * *

 **Brawling with Endeavor...**

Izuku only decides to go out home after lunch, and also after a full hour of meditation, while reading the new Sakura's book, _Fundamentals of Alchemy for Magic Casters_ , at a first sight.

Izuku could now activate the _Dispel Bound_ more instinctively, and also could confirm that he can now absorb the nature spirits vitality using his intrinsic magic powers, enabling him to reduce the cool-down time for several magic spells, enabling him to learn vitality gathering spells during endurance battles.

Another gift bring by his magic teacher was a new magic wand, made with a metal alloy, along several crystals intended for helping the incantations, and also to aid the alchemy stuff.

When he walk around the streets, he couldn't ignore the frightened eyes of many citizens, and the fact that use his purple mage robe along the casual clothes also quickly denounce him.

Finally the young vampire found a wooden bench at a small park, and seat them, while opens the Alchemy book to read more thoughtfully. At least, he could relax some moments at a public space, until a muscular person with flames emanating from his suit decides to make a fray against him.

Endeavour itself couldn't believe it, since it quickly found the green-hair vampire just at a public park, like it was a normal citizen!

For some odd reason, something from Endeavour's mind snaps, and launches a vicious flamethrower attack against the vampire. Izuku reacts and casts the Witcher Sign _Quen_ at Level 4, _Quen Shield Discharge_ , that aids to fill the gaps that the more generic magic barrier spell _Display Bound_ could not absorb at full efficiency. The Geralt's magic also reflect partially the fire created by the pyrokinetic quirk user against Endeavour himself.

Just ten seconds of fighting between the Pro Hero and the young mage was needed to every citizen, including some old Junior High School classmate of the same Izuku's class, screaming, "What's Endeavour doing ?!", while a distress signal was sent to the police and eventually the nearest Hero Agency.

"I'm will become the Number One Hero!", said the lost-minded Pro Hero, just to witness the mage flying, " **Wah-ko!…** **I'm summoning the Flight's Mage from the Mountain Wind!… CELESTIAL FLIGHT RAVEN!** ", to escape from the flames that ignited around the park.

A group of young Heroes arrive just to witness the worst case scenario possible, one of the most strongest Pro Heroes acting like a mad man, against a young boy that _flies_ , "What the hell is happening ?!", while the frightened citizens explains, "It's Endeavor who suddenly attacks that _freak_ that was also the winner of the Yuuei's Sports Festival, the so called _sorcerer_!", making the Pro Heroes eyes widen, and their capabilities to react frozen.

"Your Satanic scum! Your mass murderer!", screams Endeavour, "My son don't deserves to be humiliated like this! It should be the absolute winner! It should surpass All Might!", making Izuku annoyed and perplexed, "What the hell… ?!"

Izuku quickly try to make a viable plan to force Endeavour recover his rationality, or knock him out, since killing him would be terrible wrong to do such a thing.

The enraged Pro Hero launch a wave of fire bolts against Izuku, and this signals him to counteract quickly, " **Tia... Tio... Rain... Hellish Rainfall of Fire!...** **GUNS'N-ROSES!** ", creating a ring of fire that almost entrap the crazy man.

The fire spell was just casted by Izuku was a decoy to use the Level 4 Witcher Sign Magic Trap _Yrden,_ also known as _Supercharged Glyphs_ , enabling him to increase the powers of all Witcher Signs that Izuku controls. This also reduces the powers emanated by the Endeavour's quirk.

Endeavour fells a sudden fear that shivers his spine once notice the sudden loss of the flames destructive power, and stalls enough seconds to Izuku cast another more powerful fire magic spell, " **Nay…** **Ba… Mo… Aza…** ", while Izuku forms a magic red ball that self-ignites, " **Let's the Evil One excite his Heart of Flame!** ", and sent against the middle of the ring of fire, but not directly against Endeavor, since it would kill him, " **HELLION!** "

The heat release by _Hellion_ manage to overcome the natural fire resistance of Endeavour itself, and this fact could means that Endeavour, a person with a strong fire-type quirk would be killed, ironically, by a fire magic spell. With such dangerous situation, Izuku should now act quickly to avoid such disaster.

The sudden panic from Endeavour, screaming for being burned by a heat capable to melt even the strongest material into lava, enables to Izuku cast the Skill Level Tree 4 of Witcher Sign _Axii_ , called _Domination_ , reducing the insane Endeavour as a mere puppet, even for about a minute.

"Finally, let's punch him against the nearest wall...", as Izuku dives against the adversary, " **Ede!… Es!… Skin!… Great Priest of the Undead!...** ", and this spell enables to punch hard that Endeavour himself flies high, " **Great to me your wrath, and punch the Enemy!...** ", at high speed against a concrete wall, outside the fire disaster, " **SKID ROW!** ".

"Endeavour was defeated, and unconsciousness!", scream a citizen, or even a stunned young Hero that couldn't make _anything_ at all, except to aid the paramedics bring the wounded Hero to the ambulance.

But the fire was reaching dangerously inflammable material located on a row of trash bins, at the entrance of the small park reduced by a sea of flames, and a potential disaster.

Now the problem was the fire, and Izuku quickly yells to take action, "You can stay calm, since I will cast an ice magic spell, and it will be extremely strong… Please, do not try to approach the burning park!...", as some people around remembers that from the Sports Festival, he also controls ice.

Izuku begins to meditate, and then a magic formed magnetic field was created, " **Lors!…** **Healy!…** **Grey!... Scole!... Billy!… May your Soul purify me!...** ", while many of current witness tries to remember when he spoke a similar incantation, " **Hell King! In this powerful gathering of sovereign beings, I will bear the destructive ice storms!** ", while the temperature inside the magnetic trap falls at an alarming speed, " **Let a new link unite me to the forces of snow and ice!** ", and a cryogenic vortex falls to the middle of the burning park, creating a freezing explosion at an atomic level destruction, reaching almost Absolute Zero, " **Absolute Zero Annihilation!...** **TESTAMENT!** ", reducing everything to something like a diamond dust.

But casting strong ice spells was still too much costly in terms of vitality, and suffer cold burns from the cast ice magic spell. Also Izuku once dispel every active magic, he suddenly feels exhausted, much due to huge tool delivered for a full day of magic cast on the Yuuei's Sports Festival and beyond. Once Izuku appears to pretend that was fine, he makes a request, "Anyone can suggest a cafeteria nearby ?", just for every witness fells a strange relief, daring to ask where a vampire could find fresh stock blood to drink.

* * *

 **Unjustified acts...**

Later on the same day, the media was frenzy about the strange and unjustified attack against a Yuuei Student, that also makes critical mass to the media dig inside the Todoroki family.

Even for the Principal Nedzu and All Might, they couldn't believe such story, "Why my rival would make such stupidity ?! It was so childish to compare ranks as the ones who was the most physical strong...", while Nedzu nods in agreement while sips his favorite tea, "And the worst at all, he simply attacks Midoriya without justification, just to be defeated..."

Nedzu thinks a little, "This is clearly a sign of mental illness, and this should be investigated quickly… Endeavour position and integrity will be shattered if we not react quickly."

"And Midoriya-shounen's hatred against humans will also recoil back, if _we_ , as Heroes, don't help him to heal their psychological wounds.", All Might adds their own opinion.

* * *

 **Heroes Names...**

Once the school restarts and everyone goes to their classrooms, the entire 1-A class drag their eyes on Izuku Midoriya, while Shouto Todoroki and Bakugou Katsuki was mildly stared from different reasons. Shouto was devastated, even he tries to hide his real emotions, and was almost a trembling corpse since he receive a phone call from the police about his father asinine actions.

Katsuki knew the whole situation, either by on-line media or by their old friends, but Izuku notices the shock on this face, albeit a little hidden relief that no one was killed.

Aizawa arrives quickly to the classroom, along Midnight, just to make an announcement:

"Good Morning… Everyone...", and makes a sad face, "As you ever known, Midoriya manage to make an insane feat… He puts Endeavour K.O. in less than 30 seconds...", just to Izuku receive a full class with wide eyes, "But the real problem is the terrible discovery that he suffer a mental illness, that drive him to make an inexcusable action...", while Aizawa fails to hide some sorrow, "That was to ATTACK without any given REASON, a fellow citizen, even a student from our High School, just for FOOLISH ideals of being the NUMBER ONE!", and Aizawa slams the table, and wails for each main word.

Many students was astonished, "Geezz! I'm never expecting that Aizawa-sensei could be so angry! The Endeavor's scandal will make an huge fuss over the Todoroki family dignity."

The entire class maintains an almost sepulchral silence, where the silence was only barely challenged by the painful cries from Todoroki. The whole situation was becoming dire, since it was expected to be the class that should prepare everyone for the Hero Internship, not a psychiatric session.

"What an huge scandal we meet...", said Midnight while strike his whip, "However… We should focus on the main topic!...", while Todoroki makes a resentful outlook, that was frightening almost his mates.

Aizawa recovers him normal self, even it was a little frail, "One of most important things that an Hero should do, while make his duty, is to hide their true identity...", and passes the announcement to the Midnight, "The rules are simple… Simple write down a viable nickname… However, it shouldn't infringe some moral rules, or even copyright claims… I was one of the best qualified person to choose alias… You have ten minutes to think… Begin!...", while strike her wimp.

For most classmates it was one of the most awkward moments of their lives, since they knew that a bad nickname cloud give a disastrous reputation, no matter their real feats.

Once the times up, the written cards was reviewed by Midnight, and even some of them was accepted, like the _Uravity_ for Uraraka, "Well, it is the portmanteau of my quirk name and my own name...", with a smiling agreement from Midnight. Other was Eijiro, who propose the nickname _Red Riot_ and was quickly accepted.

But another's requires a little work, like the _Beautiful Blonde_ , for Aoyama, that was refused to be too childish or provocative.

Bakugou tries the explosive name of _King of Exploding Kills_ , but it was rejected due to the inadequate name. Aizawa also dares, "It wasn't Midoriya's real name when casts several magic bomb spells that should deserve that nickname ?!", just to tease the vampire, "If you want a _Black Sabbath_ right now, you are lucky...", making Aizawa shiver, where Midnight notice the strange frightened faces of all classmates when stare at the vampire.

Midnight blinks, "How destructive is the _Black Sabbath,_ Midoriya-kun ?!", while asks innocently.

Izuku exhales and sighs, to give some suspense, "It like an _atomic bomb_ , Midnight… Basically, it destroys a little town from the map, and produces a nuclear fission plasma, since the temperatures reaches over 100 to 1000 millions degrees, depending from my ability as caster...", making Midnight shocked, and drops their wimp, "And it is currently the _most powerful_ magic spell I can use, and also the one that requires the most time to make a full cool-down… It take one month to recover all my magic vitality for a small one with a 10 kiloton yield, or a three months for a 30 to 40 kiloton yield, but I never push too the edge of limits...".

When the older vampire notices that Izuku was talking nineteen to the dozen, he intervenes, "Please Midoriya, you just cast one at the beginning of this semester, much due the heat of the chaos to destroy a villain plot that could destroy parts of this town, and you simply _erase_ an entire training field of the map...", as Aizawa still shakes in terror when imagine the vision of a _vampire_ that could made atomic bombs from magic.

Izuku sighs and said, "This means, if you compare to a classic Japanese Role Playing Game, that my MP, or Magic Points, are about 40 million...", receiving a full nodding of comprehension, "But in real life I cannot burn such high Magic in a single shot… That why I need to use a Ritual to enable such Limit Breaking Magic Spell...", just to receive scolding from Aizawa, "And a full day recover on Recovery Girl, not to mention the temporary loss of precision during several days, until your body and mind heals."

"Please... Can you keep shut, and shall resume the class man topic ?", orders Midnight,

The nicknames session resumes without much interruptions, until reaching the Izuku position, where simply displays, "And my Hero Name will be, without any debut… _Dark Schneider!_ ", making everyone surprised.

"Why the name of one of your ancestors, Izuku ?!", Aizawa intervenes, "You also could use the name _White Wolf Witcher…_ Or _Gwynbleidd_ ", just to be cut by Izuku, "This name will be too strange, and also, from my four Grimoires I made contract, the most strongest in terms of powers and techniques, was the Dark Chaos of Destruction Mage, Dark Schneider!", and punch his fists against the thorax, "And I assume their legacy, whenever it could be used for good or bad reasons..."

Midnight couldn't argue about the choice, "It's an English and a German name mixed, but… I accept that..."

Once the session ends, leaving the Katsuki and Todoroki to choose their Hero Names later, since the first one still makes unreasonable names, and Todoroki was too uninspired to choose a name.

Aizawa also displays the number of Hero Agencies requests for each student, and also the most adequate proposals for each ones too.

Izuku makes a unpleasing mad look when appears that the SDF somehow make an agreement with Principal Nedzu to the vampire make the Hero Internship on the Military Heroic Department, "After all, I will going to make the Hero Internship Week on the SDF...", and it was only accepted in exchange to Yuuei send All Might as an interim tutor to watch the Army real motives.

Once everything settled, Aizawa dismisses the class, and everyone goes to apply the bureaucratic paperwork to do the Internship.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	13. Welcome to Wolf's Lair, Dark Schneider

**And Izuku goes to the SDF, even his own self was truly shocked of why his school was forced to accept such agreement.**

 **Meanwhile Izuku's blood lust serve as an excuse to hunt down some little villains on around their neighbourhood.  
**

 **Trivia: Suicidal Tendencies was the most powerful spell of Ede EE, the demonic wizard zombie. In general terms, it is similar to the canon villain's quirk of Shigaraki (Decay), but with the range and effects unlocked and multiplied.**

* * *

 **Vampire Hunting Life...**

On the eve of the Hero Internship for all Yuuei Students, specially the **Dark Sorcerer Vampire Overlord, Dark Schneider** , now the official Hero Title of Midoriya Izuku. For now, it was a time to make the homework before going to the school on the next morning, just before to be temporarily under the wing of All Might, while the vampire goes to the military.

A letter received earlier that day from Yuuei, reveal that Izuku will be scouted to the Special Forces Group of the Self Defence Forces at their Headquarters at Funabashi, prefecture of Chiba, not so far away from the Yuuei or the Orudera Town itself. It will be the five most longest days of his life, even he expecting to live several centuries, specially when he was driven to make a brief trip to the Japanese Army.

Izuku decides to take a night walking, since the whole excitation, and mood swing was driven him to take _a night escapade_. Since he was kind, and polite, he warns the mother previously about his intentions.

Inko was a little worried, since she knew the times when a vampire goes over the swinging mood, and the cure was not so nice, "It's better to came along with you...", making Izuku a little annoyed, but he accepted, "It's fine, after all, it is like _those days_ of training...". He was referring when he was a little younger, was training his vampire tactics, along his mother. The main focus is how to catch a pray without making much fuss.

Even this vampire family had accessible stock blood, the urge to hunt humans was still not erased. Due to legal complications, all vampires should at least not drink too much blood, or would be hunted by the police or Pro Heroes as criminals.

Many vampires like to drink fresh human blood from the spot, like his ancestors make the same. More recently, some of them use as a disguise to take a role as Vigilantes, and attacks villainous prays, just to gain some approval of their goodwills by the overhaul majority of human population.

In fact it not takes so long to occur a minor issue on the local community, as both green haired vampires under the disguise of night, notice by the commotion of several citizens that a burglar was just stole a convenience store using his own quirk, while his partner hides at short distance just to get cover.

The Midoriyas quickly run at the alleys to intercept the two thieves, once they got the necessary information. It was just a low-graded villain, but at the darkness of night, it could be an excellent _meal_ _._ And since Izuku and Inko had an excellent night vision, due to thier vampiric nature, it would be fairly easy to catch them on a blind spot.

The slowest burglar was quickly captured by Inko, who giver to her a swearword expression, "WTF are you, little ...", just before to Inko's fangs piercing the burglar's neck. It was quite a while when Inko don't catch a pray, but she always take attention to don't make a lethal wound, or bleeding the burglar to death.

Izuku uses a subtle seduction trap against the main thief, since he like to lure potential preys using his cuteness, "Nice night, isn't it ?!", just for the burglar becomes annoyed, "Just get your ass off my way, damn it!".

But the younger vampire slides and jumps at higher speeds, making impossible to the pray notice the sudden movement. When Izuku lands just behind the burglar's back, while use some of his Witcher Signs to aid the lure, the young adult thief barely could ever scream.

Quickly, the pray only fells the Izuku's fangs piercing on the neck of the thief, and couldn't scream or fight back, sense Izuku blocks him with their strong arms, giving to him little time to escape at all. From Izuku's perspective, it's now time to drink lots of blood.

While drinks, Izuku remembers the blood tastes of some of his Yuuei colleges, not only his childhood friend Katsuki, but also some new ones, like Kaminari. Either way, the current sample was not so good, but after all, blood is too precious to waste. Once he finishes drinking, just applies a string blow on the nape of the neck, leaving the poor burglar unconscious, and alive.

"And I recover the stolen goods to the righteous owner...", said Izuku, while runs randomly to the alleys.

Inko also finishes his _meal_ , while likes to lick their lips, unlike his son that don't care too much to maintain a clean mouth and chin, unless he had too much traces of blood.

Once she tries to find her son, she almost screams when a young teenager with some kind of wings, and scales on his faces tries to punch, just in time for Inko falls to the ground, slide and deflect from the punch made by the ruffian.

Izuku notices quickly the trouble, at the same time when delivers the bag with the retrieved goods to a bewildered owner, and notice that his mother was in trouble. To get there fast, he decide to cast the _Raven_ magic spell to fly, " **Wah-ko… I pledge the Sacred Mountain's Wind Spirit to became my Flight's Mage!… CELESTIAL FLIGHT RAVEN!** "

The police was almost arriving to the shop scene, as it tried to ask, "What's happened here ?!", while the owners was a little confused, "This young boy bring to me some goods that was stolen by some thieves...", and points to him, as simply flies to the darkness, "While uses his quirk to fly...".

The police officer blink with some stupefaction, "He can fly without wings ?!", while the shop employee also intervenes, "He said some weird stuff, while I notice a kind of air burst, and then… He takes off, once said… _Reagen, Raven,…_ Whatever!..."

When the younger vampire notices his mother in trouble with another potential dangerous threat, Izuku snaps, and flows his magic powers to his right hand, while a mist of ember and ash forms about two meters ahead the strengthen right arm, " **Cyco, Cyco, know your worth!** ", and the phantom sword begins to grow, and change shape to forms a black sphere with red globes swirling inside the sphere, " **I granted your wills into a Ember flash of Ash and Wound!** ", and Izuku disperse the sphere directly to the enemy, specially the metal rods that he possess, " **SUICIDAL TENDENCIES!** "

The ruffian suffers an excruciating pain when the black miasma falls directly to him, rooting his skin, burning his clothes, or rust the metal pieces or rods, "WTF is that… Argh!… My eyes...".

Inko also screams due to the black mist poisonous effect on the struggling ruffian, before Izuku catches her and flies with her, "You can fly ?!".

Izuku waits a little to fly away, while nods and escapes, before answers, "Some days ago, once I got better affinity with Wind Magic Elementals, I could learn the _Raven_ flying spell...", but his mother asks, "What kind of poison mist you casts against him, Izuku ?!", just to receive a sighed answer, once they land safely on a covert alley, " _Suicidal Tendencies…_ It's a simple spell that cause havoc, rotting and disease for each victim...", just to receive a worried nod, "Honestly… Izuku..."

Also Izuku remembers, "However I use the _Raven_ for the first time during the last phase of the Yuuei Sports Festival, or my mom miss it !?", just to feel ashamed as his mother turns her face, like she was forgot something, "I saw your duels tenaciously, but while I clean my tears, I could miss much details...", just for Izuku sighs, "Honestly..."

And the whole situation heats up a little more, once they snaps to scan the surroundings of the new spot, just for the Midoriyas sightseen more three ruffians. At a first sight, they are apparently more weaken than the last one that force Izuku cast magic, "How are those three, smiling at us ?!".

Without warning, the heavier of three delivers a strong punch against Izuku's abdomen, since due to the surprise, Izuku forgot to use the adequate Witcher Signs to reduce physical damage. In order to counter the prejudice, the young green-haired vampire jumps against the bigger one, slamming the body to the brink wall. Before the ruffian could ever react, the young vampire sucks his blood once Izuku's fangs pierces the neck's flesh.

Inko also jumps to catch and bites the second one, while the third simply screams, and becomes paralyzed by own fear, "Mercy!… I don't want to die!"

Izuku and Inko, once they quickly release the two former prays unconsciousness, simply they bite at the opposite sites of the third ruffian's neck, and drank much blood as safely possible. The last poor criminal simple fades out by the shock and panic, "Nice blood...", said Izuku with all bloodied fangs maximally elongated.

"Izuku...", said his mother, when notices screaming and lust for destruction from someone that was cause a great havoc. All doubts would gone, once in less than ten seconds, the damaged villain that appears to be familiar appears. The frenzy young man was bleeding from several sites, had his leather clothes partially burned, and suffer from hallucinations.

Those strongest villain, and also the same damaged by the _Suicidal Tendencies_ magic spell, appears suddenly and runs against Midoriya and Inko, in a pure rage, "Who you dare...".

The Izuku's magic was causing poisoning and several hallucinations, causing him to punch and kick against the walls and trash dumpsters that the two real targets. Once he appears to had several opens, the two vampires swiftly advances and bites the neck, while Izuku casts the Witcher Sign _Axii_ to control the enraged pray.

Izuku exhales once drank about a litre of blood, and holds a strong grip that holds the crazy villain locked on the dirty alley. Once Izuku stops drinking, he feels his head too heavy, a sign that drank an huge quantity on a short period of time. His mother was not so hungry at all, but she notices that his son may had drunk more than three litres from the four prays, about the average dairy consumption of a teenager vampire, albeit she share two of them. Drinking too much blood on a short period of time could cause health problems, so she bites her son's neck to retrieve some blood in order to recover the health balance.

"I think it's better to go home, tomorrow you will start the Hero Internship...", said the mother.

"Alright!", Izuku recovers his normal self, "Let's go...", and they walk away at a normal pace.

The police and some Vigilantes quickly notice the abnormal number of unconscious ruffians, where the main feature was the bite marks, a signal that some vampire was lurking around.

"Oh… Boy!...", said one trustful Vigilante by the police's eyes, who was working as a private security guard, "A bunch of criminals had a bad moment with a vampire!", just to watch the police officer freeze with blank sweat, "Vampire… Like the new _abnormal Hero Student_ that won the Sports Festival ?!", just to give a mad eyes from the muscular Vigilante, "Probably a Vigilante like us, but using own privileges to satisfy their bloodthirsty is not morally correct… After all, they can buy stock blood safely… Just why they hunt down normal people ?!"

The officer just signal to end the dizzy conversation, as they notice two person that appears to be a mother and a teenager son walking to the main street. The only oddly thing was the constant brushing with a napkin along their months and chins, but that don't have any food packages along him to justify the act. Since the police just talk about vampires, he couldn't think that the two green-haired people was the vampires that was just attack six low-profile criminals, and drank a lots of blood, but without killing them.

* * *

 **Next day, at Yuuei…**

Aizawa stare at all 20 students, before gives an announcement, "Today, and along five days, it begins the First Hero Internship, a time to give a first-order real word experience at Heroics...", while points to Izuku, "And hopefully, without villains burned, cities razed to the ground, or the citizens bitten to suck the blood...", making Izuku annoyed,while some of his colleges frightened, "Specially, when I read from today's news, that the police found some criminals with vampire bite marks… At a shorter distance around your house… Midoriya...", just to Izuku feels blushed, while he whistle to divert, "And… so… ?!".

Aizawa slams the Izuku's desk, "Your mother don't know that is not _very morally_ acceptable for a vampire hunting humans, even they are the scum of society, just to fulfill their hunger ?!", Izuku drops his fangs, while corrects, "She may known, but she also participate on yesterday's hunting...", just to fell a chilling frightening…

"Ha, ha, ha!...", Katsuki laughs, "Deku was hunting _villains_?!", while tries to poke fun, "What's next ?!", just to tease the younger vampire.

"May be… It was a desire to drink human blood ?!...", Uraraka tries to justify the act.

"Honestly!", Aizawa sighs, "It's irresponsible acts like that, we always pay by targeting us as the prime reason for all maleficences of human society!", as the classroom teacher sometimes had to take the role of Izuku's father vampire, as he grown without one.

Once all classmates becomes calm again, Aizawa could resume the brief lecture, enumerating all chosen places for each student for their internship. Some of them are obvious, like the Todoroki option to go to their father's agency, even Endeavour was suspended due to their acts. Katsuki happens to go to the Best Jeanist Hero Agency, while Tsuyu ends on a special police unit, dedicated for the maritime defence, since it had some Pro Hero Units.

And the list goes down until reaches Izuku, while Aizawa makes a deaf tone announcement, "And Midoriya Izuku, under the patronage of All Might, goes to Special Forces Group Headquarters of the Self Defence Forces, located on Funabashi...", without making a worried face, "Basically it will go the Japanese equivalent of the United States Delta Force...".

At the precise moment of the Izuku's announcement, the classroom was almost stormed once a group of military soldiers loaded with heavy machine-guns and launch-grenades appears inside the 1-A classroom door.

Everyone on the fated classroom swallow hard and dry, and even All Might was no exception.

The military with highest rank, a lieutenant-colonel, intervenes, "Good morning, honorable 1-A class of the Yuuei High School...", and makes a military salute, "I'm the lieutenant-colonel Hashido Ren...", making everyone frightened due to his strong pose, "I'm here to bring the so-called _mage_ Midoriya Izuku to our Headquarters, where it will make their Heroic Internship, or whatever called it today, as a guest of my Special Forces Unit, the Cerberus Strike Force!".

The cold and sepulchral silence was only broken when the military officer points to All Might, and almost fail to avoid spit to him, due to some grudge against him, "While this puny _Americanized_ Hero, will also together with us...", making All Might a little angry, since he never liked the arrogant attitude of the SDF, when the Heroes menace to break the monopoly of the SDF over the sovereignty or law enforcement.

Izuku brings his heavy luggage, including his two Hero Costumes together once the SDF staff orders to do so, "Quickly, Midoriya… On the next five days, you will treat me, or any military staff ranks, as _Yes, Sir..._ ", and makes a dark grin, "Understand ?!", just for Izuku mimics the military salute, and said, "Yes, Sir! Rookie Guest Midoriya Izuku at your service! Sir!".

The reflexive mannerism gives both to the military man a disdainful smile, "Excellent! You had the natural behavior to be a military man!", while makes a sarcastic remark, "After all, if you was really truly wise, you would made an application to the National Military Academy, not a _weak playground_ called Yuuei Hero School… What a joke!".

Aizawa, All Might and everyone from the 1-A classroom fell so infuriated to the last remark, that tried to made an uproar against such arrogant person, while Katsuki frowns, "For God sake… Why Deku was ended on the military ?!"

"Military brass are so _damn_ arrogant!", Kirishima makes a muted yell, "I hope Midoriya will teach them a lesson!", once all military staff goes off the classroom.

Izuku quickly follow the military platoon until he and All Might was forced, under _military terms_ , to enter an heavy blinded bus, where also two armored vehicles and five military jeeps would tail the military convoy.

Once Izuku seat on that bus, where the interior was almost empty to form a kind of mobile auditorium, the lieutenant-colonel Ren could makes a brief welcome speech, but some advisors was requested to make a formal speech:

"Good Morning, members and guests of the Special Forces branch of JGSDF, we welcome the Special Guest _vryko-warlock_ Midoriya Izuku to make their Hero Internship on our HQ...", while makes a bow to their superior, "As requested by our protocols, only our honorable Hashido-nisa-dono will make a welcome formal speech...".

The top military man was full of himself, and only makes a very short speech, "Very well, if you enlisted at beginning on military, you would be a Sergent very fast, but since isn't the case, I will treat you as a Cadet...", while changes is opinion, "No… I will treat you as a worm, a pity worm...", just to receive a enraged face from Izuku.

"Once we arrive at our installations, I will bring you at our classified Cerberus Unit, where you will receive a full three days of Hell training, to learn about how real men deserve, and can only be really called _Heroes_...", while Hashido-dono quickly fixate his demon looked face against Izuku's eyes, "And the last two days, you can be specially requested to do a classified mission against _real villains_ , if you manage to get the minimum classification...", and just speak directly to the right ear, "Otherwise, you will take two days of laundry, or similar stuff...", just for Izuku answers, "Sir, Yes Sir!...", but he notice the teeth grit and mad aura from All Might.

Finally, the rest of a long hour trip goes smoothly without speak another word.

* * *

 **Funabashi JGSDF HQ – Cerberus Strike Force Unit**

The military road train arrives quickly to the entrance gates of the Japan Ground Self Defense Force Headquarters (JGSDF HQ), located at short distance from Funabashi. The bus had to pass two check-points, where each step was menacing to view, due to the constant helicopter flying, and the war-grade weaponry that intimidates even the most strongest willed person.

Finally, the bus goes more two full kilometers forward, this time at a slow speed and tailed by two heavy tanks, until reaches a third check-point, where that's was located the barracks of the Cerberus Strike Force, actually the 3rd Special Forces Squadron Unit name.

At least the bus finally stops to give Izuku and All Might the authorization to leave the vehicle, and march at the designated guest room.

All Might sighs, when saw the vision of several military men, where some displays quirks, others not, carrying weapons and make a strange disdain to All Might and Izuku.

It was almost an hostile environment for a civilian Hero, since much of them never had a positive acceptance of the whole Heroic Industry, specially at the law enforcement.

Once Izuku could reach the room, and starts to unpack their things, a soldier replies a order from the superiors, "Midoriya-kun… Prepare your military uniform, and your main weapons, for an initial test!", making Izuku and All Might worried, "You have ten minutes!", and exit the room, while close and lock the door, that was guarded by two elite soldiers loaded with machine-guns.

Izuku dress the military uniform that he found on the top of his spartan bed, while dress his own light version of his costume's armor, and place the throwing knives belt along the torso, to give a more bad boy vision, while saw on the mirror the final result, "Izuku Midoriya, a vampire on the SDF!...", and sighs just to his own comment.

All Might know that this Internship was well played by the national army, and against his real will, since Izuku really wants to go to a _normal_ Hero Agency, to learn how the Pro Heroes helps to maintain the law and order. Instead, he never deserved to be thrown inside this bad place, filled with toxic ideals, that was some Army Units, living if Japan would go tomorrow to a war. Due to strong patronage, the Army still refuses to accept a more dynamic role on the actual quirk society.

The same soldier comes a few minutes later, and orders, "You will together with me, while the _infamous_ All Might will stay here, locked on the room!", just to receive a stunning answer, "Why ?! I was mandated by Yuuei to take care of Midoriya!", just to receive a denied answer, "On my castle… My rules!", making All Might angry, and waits the bare minimum to release his frustration and anger by kicking the metallic wardrobe with rage.

Izuku was bring to a huge training field, filled with barbed wire, mines, automatic sentry guns, and other deadly stuff. A military men, probably an instructor, intervenes and speaks the rules of this test.

"Very well, very well, Midoriya-kun...", the instructor speaks, "Using your special techniques, as long they don't case too much destruction, follow the path as instructed by this sheet...", as Izuku notices the number of obstacles and check-points, "And you shall finish this… In less than six minutes!...", making Izuku a little bewildered, "Finishing this 20-stage course in less than 6 minutes are insane!", but receive a menacing aura, "This is not a pesky _Heroic Course_ , this is the top-elite soldier course… If you fail this test, then you fail the entire _Internship_!"

Izuku was truly stunned due to extreme arrogance and bloodlust drawn by his instructor, or any soldier. After all it was the top elite of any modern Army, and the Special Forces was probably the most extreme in terms of physical requirements, and even with the emergence of quirks, it wasn't given additional relief on the hardness of the Military Course.

The instructor also warns, "So you are a powerful mage, but quirkless… However, you cannot use any magic spell, except the ones that was really necessary to follow the path, or disable the obstacles… This means, only very short magic spell effects are allowed, otherwise the entire test are considered null and void, and you simply are mandated to go to the kitchen peeling potatoes and baking rice for the rest of week!", and makes a frightening look, "It's clear ?!", just to ear the expected answer, "Yes Sir, Sir!", said Izuku, while makes a formal military salute.

"Excellent!", grins the mad instructor, while guide Izuku to the starting line.

Izuku exhales and waits for the initial signal, when starts to run at a full sprint speed, as it almost reaches the 300 km/h sprint run using his own muscular force, until reaches the mine representing the 1st checkpoint mark, just to explode previously with a signature magic spell, " **DAMNED!** ", while blocks the blast with the Witcher Sign _Quen_ , and jumps several meters forward.

The next five checkpoints was gradually hellish, due to the traps, pits, and electrifying barbed wires, leaving Izuku no option, but use his Signature Spells from Dark Schneider ones, as long had very short range, to destroy the traps and go forward.

The first ten check-points was done in about three minutes and half, leaving still an hard course to go. Now Izuku was forced to use the _Elemental Magic Arrows_ to blast part of the traps, " **Vocat spiritum sanctum natura…** **I gather 20 Ice Elemental Arrows… 25 Electric Elemental Arrows… Great Elemental Magic Crossbow!… Mitterent ad scopum!** ", and a swarm of supersonic blobs flies and destroy swarms of targets, forming an ice flower or a burning bolt, according of their original element, and Izuku could run at almost full speed without much problems.

The next targets also requires a combination of several magic techniques, and also helps him to recover the wasted time. Even with the more mastery of his magic powers, Izuku only manages to passes the 19th checkpoint when he had less than ten seconds to times up.

"And it is a full 600 meters run along a mine field...", just to launch another wave of _E_ _lemental Magic Arrows_ to the air, enabling him to propel himself, using the Witcher Sign _Aard_ at Level 4, the _Aard Shock Wave_ , with the Witch Sign _Heliotrope_ , at backwards, "Just to mimic the way that Kacchan uses this explosions to go forward...", while the magic arrows blasts the minefield and adds additional propulsion force. The combined force gives an insane slingshot at over 400 km/h, just to pass the last checkpoint at the last second.

Izuku was forced to use the _Aard_ again to force a full stop, before lands on the finish line, where the instructor give a strange smirk, "Congratulations! You manage to complete the test at the requested time!", and before Izuku could answer, "Now! Let's starts the real training!...", while Izuku simple answers, "Yes Sir, Sir!..."

After some seconds walking, the instructor warns, "But first… We all going to the mess… Since you pass the test, you are authorized to got acquittance of your temporary colleges… The members of the Cerberus Strike Force Unit!", while gives a heinous smile to Izuku.

Izuku sighs and thinks how dangerous will be their internship, specially at a special military unit that several of their actions are strictly classified!

* * *

 **To be Continued...  
**


	14. An Unwilling Visit from Hell

**Finally on this chapter are revealed a glimpse of the true enemy, The God of Destruction Anthrax, which replaces the canonical All for One by an beyond overpowered version, when he is also a vampire, an alchemist, a powerful mage, and a quirk user to a point that can transmute quirks or create artificial ones at will.**

 **Anthrax is the leader of the Twelve Wise Men of Europa, and the Supreme-Commander of the Millennium Army. One of the strongest Wises, Skull Knight (a canon character from Berserk) decide to confront the heir of Dark Schneider, showing to him that Izuku is no match for Anthrax.  
**

 **Finally, Izuku are presented by a group of vampires, with characters from Hellsing (Pip Bernadotte), One Punch Man (Silver Fang), Berserk (Serpico), Witcher (Regis), Bastard (Gara), asking to join the group _Wild Geese_ , even it takes 100 years which is a brief spark on a long life of a vampire.  
**

 **Note: I made some corrections on the first chapters, specially the first two ones, but I think a new chapter will be published soon.**

* * *

 **Wild Geese...**

Once Izuku's instructor and himself arrives on the mess, he barely could imagine the kind of reception, or the lack off, that he could face. And since everyone was so cold, and arrogant, he expected more of the same thing.

Izuku, when tries to step into the reception hall, faces a suddenly movement freezing, "WTF?!", while tries to turn his head to understand the cause.

The floor around Izuku was evolved by a magic seal, about three meters in diameter, mirrored on the ceiling. Then a middle-aged men with a grayish-brown jacket, same colored pattern trousers, black military boots, holds a Colt revolver on his stretched right arm and points to Izuku's head, while smokes with an assassin cold eyes:

"So you're the young supernatural mage that makes an huge commotion on the _town circus_ ?!", just to Izuku demands answers, "Bastard! Can you explain...", just to be thrown by a swift thrown to the ground, "You may have huge magic powers, but if you do not pay attention on your surroundings, it won't make a real difference at all...", while the sealing magic was dispelled.

" **Before you make silly questions… I'm an old mercenary, before join the SDF… The old leader of the Wild Geese… Pip Bernadotte...** ", just to give a smirk, "Like you… I'm also a vampire, a kind of mage, and also a quirk user…".

Such last remark makes Izuku's eyes widen, "Like my Yuuei's teacher...", just to receive a string blow from Pip, that smash Izuku against the cracking floor tiles:

"I notice that you are capable to create several kinds of magic barriers, that could block my own physical strength… However… You are not _invulnerable_ to anything..."

"Damn it!", it was more skillful than Aizawa, specially the capability to exploit flaws at a lightning speed.

"And you shouldn't think that you won the _Millennium Army_ just due to the fact you applied some high yield magic spells… That's just a phony decoy...", making Izuku remember the infamous USJ incident.

" Why you said that… Even I think that was something suspicious..."

" Technically, I can't said _too early…_ ", Pip turns his head to foresee any nearby menacing curious person, "In reality, the Nazi army, the villains and other stuff, was just cannon fodder for the _Millennium Army_ check if the new _Dark Schneider_ successor was really arrived… A test, as you can said!"

"So far, that's nothing new..."

"For our Intel HQ, we discovery that the real ringleader of that stuff is an insane abomination..."

" A vampire like me ?!", just to sigh hard, "It appears that vampires was always the main target to be the scapegoat of all Humanity crisis and problems...", just to remember the last Aizawa's scolding.

" **This _men_ is only known by some sources by _Anthrax_ , or by is own self-made royal-like title _One_ _Demon God for_ _All_ _Destruction, Anthrax,_ _the Great_** ", making Izuku annoyed, " **Often shorten to _One_ _Power_ _for_ _All_ _Greatness_ , while maintains some ambiguities...**"

"So why he's so dangerous ?!"

"This monster had several quirks, which is genetic inherited superpowers that current humans have... And some recent vampires alike, such me...", while Pip pauses to light one more cigarette, "And it's very probable that such _monster_ was crafted by genetic engineering the most, if not all, the quirks he control", while Izuku remembers the painful dialog with Todoroki about his quirk, "While also had a high proficiency with alchemy and magic, leading to rumors that even he is capable to make magic enhancement quirks, or fuse quirks with magic on-fly...", making even Izuku in shock.

"If true, _Anthrax_ would be ever more powerful than me!"

"And also some high technology in the middle… Making _him_ the most terrible threat of all Mankind...", the older former mercenary pauses his speech while notices loud leather steps coming to them, "Later I talk more… However, _him_ are also the the main leader of the **_Twelve Wise Men of Europa_**...", ending with a muted whistle to force Izuku to not open his mouth.

Pip Bernadotte quickly make the military salute when faced the commander of the garrison, along his own mates. Izuku fells an intense and crushing pressure aura emanating from all four strong soldiers, each one with their faces covered by a kind of camouflage mask, where their intimidating presence may means that each one had capabilities comparable to Izuku himself.

The commander gives a strong glare against Izuku, who simply declares, "You are the one who blows the Circus ?", as Izuku remembers the derogatory term that Pip said about the Sports Festival, "Yes Sir... yes!", Izuku makes the military salute, just to avoid more teasing.

"As you notice… I'm the commander of this garrison… Commander Hideki Tojo… And I will give you a mission… You will train with the _Wild G_ _ee_ _se_ to be ready to a test in the next 48 hours...", making Izuku swallow hard, "After all, of all Cerberus Special Units, I think that those one would be the best option..."

"And before you think again...", Tojo turns his head to Pip, "It's better to not disclose much information about _Anthrax_ , unless it will serve as a true motivation to Midoriya achieve their Internship..."

The older smoking vampire gives an annoyed glare, before point to his loyal mates, "And they are...", said Pip before he's been interrupted by one of this soldiers, dropping the mask.

Then Izuku could witness the first Pip's comrade, a strong and blond men that introduces by own initiative, "I'm the right hook of my captain… Serpico.", just to receive a eye's glare from Pip, "Not try to interrupt me!"

"By the way...", said another member, when an alarm fires up, "WTF is that ?!", making Hideki perplexed when said that.

Both humans and non-humans stare due to this strange situation, as Izuku pokes, "When start my classes on Yuuei High School, I was presented by an invasion by an assassin ninja… during the lunch break!", just to get all of them get acknowledge of the strange deja-vu feeling.

Unfortunately for Izuku, his almost-clairvoyance instincts always make right to happen, since it notice a sudden shake from the guest house that he and All Might stays during the Internship.

"It appears that your instincts never fail on crucial times like this… right ?!", Pip fixes his piercing eyes against Izuku.

And the last doubt ceases to exists when a security officer, actually a regular soldier on the duty, appears and delivers the _bad news_ , "Emergency! Intruders on Bloc A!"

The alarm and further announcement makes Pip, Hideki and further ones to shiver and becomes panicked, "An intrusion right now ?!", while Hideki orders, "We can make the introductions later… Both of you… Follow me!", and both replied, "Our orders are acknowledged, Sir!"

* * *

 **Skull Knight...**

Izuku notices the absurd speed that Pip's mates runs to reach the affected building, leaving behind the human commander. Only himself knew that he can run as faster of Pip, leaving to him wonder if both are _like him_ , since except the small blond men, others still hold his cloaks to hide their faces.

It was about an entire kilometer from the mess to his lodging barracks, and when Izuku clear half of the remaining distance, notice that two of the clocked soldiers are leaving behind. "Don't mean that really _are_...", said silently.

After two minutes of dashing, half of the Wild Geese group and Izuku arrived to the affected area, just to witness the disaster. The security and medical teams was caring the evacuation of the site.

"What the hell is going on here ?!", ask Pip to a confused looking low-ranked soldier.

"I don't know much details… Sir… But appears that All Might was trapped inside!", just to be pushed, while orders his loyal team to storm the entrance doors.

Izuku turn back and notices that Hideki was barely dash halfway to the target site, even he recognize that had a very good physical shape, "After all it's the Army!", even quirkly or quirkless!

Once Izuku and the others reaches that should be his restroom, it was a battlefield, with all furniture torn apart. At the precise moment, the most shocking discovery was that All Might body was frozen with the vision of an heavy knight, where the interior appear to be only dark energy, and a blazing skeleton, since they saw a demonic looking skull with white flashing globes on the place of eyes.

"Very interesting… The most _so-called powerful_ civilian Pro Hero of Japan...", said the walking dead menacing demon, "The owner of _One Punch Man_ quirk, right ?!"

"Who are you ?!", All Might dare to ask, once recover part of his rationality.

"Oh… Sorry!", and notice the arrival of more people, once they open the room's door, "And also you… my enemy guest… My name's Skull Knight… The third-in-position of the _Twelve Wise Men of Europa_ !"

All Might eyes widen, " _Twelve Wise Men of Europa ?!_ "

Skull Knight makes a menacing cold look, "I was ordered by Sensei _Anthrax_ to spy All Might and the new _Dark Schneider_ mage..."

The words spoken by this undead menacing creature makes everyone frozen by fear, "This means that Anthrax-sensei, or whatever are called, already knows our next moves!", Pip mumbles to himself, while Hideki also listen the main keywords since he arrived on that moment, "First of all, how you manage to get here ?!", and Hideki yells to Skull Knight.

"My own supernatural powers can easily create links around different realms and realities!", spoke Skull Knight, "Like a truly alchemist and mage can make it happen!...", said while raise his demon sword, with a curve shaped and dented blade, filled with open widen dozen of dread eyes.

"Teleportation magic ?! Or a warp-type quirk like the one I saw on the USJ incident ?!", Izuku screams in pure amusement, just to be scolded by Pip.

"You should not yell at any circumstances! Many enemies like to follow screaming rats to apply countermeasures!"

"Hunpf!", Skull Knight resumes his offensive position, "Even you are a truly ancient mage successor, without the modern quirks, you cannot admire the enemy without planning the battle!"

Izuku quickly activates the Witcher Sign _Yrden_ while enhances his _Dispel Bound_ , as Skull Knight delivers a diagonal shape blade uppercut against the green haired vampired.

"Argh!", scream Izuku when his body and bones shakes violently due to the enemy's sword impact against the magic barriers.

"That's all ?!", Skull Knight grins with an unemotional voice tone, "You're too naive to think that magic barriers are absolute defences!", and makes a sudden stroke with the blade, blasting Izuku against the wardrobe, breaking in large chunks of wood and metal.

"Izuku-shounen!", screams All Might in total shock, "What a terrible power!", just for the empowering quirk Hero charges is own muscles and tries to deliver a punch, "Delaware SMASH!...", just to be blocked by a layer of three magic barriers cast by the unarmed arm of Skull Knight, "Impossible!"

Skull Knight then delivers a punch that send All Might straight out the room by the opened door, just to fall against Pip, who also helps to reduce the impact, "Are you alright ?!"

"What a shame...", All Might curses to himself, "I'm the Top Pro Hero against human villains, but useless against supernatural ones! Damn it!"

Pip gives a dry and cold glare, "That's why I requested to my superior to you never play any fuss on my castle!"

All Might couldn't argue against him, "So he's one of leaders of this Wasp's Nest ?!", while thought strictly to himself.

Quickly the blond soldier who already give his name to Izuku, Serpico, and a more muscular soldier who grabs a samurai sword from his scabbard jumps straight to face the demon, and helps Izuku to get out away.

"Gara", said Serpico to guide his partner, "I will help the young vampire…"

The strong men with a samurai sword, Gara, smiles and strike against Skull Knight, who also blocks the attack by his own magic powers.

"More strongmen, huh ?!", Skull Knight moves to face Gara, "I have business with the immortal boy...", while raise the sword, "Get out!", yells Gara.

"But your sword are quite unusual...", Skull Knight remarks when hold and blocks mutually the swords.

"It's my Demon Sword Murasame!", grins Gara, "And my faithful partner, even after the Death!"

"What's an insane cult!", the demon try to lecture the ninja master, "That's I never understand the humans, or even the undeads… like you!", prompting Gara to step back, and strike again.

" **MAJIN-KEN!** ", Gara slashes his sword Murasame against the enemy's skull, releasing a powerful blasting wave.

Skull Knight suffered minor damages due to the alchemical attack delivered by Gara's sword Murasame, given him a prompted response, "Bastard! You may have some basic knowledge of alchemy, but it's the best you can make!", before Skull Knight launches several icicles against Gara.

"Challenge accepted!", as Gara swiftly move his sword to deflect all the spears at inhuman speeds.

"It appear that I need to made more serious about!", the demon increases his powers output.

Meanwhile, Serpico helps Izuku to stand up and flee, however Izuku want to help everyone first, "You two are great… But leave it for me...".

Skull Knight turns his head to face the challenging vampire, is true adversary, "Attack me with all you had!"

Izuku decide to cast a powerful fire magic spell to try settle his apparent superiority, " **Brain…** **Brain… Dead!...** ", while a powerful aura irrupts and opens a portal from Hell, releasing hotter flames, " **Obey your blood oath and come forth from the Land of Abaddon!** ", while the flames quickly covers Izuku, except on the nearest magic shield domain, " **Liberates the Gehenna's Fire that incinerate at all it touches!** ", releasing a inferno of heat and flames reaching over hundred thousand degrees Kelvin, " **Give the Evil Blaze of Burning to destroy and burn everything at will!** ", while Izuku jumps and punches with all magic energy against Skull Knight, " **EXODUS!** "

It was followed by an insane explosion that almost blasts the entire room, opening a hole on the ceiling, and melts the remains of the furniture into lava and ashes. It appears that Izuku delivers huge damage, but for some odd reason once the dust settles, Skull Knight gives a muted laugh, since it suffered minor scratches, "Not bad… Not bad… This spell ends many mortals swiftly… But you are facing a terrible demon, and such magic spell are clearly insufficient to lacerate, and beyond to ever defeat me...", making Izuku dumbstruck.

Before Izuku could ever think, more two soldiers appears, while one appears to be a old men, just for Izuku spills, "Why such elder is here ?!", and another was another even older, and almost bald, but also a rude menacing soldier.

"Why I always not been invited to the party ?!", said the older martial arts expert.

"Be quiet… Silver Fang… Your bad humor is always a bad taste...", spoke the older bald while notices the room almost reduced to a black charcoal, "There's been a barbecue here ?!"

"And your bad humor is also very annoying… Regis Terzieff-Godefroy!", the older replies.

"More freaks to the main recipe...", Skull Knight was annoyed.

Izuku decide to blast the path to help him and Serpico escape, " **DAMNED!** ", just to be targeted by Silver Fang remark, "Oh! A mage on the party!", while both the _Wild Geese_ members shows their sharp fangs, making Izuku astonished.

"That's right!", said Pip, "The _Wild Geese_ Special Unit are composed by strong vampires!"

Izuku couldn't making other reaction, but red blushing his freckled cheeks, " **That's the _real reason_ that the SDF wants me ?! To join a freaking All-Vampire Death Squadron ?!**"

"I'm the real culprit!", Pip pokes fun, "But I can request my team to protect you on the Yuuei!"

Izuku glares furiously, "I never wanted such insane request!", just to be scolded back, "Don't worry about… You can take 100 or 200 years before joins us...", said Pip, "I'm waiting until there!"

"Your great lifespan could make such trickery...", Izuku could ever curse the destiny of he being a vampire.

The whole meaningless conversation aids all together to flee the destroyed site, where even Skull Knight dares to strike again, "You are to provocative and human-friendly for a bunch of retarded vampires!", and strikes with his sword to launch another strike of pressure waves with great destructive powers, "And you thought that you can escape me ?!"

From everyone, Silver Fang surprise even Izuku with their powers, " **Ryuusui Gansai-ken!** ", while the elder use his swift movements with his hands to counter the destructive power of Skull Knight's sword, after all the Silver Fangs technique, _Water Steam Rock Smashing Fist_ even matches the All Might in terms of physical power.

Finally Regis steps in to deliver one of his Black Magic spells, " _ **Beginne ... Die korrumpierten Seelen aus dem Heiligen Land ... Widerruft sie von Ewigkeit her! ...Dämonentor!**_ ", that creates a teleportation portal that sucks Skull Knight and sends to a random place on the other side of the Earth. Skull Knight still had the forces to speak, "I'm leaving for now… But I warning you...", for a dumbfounded group.

"It was too easy...", said Regis, "He had more than two seconds to plan an counter-attack, and it works more due for the suddenness, than a really plan..."

"This was more than enough proof that the _Twelve Wise Men of Europa_ and their leader _Anthrax_ are waiting… to strike...", Hideki makes a final remark.

"I think that there's no more need to hide the real mission for Izuku...", Pip intervenes.

"And you want to me join your group in all-assault against the _Anthrax_ base, or something..."

"Of course not!… That's a job for an entire army to make an invasion like the Normandy on World War II!", making Izuku eyes widen.

"Why you are dragging Midoriya for such a cruel suicide mission ?!", All Might enrages, "He don't had any military training!"

"Your mission is to assault a small base that belong to the Millennium Army… located on a still-classified location… Where the my Wild Geese will team with you… And destroy the entire rogue base, and recover the maximum information possible… Specially the links between _Anthrax_ and the Millennium Army..."

"That's still totally unreasonable!", Izuku yells.

"And before we begin our mission that should start in less than 60 hours… You will train with Silver Fang and Gara on the next 48 hours… Just in time to make a final test to check if you are strong enough to handle our five-minutes mission!...", Pip concludes, when torn his hat and walks away.

"You will be transferred to the Building B, due to the mess...", Hideki sighed, "I hope the local budget will pay the repairs..."

All Might never fell so underpowered on his entire life. His life begins when he could his simple strength quirk that enable to defeat many common villains with a single punch, hence the quirk's name, _One Punch Man_ , but was too useless when his room was strike by a black miasma from nowhere, before a demon skeleton appears and menaces to kill him, just for decoy.

* * *

 **Endeavor was kidnapped ?!**

Meanwhile, still unknown to All Might or even Izuku, due to the tight censorship on the Funabashi Basement, the entire Japan awakes on shock on the next day, that Endeavor, under house arrest, was kidnapped by the Millennium Army.

Pip Bernadotte couldn't make anything but make a glare smile, "That horde of Mongol bastards… They place an hostage straight on the same basement that I plan make a strike!"

But the censorship was only temporary, and will could give an extra motivation for Izuku join the mission, or place a Damocles Sword straight on their head.

* * *

 **To be Continued...  
**


	15. The Eve of a Giant Storm

**It takes a little time, but it's more an interlude before the real action happens on... North Korea!**

 **In this chapter Midoriya is informed about the green mission requested by the SDF, and being in charge of Pip Bernadotte.**  
 **Several years before the time of the story (the story itself occurs in the late 21st century), the Millennium Army, and the Sages of Anthrax (discreetly) invaded North Korea (!), Replacing the Juche government with another that allowed the installation of military bases of the invaders.**  
 **As Anthrax demanded the development of magical and alchemical weapons, whose development had been stopped since the fall of Nazi Germany, Japan considered such weapons a threat. And before an army of vampires and wizards of darkness could start an invasion, they noticed that the only option was to discover somewhere in Japan a wizard capable of aiding a black ops military operation that would destroy the enemy facilities. Quirked Superheroeswould simply be annihilated.**

 **How will Izuku react when a badly planning mission on North Korea that can ended into a disaster, and have the entire North Korean Army, and the Millennium Army chasing for him ? (Future chapters spoiler alert.)**

* * *

 **Izuku's Guest Room on Funabashi HQ**

It was the second day of Izuku's Internship on the Funabashi's Special Forces Headquarters. It was only seven of morning when an officer delivers an enigmatic newsletter:

"Mister _Dark Schneider_?", he announces while makes a military salute.

"It's my Hero Name, or whatever...", said Izuku, a little annoyed, once it was just wake up a little time ago, "What's the news..."

"Your Captain", referring to Pip Bernadotte, "Was delivered some bad, very bad, and worst than bad news..."

Izuku was a little dumbstruck when ears the words, while thinks about what the hell was talking about, "Sorry ?!"

"I will straight to the point: First of all the good news… Your training with Gara and Bang will start as soon as possible, once..."

"Please… cut the crap out!", Izuku yells, and hisses, dropping the fangs.

"Understood… The bad news is… The famous Endeavor was kidnapped by the enemy!"

Izuku eyes wides open while thought about the fight with him some days ago, "WHAT ?!".

The entire room freezes, before Izuku delivers a mad voice while remembers the fact that his son was on the same class, "Their son was warned about this issue ?!"

"So far… Just watch the media, that already known much faster than I expected..."

* * *

All Might, who was sleeping on the same bunk bed, although Izuku sleeps a level higher, awakens when ears the bad news, "Endeavor was kidnapped ?!", wondering about what kind of villain could manage to make such a feat, unless they are a supernatural _one._

 _"_ That's impossible ! _",_ All Might stands up, avoiding by little an injury when dodge the iron bar that holds the frame structure of the bunk bed, "How such _strong men_ could ever been taken by a villain ?!"

The officer tries to calm down, "It was kidnapped by the enemy, probably the same as we expected... The main problem is our Intel judge that Endeavor will serve as an human shield on the same enemy base when the _Wild Geese_ wants to strike!"

Izuku quickly understands, "Oh… Great! The Millennium Army, or Anthrax, or whatever Hitler's metathesis lurking around already knows _our plans_ !", as he slams against the davenport, "And now my _hellish internship_ will be a one-way trip straight to the Hell, just to kill everything, except the enemy itself!"

Before the frightened office could ever reply, Pip arrive personally, just to avoid an impeding trouble:

"I never wanted to disclose so early, but...", as he fells a strong grip against his neck, delivered by Izuku's right arm.

"What kind of _wonderful planing_ you was just tried to apply, such kind of...", Izuku tries to strangulate the older vampire, just for Pip pick up his weapon and point straight against Izuku's face.

"Please… Don't ever try menace _me_ !", said with reddish eyes.

"I know that today I expected to begin an intensive training… However… What's your real _plan ?_ "

"Stubborn _rookie_ ", Pip mood changes drastically, when he slaps hard against Izuku's freakle cheeks, "You should never forget that _I_ control, manage, and lead my unit, and _you_ are just a newbie several ranks beyond me !"

The Pro Hero tries to intervene, since he isn't like the dangerous unfolding of a student rage against an idiotic plan that could endangered his life, even he's almost a immortal, just to please a bunch of brass clothing tugs.

"You... your... coward!", All Might notices the bloodlust delivers by several armed soldiers with military-grade pistols, and sub-machine guns.

* * *

And the older vampire signals his subordinates to target lock their weapons against All Might, before resume his speech, "Alright! The things couldn't go worst… In the next 30 hours… You… Midoriya… will be sent along a Black Ops team lead by my _Wild Gesse_ mercenaries to launch a surgical strike against...", as he brings an old printed map with several ancient scribed notes, and thumbtacks and points to a very _unpleasant_ _place_ , "Here..."

Both All Might and Izuku's eyes widens, when read the map legend, and associate the place. It was enough to unleash the repressed anger to an enraged voice, where the younger vampires yells aloud first, "Then… What kind of silliness are you bring to me, on… **NORTH KOREA** ?!"

"Mister Pip...", All Might demeanor was dangerously shifting to a murderous one, " **What kind of diplomatic incident you are trying to bring against a rouge nation with an… ATOMIC ARSENAL ?!** ", where swiftly remembers the militaristic use of quirks on that nation, " **Just to enlighten you that they have a quirk powered ARMY straight pointed against your Nation ?!** "

Pip Bernadotte makes a stage smile, before answers with several wailing bursts, " **This mission… is TOP SECRET! You band of bastard morons!** ", before pause two seconds to drink a shoot of whiskey, " **If you ever read the newspapers, Internet, homing pigeon posts, smoke signals, ...** ", as he enumerate all possible items while counting the fingers with sharp claws, like Izuku's ones, " **Once the Millennium Army proxies stage a coup-d'etat about six years ago on North Korea, this rogue Nazi army, along some Anthrax proxies... They take direct control of the major North Korea's military infrastructures, and create several private military bases, while upgrade the North Korea ones...** "

Izuku raise his left arm, just to demand answers, "Very nice _crappy_ introduction, Major Pip-sensei...", as he cracks his articulations, before thinking to deliver a punch off-guard.

" **And one of the Millennium military installations are located deep inside the Ryanggang District, on several bunkers around the mountains that circles the tributaries of Lake Phungso** ", and Pip nails it, " **Where our Intel was confirmed that an human Pro Hero called Endevor, or Todoroki Enji was kidnapped, and placed here...** "

" **Then… It's just to invade North Korea, strike against a military base, filled with quirk powered soldiers, and rescue an _Hero_!** ", Izuku said with a staged smirking, when in reality wanted to use his magic to smash Pip against the nearest mountain.

"Wrong!", Bernadotte nods, while train his hands just in case to counter any magic or physical stroke, "The Endevor's rescue is a last-minute addition, but the real mission is to destroy the military infrastructure that the Millennium Army or Anthrax requires to make some kind of exotic weaponry… Easy as he gets..."

All Might almost wanted to deliver one of his favorite punches, and he barely avoid to make one. Toshinori instead make a strongly provocative remark, " **Mister Would-Be-Famous-Or-Not… Do you ever consider the dangers of a failure… specially when the supernatural creatures of that terrorist organizations, which already know your plans… when could use your suicidal mission, as an excuse to make a _Nuclear Strike_ ?!** ".

"You are too childish… All Might...", Pip unleashes their signature paralysis magic, aided by his native quirk-like telekinesis, "It's unlikely that the rogue North Korea Government would ever launch some nuclear missiles, because they knew that the United States, or even the Russia Federation or China will unleash their nuclear arsenals, and no quirk-enabled _Heroes_ could ever manage such a disaster..." and points to Izuku, "And _you_ , as a natural skilled tactician, already knew how deterrent is the possession of a large nuclear arsenal..."

Pip Bernadotte even could give such stupid remark, "After all, a Nuclear War would be the ultimate Hero Rescue Mission, or whatever crap you teach with your _clowns_!"

Izuku could reply badly, even he agrees on Pip's remark, but instead, "During the Elementary School, I like to take notes on several _civilian_ Pro Heroes Quirks, then I learn how to do a proper planning… However...", and he demands a straight answer, "What's my role on _your mission_ ?!"

"Simple...", said Pip, even Izuku's not convinced, "You had some powerful magic spells with great destructive power, perfect to delivery the final blow… But… I think you should learn some new skills that could be useful on short-term, even you don't agree..."

"Insane… Totally insane and irresponsible!", All Might yells, "Just because Midoriya are a very skilled quirkless sorcerer, is the prime reason to drop him, even along some freaks, on an enemy territory, specially when Midoriya don't have any military training ?!"

"Enough!", said Pip, "The briefing are demised… Midoriya, take the changing room, on the third port past count on the second turn right side, and go to the Silver Fang's dojo… Immediately!..."

"Yes… Sir… yes… band of scumbags!", said Izuku, infuriated.

"Probably, I need to teach you better...", answers Pip.

Meanwhile, All Might was placed under arrest on the same dorms that he and Izuku sleeps.

Two hours later, All Might would use a VPN tunnel software on his hidden smartphone, even knowing the risks, to leak some information straight to the Director Nedzu's Main Office, where replies to Aizawa and some trustful allies.

* * *

 **At the Endeavor Hero Agency**

At the same time, some of Aizawa's students runs straight to Hosu City, just to witness the frenzy and panic surge when Shouto Todoroki discovers that his hateful father was kidnapped.

It was on a private meeting room of the infamous Pro Hero Endeavor's Hero Agency that Katsuki found a depressed rival, who still don't believe that his strong father was kidnapped.

"Half-Hot-and-Cold bastard… What's happened here ?!", said Katsuki, using his bad swearing.

"Katsuki…", Todoriki reacts badly when hears the pseudonym, "My father was kidnapped, and you just can't treat me more formally… kind of ..."

"Enough!", Aizawa pops from nowhere, and slams their heads against each other, "Regarding about you father… All Might disclose some _strictly confidential_ information..."

Katsuki and Shouto heads turns around and faces a very oddly worried Aizawa face, "What's about it ?!"

"Midoriya was been trailed by a vampire military group of mercenaries called _Wild_ _Geese_ , where now working for the SDF! Midoriya's magic powers are apparently perfectly fitted for him, and even he refuse for now, on the next _centuries_ , he could assign to them...", as Aizawa also warns about the very large vampire life-span.

"What… WTF ?! Why Deku, for all Pro Heroes Agencies, for God's sake, was specially requested by mercenaries… There's no WTF sense any more!", Katsuki was also oddly in state of shock.

"And before resume, hold your breath...", Aizawa inner thoughts was also enraged due to his total impotence on the current Midoriya's situation, "Midoriya, and that kind of _hellish_ mercenaries will try to rescue Endeavor on North Korea!"

When the two strongest boys wear the keywords, Aizawa notice the awe and shock, before they react, yelling aloud, "NORTH KOREA ?!"

"In fact, the Millennium Army, who make a military strike during the USJ special class, was after all aided by a unit from Special Forces of the North Korean Army (NKA) that delivers undercover soldiers disguised as villains, along some pathetic _ones_... And if it's not just _bad news_ , they had the entire North Korean Army at their disposal, since _they are the true leaders_ of that rogue nation!"

"The SDF was totally insane!", Todoroki replies before Katsuki, "Sending a civilian hero student on the middle of a battle against the most militarized nation, without any preparation..."

"And another shocking discovery…", Aizawa interrupts, "The true leadership of Millennium Army, _The Twelve Wise Men of Europa,_ and an enigmatic leader called _Anthrax_ , which are portrayed as powerful alchemist, sorcerer and quirk user altogether…"

Once Aizawa finishes the sentence, Katsuki grabs Aizawa collar, demanding answers, "WTF ?! Why my _friend_ was dragged by this ?!", as the older vampire use his Cancellation Quirk to avoid Katsuki's quirk activation, "If _he_ dies, how his mother will react ?!"

"All Might only said that mission was long planned ago, and requires a powerful sorcerer to destroy a military site, but somehow the enemy already know forehand and kidnaps Endeavor, just for a mere provocation...", where he was totally worried, "And the most disgusting thing, is that group of mercenaries was totally blinded about the possibility of a trap mounted forehand! Probably _they_ was just waiting for an excuse for an hostility escalation..."

* * *

 **Provocation Escalation...**

Some minor Hero knocks the door, and delivers worried some even more bad news, "Mister Aizawa, a live announcement from the public North Korea Television...", and turn on the TV screen, and link the live stream.

The news anchor holds a sheet of papers, while an hell military music on the background plays, and displays a menacing title, " **The subversi** **ve** **rats plan was** **discovered!** **Great conspiracy against our Supreme Leader was Revealed!** ".

When both stare the television, they couldn't spoke any word, specially when the music fades, and the anchor reads the announcement:

" **Our Great Korea Nation, aided by the Millennium Army was prevented another** **plot against us!** ", where the anchor makes a short silence break, before resumes, " **The subversive imperialis** **t** **Japan was taking advantage on quirks to create a plot aiming to overthrow the Beloved Leader, but our best agents neutralize the ringleader on foreign soil!** ", just to portrays the image of Endeavor on the screen.

Aizawa was dumbfounded, "Endeavor could be a troublemaker, but a ringleader of a plot against North Korea ?! For the God's sake...".

"Please… it's a daydream… right ?!", Todoroki tries to pinch repetitively, hoping that the situation was a very dark nightmare.

"No… It's real...", said Katsuki.

* * *

" **Once the Hero Internship ends, I need to deliver a punch, or request to Midoriya's use a _Black Sabbath_ straight on the Ministry of Defence!** ", said Aizawa, kicking a dust bin at high speeds, while delivers a strong punch against a wooden framed table that breaks in two.

" **I was too ingenuous to follow the recommendations from Mister Nedzu about the SDF teasing about one of my students… This is beyond the marks. I couldn't allow a fellow student to be drag on a dangerous diplomatic and military incident that could bring the Third World War!** "

* * *

 **On Wild Geese's private training field, preparing to battle...**

Meanwhile, the training with Silver Fang was more friendly, in sheer contrast with the ruthlessness of Pip Bernadotte. Izuku even waste several hours, during the breaks specially, to learn the Silver Fang's signature moves. Izuku notice that was a kind of water elemental magic, mixed with martial arts.

" **Ryuusui Gansei-ken!** ", yells Izuku, while use his native telekinesis to guide the water flow, cheating a little the original Silver Fang's technique.

"Please! Don't take _vryko-quirks_ as shortcuts!", warns the elder vampire.

"What ?! **Vryko-Quirks**?!"

"It's my suggestion to name the vampiric abilities like your telekinesis, that had some genetic origin, in a similar fashion of the human-based quirks that follow the same logic..."

"Alright...", Izuku sighed, not very convinced.

On some vampire communities, they propose the native supernatural features of some vampires to be named as _vryko-quirks_ , since they are similar to the human quirks. The Japanese Government so far only takes note, but not take the proposal to the Diet to be voted or debated.

The ninja Gara was more muted, but helps to design a strong military costume for Izuku, where also trains Izuku with his best swordsmanship abilities. In the end, Izuku fuse the wizard and dreadnought former costumes into a single menacing one.

The sword was trimmed to fit Izuku's total hight , but their weight increases to about 2500 kg, due to a more strong and heavy metal alloy, along some special magic stones that gives a fair share amount of total sword weight. The mage fabric was become the foundation of the armored plates, that act as an active shield and a magic foundation. Even the armor design was less heavy than the original, still weights over four tonnes. In the end, the new Izuku's costume was a mammoth seven ton beast of metal and ceramic.

Izuku only could sigh when face on the mirror, the new dreadnought costume, and remembers a silly episode of their innocent childhood, when at the first year of Elementary School, almost his colleges run away when discovered that the green-haired shy boy was a vampire.

But his first true wizard staff gives another memory for a more recent past, when starts the training with Sakura-sensei, who teach him her magic, while controls better the Dark Schneider's magic he could learn by himself.

* * *

 **Private talk...**

Finally the younger vampire decide to return to the shared bunk bed with All Might with the new militaristic costume, making All Might shivered and worried:

"Mister Midoriya, another walking _tank_ ?!", just to choose another derogate word.

"What a thought day", Izuku sighs when tries to undress the complicated costume, taking care to not unload seven tonnes of metal over a _human_.

"It's very dangerous to speak about, but...", All Might picks, carefully, a smartphone, and points the information he wanted to share.

"Do you know that you can be charged with espionage, what's an huge risk!", Izuku was surprised when notice that the Yuuei's 1-A class already knows the true motivations of SDF, or the fact the entire Japan knowing that one of best Pro Heroes was been taken hostage on North Korea.

"The situation was so terrible, that everyone from your classmates, or even other classes, almost cannot concentrate or enjoy their internships!"

"I bet that Todoroki was almost screaming with it's own impotence...", said Izuku softly.

"Tomorrow it's your day… but promise to me, that you will focus to rescue my derailed rival, and convince that band of buffoon bastards to fly away as soon as possible..."

"I will honor that promise", Izuku bows with formal respect, "But I can't think more that it's to odd for the Millennium Army don't evacuate the site, or execute Endeavor in public, as they expected to me to arrive there…"

"That's why I fear a military escalation, straight to nuclear strike..."

"I don't think they use nuclear weapons on the first day. It would be too stupid... Probably or Anthrax or the Millennium Army will use their supernatural military to make an incursion of Japan at a short to middle term, and only need an excuse to shift the preparations priority to make a thing."

"When I speak about a nuclear strike, probably they could use a single one, more focused to make a local damage..."

"Or just to blow away on higher atmosphere, in order to make an Electromagnetic Pulse capable to fry our sensitive electric and electronic infrastructure. Even here, I only bet only during the supernatural army invasion..."

All Might sighs when remembers the Pip's words about Izuku's strategist skills, revealing the coherent and well planning scenario, without thinking that Japan was in the brink of a terrible disaster scenario.

* * *

 **The mission begins...**

On the eve of the third day internship, Izuku joins the other vampires that forms the mercenary group _Wild Geese,_ along several human soldiers from a Black Ops unit. The highest rank personnel salutes all the soldiers, and makes an elusive speech:

" **Today it's the day that I will deliver a serious blow on the terrorist group called Millennium Army! The _Operation Emma-oh_ , in honor of the deity of death and revenge, are officially commissioned.**"

Very few dare to take attention on the rest of the announcement, specially the vampires group, who already takes the seats on a stealth-technological helicopter with enough autonomy range.

"However, due to security reasons, we will fly first to Tsushima Island", said Pip Bernadotte, "Then, at the evening, with some concordance with the South Korean National Army, we will contour the east coast of that nation, using the Korean island of Ulleung, and the coastal city of Donghae as a reference point...", and point to the entrance point, "Finally… using a bisection of an imaginary crossed line between the North Korean coastal cities of Sinchang and Riwon, that was a very mountainous terrain, we will infiltrate the enemy territory..."

"That's a very long journey...", Izuku notice the natural barrier provided by the Sea of Japan, and their tactical allies that prevent a more easy invasion, "And what's this oddly place ?"

"It's a small village called Pungseoeub, where probably it is one of the escape routes of the Millennium Army hideouts..."

"May I add a little remark ?", Izuku notices the unfriendly mood reply of his superior.

"Be fast...", said Pip.

"For my own knowledge, the invasion point is also the same places when the majority of missiles sites, and launch pads are located. It's expected to be an huge concentration of radars, and high alert mobile infantry units..."

"That's why I requested stealth helicopters, to avoid such scenario..."

Izuku was not truly convinced, as he remembers from the All Might _espionage_ session, that North Korea, with the funds of the Millennium Army was enable to modernize the North Korean Navy, without care about the international sanctions. A possible way to North Korea create a tactical advantage, with the huge area covered by the Sea of Japan was the navy program that should takes more priority on the submarines, and probably one of them was capable to carry nuclear missiles.

After all, when Izuku watches World War Two documentaries, he snaps when the Nazi Germany, the ancient state that the Millennium Army worships, once takes control of the Atlantic French Coast, they build underground submarine bases located on several coastal cities. And an underground submarine base could be an excellent shipyard to build at least a submarine capable to launch a nuclear strike against Japan, without been noticed first, even during the construction site.

Once he finishes his thoughts the helicopters was just take off, and flies to the first stage of a day long trip to North Korea. Izuku was less optimistic, since he fells that even he could rescue Endeavor, the whole mission will end in a total disaster. And it will be nearly impossible to run about 500 km of hostile environment to reach the Armistice Line on the Parallel 38, the strong military frontier between the two Korea's.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	16. I'm The Incarnation of Death!

**The military operation in North Korea begins, and fears of a disaster begin to materialize as soon as the convoy is destroyed when Wild Geese unit lands on the spot. From there begins a duel between Zorin Blitz and Midoriya Izuku.  
In fact, as soon as Izuku invades the enemy base, the North Korean navy (under direct orders of Zorin Blitz, a canon character from Hellsing) decides to provoke Japan by sinking some maritime police vessels and even a torpedo against a cruise ship, causing a diplomatic incident that would be cleverly blocked by the rivarly between China and Russia and the US!  
**

 **Trivia: Zorin Blitz is here also a vryko-warlock, and uses magic spells with names derived from Viking Metal bands.**

* * *

 **The Mission Begins...**

Somewhere on North Korea, while the evening quickly fade to the night, the stealth helicopters managed to land on a cleared plain, free from major obstacles, even the landing site was a few kilometres from the main target breaching point.

For Izuku and his _unfriendly_ team, it was the final chapter of a day-long trip across the boundaries of the Sea of Japan. As Pip Bernadotte expected, even Izuku thoughts that was something odd, they could infiltrate the enemy territory without major problems.

It was about seven minutes to start the main operation, according to the plan devised by Pip Bernadotte. Once he though that everyone was ready, he decided to remember the major steps on an improvised briefing site, "Everyone, be acquainted! Even he arrive a little late, we still have a few minutes before the projected time for the mission start..."

"It was due to the bad weather, and the long detour…", Izuku mumbles to himself, before takes mental notes about the _real mission here_.

"From some reports, Anthrax and his proxies are trying to build an exotic weapon, and this installations contains a key ingredient to build such device."

"There's no further information about the type and kind of weapon here ?", Terzieff-Godefroy raise his hand, and ask to his captain.

"Probably an enhancement equipment to increase their own magic, alchemical or quirk powers. Such one-a-kind devices that was custom-made, it requires an huge manpower, and resources to build one."

"Then… If we manage to destroy the facilities, it would delay or sever the Anthax own powers...", Serpico also intervenes, even it was a little ingenuous.

"And your mission is to deliver at least one or two of your most damaging spells", Pip points to Izuku, "Save your _Vitality, Vigor, Mana, MP, HP_ , or whatever you name it, to use against the main target, located deeply on the mountain..."

"So, it's an _Halloween_ or _Black Sabbath_ straight on…", Izuku reacts a little badly, "A target without any escape route… Very pleasant planning… Sir..."

"Hold your filthy tongue...", Pip enrages so easily when his authority are menaced.

"Whatever...", Gara sighs, "It's almost time to start your operation!"

* * *

A few seconds later, the _Wild Geese_ team with Izuku, along some Black Ops soldiers starts the invasion of the Millennium Army military base deeply on North Korea.

It takes half a hour to reach one of the heavily guarded gates pointed on the map, but there's fewer armed soldiers than expected. Everyone from the team, unless Izuku, never questioned such _apparent flaw_.

As instructed by Pip, the older vampire orders Izuku to stun or kill swiftly the three guards, and he makes the deal, "Very well...", Izuku stretches his right arm and use a simple magic spell, " **I summon the Fiery Power Blast from the Fallen Heroes...** ", and before the soldiers could ever react due the sudden chant, " **DAMNED!** ", they was instantaneously defeated.

"It was too easy...", Gara mumbles straight to Izuku's right ear.

"I'm thinking also like that, too...", replies Izuku.

The group runs quickly to the giant blinded doors that blocks further progress. Izuku before everyone else decide to try unlock the obstacle using magic, "One a moment...", while pushes his right arm, and stretches the hand flat, and hold it about a meter from the cold metal door's locks, " **Ancient Spirits of Thieves… Laid by Blonde Obsessions…** **Release my Lock!...** ", and the door opens without great problems, " **MACE!** "

"That's funny how a magic spell designed to unseal magic locks could work on normal ones!", Serpico makes an annoyed remark.

"Either way… let's get inside!", Pip orders everyone to move forward.

The Black Ops team also enters on the same gate, but takes another route in order to check the information leaked by the spies, or other kind of mole lurking inside the mysterious installations.

* * *

 **At the Central Command Control Room**

Meanwhile, on the main Security Centre Room, one Nazi soldier from the infamous Millennium Army reacts, "Sir! There's a security breach on Southern Gate 1 !"

One of the major officers in change on that day, was the lieutenant Zorin Blitz, who was been in change of the security due to a special request from the high-ranks, as she was pleased to the action unfolding, "No problem! It's the _special guests_ including the _Dark Demon_ , no…, the _Dark Sorcerer Vampire_ , a.k.a., _Vryko-Warl_ _oc_ _k_ Dark Schneider!"

"They are too stupid or what ?!", asks the same soldier, "I heard that _Skull Knight_ takes a _visit_ on the enemy headquarters, and find their plans!"

"No worry! Let's give him something to enjoy", as the demonic vampire unleashes his scythe, and delivers orders for the military staff:

" **Waffenführer Klaus!** **Bestelle den Sicherheitszweig, um die feindlichen Helikopter zu zerstören!** ", and turns her face to an officer in changer of military communications, " **Wenn jemand für die Kommunikation der** **N** **ordkoreanischen Marine zuständig ist…** **Alle derzeitigen U-Boote können** **t** **orpedos gegen nichtmilitärische japanische** **s** **chiffe frei feuern!** ", but also she warns, " **Diese Reihenfolge soll schnell angewendet werden, aber jedes U-Boot kann nur ein einzelnes Ziel wählen.** "

The native North Korean soldiers sighs a little, due to the overuse of German language on official orders, but they understand the next moves. Since the Japan decides to strike, all submarines from North Korean Navy are freely to target a single Japanese vessel, that can be any commercial ship, or a Navy Police vessel, but not a SDF ship… for now.

However, the first act was delivered to the Security Personal that's under direct control of Millennium Army, not the North Korean Army. They just fire a swarm of missiles against the helicopters that once bring Izuku and _his team_ , cutting the main rescue and escape route.

* * *

 **Meantime on Japan's West coast of Honshu...**

About ten minutes later, somewhere at the west coast of Honshu, the Heroine-in-training Tsuyu was sailing along a Japanese Navy Police vessel, along the Pro Hero Selkie, who was a seal-type mutation quirk human, and he's also the captain of it's own Oki Mariner ship, who works within the National Navy Police to patrol the coast. Selkie's Unit specializes to curb illegal immigration and smuggling.

"It's becoming dark…", said Selkie to a worried Tsuyu who simply replies, "Kero...".

One sailor interrupts, "But don't worry about… We are about one full hour away to dock on the nearest port."

Meanwhile, the same waters was under patrol of a North Korean Navy submarine, who receive new orders from the mainland. The captain Ch'ae Yong-Chol, along his officer in change of communications Kok Yeong-Ho, stares with the last orders from Pyongyang, that such content had a signature sign that such order was requested by other source. Either way, the North Korea had an huge debt with the Millennium Army, and decide to follow the order either way.

"Our Great Supreme Leader orders to sink one imperialist vessel, preferentially the first one that our unit can spot!", the officer decodes the ciphered instruction, and delivers to his captain.

"North American, Japanese, Traitor ones?", the younger replies.

"For now, only a Japanese vessel..."

One young soldier with a kind of enhanced electromagnetic sensory quirk spotted a target, the same Tsuyu's vessel!

"This quirks are useful in combination of standard military technology...", said the officer, while orders the periscope operator to confirm the target, "And a police vessel are a perfect target..."

The entire submarine goes to red alert, while the captain orders, "Target that rat's puny ship… Torpedo's operator… Prepare Torpedo Number 3!"

Another sailor in-change delivers the distance, "Enemy Target at 8300 meters..."

Finally the captain delivers the final order, "Fire Torpedo Number 3!", and it happens a few seconds later.

At the same time, Selkie was wandering around the deck, just because his sensory quirk was randomly activated, warning him about a sudden danger, "That's funny… Why suddenly I'm too worried, and frightening for no plausible reason ?!"

The Millennium Army's made torpedoes contains some kid of stealth technology, but the on-board sonar and radar equipment of Selkie's ship detects the danger about 1000 meters away, resting about 15 seconds to act, specially when the office screams:

"Captain Selkie! A torpedo are aiming against us!"

"WHAT ?!", this time, Selkie was astonished, "From what… ?!", while his lose momentarily his cognitive capabilities, much due to fact he never face a real torpedo attack.

"Captain… ?", and the officers tries to bring their captain to the reason.

"Turn to starboard!", Selkie gives a panicked order, hoping to divert from the menace.

However, this torpedo model can change the course, once the on-board computer locks the target. Just a few seconds later, it blasts the hull, and the main engines catches fire.

The impact itself don't cause direct causalities, instead it opens several holes along the hull, and quickly the ship began to flood. Selkie was no more time than to order a rushed evacuation, and an emergency radio call. It takes several minutes for a Navy Helicopter to answer the call, prepare and take off, but managed to rescue the former crew of Selkie's sink ship.

"Thanks...", said Selkie, exhausted, "From the _hellish_ crazy villainy, from where, and who, manage to target us and fire a torpedo ?"

"It was not confirmed, but some civilian and police vessels was been hit almost at the same time!", answer a worried soldier.

Further dialogue ended with a sway of insults, and swearing, while Tsuyu could only relief when she could land safely.

Under the relative safeness, the North Korean submarine confirms the target hit, and decide to ignore further development of the actions, as this captain finally orders to divert for international waters.

* * *

 **Returning to the impending disaster...**

The Selkie's vessel attack was not the only one, but the most provocative one was the vicious attack on a large cruiser ship, who kills some passengers, and unleash a public uproar against the nameless enemies. With all help delivered by the United States Navy to Japan, it takes several hours to discover the involvement of North Korea on that escalation of hostilities. The case swiftly bring the Great Five to an emergency meeting on the United Nation's Security Council, ending as several times, on a total deadlock between the Beijing-Moscow axis, and the Washington-London-Paris ones, and several provocations between the two Korean States.

When the Selkie's ship was spoted by the enemy submarine, the things along the _Wild Geese_ team, if deserve to be called as such, wasn't going as expected.

Even they managed to pass the blinded gate, with some magic help from Izuku, they don't found major obstacles during the first five minutes, until, a hidden blinded door closes suddenly, trapping them inside. And also, the two _human_ Black Ops Units, once they confirmed the invasion, and their backup suddenly stop to broadcast to them.

"That's strange...", Silver Fang was annoyed, "The backup was not answer any questions..."

Gara ears some faint screaming, but decide to stop and orders everyone to stall quiet, "Silence!".

About half a minute passes, and no further sound was ever captured, but another radio channel gives an alarming sound, "Sir!… Explosions everywhere...", from the grounded team on the surface.

Pip Bernadotte still ears the missiles impact on landing site, when another field communications officer warns to the radio, "Warning! Missile Strike!… Argh!", and the communication channel was cut due the explosion that kills all members, while also destroys the radios and the helicopters.

Izuku, who was not much forward, notices the sudden Pip's change in demeanor, as himself expects that turn of events, "I warned you… Bastard!", as the green-haired vampire turns around and wails at full breath the last sentence.

" _Scheisse..._ ", it was the only word Pip Berdanotte could ever answer, before Izuku slams him against the wall with an uppercut punch.

Several vampires decide to hold Izuku, who was out of his mind, "Izuku! Hold a breath!".

Gara had to block a strong punch delivered from the younger vampire, "Be rational, and stay calm!"

Izuku appear to stop, but yells at full force, a short time later, "CALM ?! STAY CALM ?! Had you just notice, that _we_ _just_ lost all support and backup, on the middle of an enemy territory ?!", and points to the wounded Pip, as Izuku grabs and almost strangulate him, "Specially you… You simply fall straight to the enemy's trap! As a military strategist you are beyond a drunken sailor!..."

"You have guts… But you are too naive!", Pip recovers and delivers a straight punch against Izuku's face.

"And you are just worst than several Heroes buffoons!", Izuku resume the fist fighting, while starts to use the _Witcher Sign Yrden and Quen_ to reduce the physical damage, and interfere with Pip's magic abilities.

However, Silver Fang, annoyed with the brawl, hold the two offenders, and smash hard against each other, ending with a wailed declaration, " **BASTARDS!** ", but coughs before resumes, "There's no time to fight each other… About Pip's responsibilities on this disaster, there's no time to talk about… Our first priority is to damage the site, and then… Run away from North Korea with all you could get!"

Finally, the strong leadership of the elder vampire end the brawl, but the tension was too high to Izuku could ever pardon the bad planning of Pip, much due to his own arrogance.

* * *

 **Zorin's trophy...**

Several walls and tunnels away, Zorin laughs when receive the news about the sinking of two police vessels, and a badly damaged cruiser ship, without forgetting the destruction of the helicopters that delivers the invasion team.

It was a strong, but controlled, provocation in order to cause an escalation of hostilities, but she knew that at this moment, they shouldn't pursue further in order to cause a war.

"The US Army will quickly raise the DEFCON to level 3… after this _wonderful incident_...", Zorin laughs, as she walks to his own private detention prison.

A few moments ago, she ends their _evening exercise_ , by slicing the entire Black Ops teams that invade the military bunker from another route. From her, they was too weak to be a challenge, since she kills everyone in less than ten seconds, using the scythe, and a cursing magic spell.

Once Zorin returns to her dungeons, she stare his new prey, the Pro Hero Endeavor, and the remains of a villain called Stain, who ended sliced like sashimi. Without any moral standard, Zorin place the villain's corpse reamains on the same prison of Endeavor, to serve doubly as a psychological weapon, and a gruesome fray, just to break the mental resistance of her own prisoners.

Endeavor was strongly tied, and covered by some kind of magic runes that not only seals their quirk, but also drains his vital energy, in order to avoid the temptation to escape.

"Everything comfortable… Herr Endeavor ?!", just for Endeavor spits against her.

" _ **Der schmutzige schweinehund!**_ ", screams Zorin when she delivers a lock kick against Endeavor belly, followed by a strike with the backbones of their scythe, intended to deliver a serious, but not fatal, wound.

"Your… monster...", screams Endeavor in agony.

"I spare your life, in contrast of that idiot who love to make some _fun,_ but was unable to stand more than three seconds...", pointing to the sliced Stain corpse.

"It was a villain who kills several Heroes on the last months...", Endeavor speaks, while endure the pain, "And when I circle him, you just appeared..."

"I never witness such a piece of _scheisse_ about your _Heroic_ activity, specially when those so-called _Superhelden_ are no more than a bunch of _Possenreisser_ or _Kasperle_ !"

"Stop mixing German loanwords on Japanese!", Endeavor provoke the demon vampire.

" **Ich verstehe dich nicht!** ", replies Zorin, while delivers a kick against Endeavor's belly.

* * *

 **The kidnapping of Endeavor, and brutal killing of Stain.**

Zorin still stares the corpse of Stain, while remembers the main events of their mission on Hosu City. Using the Teleport Quirk of Kurogiri, who was under the wing of Tomura, the successor of Abigail, and the last member of the _Twelve Wise Men of Europa_ , Zorin could jump quickly to the main target.

At that day, Endeavor suspension of duties, was somehow relaxed when the infamous _Hero Killer Stain_ decide to attack several Pro Heroes, who judged immoral and corrupt, under the excuse of "fake heroes hunting crusade".

Using that logic, the police _need_ a strong quirk _Pro Hero_ to defeat Stain, even it was under criminal charges, making Stain more motivated to kill Endeavor, as a final proof of the decadence of the current society.

Endeavor was making huge damage of public propriety, like he likes to make during his duty, and been praised by this demeanor, just to encircle Stain to a blind alley, covered by flames.

Zorin, who have been under-covered, passes to action, and sway her scythe to kill all minor Heroes and police officers holding the police barrier, at an alarming speed.

"WTF was that ?!", screams Endeavor when notices a menacing aura arriving swiftly, and the sudden silence of the police officers.

"Who are you ?!", Stain also reacts, and holds it's attack position, with all knifes pointed to Endeavor.

" _**Ich habe Geschäfte mit ihm ...**_ ", said Zorin with the scythe blade encircled around Endeavor's head.

"A foreigner… ?!", Stain was amused with the strange mixing of a esoteric and militaristic costume.

It was a mistake from Stain, who decide to use the blood-type quirk against Zorin that cause their death, "Very interesting...", said him when try to stab Zorin, ignoring about who she really was.

" **Tölpelhaftschwein!** ", said Zorin, that even stabbed, reacts and sway their scythe, and managed to slice Stain into several pieces, spilling his blood, while Zorin open her month and drink a lot of it.

Endeavor fells an abnormal panic surge, when witness a former formidable villain been merciless killed, without any real fighting.

" **Schwarze Dämonen von freundlichen Albträumen!** ", Zorin quickly use his magic, first chanting to create a kind of heraldic disc, with intricate rune borders, " **Ich befehle den Tod, mein Schwert zu werden und den Feind zu verfluchen!** ", releasing dark chains filled with miasma that lashes Endeavor flesh, and places cursing runes along the body, starting from the bloody wounds, and release along the body, " **Ich ehre den Siegelvertrag und besiege meinen feindlichen Willen und seine Kräfte!** ", where basically seals Endeavor quirk, vitality and much more on the point to weak at full extent, " **EINHERJER!** ".

"Bastard!", scream Endeavor in agony, losing his conscious a second later.

"Very well… You are too lucky to be sealed with my _Einherjer_... The wicked spell that curse the fools who dare defy the Gods!", while also picks the sliced body of Stain, "And I take _your toy_ as my own trophy!"

Few seconds later, Zorin takes the sealed Endeavor and Stain corpse, and uses the Kurogiri's portal to escape from Japan without further problems.

Then it was when Zorin attention return to reality, and decide to make another step forward, " ** _Dark Schneider…_ Wie viel Spaß kannst du machen?** "

* * *

 **Wolfenstein...**

Meanwhile, the invasion group was mesmerized with the vision of the backup team, or the remains of them, "From which bastard on Earth, they managed to kill everyone from the top elite of Japanese Army ?!", Pip was bewilderment.

"The enemy, when plays seriously, just means _I'm the Incarnation of Death_ !", pokes Gara.

"Please! I still not finish to play _Wolfenstein II_ , and don't like to play around their famous catchphrase!", Izuku reply, very annoyed, without felling an huge grudge about the massive causalities that Pip's plan was delivering.

Suddenly a cold wind sways along the bodies, when the loudspeakers turns on, and delivers a menacing message, "For all silly rats lurking on your realm!", it was Zorin's voice, "I'm one of the majors of the _Letzte Bataillon_ , Zorin Blitz...", and delivers the warrant order, "For all personnel, chase and kill that bastards! Like one of you said well… _I'm the Incarnation of Death…_ **Ich bin die Inkarnation des Todes!** "

"This means that the real mission… was just… begun!", said Silver Fang with all proudest manners.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. The Lucifer Secret

**The secret weapon is the Dragon Knight Lucifer Armour DKL-01, the same of Bastard! cannon, but with some characteristics from the Hellsing cannon.**

 **The story title, if no one catches, is an indirect reference of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei main protagonist, Shiba Tatsuya. Essentially Izuku is the formal equivalent of a tactical mage, and when will grab (spoiler alert!) the DKL-01 his full powers will be awaken, with a mixture of Bastard/Hellsing/Mahouka styles.**

 **Further Spoilers Alert: In this story the quirks were the result of investigations by mages, alchemists and mad scientists by the Thule Society from the Inter-Wars period (1914-1939).**

 **Later Hitler created a unit to create magical weapons, where the experimental quirk factors should have been a genetic super-powered weapon capable to increase the divine powers of the Aryan race, with the intent to destroy the inferior races.  
To achieve this end, the Nazis choose rural China, more specifically Tibet and its surroundings, just to take advantage on the chaos of the Civil War between the Japanese Imperial Army, the Mao Zedong's Communist Rebels, and Stalin's Soviet Red Army, to make the main place for experiments, and also to supposedly be the birthplace of the Aryan Race.**

 **When the Nazi Scientists discovers that the victims infected by the quirk factors gains some powers similar to alchemy and magic instead of killing them, the project was abandoned in favour of other more destructive magic weapons.  
After two hundred years, most of the world population would eventually gain superpowers, ignoring that it was originally a Nazi weapon designed for world conquest!**

* * *

 **On an trapped corridor...**

Izuku's aura was boiling inside, making his rage barely unnoticed by his so-called _teammates_ that they also known the dire and catastrophic situation they faced. Trapped under dark tunnels of some underground base on North Korea, and lost all surprise factor due to the swift response from the enemy military, it is a matter of time to be hunted down.

All human backup soldiers was defeated and brutally killed in a matter of seconds, leaving the vampires to be the ultimate warriors, and their supernatural powers could be a real advantage, if the enemy itself was not composed exclusively by vampires.

It takes only a few seconds after the warning announcement made by Zorin in order to chase Izuku and Pip's party to face the assault rampage made some Nazi solders, probably from the infamous _Letzte Bataillon_ refereed by the still unknown vampire leader, who throw tear gas cannisters, before fire with their heavy machine guns.

Luckily, Izuku manage to cast some magic barriers to deflect the bullets, "I hate when it happens!...", as tries to hold the barrier, "Using the Witcher Sign _Quen_ won't be useful if...".

"Don't waste too much magic!", said Serpico in order to calm down the teen vampire, who notice is bad aggressiveness against the enemy, before takes the lead and runs at an insane speed against two fast soldiers, ending beheaded once Serpico raise his short sword and cut them.

Silver Fang also tried to hold Izuku, "Remember the key role of a wizard on a party...", making Izuku surprised and annoyed, since he didn't like the classic role of a mage, who need to stay on the centre, and layered by a circle of warriors,. Izuku recognize that Serpico and Gara had great swordsmanship, who deals to make damage against the enemy, and understands why the mages should focus on heal the warriors.

"I'm more an arcane fighter...", said Izuku, "Even I have strong magic spells..."

"Don't waste your breath on useless babbling...", Gara stares Izuku, while turn his head, "You lack endurance fighting capabilities… And during the _circus_ shows that you barely counter the attacks at all… ", referring to the Yuuei's Sport Festival, "And your _abusive_ display of magic are more characteristic of a standard mage, than a warrior."

"We need to find quickly a way out...", said Pip, while scan any possible exit.

Pip still mad to this bad situation, and don't make any move to help his own companions. For now, he just follow a path open when Izuku use several _Damned_ spells to blast the doors, and take down some soldiers by surprise.

* * *

 **On a disclosed Laboratory...**

Meanwhile, on some still unknown underground bunker block, a team of insane scientists was working on several weapons, while a group of alchemists and magicians also helps them their research. About two hours earlier of the disastrous beginning of _Wild Geese_ operation, some trucks loaded with secretive equipment was already left the underground base, and follow to a secret location, which place are believed, by the top researchers, that was the real Lord Anthrax Headquarters.

Even still, the construction of a techno-magic weapon was time and resources consuming, leaving several spare parts, and rejected components during the long and costly development. All research was oriented by a leader scientist called, _Herr Doktor_ , or Lord Doctor, one of _The Twelve Wise Men of Europa_ , where still makes experiments with partial or unfinished prototypes.

"If I could create a _prestigious price_ for the most dumbest military operation ever, the _Faule Japanische Armee_ , would won easilly!"

"And now if they manage to explode this site, why you are _playing_ with those _forbidden material_ ?!", said a clocked alchemist.

The Doctor makes a strange smirk, while adjust his three-lens glasses, before explains, almost as he speaks to an imaginary audience, "If I could start, that's essentially one of my own rules: never give everything to a single patron...", and he uncovers a strange device, once removed the protective fabric, resembling an exoskeleton and a cannon, at first stance, "In reality it was one of my prototypes of an _alchemical enhancing magic weaponry_ class devices...", and gives a better overlooking of this weapon, more than to the same imaginary audience, than the actual alchemist who's stare on the right side.

"And this is the work of a full century of research!", but the Doctor fix the last sentence, " _Nein…_ In reality, the construction of magic weapons can be traced from the beginning of Second World War, in reality even before the First World War, when take consideration the contribution of the _Thule-Gesellschaft_ to that field... As I knew, under direct executive order of _Mein Führer_ Adolph Hitler, it founds and puts under direct control on charge to the ultra-secret **_Magische Ureinwohnerwaffe Forschungszentrum_** and directed by the former directors of _Thule-Gesellchaft_ and the _Ahnenerbe_ itself..."

"The rumors of a Magic Weapon Research Center was true after all...", the annoyed alchemist sighs, just to not listen a long monologue from his _college_ , "And, for me, is still suspicious the resurgence of those _quirks_ along today's human population..."

"I couldn't deny that I even take several researches about the genetics of quirks, but I never exclude that could be the by-product of some researches made by my Nation during the war..."

"The official records shows that the first quirks appears on rural China during the second half of 20th century, and just not so far from a secret Nazi laboratory mounted on the boundaries of former Tibet...", while was not so accurate, because that laboratory only functioned at the same time of the Second World War time-frame. Also, the alchemist believe the real research begins as early to the boundaries of the 19th and 20th century, by the German alchemists of the cited secret societies, and the _quirks_ was a rejected genetic mutation weapon created by the _Thule-Gesellchaft_ and thrown away as a plage biological weapon. Instead to destroy the _Untermensch_ , it delivers some kind of super-natural powers to the majority of mankind on less than two centuries.

The Doctor turns a little mad, even he really don't had any idea about the quirk origins. His work on artificial vampires and magic was endured, even after the Nazi Germany defeat, since the underground Millennium Army takes the legacy.

Instead he orders to shut up, "Probably the quirks was the result of an accidental experiment made from some genuine Nazi scientists, but since I don't had any record, please don't _interrupt me again…_ Ever!...", wailing on the last word.

The alchemist could reply hardly, but opted to stay silent, and thought to himself, "Even the quirks abilities enhanced the weaker humans, are still too weak to be ever a threat to real sorcerers, magicians and skilled alchemists…"

"And this prototype was essentially the 666th version, while some parts was derived from the 616th version, and some minor ones that I don't remember for now..."

"What's a coincidence!", the alchemist makes a smirked boldface when hears the numbers, and the fact that the final version uses spare parts of the Number of the Beast by the Catholic and Orthodox perspective, who now takes more attention to the partial functional prototype on their hands.

The strange weapon revels to be a mixture of a medieval armor, layered by dragon heads, and some futuristic characteristics, resembling some _techno-punk_ artifacts. Some electronic devices was placed along the armor, where is functionality was still a mystery.

"You are playing a dangerous trump, essentially if the enemy laid their hands on it...", spoke the antagonizing alchemist.

"Don't worry, since I place several counter-measurements to avoid to be stolen...", the rogue scientist smiles, hiding his annoyance, "After all, this is the _Dragon Knight Lucifer Armor DKL-01_ ", and pause some seconds before resumes, "And Antrax-dono just receive the most powerful version of this weapon...", and adds, "Even the raw power delivered by the **Dragon Knight Lucifer Armor** **DKL-01** was less than tenth of final version, already delivered to Antrax-dono... After such consideration, this prototype lacks the **_Sword of Hell_** , which we don't have none, since it needed to be created according to an alchemical and dark magic ritual... Instead the **_Rings of Satan_** was already crafted, and enchanted yesterday.", but almost forgot a third item, "And speaking about unfinished items, but almost crafted, was this huge shield, placed on the other side of this facilities, the **_Judas Pain Shield_**..."

The alchemist tried to reply, but decide to not spoke, " _If the enemy had really a sorcerer, it won't take more than few minutes to fill the remaining items, and activate this dangerous armor._ "

Instead spokes a fake excited remark, "Fortunately, you never forget anything behind...", and the real though, " _What a joke..._ "

"Well, if those _unwanted visitors_ don't strike today, I could ended this prototype at the next week!..."

The alchemist barely had time to think, in order to reply the _conversation,_ since the evacuation alarm was triggered in order to the staff return to the more safest bunkers.

"For all priorities, why _I need to evacuate_ ?!"

"The emergency may be serious...", as the alchemist was already suspected that the real enemy won't be trivial to defeat.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at _Wild Geese_ place of action...**

About several tunnels away, the fight between the vampires against the rogue Nazi soldiers continues deadly, leaving them dangerously wounded. Even a vampire could endure wounds that could be lethal to humans, with a quirk or not, the major problem was to run away from the enemy base, when all tunnel exits are filled with enemies, and apparently with an infinite supply of reinforcements on demand.

Izuku, who was escaped with minor injuries due to the shielding tactic, decide to apply more summoning magic in order to increase the firepower of his _so-called_ team party.

" _ **Sanctus aqua spiritibus, fons vitae et de septem custos maria meum et vocavi te antiquis foedus meum et illius annulo signatæ potestatem divinam.**_ ", while Izuku makes a pact to Water Spirits, in order to increase his affinity with Water Elementals.

"Why you are wasting your powers to a Elemental Magic that you don't had real affinity ?!", Pip Bernadotte was annoyed.

" **Holy Saint Water, grant to me your powers! ACQUA AGER!** ", making Izuku surrounded by a water mist.

"Why you don't make a pact with Fire or Dark Magic ?!", Silver Fang was also a little surprised.

"Shut up!", said Izuku, "This is a Ritual to summon this _thing_...", as Izuku begins to imitate the movement of an unnamed kung-fu martial arts, " **Bernando... Waluta… Werna… Richardo...** **Old Water Domain… Fill my soul!** ", just in time to punch his water covered fist against the floor, opening a portal, " **My enemy is your enemy! May the strings of Spirits, and the damnation of Lies been my staff, and bring the Water dragon from the Underground!** ", summoning a water dragon, which resembles the ancient Chinese ones, " **Water Emperor's Dragon Cascade! AXIS!** "

"What's pure stupidity!", Pip grits his sharp teeth, "Summoning dragons just to destroy smaller targets will deplete your magic energy...", and choke before concludes, "It will drain out our magic too quickly, leaving no more energy to handle a _real threat_ !"

"I don't care...", Izuku makes a cold stare, and hisses.

But other vampires scolds the younger one, "Don't be childish just to appraise to yourself.", specially the Silver Fang, "If you have more magic affinity to fire than water, just use fire spells… Otherwise you are wasting two, five or even twenty times more magic without real benefit… After all, your magic teacher never warn you about this ?!"

"Please, never bring Sakura-sensei when is not needed!", Izuku answer boldly.

All vampires don't answer to reply, since understand who was that person, "Whatever..."

And just when Izuku tries to end the scolding, Pip witness the next wave of soldiers running against them in order to trap. However, much of the new soldiers, when witness the _new abnormality,_ stall several seconds to face the strange new dragon. The stand off takes several seconds, that for someone could judge that takes several minutes, until one of the soldiers decides to fire, just for Izuku command the dragon to counter-attack, " **AXIS! Under my Domain I command you to Strike!** ", just for the dragon blast several high pressurized water streams, " **Ryuukou** **Suiryuu!** ", as Izuku reads the Kanji ideograms 龍皇水流, meaning **_Dragon Emperor Water Stream_!**

It was the strong water pressure released magically by the dragon that either cuts the vampire soldiers by half, or opens holes on their torsos, before being dismembered, and throw into pieces against another like projectiles.

However, the real Izuku's objective was to use the water stream to evaluate if the floors or the ground was actually solid, and the carnage of destruction leave some unexpected sag on the floor covered by destroyed soldiers, "My bet was right...", said Izuku while the dragon dissolves, since summoned dragons rarely stay more than 40 seconds, "There's a fault under this room..."

"You mean… A secret passage ?", Silver Fang dare to ask.

" Probably… Just wait...", as Izuku now cast another magic spell, " **Legions of Ruby Ray… Flesh rotten, consumed by Death!...** ", as Izuku casted magic forms a giant blob of fire, while releases an acidic haze, that make everything on contact to be spontaneously combusted and melts due to the extreme acidity, " **May this deathly Curse burns the Enemy, and return to Water!** ", and when the magic spell was fully released, the ground melts and burns at higher temperatures, " **ACID DRINKER!** "

The affected ground almost was reduced to hot magma, but collapses before the acidic smog and heat melts and kills everyone on the room, opening a vertical pit instead that appears to connect to something else.

The last vampire of the group, and less talking of them, Regis Terzieff-Godefroy decide to intervene, "Young Vampire! Hold a minute… I will cool down the opening...", making Izuku a little surprised.

"I will appreciate it...", said Izuku, still curious.

" _ **Alte treue Geister der Winterwälder, ich erbitte deinen Willen und deine Künste.**_ ", the vampire Terzieff-Godefroy always made is own incantations on German, making Izuku very perplexed. The incantation formula was based on the ancient ice Elementals living of old German forests during the cold winters, and use this powers to freeze the opened tunnel, " _ **Bitte hilf mir, meinen Weg zu öffnen.**_ ", and was succeeded to do so, " _ **Friere diesen Albtraumpfad ein und öffne meinen Weg!**_ ", and name his magic spell, " **Phantom Eisschwert!** "

Regis magic spell is called _Phantom Ice Swords,_ since it manipulates spirits of deceased Teutonic heroic warriors that once lives and battles on long winters.

"Before thanks him...", Serpico intervenes, "He was the person responsible to support our group during own missions, due to his magic abilities..."

"At least, we can now escape from this trap!", at the end, Pip Bernadotte was just appreciate and use the other's works.

As everyone jumps and slides along the freezing steep slopes, Izuku stays around the opened hole, just to stay alert, as another wave of soldiers could rampage before himself could escape.

"Be fast!", said Izuku, who ear several footsteps, and rattling approaching at higher speeds, since the vampires can run as fast like sports cars, as Izuku already made the same, "We have more company..."

The elder vampires was the last ones to escape, except Izuku himself, who notice the swift reaction of the enemy, who don't waste time to raise all machine guns against him. One of the soldiers, who appears to be an higher ranking officer, had just ordered, " _Töte diesen Bastard!_ "

Since some soldiers even bring and arm rocket propelled grenades that appears to be the same models of the Germany used at the Second World War, "Why they still use _Panzerfaust_?!", they follow the officer order to fire several grenades, sending all of them like an artillery barrage.

Izuku barely had time to dodge, and casts a Witcher Sign to avoid a direct hit, as the _Aard_ almost failed to destroy or deflect the projectiles.

Finally the green haired vampire jumps to the opened hole, once the first barrage ends, and casts another magic spell, " **Oh... My Ancient Demon Servants, Guardians of Burning Marshes!** ", as this spell opens several portals from Hell, in order to leak the destructive firestorms from the Underworld, " **Lend your Powers, and Reduce my Enemy to Nothingness!** ", and the thermal shock cause several explosions that kills everything on their path, specially on a closed room, " **NAPALM DEATH!** "

The huge explosion cause a dangerous landslide of fragments of ice, created by Terzieff-Godefroy magic spell, and chunks of store, concrete and melted iron, against Izuku who lose his foot and slides into a dark hole, slamming his body against an hardened concrete bottom of a kind of cave, just before the explosions reaches the interior of the opened pit. It appears that Izuku manage to open a vertical shaft, even unstable, to a deeper bunker than the previous one.

* * *

 **Hit the Jackpot...**

However, the uncontrolled impact against floor, make a contusion on Izuku's head, and lose partially own senses.

Some minutes later, all _Wild Geese_ members manage to awake Izuku:

"Are you alright ?!", said Pip, "You almost lost your consciousness...".

"Where we are ?!", Izuku was still a little headache.

"It's the entrance of some prison...", said Serpico.

A few seconds later Silver Fang yells, "It appears that Izuku gains the jackpot..."

"Why would said that ?!", Izuku was confused, "Ouch… My head..."

"I just blast with my punch, the bars of this peculiar cell...", as the older vampire grabs a barely conscious men, "The infamous Pro Hero Endeavor was been maintained captive here..."

The discovery was astonishing, since by a string of luck, they manage to accomplish a secondary mission, that was to find Endeavor, and rescue him.

"Unfortunately, all medical backup was lost...", Pip snaps that _unfriendly_ remark, "And what bastard could leave such _so-called_ Strongest Hero wannabe into this terrible state… After all, it's just a buffoon that thought that could fight against a _real though guy_ ", and ever he couldn't avoid such remark, "Even Sylvester Stallone or Arnold Schwarzenegger was much better than this clown!"

"One a minute!", Gara intervene, "When I read Midoriya's profile during the flight, I notice that he learn some healing magic, like Terzieff-Godefroy that had some magical medicine knowledge."

"It's right, but...", again Pip counteracts with their arguments, "We, vampires, cannot be skillful on Healing Magic, since all healing mages require to master White Magic in order to work correctly, and Midoriya, like the rest of us, are by nature, Black Magic sorcerers!"

Izuku frowns with this cruel remark, that even agrees, but the reality is not a bipolar black and white:

"Even so… We have two companions with an weak capability to make some White Magic, in order to make some very basic healing magic spells.", said Gara again.

"It's better for them to treat Endeavor, even it has just a first-aid...", Silver Fang agrees.

Izuku was disgusted to the severity of wounds and the dry blood that coats the remaining of their shattered costume. The green haired vampire also noticed a strange magic flow along Endeavor's body, just in time that Terzieff-Godofroy notices the same:

"This men had their so-called _quirk_ sealed by a Black Magic spell, Dark Schneider..."

"That's right…", and he was frightened by the faded runes, "But… OMFG! Look at those cursed runes!… The person who defeated Endeavor and applied such magic spell should at least a rank comparable to me… It's almost the _Accused_ magic spell that cast against the invaders on the Yuuei's Sports Festival...", and almost choke with pain, "Even I was terrible mad to everyone on such day, I just kill them by using such forbidden spell...", just he was deeply worried to such wrongdoings.

"My healing abilities are beyond to reverse such terrible thing… But you know any kind of anti-magic or reverse-magic spell ?"

"Even the _Accused_ spell require some strong counter-magic to be dispelled… However...", as Izuku grabs his smartphone, and opens a digital scan of his own Grimoires.

It takes several seconds, exceeding more than one minute, but Izuku managed to find a solution, "It requires to use two spells simultaneously, but you should stay alert to finishes the healing..."

"Fine!", the elder vampire holds the unconsciousness Endeavor in order to avoid problems.

" _ **Mediocris naturae spirituum...** **Ingens scientia antiquorum sapientum... Peto auxilium tuum...**_ ", as Izuku itself shines, and forms a magic circle that encircles him, Terzieff-Godefroy and Endeavor inside, _" **Magia antiquis Elymas magus omnium artium, hoc oro ad victimam, et curabo eum omnis maleficence!**_ "

Suddenly, a strong explosion from Endeavor own body propels the mages duo away, while a glooming aura was released, that also contributes to blast Izuku and the older vampire away a few meters, "Damn it!"

"We fail ?", and the elder was worried.

"It appear that this cursing spell share the same common characteristics of my Dark Chaos of Destruction Magic, even it was slightly different...", and notice that the cursed aura was diminishing.

Pip sighed, "It appears that you need to wait until a real skillful medical sorcerer could handle this case..."

Izuku smiles, "Now!… Terzieff-Godefroy!… When I cast the following spell, use your basic healing magic you can use!..."

Pip was shocked, specially when the older vampire nods, "I'm ready..."

" **Ellen… Collen… Allen… Savage… I summon and pledge my Heroic Heroes of War!...** ", and Izuku holds about a meter from him, and above Endeavor, a black lightning ball of energy, quickly collapsing like a black hole, " **I request your mystic symbol's fire and lend me to let Love and Hate collide!** ", making the cursing spell energy to be sucked by this strange black hole, " **Archaic Black Liquid Lightning Sphere, purify them all!** ", and once Izuku finishes the incantation formula, Endeavor awakes with great pain, releasing blood, while the runes breaks, and the dark curse flows to the black hole, " **DEF LEPPARD!** "

"MIDORIYA! That's totally stupid!", Pip panics when saw an injured human choke blood, and releasing the curse seal with almost no real control, "You could kill him!"

"It's now your… turn!...", said Izuku, while fighting to hold himself the confrontation of his magic with the foreign vitality flow curse, as the black bolt explodes, and releases a devastating explosion that cause the fall of debris along the improvised prison.

" _ **Alte Heilgeister aus fernen vergessenen Königreichen …**_ ", quickly the older vampire puts his right hand over the shaking Endeavor's body, and this starts to glow, " _ **Ich bitte um deine Weisheit und deinen Willen ...**_ ", and starts to heal partially the wounds, while drain the remaining of all dark miasma leftovers, " _ **Bitte hilf mir, diese Männer zu heilen und ihn von allen schlechten Omen zu befreien ...**_ ", making the minimum necessary to calm him down, " _ **Phantomheiler!**_ "

Endeavor loses his consciousness again, but Regis managed to break the cursing spell somehow, before Pip yells when notice that Izuku and Terzieff-Godefrey collapses due to exhaustion.

"Why you are so stupid ?!", Pip Bernadotte was frustrated, "I told earlier that using magic outside Black Magic domain was too costly, and using forced Healing Magic, a diametrical opposite of it, would be pure stupidity!… And now are too fainted to resume the main mission!"

A few seconds later, Izuku delivers a strong punch against Pip, "Shut up!", and yells, "I will be fine in a matter of minutes… Just a little rest I need before continues… Endeavor is now fine, since I just applied the first-aid… Now let's find the so-called secret weapon..."

Suddenly, Gara warns everyone, "This dark aura… Be careful!… Someone is arriving!..."

In a matter of two seconds, if really takes too long, every vampire grabs Endeavor and flee to random positions, just in time to avoid the swing of a scythe delivered by a demon vampire, where my everyone surprise was a woman vampire with a mad look, and a menacing aura.

" **Seit wann hast du die Erlaubnis, meine Sachen wegzunehmen?** ", as she's annoyed to the Endeavor rescue act.

At the same time, Endeavor manage to spoke a faint remark, "That… monster… was the one… who kidnap me… Zorin Blitz!", before lose his consciousness again.

"What?! She's Zorin Blitz ?! A top commander of the enemy army ?!"

And the enemy commander just said a derogatory remark, " **Wenn es nicht der berühmte _Dark Schneider_ ist ... Ich hätte nie erwartet, ein Dieb zu sein ...** ", and she raise her scythe again.

"It appears that she's the first real adversary he must face...", Izuku quickly concludes his own analysis of this dangerous situation.

After all, Izuku's own intuition, and quickly nodded by everyone, was right, since Zorin swiftly makes her first strike, just to Gara block the scythe movement with his Murasame sword.

This act marks the beginning of a dangerous duel of Izuku and the _Wild Gesse_ , against a dangerous single vampire, who already know that she had powerful magic powers.

* * *

 **To be Continued...  
**


	18. The Final Treasure was Found

**The Battle between Zorin and Izuku begins on this chapter.**

* * *

 **At the Underground Zorin's Prison:**

All members of _Wild Geese_ raise their fists, or their weapons, in order to prepare any strike from the enraged demon vampire, who still swear in order to break their defiance:

"Hmpf!… I never expected to be received by a band of _Tölpelhaftschweins_ or any _Hanswurstraübers_ that stole my legitimate trophy!", as Zorin defies and holds their scythe against the Gara's _Musarame_ sword.

"After all you spoke plain Japanese, _Das kriminell..._ ", Gara plays fool, while provoke her mixing some German loanwords on their speech.

Silver Fang also notice the remains of a corpse, where their yell was perfectly audible by Izuku, "I found some remains, in very bad shape, of another human..."

"There's some signature clothes, or artifacts ?", Izuku plays a little, in order to clear his mind, and prepare for the battle, since Gara will not hold more time the sword blockade.

"From the clothes remains,...", Silver Fang remembers some information from the media, "It appears to be from a wanted _human villain_ , and he dies quickly once faces _Zorin Blitz..._ "

Zorin Blitz reacts, " **Wage es nicht zu gehen weg von mir, _Dark Schneider_!** ", and her demonic eyes pierces Izuku ones, " **Warum kümmerst du dich überhaupt um das Schicksal von Stain?** ", as she ever care about their victims.

"Stain ?!", Izuku knowledge of German was poor, even he knew a little due to hard work taken to decipher his father's Grimoires, the younger vampire recognize this name, since the whole media was frenzy about him, "An old Vigilante that starts killing Pro Heroes, and suddenly begone ?"

" _Ja!_ ", while Zorin delivers a strong uppercut kick against Gara's genitalia followed by a strong punch against his stomach that pushed against the nearest walls.

"Son of...", spoke Pip when witness the Zorin strike against Gara, "Great bitch!...", and decide to fire his gun against Zorin.

Surprising, even Pip's revolver used a full clip of silver bullets, the enemy vampire don't suffer any sign of silver poisoning, or even dare to dodge. After all, Zorin decide to stay still and receive all shots, where she pretend to be fine, she just giggles.

" _Es ist alles fertig, Schweineschwein?_ ", but simply don't affect to much, "It's too bad… Silver bullets are not so effective as you thought…"

"Unbelievable!", Silver Fang and Serpico was also shocked.

And a fraction of second later, Zorin Blitz step further, and swing her scythe, while his speedy step was ever faster than the former Sound's Speed Sonic villain. It was that moment when Izuku grab his heavy sword and block Zorin's lethal move.

"Schließlich ist ein anständiger Feind!", scream Zorin with a demonic laugh of evil enjoyment.

"Argh!", Izuku screams, when Zorin reverse their scythe movement and stroke directly to the torso.

"MIDORIYA!", Pip screams, while Terzieff-Godefroy launches against Zorin, and tries to help the younger vampire.

Luckily, vampires endure wounds that could be fatal on humans, but Izuku was on severe difficulties to cast healing spells, "Damn it! My vitality pool was too low to use Healing Magic!"

"I will help you!", said the older healer vampire, " **Phantomheilung!** ", who was about to be sliced if Gara don't recover and strike back.

" **SHIN MAJIN-KEN!** ", shout Gara when tried to deliver a dark energy flare from his Murasame sword against Zorin.

"End of playground!...", Zorin eyes flashes red, as she raises her left hand, and conjure a terrible magic spell, " **Schwarze Dämonen von freundlichen Albträumen!… Ich befehle den Tod, mein Schwert zu werden und den Feind zu verfluchen!** ", making everyone, including Izuku, astonished, "Don't mean...", as she releases several cursed magic chains, followed by a stream of magic cursed runes, " **Ich ehre den Siegelvertrag und besiege meinen feindlichen Willen und seine Kräfte!** ", that could defeat all vampires at once, " **EINHERJER!** "

The green-haired vampire almost panics, but managed to react and cast a counter-magic spell, " **Zam-zin… Zar-oni… Eni meto!…** ", that creates a reflecting magic barrier, " **Old Goddess of Fortunate Warriors!… Lean your powers and protect me from the foes!...** ", but Izuku also activates the Witcher Sign _Quen_ at Level 4, _Quen Discharge,_ in order increase the barrier force, " **Holy Explosion!...** ", that manage, by little, to deflect the cursing Zorin's magic spell, " **CHROME ROSE!** "

The sudden clash with both mages, cause an explosion that send Izuku and Zorin at opposite directions, clashing against the nearest solid thing. Izuku slams against a wooden crate, while Zorin slams against a cold and wet concrete slab.

"It appears that our enemy and Izuku are both _vryko-warlocks_ !", Pip makes a random trivial remark, for much displeasure from his own colleges, since they thought in silence, "Don't make trivial crap just to skip your disastrous leadership responsibility on this mission!"

"I bet that both of them was barely display their powers at fullest!", Gara also recovers quickly from the explosion.

Izuku bites himself, and decide to cast a new spell against Zorin, in order to create enough confusion to flee with everyone. The green-haired vampire releases a enraged aura, while his green hair curls along the magic vitality lines, and starts his incantation:

" **Go… Sai… Cross!...** ", and when stretches his right arm, and opens the hand, it releases several flares, like missiles, against Zorin, " **Ancient God of Explosive Destruction!… Release my Wrath, and become the** **carrier of** **Doomsday Tempests!** ", that she managed to dodge partially, " **VAN WAR!** "

However, Zorin casts also a magic barrier that either deflects or explodes the flares before touch her at all. " **Verfluchte Seelen aus alten Zeiten, beschütze mich vor der feindlichen Idiokratie!** ", and also reflects the magic energy back to the original caster, mixed with Zorin's own magic, " **DIE APOKALYPTISCHEN REITER !** "

Pip Bernadotte blinks as he use his general knowledge to mumble, "Another _Heavy Metal Band_ Christianized as a Black Magic Spell ?!", and since he notice the confusion created by the last spell was enduring several seconds, he signals, "Quick! It's your chance to run!".

The explosion cause several debris fall, and releases huge quantities of ash, thus making a perfect opportunity for the _Wild Geese_ team, while Terzieff-Godefroy picks Endeavor, run and escape to the original tunnel access.

Using the brief chaos as cover, Izuku cast another magic spell in order to confuse Zorin:

" **Cyco, Cyco, know your worth!** ", where this spell creates a cloud of burning ashes that pierce Zorin's skin like a hot rod, " **I granted your wills into a Ember flash of Ash and Wound!** ", causing several burns and an excruciating pain, making almost lose her consciousness, " **SUICIDAL TENDENCIES!** "

" _Scheisse!_ ", screams Zorin in agony, barely able to open their eyes.

"If she wasn't our enemy, it could be a fine rival!", thought Izuku in silence, while use the debilitating effects of _Suicidal Tendencies_ spell to run away from Zorin, joining the others.

Izuku really don't like to escape at a middle of a battle, but he should prioritize to find a way out from the enemy basement, since he or his _companions_ don't have any resources or reliable backups to face a prolonged battle.

" _Wo gehst du hin ?!_ ", Zorin quickly realizes that their adversaries escape from the confusion. Once she waited enough time for the dust settle down, pick some necessary equipment from his lockers, located inside the prison chamber, and dashes in order to catch their enemies.

"If you think that you will escape...", as she grits her teeth.

* * *

 **Moments later...**

Once Pip and everyone reaches a tunnel bifurcation to three different routes, both filled with soldiers from the North Korean Army, not the vampire ones at first sigh, until some of them arrive to give backup, they realize the abnormal heavy presence of enemies could mean one thing:

"More enemies everywhere!", Gara said while raises his Murasame sword, "I never witness a bunker with such numerous garrison !"

"Hold your breath...", Pip intervenes, while trying, almost unconsciously, to amend the disastrous planning that face, "If there's such weaponry resistance, that means the main target are on our nearest corner!"

Both members of _Wild Geese_ thoughts are cut, when the three North Korean soldiers groups fires with their Kalashnikov AK-74 sub-machine guns, while one or two of them also fires mortar grenades.

Since the bifurcation when the three tunnels converge to one, where Pip's mercenary group are placed, forming an acute angle of 45 degrees each, the artillery barrage converges to a single spot, without hit any of three vanguard groups by accident.

Both vampires have no choice but to step back, and use a shelter located on a ledge, in order to avoid to be on direct line of fire. "The real problem is that Zorin, since she can reach us at any moment!..."

However, some North Korean Army soldiers have useful quirks, specially an unidentified one that use some kind of pyrokinesis to propel a grenade like a guided missile against one hideout. Serpico and Silver Fang managed to deflect the grenade before it explodes, but don't avoid a disastrous explosion that force everyone to flee without been exposed again on the enemy's line of fire.

" **One thing that I even could agree on North Korean policies, is when the majority of their own citizens had quirks, it's better to adapt the military, instead to create a freak circus show just to be a bunch of retarded celebrities!** ", said Pip.

"Mister _Craptalk-taishou_!", Silver Fang tease Pip, specially when the elder vampire was fuming when he had endured enough babble talking, "If you haven't noticed… No, of course you already knew… We are facing an enemy siege, and the first thing you come to mind is to appreciate the fact that our enemy adapt the _quirks_ as a military weapon ?!"

"It's like that mission, about 100 years ago, when the quirks are not so dominant as today, on the slums of Rio de Janeiro. On that era, when we team up with the local Brazilian Military Police, where some units had persons with quirks, our superiors decide to assemble a death squadron to kill several bandits with quirks!", Serpico snaps an old memory, when the _Wild Geese_ has one of the remaining mercenaries working at a time when the first Pro Heroes appear on some countries, first at the United States and his historical allies, then on Japan half a century later.

Izuku's eyes widen, while stare momently in shock, and barely question, "What you made… ?!"

"Oh, Izuku! It's like _that ancient times_ , when this _nice leader_ drags all of us, and the entire _human backup_ in a middle of fighting. Due to his _wonderful strategy_ , almost all human military policemen was killed, we suffer either quirk or heavy military-grade ammunition, but _somehow_ managed to accomplish the mission… And been expelled from Brazil and elsewhere as _persona non grata !_ "

"Hmpf!", Pip delivers a defiance hate glare.

Izuku quickly understands why Pip's most difficult mission ends almost to disasters, and also his vision of what a quirk society should to be, while notices that Pip's reasoning was very flawed.

On countries like Japan, who never had real major threats, and was a stable country, there's no room for mercenaries, or armed gangs. Before the resurgence of quirks there's no such thing, and later the formation of Pro Heroes was very inspired by the North American Comics super-heroes which fits nicely. Here, the Pro Heroes are more a kind of Police Special Unit to handle criminals. In practise, due to competition and patronage, the majority of Pro heroes are just buffoons who just want fame like the idols, but at least, it helps to maintain the peace and public order.

And also, rarely there's any killing on action, in sheer contrast of Pip's scenario where every public threat ends with a bloody massacre, and a fearful repression more characteristic of unstable countries ravaged by civil wars. Or on countries where dictatorships use military units to fire against any target, specially their own citizens, frequently with a disproportionate display of sheer force. On such countries the civilians with quirks are just a good excuse to the security and paramilitary use heavy weaponry mixed with quirks against them, in order to destroy and challenge against the tyrants.

But all Izuku's reasoning will be interrupted when another attack made by some quirks powers delivered by other soldiers, like an electric discharge and a flamethrower impact against the _Wild Geese_ team. Such offensive will make Izuku cast the Witcher Sign _Quen_ along the magic spell _Danzig_ to block the impact, just when decides to strike back:

" **Kings from Northern Mountains... Mages wandered by Ancient Ices… Unite their wills, and reflect the enemy foolishness!** ", and both spells managed to block the explosions, " **DANZIG!** "

"If you wanted to play not so fair and square, then...", Izuku snaps and overacts, like as it happens on Yuuei's Sports Festival, "I will display some _real techniques_..."

"Oh… Oh!… Izuku's goes mad!", Pip tried to calm down Izuku, as he abandons the relative safe shelter, and decide to strike back hard.

Izuku casts a new magic spell, while punches hard on the cracked floor, " **The Great Impaler of Slush Marshes, I summon you to honor your Faithful Pact!** ", releasing several stalagmites from the ground that pierces and impales every enemy soldier on their path, killing scores of soldiers on both three tunnels, " **DRASH GUN!** "

"Great Lord!", Pip was astonished more due to the suddenly attack, "Since when Izuku could use Earth Elemental Magic ?!"

"Either way… It just annihilate almost all pests!", Gara sense a little relief.

The sudden magic strike that destroy almost the enemy, breaks the moral of the survivors, mainly the vampires under direct command of Zorin Blitz. Izuku uses the sudden fear breakdown from enemy to dash straight to several victims, just to bite their necks, and drinks his blood.

"Ops!", Silver Fang blinks due to the sudden Izuku's move, "We almost forgot that Izuku is a teenager… He need to drink a lot of blood..."

"Whatever!...", Pip sighed, while trying to figure out when he was a teenager vampire, some centuries ago.

Some instants later, Silver Fang and Gara destroy the remaining soldiers using their usual techniques, while Izuku recovers from his exhaustion once he drinks about five liters of blood, by biting several corpses or licking the spilled blood from the stalagmites created by Izuku's _Drash Gun_ spell.

Either way, the famous three tunnel branches connects to series of several tunnels, forming a network graph of passages along the complex. It contains the dormitories of the garrison, and technicians, a mess with kitchen, and reinforced shelters, blocked by heavy blinded doors, intended to provide additional protection against direct nuclear strike, or a supernatural disaster comparable of.

No matter the initial tunnel, all members reach a suspicious amphitheater, filled with heavy machinery, most of them rust, along with rusted water pipes whose functionality was not obvious at that point. The only clue was an heavy blinded door with a warning sign written in Korean, and an additional graffiti written in German.

 **The secret weapon...**

"WTF is this ?!", Izuku was annoyed when barely read, " _ **Die Neue**_ ** _Magische Ureinwohnerwaffe Forschungszentrum..._** "

"It's curious...", spoke Terzieff-Godefroy, who had better German language understanding, " **The New Research Centre of Magic Weapons…** "

Like everything, Pip decides to take a led on main discoveries, "Very _suspicious_ ..."

"Tsk! It's more a pure luck that _we_ managed to find the real site...", Gara corrects is own _superior_.

"It's very strange that there's no remains of a North Korean Army division, or even two of them here… Since if it is the real place where the _secret_ weapon are crafted here!...", Serpico adds to the fact-check.

Izuku not miss the chance to intervene, "If I recapitulate all the disaster called _First Hero Internship Week_ on SDF… First, even on Japan, the enemy sends a single but powerful enemy to confront us...", and many of vampires nods positively, "And _already knew_ our plan _…_ ", making Pip fuming, "And basically, except the fight with Zorin, we only fight against pawns, just to waste time..."

"And why _they destroy_ our entire backup team, as escape routes… Mister Strategist ?!", Pip delivers a cold glare.

"Because it was plain far-fetched, just in case to cut-off our escape route", and this was when Izuku delivers his true feelings, "And all evidences points that this facilities was _not been used to_ create the new Anthrax weapon! Or better, they already move the complete weapon design to another unknown site, where the security are highly tightned", and here Izuku's eyes was reddish, and his face enraged, before resumes, "And _we_ just invade a _phony site_ , wasting innocent soldiers on a _terrible and WTF_ bad plan, that even one drunken sapper from the Battle of Flanders on First World War could made a better one!"

When Izuku finishes his hatred speech, Pip punches hard against the young vampire face, prompting Gara and Serpico to hold the two vampires cursing each other, "Below a sapper ?!… You have rotten guts to insult a men who faces death at every corner, window, and tea cattle…."

"And the human soldier families… How they react when notice they died almost _in vain_..."

"Humans ?! The ones who treat us below their own shoe soles ?!"

"You… you… Even I don't trust much them… There's no motive to mistreat them… The Army, the police or even the Heroes had the main objective to serve and protect… After all, why you had almost no medals during your work ?!"

"You are making… me… furious...", just when Silver Fang delivers a strong slap against Pip, ending the swearing.

"Sorry for this...", before scream at Izuku and Pip, "And when you will… GROW… and assume your RESPONSIBILITIES ?!", making Pip drop their head, and stay silent, "That's your FAULT the paramount DISASTER this mission unfolds… An entire Black Ops unit lost, and no real blow on enemy capacity to strike against Japan!"

"Your cheater...", Pip overacts badly, even he was badly controllable.

"ENOUGH with this!", Gara yells, "Midoriya… Let's open this door, and check inside… I think you should prepare your most destructive magic spells to wipe this site, either ways..."

"Fine...", Izuku nods, but without delivering a mad face against Pip.

Izuku orders to everyone stay way from the blinded door path, as he interlace their fingers, and starts the spell incantation:

" **Great Ancient King of Northern Ices, I pledge your forged Pact!** ", making a swirl of magic ice around his hands, " **May your enemies be annihilated by the Realm of Ice and Snow!** ", before shoot an ice stream against the door, " **Extreme Zero Intense Froze Wave!** ", that breaks partially the door, " **BISCAYA!** "

Meanwhile, Endeavor who was slowly recovering, and listens the intense fray between Izuku and Pip, but still not knowing about what's really happening, awakes when Izuku casts the last ice spell:

"Until when you will imitate my son's quirk ?!"

"Good morning, Endeavor...", Izuku sighed, "It's just one Archaic Ice Elemental Magic I use..."

"Whatever..."

However, Izuku decides to try another magic spell, "The _Biscaya_ spell don't make all the way… Then I will try to use this...", as Izuku cups their hands, and releases his magic energy, somehow partially recovered due to the improvised blood meal, " **Wandered Demons of Forbidden Lands, I honor your blood pact!** ", releasing an heat ball of dark lightning energy, " **May your Fire become my Spear, and destroy your enemies!** ", that transform to a beam of plasma discharge, " **Destructive Scorch** **ing** **Heat Wave!** ", that melts and blasts the door, at least, " **DIO!** "

"And please, don't imitate my quirk too", Endeavor sighs.

Once the heat calms down, Izuku, Endeavor who still need the help of Silver Fang and Terzieff-Godefroy to walk, and the rest of _Wild Geese_ enters to a bigger underground workshop.

"A giant dragon-motif armor ?!", Izuku exclaims.

" **It appears that your enemy found us...** ", said Gara, when Zorin Blitz managed to find the group again.

" **Wie traust du dich zu fliehen!...** ", spoke Zorin, with a dreadful malign aura.

" **And another one...** ", Silver Fangs notices a worried scientist running to this strange device.

A few seconds later, a kind of mad scientist appears, much due to the sudden door explosion, **"Was ist mit der Sicherheit passiert?… Warum haben es diese Vampire geschafft, hierher zu gelangen?!** "

 **"Well… well… We hit the jackpot...** ", Gara pokes fun.

"Even Antrax-dono was got their final weapon, I will never permit to steal my final prototype..."

"After all, the weapon was here...", Pip makes an annoyed remark, as he tries to counteract the verbal fighting earlier.

"It makes sense...", Izuku smiles, "In reality, it's a scale down working prototype that can be discarded..."

"Don't pokes fun with my creation… The Dragon Knight Lucifer Armor DKL-01 is my legitimate creation, and will never falls on your filthy hands… Dark Schneider!"

"Interesting...", it was all Izuku could answer.

Finally, they reach the final stage of their mission.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	19. An Insane Necromancer

**The battle between two vampires reaches the climax, even knowing that the magic weapon Dragon Knight Lucifer DKL-01 was not the real target.**

* * *

 **Zorin vs Izuku...**

Finally, the priced weapon was under their reach, and by Izuku, Endeavor and all _Wild Geese_ members perspective, they shall first face the demon vampire Zorin Blitz, and the crazy scientist who crafted the _Dragon Knight Lucifer Armor DKL-01_.

"Very well… Dark Schneider!...", Zorin swears with great rage, " _Ich werde meine wahren Kräfte zeigen!_ ", as she begins to release an intense black aura that start to sparkle and ignites fires along some flammable trash scattered inside the former workshop.

"It's not good!...", said Gara while hold his sword in order to prepare any enemy strike.

" **Uraltes Schwert aus vergessenen Legenden… Brechen meine Trauer Siegel lauern auf meine Seele!** ", screams Zorin while channel her magic energy release to her own scythes, making them grow and become more sharper and poisonous, " **Ich schwöre meine Ehre auf mein Schwert und zerschmettere den Feind!** ", which in turn, it world their attacks more dangerously lethal, " **THYRFING!** "

Once Zorin cast her new _Thyrfing_ magic spell, she simply managed to break a cast Izuku's Witcher Sign _Quen_ at Level 4 (Quen Discharge), and cause an huge wound on Izuku's body.

It could be terrible dangerous if Izuku don't dress that heavy blinded magic armor, since no _standard costume_ won't protected him from major damage delivered by a magic enhanced scythe.

"IZUKU!", screams Pip, while Terzieff-Godefroy runs at full speed to grab the shocked Izuku. The older healer vampire manage to reach the younger one, but receive the strong lightning gust from Zorin's scythe, blasting both vampires back against the nearest wall.

" **Shun Mi-Kou!** ", meaning _Instant Effect,_ scream Silver Fang while makes a dodged step against Zorin, and uses that decoy to make a swift feint dealing piercing damage on Zorin's body.

" **SHIN MAJIN-KEN!** ", shout Gara when delivers his sword against the cursed enchanted scythe, as he preventing Zorin to cut the Silver Fang or Terzieff-Godefroy in two.

The double surprise attack enables Izuku to recover, "Th… thanks!"

* * *

Zorin makes a malicious grin, before release more dark magic energy, and makes another cast, " **Buße, tödliche Verlierer! ...** ", while cross her arms, and elongate her scythes in a form position that resemble the Devil on some throne, " **SATANIC SLAUGHTER!** ", before that wicked spell release several phantom black scythes on a chaotic motion, along the real scythe itself, and both capable to cut everything of their path.

"Pathetic!", screams Endeavor, "I will never forgive you!", while tries to activate his _Hell F_ _lames_ quirk, and runs like a madman against a clueless Zorin, "That's the pay off!...".

Pip Bernadotte assemble Izuku and Terzieff-Godefroy to try heal Izuku first, but quickly notice the Endeavor rampage, "OK!… Heal quickly as fast as possible… But… Why Endeavor are trying to do ?!...", just to scream, "Idiot! You don't have any chance against a mage like Zorin! Your so-called _Hellish_ quirk are no match against her!"

Zorin ever relaxes a little and wait a second for Endeavor tries to give against her a punch coated with fire. Endeavor grins once manage to deliver another stream of flames against the vampire, in order to burn her, " **Who's the real strongest here ?!** ".

The whole spectacle endures about three seconds, just before Zorin blasts all flames with her own aura, and delivers a mad wicked smile, " **_Tölpelhafts_ _chweine werden immer_ _Tölpelhafts_ _chweine sein!_** "

"Impossible!", Endeavor was stunned, and don't respond to the background screams from Pip and Izuku, "Your great… STUPID IDIOT!"

"I will show you the real flames from Hell!...", before Zorin raises her scythe and conjure a Dark Magic with Fire Magic spell, " _Da Sie einen Possenreißer, die denkt, dass der König der Flammen sind, werde ich die echten Flammen aus der Hölle zeigen, drittklassigen gefälschten Zauberer!_ ".

Endeavor barely had time to recover from shock, one Zorin starts her spell incantation, " **Altes magisches Schwert von Odin geschmiedet werden! Herr des Gottes und der menschlichen Welten, die Ehrgeiz und Korruption zusammenstoßen!** ", making the scythe covered by black flames, " **Lass deine zornigen Flammen los und vernichte meinen Erzfeind!** ", and delivers almost a fatal blow on Endeavor, " **FALKENBACH!** "

The combined _Falkenbach_ and _Thyrfing_ magic spells makes the maneuverability and lethality virtually impossible for an human to handle, quirkless or not. Endeavor would been killed if Izuku not shoot quickly an _Elemental Arrows_ , more precisely, an heavy magic javelin:

" **Ego antiquum pactum datë…** ", where managed to send a magic ice javelin capable to block the insane scythe gale and movement against Endeavor, " **Gather and Reunite the Spirits of Nature!… Target Lock on Enemy!… Gather** **1** **Ice Element Arrow!** ", and the sudden movement block of Zorin's scythe gives an opportunity to Gara could grab the Pro Hero and return to the barricades, " **Elemental Magic Javelin... Shoot!** "

"That's close!", mumbles Gara, when managed to make such feat.

Zorin laughs, "You are no more than a bunch of pathetic losers!", and decides to use another kind of magic, for much Izuku dismay.

* * *

 **Demon Necromancy, or the revival of Sonic and Metal Knight!**

" **Rachsüchtige gefallene Seelen… Erwache von der ewigen Verdammnis und kämpfe unter der Flagge des Wahnsinns!** ", the new Zorin's spell opens several portals from the ground, releasing black liquid and cursed demons, " **Absteigen hier und beten unter dem Herrn des Todes!** ", forming several demons that resemble cursed skulls, but mainly under control of two dark abominations that snaps Izuku's memories, " **NECROMANCE!** "

"What ?!", Izuku screams, "Metal Knight and Sound's Speed Sonic ?!"

" _Schade, D_ _ark_ _Schneider! Ich benutze einfach alchemistische Magie, um ihre Seelen aus der Hölle zurückzubringen und auf meine Dämonen zu legen!_ ", and Zorin laughs hard, like a demonic clown.

"Unbelievable!", even Terzieff-Godefroy was shocked, "You are also a necromancer ?!"

The _resurrected_ Metal Knight and Sonic appears to be more like demons with bright red eyes, and sharp teeth, fuming malign miasma, and covered by an oppressive and revengeful aura.

"Revenge… REVENGE!", screams Metal Knight with their mind twisted by Zorin's magic after effects.

Sound's Speed Sonic was not better, and appears to be more wicked before he was defeated by Izuku during the Yuuei's Sport Festival. "Die… DIE!… Everyone will be died...".

Izuku himself was disgusted, "You… you are beyond terrible, Zorin!..."

"Don't be so hypocritical!", said Zorin, grinning, "You also can summon demons using your magic… And use it to inflict excruciating pain... My necromancy are a sign that I mastered the Dark Arts beyond your own little pride… Dark Schneider!"

Izuku don't reply, and just increase all magic barriers in order to survive the next wave attack.

The former villains physical capabilities was enhanced by a factor of hundreds, while their original magic powers was replaced by some spells delivered by Zorin himself.

"And before resume our fight...", Zorin mind enters into a meditation state, releasing a dark purplish alchemist circle, where an hexagram was placed inside, and Zorin itself was placed on the middle of the internal hexagon that separate the middle hexagram and exterior circle.

" **A Magic Demonic Hexagram!** ", screams Izuku, remember the few classes with Sakura-sensei within the Yuuei, when she begin to lecture alchemical magic.

" **Meine törichten Diener unter meiner Herrschaft!.. Ich verfluche dein Blut, Fleisch, Knochen und Eisen!… Sei ewig erfreut und verfluche meinen Feind!** ", as Zorin use her new hexagram to transfer his malign vitality flow to her demons, specially the Metal Knight and Sound's Speed Sonic ones, " **DOOMSWORD!** "

Suddenly the demonic morphed Sonic screams, and bursts into dark flames, where their former ninja weapons begins to morph into an horrible bloody shape and form, while the alchemical ritual place cursing runes, that bleed and glow with a purple and reddish haze.

Metal Knight also suffer the same fate, but his former missiles portable launchpad becomes a chaotic array of dark blades and spikes, like an horrific mixture of a satanic hedgehog with a dark soldier that resemble some dark fantasy medieval game character.

The two spearheads demons swiftly deliver a devastating blow against the vampires and Endeavor who still hold guarded by an improvised barrier made with crates and metal empty containers, and reinforced by five cast magic barriers by Izuku and Pip Bernadotte, who finally decide to use his magic powers on that dire situation.

The first physical strike shakes violently the barriers, making the entrapped soldiers shaking due to impact. But the aftermath won't be calm, since Sonic decide to use his ninja techniques, like the ones who use against during his raid on Yuuei. And the main difference, is that his original weapons has replaced by dark energy morphs, where poisonous alchemical made weapons are crafter using the Dark Magic delivered by Zorin.

" **Fukushuu Satsuriku ran-jin!** ", yells Sonic while name his twisted ninja technique, here now means _Revengeful Hail of Carnage_ , delivers supersonic shurikens capable to kill instantaneously.

The first wave literally blow away the barrier and breaks all magic barriers, resting the duck movement to avoid several damage.

Immediately, Metal Knight blasts the former improvised shelter, or what left of it, with a swarm of dark bolts that replace the original missiles, " **Dark Terror Missile Annihilation** **Swarm** **!… Launch!...** "

Once the magic crafted missiles hit randomly their targets, it almost wipe out any possible positions to the wandering _Wild Geese_ group could create a temporary shelter, since their military strategies use the same logic or a guerrilla warfare mixed with trenches.

"Hwawawahahahaha!", Zorin laughs demoniacally, "It's the best you can satisfy me ?! _Dark Schneider ?!_ "

The debris and smoke delivers a temporary shield against their enemies, but it's only a temporary relief, since there's no more viable shelter on aftermath.

This terrible situation makes Izuku snaps dangerously, "If you want to be...", where remembers the carnage delivered on USJ when releases his huge sword, and once made a terrible carnage. When Izuku remove the same sword that was a homage to his third ancient ancestor, Izuku becomes a little curious and astonished where it start to resonate with the _DKL-01_ armor some meters above, even it was guarded by several demon minions.

Izuku mind snaps, and resonantes with his berserker ancestor soul, The Black Knight Guts, and uses is brief moment to prepare an alchemical ritual for first time on battle, since it won't had much alternatives.

Izuku enters into a state of deep meditation, while hope that his _colleges_ could defence or handle the situation for several seconds, in order to Izuku releases several vitalities flows related to several Elementals. In a matter of seconds, a magic circle forms, and another ones too, making an intricate sequence of concentric circles, and magic runes along the gaps.

" _ **Arcanum antiquis magicae circulus, ex paterna tabellarius elementa, custos rei secundae incommensurabilis occulta ...**_ " , and then Izuku raise straight his sword, and coat it with their blood, that managed to magically flow from his recent wound, " _ **Domini de elementis!**_ ", linking the transmutation medium, which is the sword, with the magic circle ritual, " _ **Nigrum antiquis gladium Rex Nescimus!... Mittent sanguis anima mea signa** **pactum** **!**_ ", forming a transmutation bound between the old Guts spirit and his sword replica, " _ **Et super gloriam tuam voluntatem atque delerent omnes dæmoniorum!**_ "

Once Izuku finishes his alchemical magic ritual, he makes a sudden strike forward and slash several minor demons without much resistance, while himself yells, " **Ancient Vampire Ancestor, I pledge the ancient pact forged by** **own bloodline!...** **Behold the true Sword of Hell, carrying the Berserk** **er** **wills!...** **Display their unlimited wrath under your enemies,** **under my Ancient War Cry from Gods, that Show no Mercy!...** **KAMPFAR** **!** "

"A magic enchantment on a sword!", Pip displays some random bewilderment, since it occurs always at crucial moments, "Probably, Izuku can now handle the cursed scythe from the enemy!"

Alchemical rituals crafter by magicians are normally the same procedure used to create enchantments on objects, in order to give him or unlock obscure magic powers. In reality are the natural evolution of basic enchantment, and make a natural evolution from this art to another, but Izuku will never progress his alchemy knowledge to match advanced alchemy made by an real and skillful alchemist.

The related alchemical magic spell, _Kampfar_ , also derived from a Viking Heavy Metal band, had some inspiration on Tolkien books, the same occurs with the band itself.

Also, like on the original vampire character from Tolkien works, _Thuringwethil_ , the spell use the native vampiric nature of Izuku in order to channel his own vitally lines on the enchanted sword and synchronize with their ancestor soul.

Zorin appears to not taken by surprise, since she expected such kind of magic, as herself also display some knowledge. But the real astonished person was the infamous _Doktor_ who screams when notices the strong bond forming with the DKL-01 armor prototype and alchemical enhanced sword.

* * *

 **The Armour awakens !...**

"Bas… Bastard!", the mad scientist reacts boldly, "How… you manage to craft a _Sword of Hell_ almost without references ?!"

All vampires sighed, while Silver Fang mumbles, "It appears that all esoteric stuff that Izuku's magic teacher grant to him had some use!"

Izuku quickly deliver a strong slash against the chains that hold the DKL-01 armor on the pedestal, while cut six minor demons in half, spilling dark blood that spontaneously combust, with a little help of Witcher Sign _Igni_ that Izuku casts almost instinctively.

Zorin makes a staged grin, while delivers a murderous face against the scientist, " _Zumindest habe ich einen wahren Feind … Wie auch immer, Doktor ... Wenn Dark Schneider sein Schwert benutzt, um die magische Rüstung zu aktivieren ..._ ", and shouts her menacing ultimatum, " _Ich werde dich töten und dein Schweineschwein-Lächeln direkt auf die tiefste Grube der Hölle ziehen!_ "

" _Ja, mein Gebieter!_ ", spoke the scientist without concessions.

However Zorin already knew that the prototype will be grabbed by his arch-rival.

When Izuku thought that the magical weapon could be stolen from the site, Sound's Speed Sonic delivers a uppercut kick enhanced with magic miasma, " **Yami no Fujinkyaku** ", or _Wind Blade Kick of Darkness_ , that managed to throw Izuku away several meters.

Endeavor couldn't make any real movement, except mesmerizing the beyond-sanity display of supernatural powers. Meanwhile, all vampire from _Wild Geese_ barely managed to divert the second wave of _missiles_ impact delivered by the demoniacally resurrected Metal Knight.

Suddenly, Zorin casts more minion demons and order them to charge against the vampires, as she makes an insane laugh, " ** _Meine treuen Diener!… Töten alle Narren, und verschütten ihr entehrt Blut!..._** "

Izuku notices the sudden attack, and without real options, decide to cast a standard Dark Schneider's magic spell, " **Inhabitants** **from** **snowy and icy forests!** **I request your forgotten pact!** ", that cast several ferocious ice wolves that immediately attack the Zorin's demons, like a coordinate pack of wolves, " **Fearful Beasts from Frozen Realms!… Face my Enemy, and bring them down, that shall show no mercy!** ", before all _Wild Geese_ members could be dangerously wounded, or even killed, " **WAY-ANH!** "

"Since when Izuku is a Summoner ?!", Pip scream with their annoying remarks, but Silver Fang use his elbows against him to pay attention, "It's mainly a decoy… Look!"

But Izuku could use that fatal second distraction from the enemy, to fit the enchanted sword straight on the magic armor, breaking the magic seal.

"Interesting...", spoke Izuku when reads the vampiric runes, "This is also an object crafted with alchemy..."

The scientist and Zorin drop their jaws down, but the demon vampire quickly becomes beyond furious, " _Tölpelhafts_ _chweine_ _wird immer… Ein absoluter Verräter!_ ", and she simply cut the scientist with several pieces, in less time than a blink of eye.

"Unbelievable!", some vampire spoke when the eccentric scientist was mercifulness killed.

A fraction of second later, Zorin, Sonic and Metal Knight run straight against Izuku, who still trying to read the spell written on the runes.

" **Legions of Ruby Ray… Flesh rotten, consumed by Death!...** ", Izuku decide cast this magic spell quickly as possible, aided by his alchemical sword that forms the magic domains more quickly than the normal, " **May this deathly Curse burns the Enemy, and return to Water!** ", and then Izuku cast the deadly acidic miasma delivered from Hell, " **ACID DRINKER!** "

Zorin somehow managed to survive a direct hit of the acidic spell that self-combusts once been hit, more due to her active magic barriers. Sonic and Metal Knight suffer several damage, but with such damage they managed to divert to opposite directions.

Pip Bernadotte decide to advance from the fifth improvised shelter, as like the other ones already destroyed, both ended quickly when the demons or Zorin herself decide to deliver a direct hit.

With this insane hit-and-run sequence, both vampires magic and stamina are dangerously low, due to the sheer offensive from a single sorcerer.

Finally Izuku could deliverer a defiance smile, as he proclaimed, "I just decipher this thing…"

Zorin state of mind dwindles when hear the enemy proclamation, " _Was? Wie hast du es geschafft, das magische Schloss zu entschlüsseln?_ "

A fraction of a second later, the _Dragon Knight Lucifer Armor DKL-01_ activates, releasing all locks that was intended to avoid to be used by foreign sorcerers. Finally, all armor pieces are split apart, but each piece still maintains connected by some strange magic field.

The next sequence resembles some old mecha anime, when each part combine to form the main weapon, and on this peculiar case, all pieces join in order to adapt Izuku's body.

Once assembled, the entire armor glows, and Izuku sudden feels that his magic powers are increasing at a fast rate.

* * *

 **Titanic Showdown**

Pip Bernadotte also makes some silly remark, like the other ones, "The last thing I ever expected to happen, is to Izuku becomes like _Saint Seiya_ !", when remembers that anime series he watched on television when he once lived on Brazil.

"If you think that you are powerful enough...", Zorin order to all remaining demons to regroup and synchronize, before delivers a menacing threat, "I never expected to end like this… _Ich werde das wahre Gesicht der absoluten Verzweiflung zeigen!_ ", when her own aura explodes and almost self combust under this extreme conditions. It only takes some seconds to the room temperature reaches thousand degrees. Luckily, Terzieff-Godefroy managed to cast a protection barrier to avoid been roasted alive, "However, I can only endure 20 to 30 seconds at maximum!"

Izuku almost panics, since he don't knew if that weapon will work at all, "It's now or death! Even Pip is a pure idiotic bastard, I will never forgive to myself if ends dead… Either way, the only option is to use this _Lucifer Armor_ , and hope that can match this insane release of magic energy from Zorin… Since, I fear that the last Zorin's magic will be comparable or even dwarfs several of my own destructive magic spells!...", as remembers the firestorms delivered by his own _Exodus_ spell.

" **Forsberg!…** **Quorthon!… Hammerheart!...** ", screams Zorin when levitates to the top ceiling of this underground workshop quickly reducing into a sea of flames, " **Aus den tiefsten Ebenen der Verzweiflung, Trauer und Reue!** ", where Sonic and Metal Knight align with Zorin and coordinate their magic powers, " **Unanfechtbaren Richter des Todes und der Trauer!** ", forming a crescent blob of dark energy that also self-combusts with an insane temperature that rose above one million Kelvin, " **Unter deinem Opferaltar fordere ich, meine Feinde zu töten!** ", and fired without more delays, " **BATHORY!** "

"What an insane power!", Silver Fang eyes widen with the energetic release, that also shakes the entire ground."

Endeavor was speechless, hopping that such freak show was no more than a nightmare, and such magic powers don't ever exist at all. The Pro Hero just tried over and over again to pinch to himself, but without avail.

Izuku reacts and decide to strike, " **Ancient Parthenon of Wrathful Gods! I pledge my forgotten pact from ancient ages...** ", while Izuku fells the spirits of the original Dark Schneider, Guts and Geralt joining and helping Izuku to cast the counter-spell, " **With my allies, and my wisdom!… I release the Wrath of God!...** ", activating the main weapon of DKL-01, the Satan's Ring, " **May all aberrations be banned, and sent to Oblivion!** " , activating a powerful magic spell, " **GIRAN IRA!** "

Once _Bathory_ and _Giran Ira_ spells release collide, the energetic pulse vaporize all demons, including the cursed Metal Knight and Sonic into oblivion. Izuku's spell quickly forms a kind of black hole that absorbs the enemy energetic magic spell. A second later, the intense magic begins to tear apart the abomination that Zorin becomes with their own transmutation magic, that convert her scythes into demonic alchemical weapons.

At the moment of the impact, she only screams in agony, while rips apart, and collides with the magical black hole. Nothing left remains to her, since it was pure destruction only below the atomic level, revealing how dangerous and terrible was the _Giran Ira_ magic spell.

Fortunately, the prototype was not powerful enough to maintain the dangerous magic black hole opened more than five seconds, and suddenly collapses, releasing the destructive energy straight over the ceiling, blasting all the rocks on their path, until opens a hole straight to outside.

Without much control of the terrible DKL-01 magic weapon, Izuku finally could kill the insane Zorin Blitz, and as a bonus, it opened an escape route to outside.

The only survivors, apart Izuku, was the entire _Wild Geese_ team and Endeavor, who was rescued by the old _Magic Overboard_ kind of heraldic floating discs, the same magic cast by Izuku during the first days on Yuuei Hero Course. Meanwhile, Izuku casts the _Raven_ spell in order to fly alone, while tried to guide the magic transportation device in order to get all the team out of hostile site.

"Mission accomplished!", spoke Gara, "Now… Let's got out of there!"

In reality, the last step was to destroy the site, but they need to escape from the opened hole first, and then escape from North Korea swiftly as fast possible.

* * *

 **To be Continued...  
**


	20. The Expendables

**When Izuku "wears" the DKL-01, his alchemical and magical abilities increase at least a part of ten to a thousand times more effective, and allows certain spells such as Black Sabbath and Halloween to increase their destructive power, and halve them the regeneration time (it's still a few weeks).  
It also allows Izuku to summon spells like Giran Ira, which literally consumed Zorin in a "magical" black hole.**

 **Meanwhile, it last more one chapter to end the _Hero_ _Internship arc_ on North Korea! I hope that will return the focus to Yuuei! **

**The next chapters will return the main canon, that was the final semester exams arc, and maybe an alternate version of the Summer Camp arc, leaving some potential surprises.**

* * *

 **The chaotic battle aftermath...**

Izuku could fell a terrible, but not excruciating, pain, once the adrenaline drops and could notice the wounds and bruises on his skin that was not covered by the original base marmour, or the new DKL-01 prototype that appears to start to break apart, once the magic release of the insane _Giran Ira_ spell quickly decays.

However the magic heralding discs, that Izuku once called them _Magical Overboard_ starts to fade away, and Izuku decide to land on the outside, before this spell breaks, and everyone would fall straight to their death.

Fortunately, Izuku managed to fly straight along the opened hole that resulted from the insane fight with Zorin Blitz, and bring everyone safe to the outside.

The violent impact of _Giran Ira_ may have damaged the foundations of the outside building, or even bringing the entire bunkers infrastructure into the brink of collapse.

Even with those catastrophic aftermath, Pip Bernadotte knew that the enemy still had the capability to send a distress call to the nearest military units to the affected site. The prideful North Korean Army may had lost one important research centre, but until their enemy still lurks inside their territory, all _Wild Geese_ members will be easy targets.

"Midoriya...", Pip Berdanotte still dare to ask, "You had some magic energy left to make the last step ?"

Izuku was exhausted from the fight with Zorin Blitz, and probably the most challenging foe that Izuku ever face on his entire life. Even on Yuuei, his colleges barely could fight against him more than some seconds, before Izuku takes down with powerful spells. After all, the fight with Zorin was _hellish_ , and only won due to a barely controllable magic weapon prototype.

"This magic weapon can help to this…", but he is not convinced, when notices the cracks along the armor structure, "However… In my honest opinion... Our real problem is to cross almost 300 km of hostile terrain...", and Izuku sighs when remember all the options to a viable escape route, where none of all are truly safe, "And by the way… I think my magic vitality, in order to restore my natural elemental pool, it will reset fast by casting my _final technique..._ "

Pip Bernadotte nods, more when Izuku was worried about the escape route. So far, Pip was trying to ensemble his military satellite radio communication device, actually a kind of laptop with a strong military-grade hardware encryption module with a satellite antenna, in order to communicate to his trustful allies around the globe.

Gara intervenes fast, in order to Izuku not wanders along the assigned mission, "You mean… That you can use the remaining magic energy left to finishes at all..."

Terzieff-Godefroy was a little worried, "Why to burst the remaining magic energy on such spells, and save on other things instead ?", but not a single one answers.

Endeavor swallow dry, just to mumble, "What… What kind of _final technique_ this WTF monster still have ?!"

Serpico and Silver Fang, who wanders around during the _briefing_ , returns with an alarmed face, "It appears that we have company!"

Pip Bernadotte quickly turns his face, and detects under the dark night, the strong lights delivered by a swarm of military helicopters that was quickly arriving on the damaged military base.

The captain vampire swiftly makes orders, "Gara, Serpico, Silver Fang… Both you… Scatter around, and try to find any warehouse that contains at least weapons and ammunitions… And it will be _nice_ , if those bastards _rent a car_!"

The three vampires nods and reply, "Yes… Sir!", before the three vampires dashing quickly at random destinations.

"And by the way… Rohellec… And you, clown below Schwarzenegger...", making Endeavor annoyed, "Stay behind from Midoriya...", before asks directly to Izuku, "What _final techniques_ you can cast at this moment ?!"

"If I taking care the helicopters first, since they attack from a single vector, I can drain my magic energy pool with a ritual, and then cast an _Halloween_ spell against them...", while makes a slight pause to breath, "However, I think that I can use this device called DKL-01, or whatever they called it, to destroy the whole site, using my most powerful magic spell, _Black Sabbath…_ For the second time on my life!"

Pip Bernadotte, who already had some knowledge forehand, makes a smirked face, "Excellent… I always wanted to see cast that magic spell that resemble a detonation of an atomic bomb!", making specially Endeavor under awe and shock, "If you managed to maximize your magic on that _Black Sabbath_ , even cities like Tokyo or Shanghai, or Pyongyang, since we are on North Korea, would be simply obliterated, killing millions on a blink of an eye…"

Izuku makes a sad smile, followed by an angry face, "Unbelievable… I'm not the heir of Dark Schneider's wills to become a doomsday pawn!", baring his fangs and hissing furiously, "Since even I have to kill, is to protect everyone..."

Silver Fang nods positively, and warns, "Don't take some rant too much seriously from Pip, since he knew that the limits of insanity better than everyone", without an annoying remark from the putative vampire.

The younger vampire, either way, drops his giant sword, who has been used to cast the ritualistic spell that craft the _Sword of Hell,_ straight deeply on the cracked and dusty ground, and use his extreme concentration to meditation, in order to prepare to use with another ritual.

Before everyone dare to ask, Pip Bernadotte smiles when ears a noisy engine from an mixture of armored personal carrier and a lighter tank, and quickly recognize that was a modified Chinese made APC-2045 model that resemble the US Army tank M1A3 family models produced on 2020's years:

"Even this stuff had almost half a century, at least should roll at the utmost..."

Less a minute later the remaining vampires bring some crates of rocket propelled grenades, ammo clips, and anti-tank bombs, placing swiftly inside the vehicle.

"For now, I will stay here, and then fly using my _Raven_ spell...", spoke Izuku while tries to gather magic energy, "Due to the infamous _Black Sabbath_ , you should run away… otherwise the black flames will destroy everything..."

"OK...", said Pip, while delivers a portable radio device, "But use this radio in order to communicate, and find you...", before delivers, "Good luck, and kill those bastards!..."

Gara also requests, "Before you cast the second spell, wait until ten minutes in order to gain some distance", but notice from a map, "Or better… This road follows the mountain range, and within this time range, some mountains will shield for sure, the blast impact...", where remembers some crash-course of nuclear warfare, and the best strategies to use a shelter in order to survive.

The captured vehicle runs fast from the enemy base, fortunately with the enemy guard still confused with the havoc, and more focused to recover from the blast caused by _Giran Ira_ , than stop the enemies fleeing. The few menaces was easily overcame when Gara and Serpico use the stolen weapons to shoot every soldier that appears on from of them.

With this factors, the _Wild Geese_ escape without much resistance, if it exists at all.

* * *

 **Nuclear Doomsday...**

Meanwhile, Izuku raises his sword against the group of helicopters, that appears to start to divert or scatter from Izuku's point of view, prompting him to seal a ritualistic spell, " **Vetus regni mediocris tales autem perfusa flexuosis plenam lunam quaeruntur … Arcanis tua et voluntatibus supplantare gressus.** ", releasing a magic circle around the vampire sorcerer, " **Ordinatores et stratores laguncularum bellatorem, perdidit** **phantasia** **in te regna** ", that energize the raised sword, " **Gloriam tuam non oblitus imperii factis pactionibus!** "

Less than a second later, a pillar of dim greyish light, with blue tones was released from the magic circle straight to the sky, linking the mage with the moonlight.

Endeavor and some other vampires, listens the radio, and watches from the back window when possible, the magic ritual been unfolding. The whole scene couldn't avoid by itself some strange feelings of admiration and fear, when Izuku uses his special abilities.

The brief spectral light release makes the increasing gathered enemy soldiers, who was reequipping and regrouping, annoyed and mesmerized with the strange phenomena.

For Izuku, it's the adequate time to finishes this at all, and strike hard.

" **Kayzard! Halsard! Kiske! Kay! Hansen! Grosskopf! Sielck!** ", Izuku releases his aura along the raised sword, creating a kind of lightning plasma and follow the upward pillar of light straight to sky, once the incantation prelude was cast.

Seconds later, a magic thunderstorm forms on the middle. " **Cast all wise men of Hades and Gather the Seven Circle's Keys of Hell!** ", where the magic magic thunderstorm swirls and brights red, accumulating magic energy like a vortex.

Pip Bernadotte, who even spoke the incantation by reflex, was interrupted by Gara, "Mister… If you spoke incantations randomly, you may be cursed!", just to Endeavor snaps, "WTF is the _Seven Circle's Keys of Hell_?!".

The Izuku releases the magic thunderstorm energy straight to the helicopters swarm, " **Open the Gates of Tartarus and Unleash total destruction!** ", where Izuku also directs the sword like a compass, targeting the enemy at maximum precision possible, " **HALLOWEEN!** "

Pip Bernadotte spoke the rest of incantation, without great problems, since he never learn the actual spell, but the effects of that kind of magic plasma flare was terrible destructible.

The release takes about two seconds, an improvement from the USJ incident. Either way, the destruction was immense, since the giant dark energy plasma once unleashed, destroys the helicopters like them made by soapy foam, and been instantaneously ionized at the point to form a nuclear plasma.

Then the barely confined plasma explodes, creating a cascade event that brings down the remaining helicopters, and burns everyone on the ground when the heat wave released by the plasma or the secondary explosion hits the ground.

Izuku swiftly casts a flying magic spell, in order to escape from the unleashed chaos, " **Wah-ko… I pledge the Sacred Mountain's Wind Spirit to became my Flight's Mage!… CELESTIAL FLIGHT RAVEN!** "

"So that's the famous _Halloween_ ?!", Silver Fang delivers an bewildered remark, before everyone snaps off the shock, "Unbelievable!"

"How… many people would be killed... if he casts that WTF _thing_ during the Festival ?!", Endeavor was frightened.

Even Izuku hovers several meters above the ground, while notice the random panic and fury of the surviving military units, and the easiness that Pip escape from the disarrayed enemy base, makes him confident to unleash the most powerful magic spell he could cast.

The chaos endure several seconds, accumulating some minutes of havoc, giving enough time to the escape vehicle hide from Izuku's point-of-view, when the road passes beyond a mountain.

First, Izuku synchronizes his ancestors spirits along the Demon Knight Lucifer DKL-01 magic armor, casting an alchemical ritual, " **Tribus maioribus heroico!… Spondeo in sanguine tuus!...** ", crafting the once cast magic circle that link the Geralt's seven Signs with Dark Schneider's Black Chaos Magic, " **Magno animo vinculum inter caelum et inferos antiquis**... **Sit vetus testamentum Tenebrosi Cicero!… Magia Erebia liberatio!...** ", while needs to use his own blood to flow magically to each sign, and seal the enchantment, " **Qui excieo septem antiqua incantamenta ab Lupus Alba … Et sanguinis sacramentum signum!...** "

Finally, Izuku raise his right arm straight to the sky, before rotates his torso, and his head, and swings the right arm directly to the opened hole on the ground, linking the magic circle and the earth. Meanwhile, some soldiers tried to fire their machine-guns, or even use their quirks against Izuku, but without avail, much due to the magic barrier that forms during the formation of the current magic ritual circle.

At this stage, Izuku's eyes flashed red, and his dark aura unfolds, beginning the enchantment, " **Hear me, the dark ones! Hear me, the void!** ", while the dark aura release collide against the the bottom of the hole, shaking the entire ground, " **OH! The Great Obscure Flames of Chaos!** **Under your Dark Pantheon, I pledge you Death Sacrifice!** ", while the DKL-01 somehow increases the magic energy output, compared to the first time Izuku could cast such thing.

Either way, a portal from Hell was opened, forming a magic domain between the ground, and above it, due to the giant hole, and the magic circle itself, releasing magic fires that makes everything, no matter the actual composition, catches fires, and spontaneously combust.

" **Awaken the Great Chaos of Underworld and the Omnipotent Inferno of Darkness!** ", making the point where the DKL-01 starts to crack, and the confined magic magnetic field begins to wobble dangerously, spilling death and destruction, while the temperature rise, " **From the Hades flames and Sabbath lies…** ** **Eternal Idols of Heaven and Hell,**** **Paranoia Dreams that never Die...** **G** ** **uided by Iron Man's cast spell!...**** "

Pip Bernadotte already drive some kilometres away, but they barely could listening the new incantation, and some ever could see the effects at such distance. Even Endeavor not spoke until now, "I knew that this monster are the Devil!...", just to be been slapped by Silver Fang, "Be respectful! And rational!..."

It was the point when the black miasma self-ignites, and raises the temperature above several millions of degrees, while the magic domain begins to compress, " **Under the Dark Pact of Chaos…** **Release the Hades flames! Dai Idol! Dai Omni! Gizeh! And brings everything destroyed by the Nuclear Doomsday!...** ".

And Izuku delivers a sudden arm stroke against the ground, or more realistically the aura projection of an actual limb instead the real one. This projection technique, similar to the ancient _ki_ techniques made from warriors that once lived on Ancient China, was one of the power enhancements made possible more easily with the DKL-01. With this trick, Izuku could maintains hovering on mid-air, and avoiding a real direct contact of the ground.

Finally, Izuku yells, " **BLACK SABBATH!** ", making the magic domain explodes, and also everything underground and above ground, releasing a flashing dark and then white flare, where temperatures goes beyond ten thousand million Kelvin (10^10 Kelvin!) for an instant, before cools down and the convective and thermal plasma release expands and cools.

During one second, even the lighter atoms fuse together, releasing deadly nuclear radiation in form of gamma rays, thermal neutrons, or high energetic electrons. Izuku manage to craft a mixed fusion/fission bomb using magic, with a little help of the DKL-01, and detonate successfully.

* * *

Izuku himself was propelled upwards, while notices that the armor breaks and cracks in several parts, while suffer a sudden magic loss, since it was put too much pressure on his body.

On a radius of two kilometers, everything on the ground was killed and destroyed. Essentially, everyone who on the path of the nuclear detonation was simply volatilized. The entire bunker system collapses, killing everybody, either by the nuclear radiation, the debris failing or the explosion itself.

Between two and five kilometers from the explosion, any survivor receive a lethal radioactive dose, or the burns caused by the thermal wave, dying quickly afterwards.

Izuku itself was shielded by is own magic barrier, but suffer some radiation damage, healed by his inhuman vampiric regeneration powers. The giant recoil delivered by the magic barrier collapse, propels Izuku like a rocket, in the way that experimental nuclear thermal rockets should work, using small nuclear bombs to propel the rocket forward. The thermonuclear explosion itself enables Izuku to fly at higher altitudes, before starts to fall at higher speed. Izuku notices that his magic powers was fading away, that a terrible consequence of a magic spell that had a full month recovering time.

The shockwave of the explosion still make several damages at distances up to 30 kilometers, but the mountainous terrain will cut the real range by a smaller value. Izuku, during the propelled flight, could notices from the vision of the atomic mushroom that left from their own magic spell. Izuku estimates that will land somewhere about 20 kilometers away the explosion, and only could maintain the same vector route of the Pip.

Pip Bernadotte sighs when notice that was about 10 to 15 kilometers away when the _Black Sabbath_ spell cools down. Apparently, the radio survive the explosion, more because Izuku was sent to another place, than the magic explosion itself. And the mountainous terrain helps Pip to survive the explosion impact, since he stops once he passed beneath a mountain that shield them from the explosion and radiation.

"Jesus Christ!", Serpico who tried to understand the aftermath, "WTF, honestly, was that ?!".

"A tactical thermonuclear weapon...", answers Pip, "Of about up to two megaton yield."

Gara makes a mad whistle, "Enough to wipe out Central Tokyo..."

"This boy deserves a Military Medal of Honour!", as Pip refers to Second World War Japanese medal _Jugun Kisho_ , "About twenty thousand enemy soldiers was killed, and an enemy base was razed to the ground!"

Endeavor overacts with pain, "Your monster… Band of murderous monsters!", and scream with agony, "That's your fault that uses a young citizen, who only wants to be an Hero, acts like a mass murderer machine...", just to receive a stroke on the back, leaving unconsciousness.

"It will sleep a while...", said Pip, annoyed, "We soldiers, never go back when we need to kill, in order to save another's..."

Izuku then try to use several magic spells when falls straight against that appears to be a peasants village, layered by rice fields, from the upward point of view. Izuku, like other vampires, had an excellent night vision that supplant the humans, but the real problem was to avoid his death at impact. At this stage all Dark Schneider's magic spells won't activate too soon, and the last resource was the Witcher Signs:

"Please… May this spell works!… Witcher Sign _Heliotrope_ !...", blasting a magic shield against the floor in the same way that help to slow down before impact during the Yuuei's Entrance Exam.

Fortunately, the _Heliotrope_ work somehow, and the dangerous free fall speed was reduced to a safe value, enable to embrace for an impact straight on a muddy rice paddle, without suffering serious injuries. And the rolling around the mud also help him to reduce the impact, until he finally stops. The younger vampire was filled with mud and herbs, but was alive after all.

* * *

 **Rescue...**

Meanwhile, Pip Bernadotte notice that the radio breaks down, but manage to use his portable computer embedded on a military communication device to find the last position, "It appears that Midoriya falls about seven kilometers away!".

Gara also requests, "It's possible to request a rescue mission ?"

Pip Bernadotte thinks while drives along the desert road, even it had four lanes, and without any transit sign or road marks!

"I will text first to our HQ, and wait further instructions!...", where in reality, he also made contact to some irregular militias that was longtime allies.

Meanwhile Izuku managed to walk around the darkness of night, and find the nearest road, while tried without avail to contact the rest of the team.

"Just great! The radio is broken down, and I left alone on the middle of nowhere!", yelling at every possible angle.

But the first person was sighted wasn't Pip, but a North Korean Army military soldier running against him, ordering him to surrender or face death.

Since the Witcher Signs still works, Izuku casts the _Axii_ in order to confuse him, or trying to switch sides, but the magic left was not strong enough to cast an advanced spell.

It left a single option out, Izuku runs straight against him, and bite their neck to drink blood, while wrestles the bewildered soldier to take him out.

Once neutralized the first threat, Izuku notices the lights of a vehicle about 500 or more meters away, just to notice that was from Pip Bernadotte. At least, Izuku could heave a sigh of relief.

Once Izuku was rescued, and bring along the vehicle, Pip delivers the following order:

"Due to high state of alert caused by some North Korean Navy submarines that cause a little havoc on Sea of Japan, the best they could delivered to us is to catch a military flight from an US military base located on South Korea..."

"WHAT ?!", Izuku screams, "After all, what's the havoc ?!"

"It appears that even one of your classmates suffer a direct strike on a submarine torpedo, but without causalities...", said Gara when read the attachments, delivered by a satellite link.

Izuku's aura was murderous, "Very nice… news… My nation suffer an attack… much due to your incompetence..."

Pip Bernadotte tried to overcome this issue, and counters, "However, driving all along North Korea, when the army will certainly chase us, until the frontier of South Korea are out of question… It's about 500 km!", and receive a message that change his mood, "But I contact a group of smugglers that operate along the Chinese border that delivers a nice option..."

"And what option ?!", everyone asks.

"If I continue to drive to north, there's an old propelled plane that those smugglers wants to dispose!...", while the driver makes an insane smirk.

Gara understands and sighs, "Remember the movies called _The Expendables_ , or _Tropa de Elite,_ also called _Elite Squad_ ?!"

Izuku don't remember such movies, until Pip Bernadotte speaks, "I suggest you, Izuku, to watch all those movies on your weekend, once you return safe to home…"

"And why you suggest such old stuff ?!"

"It's because _our real saviors_ are like the _Mr. Church_ own private band of bastards...", and everyone, except Izuku of course, and the unconscious Endeavor, babbles, "We are the _Wild Geese_ , the worst mercenaries of the damn rotting world!", and laughs after that.

Probably Izuku will never understand such brotherhood shared by this crazy band of mercenaries vampires!

* * *

 **To be Continued...  
**


	21. First Mission Acomplished

**And finally Izuku returns to the normal live...**

 **The Final exams arc will begin on the next chapter!**

* * *

 **At Inko's house…**

Midoriya Inko couldn't believe the regretful eyes from the vampire Pro Hero, and also her son's teacher, Eraser Head. And also she didn't expect that Katsuki was here along their family, and some son's colleges, just for them appears straight on the apartment's door, and on earlier morning.

"What's happened ?!", said Inko, when also displays the last e-mail sent from her son to their smartphone, and she holds it to everyone see, "Mission accomplished!... Endeavor rescued!… Some medals award...".

"Well...", either Aizawa or Katsuki tried to speak, but fade quickly.

"He's… safe ?!", Inko was also a little freighted and then perplexed to saw Katsuki, who was normally a very menacing person, look so vulnerable.

"Well… If you watched the news… about Endeavor been kidnapped to North Korea...", Eraser Head was not on his best days.

Inko face all the Heroes and students pretending to be someday, before delivers a mad face, and hisses, revealing her sharp fangs.

She even bite and cut Eraser Head's neck skin, a sign of punishment between vampires. The Pro Hero vampire was not on their usual mood, and couldn't one more than ear the green haired woman vampire spoke, "Not mean… That my son was sent to North Korea ?!", and yells, "What kind of Hero School accept such _crap mission_ from mercenaries, pretending to be _Heroes_?!"

Eraser Head bows to Inko, "I'm terrible sorry… Our son's displays of magic powers was quickly seized by the military to be scouted by the SDF, with some genuine interest, but I never expected they use him to such mission!..."

"The last thing I expected a civilian vampire Pro Hero, _in training_ , is to take role of a Black Ops soldier!", said with a greeted face, "Your school should be ashamed by such idiocy...", and delivers a strong slap against Aizawa, who flinches. Once the mad moment ends, she sighs and opens the door, "Either way, my son should arrive at the end of day, once the military brings him to home..."

"That's fine!...", said Aizawa, "Many of my students had a last day to make their rounds, but everyone here will return afternoon..."

However, every student of Aizawa's class had already lost the concentration to focus on their internship.

* * *

 **A few hours earlier…**

Pip Bernadotte quickly confirm that an old propelled plane lands, somehow, on a disclosure valley several kilometres from the Chinese border, and the smugglers returns to China using a small helicopter, leaving the plane without guards.

During the darkness of night, the mercenaries drive along the wide and empty North Korean highways almost without real threats, until he turn left to a secondary road with barriers and soldiers planted on front of him.

"Clean that bastards!", Pip orders to everyone with grenades and machine-guns to kill every soldier standing up.

"I expected a more organized chase, or a better mobilization of their Army... After all, or we deliver a strong blow that panics him several time, or simply _they ordered_ to hold down, if _we flee_ quickly...", said Serpico.

"Keep moving!", it was the straightforward sentence of Pip.

Once cleaned, Pip speeds up to continue. Then Gara checks the coordinates and use the on-board computer tools to estimate the distance, "It last more 10 km… On this goat tracks!"

Meanwhile Izuku removes either the DKL-01 armor and the inner suit that protects him from the chaotic rampage on the former enemy military base.

The constant chokes and bumps prompted Izuku to ask, "Why you are driving along such terrible road ?!", and almost hits the head against the ceiling, when the vehicle bumps over a hole on the unpaved road.

Silver Fang answers when adjust their safety belt, "It's because _our benefactors_ laid their plane somewhere on this valley...", where Izuku couldn't reply more than sigh in pure disbelief.

The entire travel along the North Korean roads was lasting less than an hour, but managed to arrive quickly as fast to a move reliable transport, since Pip Bernadotte knew that the enemy will gather the major possible number of divisions in order to encircle them.

"Luckily… The decoy works...", Pip also counts with the smugglers traps to divert the enemy some additional time in order to fool them about the real escape route. And also the fuel quantity on deposit of this armored carrier was quickly failing to nothing.

"North Korean vehicles are no more than junk on the wheels!...", just to Pip don't lose the imaginary mark of crap talking.

Several minutes later, the old airplane was in their sight. Endeavor recover the senses in meantime, just to awake in wide eyes, when notices Izuku with a plain military clothes, without any kind of armor.

* * *

 **Pip Berdanotte's Airlines: Take an Hellish Flight!**

"Passengers to the transfer to _Welcome to Hell Airlines_ , please take the gates 666...", Pip Bernadotte pokes a bad joke, when finally stops the vehicle, and orders everyone to abandon it, "Move it… Move it… Move it!… This is not the _Police Academy!_ ", referring to a famous 20th century film series comedy, since he pokes the infamous Captain Harris catchphrase.

Silver Fang delivers a mad glare against Pip, "After those _years_ , why you still deliver some stupid childish catchphrases ?!"

Pip Bernadotte reacts badly, "Honestly…", and almost punches Silver Fang, "Don't think that you are the superior here..."

Gara holds the enraged vampire, "Captain… This is not the place to brawl!"

Izuku was annoyed with the demeanour bursts that always occur when his authority are challenged, but he hopes that this flying piece of junk don't ends at the middle of sea, as notice the several metallic plates along the fuselage, and the corrosion won't be fatal during flight.

In less three minutes, Pip managed to turn on the rotors and and divert the plane to an abandoned paddle that appears to be nice fitted as an improvised airfield. Propelled planes don't fly to high, and only require a couple of meters to run and take off.

The plane was surprising manageable and capable to make sharp turns and dives, to compensate the reduced top speed. Using the geography to divert from threats, they managed to fly away the continental land of North Korea, by taking the confused terrain at Pip's favor. In fact, he managed to fly to Sonbong and before make a straight incursion on the Russia sovereign territory, he takes turn sharp right to the ocean before pass the swampy territory shared by China, Russia and North Korea itself.

"One of this _barely_ working gadgets is this interference generator that give us fundamental minutes of cloaking...", explains Pip Bernadotte, "Giving time to the artillerist Silver Fang and bomber engineer Rohellec to test the main weapons without facing the actual enemy!"

Gara sighed when estimate the flight time, "This relic of ancient ages will take _ten damn hours_ until reach the Funabashi HQ Airstrip!"

"If this thing won't fail and land straight on the ocean..."

Endeavor who still delivers a disgusting face on Izuku, dares to ask, "And why _we_ simply don't land on the nearest airport on Japan mainland ?!"

"General from _Command & Conquer _junkyard crap...", answer Pip while maintains the route, ignoring the reaction of Endeavor, "Can you say, at least, my official Pro Hero Name, genocide buffoon ?!"

Izuku don't intervene, since he knew that the route Pip takes was really the fastest and straightest possible to route to Funabashi, along the Sea of Japan.

But Pip Bernadotte snaps violently, as he locks first the automatic pilot (which is a very basic and outdated one, that simply use a gyroscope to maintain a constant magnetic course), and points a loaded pistol straightly pointed to Endeavor's head:

"Persons who think that are better than real _Heroes_ , keep their mouth shout or will riddled with bullets!"

Izuku then dare to ask, "Mister Pip… Why you are so distraught and hateful against _Pro Heroes_ ?!", just to face the gun that now points to Izuku.

Serpico was the first to answer, "It's a long story… That begins when Pip Bernadotte was younger… At the 19th century, where he was born..."

"Shut up...", order Pip Bernadotte.

"His first hundred years life as a natural born vampire was a constant fight to survival...", Silver Fang intervenes, "And he hates the entire mankind as a source of all evils..."

"It's the final straw! SHUT UP!", Pip glares with reddish eyes.

Izuku life as a young vampire was fairly reasonable, since he could had a proper education on a public school along other humans, even with quirks. Since Japan had an historical relationship with the supernatural, the integration with vampires has fairy adequate.

But for foreigners like Pip Bernadotte, he probably had a miserable life, fleeing from the authorities, or been hunted like a beast.

Even Izuku's life on Elementary School wasn't all pleasant, since once his colleges discovered that was a vampire, much of them becomes frightened, and start to isolate from him. Katsuki, who already like to display her quirk, also becomes annoyed and tried to discover the weakness of his vampire friend. But his teacher helps the class to rebuild the bonds.

* * *

" _Vampires don't have quirks..._ ", it was an awkward answer when one random college asks if vampires had quirks like humans, " _I may have a kind of special power that resemble telekinesis…_ _Like my vampire mother..._ _But it takes several… years..._ ".

Izuku remembers the shenanigans of being a vampire, and the few times when his mother's relatives visits on apartment. Izuku was amused when a relative pokes his mother age, that was 300 years old, but young in vampiric terms. And remembers the tales that his mother spokes in order to calm the eagerness of the child vampire to gain special powers, since his own mother explains that Izuku may take up to 100 years. When Izuku explains all vampiric stuff, many of their classmates displays bewildered faces.

" _However my doctor said that I had a strong bond to learn black magic, like my grand-father vampire from the mother side..._ ", when Izuku once goes to the only medical center of Japan, on Sapporo, that diagnosis correctly the special abilities of vampires. But the meaning of black magic from many children was not so pleasant to hear.

And soon, even _quirkless_ , Izuku on the next childhood years gains some regenerative effects that resembles some kind of human quirk. The physical strength also reaches a top during the Junior High years.

The Quirk Apprehension Test that Izuku made on first day on Yuuei resembles the same thing of the third year of Junior High, but without all quirks.

The instructor charged to the examination don't read forehand the warnings relative to vampire students, and becomes very awkward, even when Katsuki watches the whole scene, to explain the sheer differences on physical strength between a vampire and an human.

" _What ?! 858 meters ?!_ ", the examiner yells to Izuku, when he throw the ball on the test pretending to measure the horizontal pitch distance of the ball, using only the physical strength, " _Are you cheating ?!"_

" _That's only my pure force!_ ", Izuku answers a little embarrassed, waving the hands.

" _For real ?! Even the students with powerful quirks never achieved 100 meters alone, like Katsuki who got 73…_ _Three digits would require a quirk… And without a quirk,_ _you said that you can throw ten times_ _further_ _?!_ "

A teacher intervenes, " _Mister…_ _He's a vampire..._ ", and before could explains better, the examiner overacts.

" _WHAT ?! VAMPIRE ?!_ ", making Izuku drop his sharp fangs, but without leaving a reddish blushing face, like a tomato.

* * *

 **We've got Hostiles!**

Silver Fang sudden yelling snaps everyone inside the cabin to reality, "Sir… We've got hostiles!"

Quickly everyone runs to their positions, while Gara asks, "What company ?"

"Two North Korean jets are approaching quickly… Distance… 5 nautical miles", that's about 8 kilometers.

"Midoriya!...", Pip asks, "Unless your magic are really down… You can cast spells capable to bring down a military aircraft ?!"

Izuku thought a little, before answers, "I have some residual magic left… It will take several days until my vitality pool rejuvenate... Witcher Sighs are a big no, due to their short range… But the _Magical Arrows_ can work...", as Izuku remembers that on Sports Festival, he was capable to shoot a swarm of magic bolts several meters away, reaching more than one kilometer…

Endeavor remember the scene, when Izuku casts several magic projectiles against the mines.

"And an additional thing...", Izuku also remembers, "This magic, once I learned from my magic teacher, are one of few spells that had an huge homing precision, and can be guided against a movable target!..."

"Alright!", orders Izuku, "Serpico! Prepare an harness to Izuku, while positions and locks him in the middle of the drop cabin, unless he want to fly, once the gate are opened!"

Silver Fang warns, "One of jets fire a missile!", just to Pip make a sharp dive descent that manage to dodge the missile.

But the vampires knew the luck won't last forever, as he pledge to hurry up, and prepare Izuku to the improvised battle position. Less than a minute later, Pip could open the drop door, just for Izuku face the sudden moist and cold air flowing at his face.

"Oh boy… I never use my magic to target at such greater distance...", pokes Izuku while tries to concentrate and cast a spell.

Some seconds that appears minutes later, Izuku manage to cast a glowing ball with color gradients ranging from red to blue, while meditates, " **Ego antiquum pactum datë...** ", and yells, " **Gather and Reunite the Spirits of Nature!** ", before notice that the two jets launches several missiles against him, making him a little frightened, "Damn it, I face the terrible Zorin Blitz, why...", as the missiles roars at supersonic speeds.

Izuku knew that Pip will try to divert the plane at any fraction of second, and then the green haired vampire casts the spell, " **Target Lock on Enemy!** ", and delivers several dark icicles against the missiles, " **Gather 7 Dark Ice Element Arrows!** ", making a loud explosion, " **Elemental Magic** ** **Kjeldoran Javelineer**... Shoot!** "

The plane suffers the explosion impact, shaking violently, where almost Izuku lose their stand with terrible consequences. Pip Bernadotte still yells, "Are you fine ?! Are you ready for a second round ?!"

"Prepare for the second round!", Izuku reply, imitating the catchphrase.

Izuku exhales and prepares a new magic spell cast, " **Ancient Darkness Spirits from Heaven and Earth! I Pledge and Gather you!...** ", creating a magic run disc with roughly the size of the drop cabin, " **Gather 20 Darkness Elemental Spirits, 15 Fire Elemental Spirits, 10 Lightning Elemental Spirits...** ", before release the spell from his right stretched arm and hand, straight to the enemy jets, at a distance of about five kilometers away, " **Magical Spirit Crossbow Arrows!… Release!** "

The magic elemental arrows delivers several damage on the jets, either by blasting the engines or breaks the fuselage, ending with a fatal malfunction that brings the jets to a fatal and uncontrollable dive against the ocean.

"Hostages eliminated!...", Silver Fang confirms the shoot of all enemy jets.

Once this incident was settled, the airplane follows under the morning sun on the middle of Sea of Japan.

* * *

 **Funabashi HQ, some hour later…**

Several hours later, the plane wreck managed to land on Funabashi, with partial brakes failure, fuel tank almost empty, and a terrible landing that almost tears up the airplane itself. The military staff sighed with such spectacle, since the _Wild Geese_ achievements on destroyed military equipment was pristine, along the losses of backup personnel, making such end _expected_ , like business as usual.

Even with such emotive return to home, specially Izuku, it takes almost three hours just to make check-ups and agreements to sign declarations of confidentially of several aspects of this mission.

All Might sighed with _huge relief_ when witness both Izuku and Endeavor safe, even the Pro Hero needs to transfer to an hospital.

"Young Midoriya...", All Might whispers, "Who was your _terrible_ mission ?", while adds the following remark, "Aizawa and your friends are in a total emotive disarray..."

"Terrible!", said Izuku, once scans the surroundings, before take All Might to a disclosure place, "The enemy was just plant an phony base, and even it was some remains of their previous researches... The real thing was everyone else..."

"Who _they_ can be so stupid ?!", All Might was enraged with such misconduct.

"Only Endeavor, me and entire _Wild Geese's_ vampires _survived_... Otherwise, they all _dead..._ "

"Unforgivable!", said All Might with all eyes widen open, when calculate the number of casualties...

"Even so, I have the right to take to Yuuei a broken prototype of a magic weapon...", since neither the _Wild Geese_ , or the SDF wanted such thing, since they knew the National Magic Association entangles on Yuuei itself.

All Might blinks in total stupefaction, "A Magic… Weapon ?!"

"Essentially the technological evolution of the wands and sticks crafted from bushes… _Dragon Knight Lucifer Armor DKL-01_ , and the Satan's Ring..."

All Might could laugh if the situation isn't serious, " _Satan's Ring…_ The fool who create this should be pathetic...", but asks, "What's this… non-so-good DKL-01 can do ?!"

"Essentially makes the cast of destructive spell like _Black Sabbath_ more powerful...", making All Might eyes widen.

"Those spell was capable to destroy an entire training field, and the enemy created a device to increase the destruction powers of such _magic_ ?!"

Izuku sighs before show to it his notebook with drawings, "But I had a terrible fight with a vampire that was also a sorcerer… One of the commanders of _Letz_ _t_ _e_ _Bataillon…_ Zorin Blitz...", just to reveal the scars of the battle.

All Might was terrible serious, since he understands that Izuku found his first real tough adversary, "And he was strong ?"

"Well… _She_ was...", making All Might surprised to his adversary been a woman vampire, "Very strong… Zorin Blitz was also the responsible of the capture of Endeavor and killing of Stain..."

"Stain is dead ?!", All Might was shocked.

Izuku dare to ask, "While I read some _Hero Journal_ articles, I remember about some infamous villains, but why _Stain_ was so special about ?"

All Might coughs, "In terms of quirks, he wasn't special. But his martial arts skills make them too damn strong to handle...", spoofing the quirk superiority myth that make a great hero or a mad villain, "The real problem was the fact that he kill several heroes, making him the holder of _Hero Killer_..."

Before quirks been prevalent, serial-killers already exists, but Izuku still don't get about why Stain was so special, "Murderers, genociders, assassins... Whatever... Those stuff even exists before quirks..."

"Well... Stain target mainly Pro Heroes who had bad behaviours, or been corrupt on some citizen eyes... Making Stain...", conclude All Might, "A some kind of Hero on some people, since he expose several flaws of our Heroic Society... And the quirk truism that can make several quirkless which could be Heroic relegated to the bottom pit, while the ruffians can be celebrities if their display their quirks as Pro Heroes!..."

" ** _'iitq damu albari' - la shay' mutlaq bal alkulu mmkn - 'iikhtabi wasat alzuham - 'iikhtabi wasat alzaham - nahn min aytamank - wala takhn min aytamanik._** ", Izuku remember the words from the _Assassin's Creed_ franchise, specially the original text written by Altair.

"WTF ?!", All Might eyes widen when Izuku spoke Arabic.

" **Revere the blood of innocent, nothing is an absolute truth, everything is possible... Hid in the midst of the crowds... Hid in the midst of the hustle!... We are from your trust - and do not betray your trust**.", Izuku translates.

All Might blink his eyes, "Nothing is true ?!... What ?!..."

"Sorry! It was the _Assassin's Creed_ motto, that plain fits on Stain... It was like an Assassin, in order to kill the corrupts... But since is unlikely that all Pro Heroes are Templars...", Izuku shakes is head, "Sorry of my insanity... But I understand the Stain _modus operandi ..._ As a kind of rebel who wanted to fix the society, even with wrong ways..."

"Leaving such _franchise_ alone... Midoriya, do you have some information about the Endeavor kidnapping ?"

"During the kidnapping, Stain was fighting against Endeavor… then Zorin seals Endeavor's quirk with black magic, which spell is called **_Einherjer_** **,** where later I managed to understand the incantation formula… And break the curse...", making All Might perplexed.

"And Stain… well… It was mercifulness sliced with a scythe..."

"An ironic death by someone who was an expect of blades and knives fighting!"

"However, Zorin knew several cursing magic spells that can be applied on their scythes in order to be terrible lethal."

"What's the most terrible villainy behaviour that I ever face...", and All Might explains, "Later on your classes, I will detail the procedures to handle cruel villains, who only want to make the other suffer... Or even terrorists... While rebellious or grey villains needs other methods to handle..."

Iuzku agrees with the All Might thoughts, "Specially the villains that don't have real evil wills, where instead they are also victims..."

"Correct!", but points to Endeavor, "And speaking of Endeavor..."

"Endeavor itself don't have any chance against her...", making All Might frighten, as he remembers that Izuku itself defeats him easily.

"And how… you manage to defeat this monster ?!"

"It was a terrible fight that occurs along several bunkers on a hit-and-run battle, where the North Korea Army joins the fray, and his vampire subordinates to the battle. It all ended with a stupid... bloodbath...", Izuku exhales before resumes, "The whole battle ends when I pick the magic weapon… where I managed to cast an unknown magic spell for me, where the incantation was engraved on it… _**Giran Ira** …_ Or was pure beginner luck ?!", and sighs tiredly.

"And your time ?"

"All human backup ends killed after five minutes of battle...", making All Might terrible upset, "leaving all _Wild Geese_ members…"

"And are nice to you ?!"

"Pip Bernadotte are a total arrogant, but had a terrible grudge and hatred against humans… The swordsman Gara was a little nice to me, like the older Silver Fang. The last two waste their time to calm the rage burst of Pip when yells and bring down who dare to question their authority..."

All Might could barely imagine the brotherhood along mercenaries, even their captain was a putative autocrat.

At last Izuku could said, "Serpico was a little inexperienced, but the real surprise was the kindness of Rohellec, who wad good knowledge of Magic Medicine..."

The Pro Hero overacts, "What ?!"

"Well… He was the only one that helps me to apply the first aid against Zorin curse on Endeavor..."

"Whatever...", said All Might, signalling to end the conversation, since the military was making rounds.

A officer delivers to Izuku three medals of honour, plus a certificate of honour and sacrifice to their own accomplishment.

A hour later, All Might and Izuku was sent back to Yuuei with a disclosed buses, leaving him to return to home by own means.

* * *

 **Welcome back…**

In reality, when All Might and Izuku could finally exit from the bus, the entire Yuuei staff, and several students was in place to receive the oddly vampire.

"Why everyone was here ?!", Izuku was a little surprised, even knowing the huge anxiety of all classmates forehand. The surprise increases when notices that even his own mother was there!

"Izuku...", Katsuki was along Inko and his mother, "Welcome back...".

Izuku couldn't do more than hug his human friend, "Yeah… I'm fine...", and this time Katsuki don't react back when Izuku bites and drinks Katsuki's blood.

Aizawa barely open his mouth to alert the situation, but Izuku's mother blocks the vampire, as she's signalled, "Don't worry... My son knew about how much blood can be safely drink without harm him."

"And please...", Katsuki finally kick to Izuku release his fangs, "Don't drink to much...", making Izuku freckled cheeks blush.

"Sorry... I need to drink more blood once I return home...".

While the whole commotion unfolds, the Izuku's magic teacher Sakura Ichijouji along the gadget-freak student Hatsume Mei brings the boxes with the DKL-01 remains, in order to study the artefact, as part of the mission spoils.

Aizawa orders to the entire class to enter on the 1-A classroom in order to Izuku spoke the details of such dangerous mission.

Izuku don't discloses some sensitive information, but describe fairly well the spells and techniques of Zorin Blitz, in order to his magic teacher analyse the rituals and incantations to Izuku's own benefit. Even with such remarks, the battle with Zorin Blitz was one of the most emotive speech that Izuku delivers to everyone, since it was the first time when two sorcerers fight seriously.

Even to Todoroki who couldn't do more than bow and appraise Izuku to save his own father from death, don't hide the sheer impotence of a Pro Hero with quirks against a supernatural mage.

Of course everyone was in state of shock, not only about the catastrophic death tool, "Been acknowledge to be the cause of thirty thousand deaths in action is not a medal award I ever expected to be recognized…. Whatever...", but the borderline meaningless mission.

Several of best soldiers from Japan was killed on a mission that on normal conditions ended with a tragedy. Many of Pro Heroes, and students display their rage and shame of such vain sacrifice due to several planning errors

Later Izuku and Aizawa leaks some investigation reports about the Millennium Army, or the leader Anthrax who was a total mystery.

Finally, Aizawa orders everyone to return home, and prepare to the final semester exams, while pats Izuku's green hair hoping that he will forgive him to be so naive and been manipulated by the big brass men. Eraser Head will take sure that in the future Izuku will never be sent to such terrible disaster zone.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	22. Bad Summer Time

**A kind of partial filler chapter, before the third arc really starts.**

 **I decide to scramble the entire plot of the Final Exams and the Summer Camp, starting with a Final Semester Exam with a Battle Royal!**

 **Edit: Finally I manage to add the Bastard! non-canon magic spell** ** _ **Iron Maiden**_. This is a black magic spell that disable and curse the victim's quirks, while it drains all stamina, losing his consciousness very quickly, without been so lethal like the Accused. Essentially another anti-quirk magic spell to the Izuku's Grimoire, specially when the D _ef Leppard_ fail to weaken the villain's quirk or their physical strength.**

* * *

Several weeks after the First Hero Internship, all Yuuei students quickly return to normal lives.

Izuku was one of the few who took more time to relax and recover the usual self, where it's means when the young vampire don't make sudden attacks, or pretend to do, against other students.

Izuku's mother was also a little worried, not because when her son watches on late evening at home movies, both suggested by the former _internship tutor_ , which was the infamous Pip Bernadotte, but also the bad mood and bad behaviors. Much of Izuku's yelling or menacing poses was one of the reflexes that the vampire learn when faced the Millennium Army or the North Korean Army. And the return to the relative peaceful Japan, apart the villain tropes, was taking several time.

* * *

 **Home classroom disarray**

Aizawa was very worried with the psychological impact delivered to Midoriya during the _Internship_ made on SDF.

Even all _human_ students internships occur without serious incidents, except during the Tsuyu's mission when her ship was hit by an enemy torpedo, Izuku was very annoyed since he became the centre of all attentions.

"Can you… _leave me alone_?!", Izuku spoke with a menacing aura and sparkling vitality release.

Kaminari and Mineta barely could move or even swallow when Izuku hisses or drops his sharp fangs.

" _It's… better that Midoriya-kun_ _was_ _already drink_ _ing_ _blood today..._ ", Mineta mumbles almost in panic, when remember the times when his own teacher punish him by biting him.

Izuku ears perfectly the frightened remark from the grape haired boy, and remembers the awful morning that started when he wakes up a little late, and barely eats a decent breakfast.

By a vampire standard, any decent meal means drinking blood, since any human food is only an additive to their diet. Since the younger green haired vampire barely eat at all, he was more aggressive than usual, and staying around several humans and been hungry was too tempting to not bite someone.

But the older vampire couldn't reprehend too sharply, since he shouldn't deny the regret of leaving one of his own students to a military adventure that almost ended with a mundane disaster.

"Young Midoriya… Don't menace your colleges...", Aizawa warns, making Izuku upset.

"Don't menace… Hwahaha...", Izuku makes an ironic laugh, before snaps to a more defiance stance.

When the younger vampire hisses and displays his fangs again, Aizawa counters with a more stronger one, "Hissing… Honestly! You are a thousand years too young to even defy me!"

Yaoyorozu was one of students who felt agonized with such silly stand off, much due to the fact that vampires drinks human blood. Specially when she tried to talk back to Midoriya, and the green haired vampire bit her, instead to reply.

Izuku snaps when notice that he make something not much acceptable, and tried to apologize, "Eeeh?! I'm...", but receive a slap back.

Aizawa could fell a slight relief of the stand off, and due to the Izuku's unwanted biting, the teacher becomes worried about the younger vampire's health.

Bakugou was also annoyed, but feels sadness and impotence, as one of close acquaintances barely could return home alive. In fact, just at the next week-end after Izuku's safely return to home, the blonde decide to visit his _friend_ at home.

* * *

 **Midoriya's flat, on previous day...**

Katsuki was a little bewildered when ears some weird foreign language streaming along the stereo columns connected to the television, while Izuku was watching some movie, as he drinks fresh blood from a canister.

"Deku...", the blonde turn his head to the TV screen, and notice the action between a military police swearing against a drug dealer, and reads the Japanese subtitles below, "WTF is this ?!"

"An almost century-old Brazilian movie called _Tropa de Elite_ , or Elite Squad...", Izuku answers a little annoyed, "Where tells the story of a special operative from Brazil called Nascimento, who was a military officer from the Brazilian BOPE agency, playing hero when to faces drug dealers and corrupt policeman during the late 20th and begin of 21st century Rio de Janeiro..."

Izuku's mother, who already take her own blood meal earlier explains without spoiling, "Recommendations from the former internship instructor that almost... _kill my son..._ ", Inko made a frightening hissing, "Since that _Pip Bernadotte_ , a bastard, was a former BOPE official on Brazil..."

And the younger vampire concludes, "Essentially, the definition of a _real hero_ , according to him, is simple as that…", he waits a seconds before resumes, "Don't trust anyone, shoot the bastards, murder the corrupts, just kill them all… A dead villain is one bastard less… Amen!..."

Katsuki was annoyed, and before he could reply, his mother spokes, "To the foolish and the naive, we will grant eternal suffering!… Amen..."

"WTF… are you evenly thinking ?!", Katsuki overacts, and almost explodes with their explosive quirk, but the _Axii_ Witcher Sign cast almost instinctively by Izuku disable the action forehand.

And also almost forgot the awkward remembrance that occurs once the entire 1-A class reunite together after their Internships, that was also bitten by his Deku, returning to the present time.

* * *

 **Back to Classroom...**

Iida stands up from the table and intervenes, "Sorry for the bad behavior...", and bows to apologize, "Midoriya!… This is not a place to exchange menaces and defiance!"

"Have you drink blood today ?", Aizawa decide to intervene, since he could understand the origin of Midoriya's bad behavior, apart of the stress derived from the warfare experience, "You are still recovering from that _mission_ , but skipping blood meals is not a good idea!"

Izuku blushes ashamed, and didn't reply, prompting his teacher to order, "Honestly! Sit down, and once this class are over, go to the Recovery Girl office to _drink and heal_...".

Later on that day, it begins another Practical Hero Lecture, where Izuku premiers another version of their _Hero Costume_ , much lighter and apart of the pauldrons, it was made with a purple outfit made with a pants and a shirt.

All Might was a little relieved to Izuku made a much modern outfit, and more adequate to his future heroic career.

"Since I'm officially a mage", as their Magic Arts Teacher Sakura-sensei delivered to Izuku a letter a day before, that was officially registered as a Rank-A Apprentice Sorcerer on the International Association of Wizardry, "I take my wisdom to craft another outfit...", reviling the source, "From _Diablo III, Ultimate Evil Edition_..."

The last sentence was interrupted by some random laugh, or annoyance, specially from Aizawa itself, "Alright… Midoriya… Once you start an Hero Mission, don't forget to summon the demoniac hordes from Hell!..."

All 1-A classmates made a broken smirking smile, and an huge dry swallow, since they knew that such thing was a piece of cake for the young green haired vampire to make that happen.

The explosive blonde gave an agonized face, and a broken smile, since he never understand how a creature living on darkness like he breathe air, could ever though to help the humans.

But for great relief of Aizawa, much of Izuku's magic display on that lecture was mainly focused on the more inoffensive and tricky Witcher Signs, and some magic barriers crafted with own Izuku's blood. This was a recommendation from Sakura-sensei, and taking adamantly by the young vampire, as he already knew that during hot weather, Izuku's capabilities to cast magic are affected, and it would too tempting to increase the magic energy output of black magic.

* * *

 **Confusion on the Shopping Mall**

About a mouth past the Internship, Izuku returns to the usual self, but still overacting to the surroundings, making annoying behaviors on public. In order to help his son, Inko decided to invite his son to relax, and refocus, since staying too much time locked on the house, except the mandatory school activities, would not be good for his health.

The Hosu Shopping Mall was the target of a mother and son vampire's trip, where the younger one could spot the former and current school colleges making fun while go to the stores, or goes straight to the arcades.

Inko tried to pinch the freckled cheeks once her son yawns or displays his fangs in public, as Izuku was bored and complains the hot weather. As a vampire, it requires to use plain cloth, since the strong sun could made sunburns easily, and prompting some additional blood lust beyond the acceptable.

Some witness quickly notice that those two green haired persons are vampires, and tried to understand about the presence of them during daylight.

However, Izuku ignore them, as he pulls off the blue cardigan, and a white hat, once he and his mother enters on the mall's hall.

The summer was the most detestable season by the point of view of Izuku. He sweat a lot, and gets upset too quickly, since vampires don't like heat. Even's Izuku is mainly a Fire Elemental Sorcerer, that not a real problem, as their magic barriers spells tends to shield him against the heat generated by the different vitality releases.

It was also the time when a vampire don't ingest anything but blood, human blood preferentially, and some water or tea, as the capacity to digest regular food is too low during summer.

In fact, Izuku was very upset due to the heat on the previous day, when Mineta teases him, ending with a _nice_ bite.

" _The blood taste of an human pervert is so awkward… Is like the durians, but reversed, where it had an horrible taste, and a deceiving visual fragrance!_ ", Izuku thoughts to himself, just before Iida storm against Izuku, before delivers a strong slap.

" _Midoriya!… Since when your fellow classroom college is a food ration ?!_ "

" _I'm so sorry… Iida-kun..._ ", Izuku reply and bows politely, before the things returns to normal.

Izuku's thoughts was suddenly interrupted when all security alarms fires up, followed by an alert from the loudspeakers:

" **This is an Emergency! A dangerous Villain with threat level Rogue Demon, who was fleeing from the police and Pro Heroes, storm this mall!… For all personal and visitors, evacuate immediately or take shelter as soon as possible… I will repeat...** ", just to the loudspeakers been hit with a explosion from nowhere.

It takes a few seconds to the mall exists been flooded by successive waves of panicked citizens.

Inko freezes when notices that his son already decide to face the danger, as he cast the _Raven_ magic spell to fly, and bypass the jammed corridors, and shops that was on a total disarray.

Meanwhile a group of High School students was entrapped between a madman who was capable to reinforce his build body with additional layers of muscular fibers, and a small child with horns and a hat, that was crying when face the menace.

One of the old students, a girl with some wind manipulation quirk tried to confront the villain:

"No more steps… forward...", as she tried to use her quirk to counter any pending menaces.

"What's do you thinking… _silly hero fangirl…_ ", as the stronger madman delivers a strong punch that cracks the floor, send the pretending heroine away within the gust.

"Kota!", screams a younger adult woman, who appears to be a relative of the younger boy, while send text messages to her own Hero Agency.

"Mandalay!", shout a Pro Hero with a kind of clownish costume, that resemble more a cat than a tiger, just to forgot than he spill the Hero Name of his comrade when she was dressed as a civilian.

The main villain, which was known on underground by _Muscular_ , smiles derogatory, "Well, well… When I expected a real _fake hero_ , it appears a bunch of clowns!", before spit against the dressed one, "The Wild, Wild Pussycats…!"

The Pro Heroes barely had time to plan, since Muscular reinforce their muscles coat before punch against Tiger, who tried to cross her arms in order to reduce damage.

And to increase the havoc, the villain deliver a strong gust against the student group straight at the nearest wall, or shop, breaking the windows, or been thrown against the furniture.

Under-covered, Izuku casts several lightning magic arrows, " **Ancient Spirits of Thunderclouds, I pledge your ancient wisdom… Gather 30 Lightning Arrows… Magic Elemental Thunderbolts… Release!...** ".

Just before the main threat could laugh, he barely dodge the swarm of lightning bolts that appears from nowhere.

It was when the young boy with green hair, with a menacing aura release, that shout against the villain, "Oh!… You derogate a nice Pro Hero team, treating them like clowns, ignoring that you are the worst of them...", before switch to a more lighter Dark Schneider's magic, " **Taitoro!... Ancient spirits of Lightning to Thunder!... Blow this enemy away!...** ", sending a wave of lightning missiles, that manage to cause an huge pain on Muscular, " **ANSELM!** "

"WTF is that _damn_ clown Taser ?!", Muscular reacts with great rage, since his quirk once fully activated with all muscles assembled, help to reduce the impact of lightning strikes.

Some of students, who was from the Orudera Junior High School quickly recognize the former graduate student, "Mi...Midoriya-kun ?!"

"Also known as _Dark Schneider_ , the Dark Sorcerer of Destruction Magic...", as he introduce himself, "It was supposed to be a nice mall shopping day, until you decide to cause destruction!"

"Dark Schneider ?", Muscular eyes widens open when recognize the insane Yuuei Student you won the current year First Year Yuuei's Sports Festival, "The one who… had _magic_ ?!"

"I'm only a student from Yuuei, and also a apprentice wizard on was recently recognized...", Izuku spoke coldly, while raise his right arm.

Muscular reinforce the muscular fiber into extreme, before jump a deliver a strong punch, taking barely one second to make it.

" _Witcher Sign_ _Yrden_ _Technique on Alternate Mode:_ Magic Trap", the green vampire cast the Sign with his fingers, and use his _ki_ release projection to seal a ten meters radius magic trap domain, slowing Muscular a tenth of his original speed.

The main villain barely had time to react, when Izuku cast another kind of magic spell, " **Ede!… Es!… Skin!… Great Priest of the Undead!…** **Great to me your wrath, and punch the Enemy!...** ", that manage to propel him against the ceiling, once release the magic kinetic energy in a form of a magic reinforced punch, " **SKID ROW!** "

"Unbelievable!...", it was Mandalay or Kota starring with the powerful vampire.

" _Why he don't speak to us that was so overpowered ?!_ ", some random former Izuku's college mumble silently.

However, Muscular releases a cursing rage, and releases from the ceiling hole, just to try to hit against Izuku or any Wild Pussycat's Pro Heroes.

Even Izuku suffer some physical injuries when he was been hit by a rampage swarm of punches from Muscular, prompting him to cast a cursing spell, " **Cyco, Cyco, know your worth!** ", forming a phantom sword of ash and dark energy, " **I granted your wills into a Ember flash of Ash and Wound!** ", that disintegrates, and inflict an huge pain on Muscular, along excruciating skin and muscle burns, " **SUICIDAL TENDENCIES!** "

"A _magic spell_ capable to disintegrate flesh and fabric ?!", another student reacts, "How many skills this _monster_ could handle ?!", and some of his friends quickly use their smartphones to browse about every Izuku's magic cast, and compare with similar quirks.

The Pro Heroes was a little mesmerized with Izuku's powers when himself face a real threat, but recover and quickly request the police to arrest the villain who suffer with the dread consequences of _Suicidal Tendencies_ magic spell.

Instead, he tried to punch and kick against the law enforcement officers, yelling and swearing against everything on this path, "Band of idiots… You thought that I was too weak ?!".

Ignoring the pain, Muscular delivers uppercuts and punches against several police officers, while some arriving Pro Heroes reinforcements starts to encircle the villain, and aiding the evacuation of the threatened citizens.

The young child Kota discharges a stream of water, almost without wanted to do, as he was trying to distract the powerful villain, while tries to recover some senses lost due to the burns delivered by the dark magic miasma cast by Izuku.

"A water quirk ?!...", Izuku sighs when notices how this kind of water condensation technique works, by reading the vitality flow emanated by the small child, "Not mean..."

"So you are the son of the _Water Horse_ duo ?!", Muscular makes a revengeful smirk, and a more defiance voice tone, "They you shall die here!"

"Water magic is not my real domain, but it can help to subdue him...", as Izuku roams along the magic knowledge to assemble the foundations of a finishing spell, that shouldn't kill him, as an absolute requisite.

However Kota turns his frightened and tearful eyes from the savage madman, and faces with fearful eyes the strange green haired boy who appears to defy every quirk phenomena law, as he begin to make a strange pose, and spoke some weirdness, _" **Sanctus aqua spiritibus, fons vitae et de septem custos maria meum et vocavi te antiquis foedus meum et illius annulo signatæ potestatem divinam.**_ "

Even for Mandalay or Tiger perspective, the comprehension of the _magic ritual_ will became impossible to rationalize, specially when notice several layered circles encircling the strange _green haired boy_.

" **Holy Saint Water, grant to me your powers! ACQUA AGER!** ", making Izuku temporarily a Water Mage, by requesting the power of Nature, specially the water based spiritual vitality.

"WTF are you doing ?! Such kind of aberration of nature ?!", Muscular enrages, and decides to deliver a strong kick or punch against the boy who dare to fight against him.

"Just to remember my _Hero Internship_...", as Izuku punch his water vapour coated fist against the middle of the magic circle on the floor, and starts the summoning spell, " **Bernando... Waluta… Werna… Richardo...** **Old Water Domain… Fill my soul!** ", opening a magic portal, " **My enemy is your enemy! May the strings of Spirits, and the damnation of Lies been my staff, and bring the Water dragon from the Underground!** ", just to summon the same water dragon that cause havoc on a secret North Korean military base, " **Water Emperor's Dragon Cascade! AXIS!** "

"Another _dragon_ ?!", said another former Izuku's college when remembers when he watched mesmerized when the young vampire summons the more powerful _Man-o'war_ dragon.

The summoned water dragon blocks the Muscular path, "Damn it! Freaking...", while Izuku decide to order an attack, before the Water Ritual Spell fades away, that would been a waste of precious magic energy _._

" **Ancient wisdom dragon! AXIS! I release you seal, and order to attack the enemy!** _",_ making the dragon bows to Izuku, treating him as the genuine sovereign, before attack Muscular, " **Mizuryuu Koutei Fundo!** , which means _Water Emperor's Dragon Fury_ , by the direct reading of the ideograms, 水龍皇帝憤怒.

The enemy barely managed to react, since he was swallowed by the torrent of water released by the dragon, and hurled against the ceiling, once the dragon slams against it, while the impact rips the additional muscular fibers created by the villain's quirk.

"What kind of quirk is this ?!", Kota barely spoke, just to be cut off by the younger vampire.

"This is not a _quirk_ , in human terms!", Izuku answers swiftly, "Is a supernatural ability called _magic_ , that unlike the genetic inheritance of quirks, it can also be tailored or learned from scratch… If you have the adequate willpower to make such a thing".

After waiting a little time, Izuku face the astonished Kota's face, "In short terms… I'm a mage, a Magic user… And since I'm also a vampire, and my magic affinity are more akin to the darkness… I'm a _Vryko-Warlock…_ ", and plays a little to push small debris with his quirk-like vampire telekinesis, "If I only use my quirk-like vampiric powers, then I could only push small objects… Using magic, I surpassed such silly limitations!...", said Izuku with a smirking smile.

On meantime, Muscular manage to recover, even brutally wounded, and stands up once falls from the ceiling crater.

"Enough bullshit!", Muscular swears, and tries to recover his badly damaged muscles, using his quirk, "Prepare to die!..."

"Fool!", Izuku relaxes a little, and decide to try a new Dark Chaos Magic spell crafted from his knowledge from Dark Schneider's Grimoire, "Then I shall curse and seal your quirk!"

Muscular overracts and tried to punch against Izuku, only to ear the enchantment that begins when Izuku raise his left hand against the ceiling, " **My Trustful Demon Servants under my Rule, I release your duties under your** **C** **ursed** **A** **ncient** **P** **act!** ", where use some magic arts derived from the former combat against Zorin, " **Release my grief that lurk on my Soul!** ", and the spell requires to Izuku to make a wound on the caster arm, in order to flow the blood to the magic circle realm, " **Sages of the Number of the Beast, be Eternally Pleased** **under my Forbidden Contract,** **and Curse my enemy's Blood, Flesh, Bones,** **Skills** **and Iron!** ", before deliver a swarm of several sharp dark reddish spears that once hit against Muscular, forms several seals written on vampiric runes, " **I swear my Honor, and lend your Will to punish the Enemy!** ", that reverse the villain to the normal form, while agonizes in pain, " **IRON MAIDEN!** "

The magic spell once fully unleashed, creates a magic domain that reverses the quirk crafted Muscular form, while the villain suffers an unimaginable pain, and a total loss of stamina and raw power, losing his own consciousness in less than three seconds. Even with such anti-quirk and cursing magic spell, Izuku don't kill them.

"Young… boy!", Mandalay quickly recover Kota, and dare to ask their savior, "Young boy… Who are you ?!"

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, a vampire from the Yuuei's Hero Course...", make her, and his colleges dumbfounded.

"A vampire ?!", but she recovers once she associate the student's name with the Yuuei's sports Festival victor, "Oh my God! If you had such powerful _magic,_ why you don't used earlier ?!"

Izuku sighed, "Because such sealing and cursing spells requires a little preparation to be cast, and also the recovering time of my magic energy are another factor that I should not made mistakes...", and he starts to made his appointment to the police, "And my the way… This young child had abilities to learn magic… If he is interested… I suggest to call this number to made an exam to check that...", before Izuku leave a perplexed Kota.

But Mandalay, who was a close relative of that boy, was much more perplexed, specially when read the contact card of the National Magic Association.

On next day, Aizawa, All Might and Nedzu both exhale and relief, as Izuku could catch a villain _alive_ , and increasing the Yuuei's reputation to catch dangerous villains.

* * *

 **The Final Exams begins...**

Finally at the end of semester, the Final Exams begins and Aizawa explains to everyone the details:

"This week marks the final step of the first of six semesters required to everyone present to be the next Pro Heroes...", as every classmate agrees, "Apart of the obligatory written exams of several subjects that occurs at the next three days, from Tuesday to Thursday...", where many of students mood drops down due to the English or Mathematics bad grades, "And finally, on next Friday, it will be a Final Practice Exam!"

The magic words of a practice exams gives an happy uproar, hopping that will give good grades.

When Friday finally arrive, both 20 students of 1-A classes arrives a the Ground Camp Zeta, modeled from a countryside place, made with sparse cottages, windmills, and two major little towns.

Bakugou was one of few students who made an angry remark, "WTF the Yuuei was trying to test us ?!", while swears, "And since Japan had such WTF rural place ?!..."

"Stop swearing!", Aizawa delivers a slap to the trouble maker student.

Izuku mades a very annoying sigh, "Aizawa-sensei ?!...", where the teacher decide to ignore the younger vampire student, without hiding some embarrassment.

However, it only take a few seconds to Izuku intervenes, and hit the bullseye, "Why this camp resemble a map from _Player Unknowns Battlegrounds_ ?! Or even _Frotnite_?!", making Aizawa freeze with shame, before everyone could dare to question.

"So sharp...", Aizawa blank face was also odd, by the eyes of All Might, who was clueless about those games.

"When I play such oddity, along all modern clones of PUBG, I notice a player that resembles the oddities of Pro Hero Eraser Head..."

"WHAT ?!", Aizawa remembers that he also plays all clones of _PU_ _BG_ when he was bored, "And you are the _damned_ sniper that _kill me_ almost from nowhere…", and snaps the player's name, "You are the infamous _Todesengel_?!"

"Yes… I am...", Izuku answers without deliver any special emotion, unless the twenty pairs of sharp eyes against those two oddly vampires.

Kaminari also becomes awed, "More western gamers freaks!", before made a short circuit against himself with an accidental quirk release.

Aizawa quickly recovers from the awkward situation, "As Midoriya quickly notice… The Practice Exam will be a Battle Royal against everyone of 1-A classes!"

It takes about a minute of awkward silence, before Todoroki reacts, "Aizawa-sensei… WTF the final exam is a Battle Royal ?!", giving an enraged glare.

The teacher reacts, by disable all student's quirks, even knowing that wouldn't affect Izuku's magic powers, but give an order, "All right! Your final exam will be a Battle Royal of all 20 students… Be ready to ear all instructions, as I only spoke such stuff once… Understand ?!"

Izuku sighs, "Finally, he overcome the guilt of the disastrous _military internship_...", with a smile.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...  
**


	23. The Battle Royal Exam begins

**The Battle Royal Exam finally begins, and quickly the strongest quirked students takes the lead.**

 **On this Exam, Izuku was strictly requested to use the Witcher Signs, and avoid as possible the Dark Schneider's magic, or he could lose points.**

 **At least, Izuku now resemble more akin to the Geralt's character of Witcher's games, since he begin to use real Geralt's spells, like the Aard Sweep, Quen Exploding Shiled, or Igni Pyromaniac to fight against the foes. But still, he likes to use Dark Schneider's magi, as he feels more confortable.**

 **Fighting over two different magic styles will be a tought test to Izuku handle, while the story will slowy deriving to the real battle against Anthrax minions, that would occur once the current arc ends, which will be a slightly modified Semester Exam, Summer Training and Provisional License arc blended together. (Hoping that would not be so extensive, since the real fight was not begin yet!)**

* * *

 **Game Rules...**

Aizawa, once recovered from the embarrassment delivered by the younger vampire, swiftly use his phony mad ego to impose against their own troublemaker students.

"I don't actually care if Midoriya-kun was right about this exam resembles the _PUBG_ game, or everything else...", as the older vampire pretends that don't wanted to give credit to the younger one, "Since this is _not a game at all_ , let's explain the rules..."

For many Aizawa's students, it was another moment to sigh, just before their teacher recover the usual cruel self. It only takes less than ten seconds, but Aizawa explains briefly:

"The exam settings are plain simple: Both of _my_ twenty students will be sent randomly scattered the battle field, and the prime objective are simple… Defeat all students to win...", and makes a slight pause to fix the sentence, "However, it won't be _plainly_ fair… Then some obstacles are placed, and a minimum cap to pass..."

Some students quickly complains about the battle royal style, like the tape quirked user, "Excuse me, _Sensei_ … This is not a _fair_ kind of exam… basically, we are fighting against other, just to give a broken winner..."

Unsurprising, Aizawa use the cancellation quirk to disable the student's ones, before gave to them a disdainful answer, "If you _wait_ before make stupid questions...", and use their vampiric telekinesis to freeze the annoying student, and bite him to drain a little blood, as punishment, "Instead a pure driven Battle-Royal game, the whole field had sentry weapons and bobby traps, which their destruction or deactivation will give some kind of points, additional to the number of points given when a student are knock off the field… Also some Pro Heroes will join the whole exam to help or fight against the students at will…"

" _That's insane!_ ", mumble some random student, just to the reddish Aizawa's eyes pierce the culprit.

"In order to defeat a student, it's will be just of the Sports Festival, or the Hero Battle Simulations… You need to catch, and immobilize him… Injury him, or cause several damage are forbidden, and the violators will be declassified without complains!", and finally explain how the classifications are made, "Basically… The score are the sum of the following parts… For each defeated students, in average are worth 100 points… All robotic sentinels will give you between 10 to 50 points… And fight against a Pro Hero disguised as Villain can give you 0… or 1000 points…", just to turn upside down, "However, forget all the numbers… The real score are variable, taking account several factors… The only certain is the fact that the winner will be the one who will defeat the highest number of foes!... And being the _last one alive_ on the field..."

"Since when a final semester exam is like _Samurai Warriors_?!", giggles Uraraka, who appears to be silent until now, and makes fun with her favorite game.

Aizawa signals to proceed the exam itself, avoiding to answer any further annoying question, while each student are placed inside a black van that drives around the field, in order to scatter them around the battlefield.

* * *

 **# Final Semester Exam: A kind of _Samurai Warriors, Frotnite and PUBG_ blended battle royal…**

 **START!**

When the signal buzzes, every student, Midoriya was no exception, jump straight out the vans, and begins quickly to make the initial work. When a player starts a battle royal on the middle of a battlefield, the first minute should be dedicated to scan the nearest environment to find tools, enemies or everything useful.

Unlike the old first person shooters, where the the first one who get the majority of weapons and ammo, and plays the leadership, will won, instead in a world riddle with quirks, the ones who plays nicely with their superpowers would gain the advantage.

Midoriya, as a vampire and mage, knew that his magic powers are the main strategy and assets on this game.

Izuku remembers that on previously day, Aizawa and Sakura-sensei warns him to avoid the Dark Schneider's magic, and pursue the Sakura's ones or the Witcher magic. The real idea was pursue the the green-haired vampire to cast more inoffensive magic spells in order to be more discrete, and ensure that any counter-villainy law enforcement would end with the villain been arrested _alive_ , and not cursed by demons from Hell, or _vaporized_ at an atomic scale.

" _This not means that you cannot use Dark Schneider's signature magic, however during your career as a Pro Hero, you should at best restrict such destructive magic to handle supernatural threats..._ ", as Izuku sighs when his magic teacher on Yuuei classroom scolds him with a menacing aura, while pinches his right freckled check.

" _Eeeeeh... ?!_ ", Izuku tries to complain.

" _Apart of some exceptions, fighting against quirked humans don't need to use spells capable to burn or explode_ _them_ _alive..._ ", and Izuku could sigh if his teacher don't bite him.

" _What a vampire should endure when all teachers are also vampires… Honestly!… Ouch!..._ ", Izuku flinches when his own teacher's fangs pierces on own neck.

* * *

 **Cheaters are not allowed.**

Izuku snaps to reality when he focus on the initial spot, a slightly damaged log cabin on the top of an hill, and a small stream flowing downside. The green vampire delivered a kick against the wooden door, that cracks and tears apart, much due to the extreme muscular strength.

Apart of some knick-knackery scattered on the floor, the small teenager sighs when picks a metal rod and line fishing, along some scrap tools. Survival games was not the Izuku's favorite, and he knew that any scrap found barely had any real propose during the exam.

A few moments later, Izuku reads some messages delivered by a special purpose smartphone application (using some old devices with custom security firmware) that at least two students was out, making Izuku sighs.

"Probably it's Bakugou… _ahem, Kacchan…_ or Todoroki playing hard...", while displays a mad face due to the silliness of such exam model.

Izuku suddenly feels that his boots was sticker with some gluing substance, when he scream annoyed, "Damn it! That's purple balls… Don't mean that Mineta was nearby ?!"

He barely had time to react, when the infamous _pervert_ thrown several gluing balls from several points, while notice that the his target was jumping almost randomly, and taking care to not been seen from Izuku's point of view, which was shielded by smalls trees and bushes from the forest patch. After all, he's repeating the same pattern on the Quirk Assessment test.

The green haired vampire once more focused to detect the actual position of their foe, ear a slight movement of the bushes at an certain point, while notices the little grape headed boy freeze when notice that his trap catch someone that never wanted, "Mi… Midoriya ?!"

"Even my teachers don't wanted to use it...", Izuku use his left hand to cast a magic spell derived from Dark Schneider's powers, and use a low profile one to avoid trouble, " **Cyco, Cyco, know your worth!** ", that forms a sword of magic ash that tears downs to form a decaying miasma, " **I granted your wills into a Ember flash of Ash and Wound!** ", that splits into a smaller one to destroy the annoying sticker ball that entraps him, and a bigger one to destroy the barrage of new sticker balls, " **SUICIDAL TENDENCIES!** "

Mineta could only avoid to scream, once he put both hands on his mouth, "That's not possible!"

Izuku squirms to the left, while raise halfly his right hand, and casts the _Aard_ Witcher Sign at Alternate Mode, which requires to drain his own vitality and overcharges the elemental magic energy, and then the young vampire delivers a strong telekinesis blast that tears everything on their path, by a full angle of 360 degrees. The _Aard Sweep_ hits badly Mineta and throws several meters away, along the debris from bushes and branches.

Mineta barely had time to recover his senses, since Izuku place the capture stripe, and kicks the grape boy out of competition. And the young vampire don't ever had time to think, since a disguised Pro Hero appear almost from nowhere, not only to catch Mineta and other captured students out of site, but also to confront Izuku.

"From all of those...", Izuku backflips, "It's the Pro Hero Ectoplasm!", as the their adversary changes is posture to battle.

"So your name is Midoriya Izuku, right ?", the Pro Hero bows to deliver some respect, while use his quirk to create several replicas of himself, "And by the way… take this", and calls one of his sidekicks to remove the captured Mineta out of the Exam site.

" _Midoriya…_ _I remember that you shouldn't use Dark Schneider's Magic unless you run out of options..._ ", Izuku reads a written message from the smartphone delivered earlier, written by Eraserhead himself.

Even with such warnings, Izuku quickly cast another Witcher Sign, forming the _Quen Shield,_ which was the _Quen Sign_ on Alternate Mode. Ectoplasm was a little surprise to witness the slight tainted green and golden sphere that was protecting the younger vampire and mage, from the attacks of the quirked clones crafted from the ectoplasm substance that once was released from the main body.

Izuku mind was on full concentration mood, and notice that part of the damage delivered by each Ectoplasm's clones regenerates a little vitality and stamina. If the rampage continues, the magic shield quickly begins to crack. When it happens, the shockwave released by the _Quen_ implosion could knock-out Izuku against the ground, or any tree around the site.

"And the worst part is I need about a minute to recover my vitality magic until I can cast another spell!"

Since Izuku was confronting Ectoplasm on a forest area, he decided to run along the bushes and trees to deceive his adversary, until he was capable to counter-attack. The vampire don't like such dumb strategy, as he notice that punching against the ectoplasmatic clones will tear down, but appears to generate a few seconds later.

"That's not so easy...", Ectoplasm menages to spoke some menacing words at a fairy long distance.

"A cheap imitation of real undead creatures and ghosts!", Izuku tries to use his own alchemical knowledge to understand the real composition of the Ectoplasm's clones, "I'm very bad on real alchemy, or to deduce the elemental domains of my foes..."

Izuku knew that a full domain on alchemy was beyond of any reasonable scope, and ever a slight alchemical capabilities will require several decades, or centuries, to master.

But reading skills, and analytical capabilities was developing at high pace, and serve perfectly to the current challenge.

Once Izuku feels that he could cast more magic spells, he decide to take a risk, and apply the **_Aard Sweep_** once more, in order to destroy about a dozen of Ectoplasm's clones at a single sweeping blow, "Using clones to increase the offensive force is a neat idea..."

The Ectoplasm itself was a little surprise with the sheer physical force, and the _mysterious magic_ emanated by the vampire. And then Izuku, cast the _Axii_ Sign on an Alternate Mode, the _Puppet_ Axii Sign. Straight against a sight more resistant clone. The kind of mind control or illusion magic appear to affect an ectoplasmatic clone, in a way that resemble a little the Shinsou's quirk, as Izuku remembers quickly.

Capturing an enemy and use them to fight against another appears to had a very limited usefulness, since the real Ectoplasm would destroy the rogue clones before losing ground.

Luckily, by Izuku perspective, it was a test and decoy to cast the **_Yrden Advanced Trap_** , and _**Quen Advanced Exploding Shield** ,_ ir order to shield himself from the ebarrier explosion against Ectoplasm.

It was the culmination of some months of training, in order to the green-haired vampire learn to use both hand to cast two different kinds of Witcher Signs. If him could master such techniques half a year earlier, Izuku could clean scores of villain robots during the Entrance Exam, using solely the Witcher Signs.

"And one of my big embarrassment!", Izuku almost lost is concentration, a hard requirement to a magic user, when wanders around his thoughts on something else, "Since when I shouldn't use more powerful magic for such assessment event, I mistake the _Quen_ Signs with the _Aard_ Signs!...", where he even imagine the face palms, and the angry eyes from his own magic teacher shouting:

" _Izuku-kun… When you was younger, you don't ever dare to make such childish mistakes!..._ "

Using the _Yrden_ Sign, some Ectoplasm's clones slow down their agility, and abilities. One of them tear apart, as this magic had anti-quirk effects by is own.

By other hand, holding and exploding the magic shield _Quen_ could destroy some annoying clones, while the energy released by such explosion could be partially recycled as a stamina and vitality recharging.

Ectoplasm react the partially destruction of his clones by Izuku's magic with a humming tone, while tries to not disclose some fear and respect of such strange student. It is very _unusual_ a single person capable to use supernatural powers which was either offensive, defensive and supportive.

"And there's you are, the _real one_!", shout Izuku before cast the _Igni_ Sign at an Alternate Mode, releasing a continuous stream of fire from the stretched right hand and arm, which is called **_Igni Firestream_**.

The Pro Hero barely dodge from the fire, while tried to reply, "Who you menage to find the real me ?!"

Izuku avoid to reply at the same instant, just before to force the _Igni_ Sign to a Level 4 tier spell, and cast a more powerful elemental fire spell. With such predicament, Izuku just cast the _**Igni Pyromaniac** _ that makes the forest around him, at about a ten meter radius, catch fire.

"If you read the _ki_ flow emanated by a living thing, it's easy...", Izuku finally answers, while the fire quickly escalated to burn both the bushes and trees, and also to burn the Ectoplasm's clones.

"I never thought that I would need to use my secret move...", think Ectoplasm, while he open his mouth to activate the quirk, and expel more ectoplasmatic quirk in order to increase is own size. Then Izuku faces a giant version of the Pro Hero, who tried to bite him or enclose him on his trap, " **Forced Internment Giant Bites !** "

When Izuku faces the sudden move by Ectoplasm, even knowing that was a last resource move by human quirked persons, his mind snaps when remembers the fierce battle against Zorin Blitz, or the clash against Skull Knight. It was the combat instincts of a real vampire sorcerer, that warns him to fight unrestrained when the events goes terrible dire. The Witcher Magic still had the reputation of a weaken magic, by Izuku's standards, and even with the training, it still more a support to more powerful magic spells, than a real asset.

"Times to use a more powerful magic...", Izuku reacts before the giant mouth encircle him, " **Zam-zin… Zar-oni… Eni meto!…** ", where the vampire cast a magic bubble barrier around him, and expands against Ectoplasm, " **Old Goddess of Fortunate Warriors!… Lean your powers and protect me from the foes!...** ", shielding against the gluing ectoplasm, " **Holy Explosion!… CHROME ROSE!** "

The actual _Chrome Rose_ spell is also a barrier mirror, where the foe's quirk or magic are shielded and reflected against the enemy. On present case, the magic mirror reflect the ectoplasm and fake flesh with a consistence of a contact glue against Ectoplasm. In some cases, Izuku can increase the magic energetic output by a greater amount than the original quirk or magic released by the foe's technique. The shock wave delivered by the reflecting spell also explodes the prosthetic lambs and arms, making Ectoplasm out-of-combat.

Izuku snaps, without feeling a bit worried and regretful to abuse the Dark Chaos magic, instead the more inoffensive Witcher Magic. "Damn it! When I fight against Zorin Blitz, this spell was a last resource move to avoid to me been destroyed by her own magic… I thought that Ectoplasm would handle it!...", while haves their hands to the support team who arrives some seconds later and tries to rescue the wounded Hero.

Meanwhile, a screeching voice, who appears to be from Aizawa, speaks aloud from the giving smartphone, " **Midoriya!…** **I told you to not use Dark Schneider's Magic, unless at certain circumstances, that you know… You still abuse a little!… With this** **infringement** **, I will penalize 1000 points to your score!...** "

"What's a great result !", Izuku sighs before jump to another area, as he only defeat a single student, and already makes an huge fuss on a Pro Hero who was hired to make the student's exam a little harder.

Izuku was worried with such scold, and the prejudice on the final grades. When request the actual exam status, he notice that 5 students was already out of the game, both of them with weakest status. And since the southern village was already on their line-of-sight, Izuku quickly runs at that place, using only his vampirical physical strength.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Northern Village**

Some of the strongest quirked students, Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto and Yaoyorozu Momo decided to cooperate at the beginning, since both of them converge at a small town that resemble the rural United States towns of the Midwest.

But the real motive to the three cooperate was more to clean the robots and electronic traps around the town, gathering the maximum number of points before thinking the next step.

"46 mad robots destroyed!… Pulverized!… Blasted!...", scream Bakugou like a madman.

"51… If you dare...", Todoroki replies.

"WTF ?! You thought that you are better than me ?!"

Yaoyorozu sighs madly, while tried to not lead her rage against such childish foolishness, "Honestly! Both of yours are _real heroes_ , or a band of crooks who fights for the most ridiculous things ?!"

Both boys react badly, pretending to deliver fear against her, by menacing hurt her with their quirks.

"WTF are you thinking you are…", argue Katsuki, with his hand blasting explosions, and releasing black and naughty smoke.

"Since when I'm a stupid child ?!", Shouto snaps badly.

Fortunately, Momo don't flinch, and use her own Creation quirk to craft an hammer covered with rubber, when her arms was wrapped on their back. Using a swift movement, Momo swings the hammer against Katsuki and Shouto, knocking-out easily.

Momo didn't expect to defeat two of the strongest boys so easy, and quickly reacts when Katsuki delivers against her an huge explosion.

Todoroki releases several flames and ice shreds, making the entire situation a whole mess.

"I never though that you are a coward to back-stab me...", Katsuki groans.

And before everyone could reply, Todoroki punches Yaoyorozu face, while Katsuki delivers a leg swing against her. She fights back, and delivers a strong blow against the two boys.

It only takes some seconds to the whole situation ending with a full free-styling wrestling match, mixed with a cheap western movie, where the quirks replaces the guns.

When Momo slides into the saloon, the other thugs storm the place, and begins to tear apart everything, pushing and throwing heavy tables, and destroy the liquors balcony.

Soon it was clear that those three students are fighting over their own inflated egos, and forgetting their real roles. All Might takes position and jumps around the whole battlefield to reach the northern village, hopping that is presence along the fighting students will bring back their senses back.

"No more worries! I'm finally here!", All Might appears straight on the entrance of the wrecked saloon, while displays his comical pose.

"All Might!", shout the troublesome students, before both jump straight against him, "DIE!"

Quickly Toshinori, who was the real All Might's name, fights back, and obliterate the entire saloon with his signature Smash punch, throwing the crazier students back.

"I hope that they recover their senses, now..."

However, All Might's hopes would be drain out, as the three injured students, still able to release from the rubble, and fight back.

"My father is crazy… I'm crazy… I'm just want to prove that I'm the best student, and future candidate to the Number One Pro Hero of Japan… Or even the entire world!", shouts Todoroki, angrily with the average grades on general lectures, specially history or mathematics, along the depression that was hitting him due to his father's wrongdoings.

"Don't be fooled by those idiot!...", shouts Katsuki, releasing explosions everywhere.

"What's I need to stop those clowns...", Momo was also enraged.

All Might sighs, and requests backups, while thoughts, "Honestly! This kind of exam was a joke, and those good students are in panic, living a bad day… What's on Eraser Head's mind when suggest such joking idiocy ?!"

At that moment, only 10 students are fighting, and quickly reducing to the strongest ones. Meanwhile Eraser Head delivers a false impression that any nuisances aren't worth of his attention.

"I need to teach those silly brats, a terrible lesson..."

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	24. The Spirit of Geralt of Rivia awakens

**The middle chapter of the Semester Exam, and another calm episode before unleash the fight between Anthrax and Dark Schneider (I think, that will be around chapter 30).**

 **Here Izuku continue to persue the Geralt's Magic, and using a ritual spell more akin to Dark Schneider, he unlock the first Mutant Sign: Aard Piercing Cold.**

 **Also learn another skill from Geral of Rivia, where on this story are considered part of Dispel Bond skill tree: The ability to scan objects and foes within a kind of precognition: The Witcher Senses. (And also similar to the Assassin's Creed Eagle Senses, but not so sophisticated).**

 **Once he clears the path, it ends with a final battle between All Might and Izuku.**

* * *

 **Chaos on Southern Town...**

When the green haired vampire reached the vicinity of the southern city, he notice that the city itself was almost untouched, without signs of violence. Even the roaming robots, and traps are fairly intact, and quickly deduce that no student was arrived previously. The only certain that Izuku had, it was one of the remaining nine students on this _Battle Royal Exam_.

At first sight, the robots are the same ones used on the Entrance Exam and the Sports Festival, and this close opportunity gives to Izuku test if the Witcher's Signs are fairly adequate to clean the robots.

Without thinking twice, Izuku cast the **_Aard Sweep_** when he previously jump and land in the middle of a group of several robots (about ten, where one of them was a former 3-point, and a lots of 1-point and 2-points), and it was enough to been shattered and blast the remaining scrap several meters away.

" _Excellent choice...Midoriya-chan!_ ", Izuku sighed when notice that Sakura-sensei, his former private magic tutor, and current hired Magic Teacher on Yuuei, sent an electronic message to the smartphone.

"Honestly… Sakura-sensei...", the younger vampire sighs, "I understand your _obse_ _ss_ _ion_ on Witcher Magic on this _exam_ , but I think it is too restrictive..."

" _Midoriya… You need to enhance your skills on benign magic, such as the Witcher Magic, since you can handle this exam fairly well with such restriction, and learn that your future job is to catch villains alive…_ ", Aizawa reply angrily, " _And bring them to justice, not to brutally murder them…_ "

However, it won't take more than five seconds to Izuku notice after some careful seeing that exists some changes on the robots assembly. It had some armor reinforcements at some weak spots, but still not strong enough to resist strong flashy quirks or magic attacks.

Once Izuku tried to cool down after this adrenaline rush, he was unaware that some 4-point robots appears stealthy from the remnants of the fictitious town.

Unlike the other robots, the 4-points robots don't follow a standard making. One of them resembles an walking version of a tecno-punk version of the ancient Roman _Ballista_ that throw flaming arrows, or some kind of plasma bolts. Another robot was a flying drone with a five meter wing span, that resemble a futuristic descendant of the US Army _Predator_. The 4-pointer flying drone had a slight resemblance of the old Korean _Hwacha_ multiple arrow launcher, capable to fire hundreds of flaming arrows, like a multiple rocket launcher would do. Izuku quickly associate the _Hwacha_ and the fact that resemble the famous Second World War _Katyusha_ rocket launcher in terms of funcionality, also known as The Stalin's Pipes, used by the Soviet Red Army.

"Unmanned flying drones ?!", Izuku greets his teethes, "If they have 4-point robots, why the Yuuei Direction Board don't use them at the Entrance Exam at all ?!", he yells even knowing that would be overkill to use robots that was out of range of several quirked candidates.

Neither Aizawa or Sakura replied to the annoyed and enraged face student, or when decide to conjure some advanced Witcher Signs.

"First of all...", said Izuku, before use his right arm to cast the **_Witcher Sign Yrden Sustained Glyphs_** at full release, in order to overcharges the next magic spells been cast, and it could regenerate his stamina and vitality at meantime.

"And then… DIE!", Izuku mimics his old childhood friend demeanor, when casts with the left hand the **_Aard Sign Shockwave_** at maximum level, due to the previous Witcher's Magic in use. All kinds of projectiles, missiles or some kind of technological wizardry was blocked once the _Shockwave_ collide against it, ending like a thunderstorm-like explosion.

"Damn it… The drones was unaffected, since they flight above the ground, about twenty meters high...", mumbles Izuku, before notices a flashing red person approaching fast against him, "Another freaking ninja ?!".

It wasn't the former Sound's Speed Sonic ninja, but the Pro Hero Edgeshot, who was also dressed like a blend of a clown and a ninja, by the Izuku's point of view.

The swiftly foe almost panics when Izuku casts the _**Witcher Sign Igni Melt Armor** _ straight against him, inflicting piercing damage on the ninja's delicate suit.

A fraction of second later the green haired vampire feel that was been impaled when Edgeshot's quirk activates and pierces strings of fabric against Izuku's body.

"Argh!", Izuku suffers an excruciating pain, and screaming high with all fangs dropped, and spilling blood, "Very well, Edgeshot!...", and one second later he overcharges the _Quen_ Sign, " **It's my Turn!… Counter-Trap Magic!…** ", and releasing an overcharged magic barrier, since he still holds the **_Yrden Sustained Glyphs_** at the moment of activation of the _**Quen Sign on Alternate Mode, Active Shield**._

"Ouch! This boy... _",_ Edgeshot step backwards when all morphed spears scatters due to the magic combo of a magic barrier and is own range increase.

"Let's end this bad joke!", Izuku screams when his bad behavior acts like a fuel to cast dangerous spells that otherwise it would fail at first try, "First I release a ritual alchemy seal of my blood !", when he carve along his right arm a sequence of magic circles and runes:

" **Ancient souls lying on my bloodlines! I request your Ritual Pact!…** **Enlightenment Executors of Tyrants!...** **Lean my Ancient Seal to Summon** **your cursed Oracle** **!...** _ **Vetiti**_ _ **A**_ _ **utem**_ _ **S**_ _ **anguis**_ _ **S**_ _ **igillum!...**_ _ **Excieo!..."**_ , and summon it, _**"**_ **FLESHGOD APOCALYPSE!** ".

" _Why he always name their techniques, or magic, with names related to apocalypse, death, demons and other horrific stuff ?!_ ", Edgeshot's face turns into a stupid one, when ears the new Izuku's ritual spell name, and mumbles to himself.

It was the first time ever, apart of some private training, that Izuku manage to tribute an active Witcher Sign, which was _Yrden_ , and is blood to make alchemy. Using alchemy, he could craft a magic potion made with droplets of blood coated by magic, that once absorbed by Izuku again, increase the _Yrden_ and other Signs beyond the standard qualities. The major drawback was a slight poisoning, that can cause hallucinations or abnormal reaction times.

"Young Midoriya! You shouldn't go to far!", Edgeshot panics when Izuku's body which is very white pale become slightly purple.

"And secondly, with my blood alchemy I dispel the **_Yrden Sustained Glyphs_** to summon the enhanced **_Yrden Supercharged Glyphs_** with my blood magic!", creating a powerful magic domain that was draining own Edgeshot's quirk stamina and own vitality at an alarming speed.

Meanwhile the 4-pointer drones resume their own offensive, where the _Ballista_ approaches no less than 40 meters and launches another artillery barrage against Izuku, and the _Hwacha_ target locks and tires a rain of flaming explosive arrows, while maintain a clearance of 30 meters high.

"Alright, then!...", Izuku decide to release the _Quen_ magic barriers by an explosive blast, casting the **_Quen Explosive Shield_** and since it was overcharged by the _Fleshgod Apocalypse'_ _s_ alchemy potion, it was capable to damage and destroy the annoying 4-pointer drones.

When Edgeshot tried to reset his quirk, on the meantime, he mumbles, "What a terrible monster, such vampire! Even he claim that some _magic_ are like quirks, much of them don't enable to create such bizarre stuff!… Including the fact that he overpass Eraser Head's quirk to disable quirks!", and became annoyed and slightly frightened that is quirk was malfunctioning and suffer some nausea, along some sudden frail, "Damn it! My quirk was been _jammed_ by his unpronounceable _magic_!", due to last Izuku's combo.

After all Izuku was confirmed that the Witcher Sign **_Yrden Supercharge Glyphs_** , had the capabilities to disable or even nullify temporarily several quirks, and even drain the stamina of their foes. Adding an alchemical potion to the cast Sign will increase the range and damage delivered.

And since Izuku releases a Sign, he could switch to another one within the free left hand, while maintains the right one turned to the ground to hold the _Yrden_.

Finally, he shouts, "In the end, I release my alchemical potion to cast the _**Igni Sign Pyromaniac** _!", where due to the last _Yrden Sign_ , not only Izuku's cast firestorm magic had is damage increased twenty times above the average value of a _Igni_ spell, but also nullifies Edgeshot's quirk and decreases his reaction times to a hundredth fraction.

With the sudden magic barrier release, the impact was enough to knock-out Edgeshot for good, and throwing against a nearby house.

"Congratulations, Midoriya! 2000 points!", said Aizawa by an electronic message, with some extras attached to the message, making Izuku very annoyed within such content, where even fail to avoid an annoying glare.

"Why during such important assessment, you gives to me such information ?!", Izuku glares against the older vampire, "If you really wanted to teach me that the Seven Signs, at least the Alternate Signs, are related to Elemental Magic, you should teach me such thing during the theoretical classes, not on a middle on an exam… No, during an joking PUBG clone!"

"Midoriya… It was a mistake of mine...", making Izuku annoyed, and close the intercom application for good.

Izuku still give a quick outlook of the attachments, and he quickly remembers some events that occurs about two years earlier, when he awaken his magic powers, and begins to master with the help of his magic teacher.

* * *

 **The Table of Witcher Signs**

The younger vampire remembers vividly when during the Junior High School, he was under the private tutoring of Sakura. He learn that the Witcher Signs related to Geralt of Rivia, one of his major ancestors, are no different than Sakura's Elemental Magic, and such knowledge was given by the first months of training.

With such foundation, Izuku could learn more Elemental Magic, or the magic related to the ancient alchemy elements. The Elemental Arrows was a nice example of such kind.

" _If you correctly acquainted, Midoriya-chan… The first five Signs, or Sigils, are related to the Five Natural Elements..._ ", where Izuku brings his beloved pen, and take notes.

" **Aard is the Sigil of Force, a** **nd** **under Domain** **of** **Air** : Even such magic are more resembling to psychokinesis, or telekinesis, some Ancient Mages classified as a kind of air magic. The Geralt's Magic Academy that was cited on your Grimoire said that such sigil was related to a magic projection of force, and barely related to the wind at all..."

" _Interesting..._ ", mumble Izuku, " _My mom had a kind of vampire magic related to such telekinesis, but she never use beyond to attract small objects._ "

" **Axii is the Sigil of Persuasion, and under Domain of Water:** This kind of magic are more related to manipulate the foe's minds, that water itself. Such conviction was related to the ancient alchemy knowledge, where was believed that the human body are affected by the manipulation of own water, either by demons, spirits, or even the effect of the Moon tides."

" _That's very weird..._ ", sighs Izuku.

" **Igni is the Sigil of Combustion, and under Domain of Fire:** Unlike the other sigils, this kind of alchemy resembles the actual fire. Is mainly an offensive sigil, where the caster releases flames from his hands, or other parts of his body, in order to attack the foes."

" _My father had a human fire breathing quirk,_ _and my Kacchan releases flames from his hands… Well, is more a nitroglycerin explosion… but he will be jealous when_ _he notice that_ _I can make better explosions..._ ", Izuku smiles, and scrub his freckled cheeks during his thought.

" **Quen is the Sigil of Protection, and under Domain of Earth:** Like the other sigils, on ancient times, the Earth Alchemy was related to the crafting of magic barriers. Since your defenses are building from the raw materials from the ground, the earth domain, such linkage with magic defenses and Earth Alchemy are more evident."

" Even today, with all quirks, there's a strong bias against Pro Heroes with shielding quirks. As you will notice, that's an huge mistake… The capability to a mage to cast magic barriers and magic traps are once upon a time, an high requirement, since pure offensive magic are a short ticket to die miserably..."

" _In reality, when many quirked Pro_ _H_ _eroes_ _once realize that their superpowers don't make the job, they_ _rely_ _on pure_ _raw physical build to defend._ _Heroes with_ _quirks_ _capable to craft shields are not so frequent..._ ", when remembers the Pro Hero Crimson Riot, who had the demoting remark that was more akin to be a support hero, due to the hardening-type quirk.

" **Yrden is the Sigil of Containment, and under Domain of Aether:** And it is harder to explain the concept of aether, than explain how this Sign works... It creates magic traps capable to lock, or slow down enemies. It could ever disable, or preventing to use their quirks... The aether are related to an obsolete concept of eternity and perfection. In reality, it would be funny if you could ever cast such Sign, let alone real Aether Magic at all."

" _Geez…_ ", the younger 13-years old Izuku sighs with his eyes wide open, " _Many of my quirked colleges are eager to use the quirks,_ _specially as they dreaming to be_ _P_ _ro Heroes. I notice that each of their quirks_ _resemble a single Sign! If I learn five elements, it would be overkill!_ "

" _Remember that Signs are no_ _t_ _Quirks! And exist_ _even_ _two more Signs..._ ", Sakura replies.

" _Another two, along that five ?!_ "

" **Heliotrope is the Sigil of Perfection, and under Domain of Dark:** Such sign require to master all five Signs to ever cast such magic. It creates a superior shield and a superior sword, in magic sense, of course, capable to defeat troublesome enemies..."

" **Somne is the Sigil of** **Cure** **, and under Domain of Light:** Probably the hardest to dominate, since this Sign are under the domain of Light Magic, associated with cure, healing, along the actual knock out enemies to sleep."

" _That's a lot to learn..._ ", Izuku sighs, and falls against the books, including the Sakura's grimoires.

* * *

Izuku snaps to reality once he dispels any active magic, just to wander the rescue teams bring the defeated students, as he notice that two hidden students was also knock out when the defeated Edgeshot slams against the building.

"Currently, only last 5 students on field… Big fight between All Might and Todoroki, Bakugou and Yaoyozorou...", the vampire raises an eyebrow when read the notification.

Izuku quickly takes a breath and runs at full speed, in order to reach the northern town, when apparently the remaining strongest students was gathering there.

"Using alchemy gives to me a strong drawback...", but he need to stop and drink some antidotes in order to remove the poison on his body created by the alchemical potions, "It will take several hours to the _damn poison_ fade away, but I don't had such time..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Northern Town…**

"You need to think harder, if you want to defeat me!", All Might raises and stands up with in signature smile, "It's the tenth time that both of you tried to knock out… You can't see what's wrong on your strategy ?"

Katsuki and Todorki pants hard, with their hair soaked with own blood, and several bruises, but without blink their fixated eyes against a formidable opponent.

"Bastard!...", Katsuki grits his teeth, while checks if own quirk still works, "You may be my _greatest idol_ , but I sworn to myself that I will defeat and turn the Number One Hero..."

Yaozoru, who was more rational and take her time to scan the foes for any vulnerabilities, and use her quirk to create traps, sighs, "If you not take the broccoli vampire on that list, you may _stupidity_ right… However, if Midoriya fight at full sign, not even All Might will survive the first strike once he cast his supernatural magic..." , and she swallow hard when remembers such triviality.

Both students don't wait to make another futile attack, where repeat the same pattern over and over again. Bakugou always love to create big explosions, not only to propel forward, but also to stun opponents. It would work fairy well against the average criminals, but against a very stronger foe, such as All Might, it won't work very.

"Can you please be a little more intelligent ?!", All Might delivers a strong gust against Katsuki's explosions, ending himself being pushed away against the nearest building still stranded, " **Detroit Smash!** "

When Todoroki witness his terrible rival been thrown away another time, he decide to launches waves after waves of flames in order to confuse All Might, before release shreds of ice.

"I'm disappointed… Son of Endeavor...", as the muscled Pro Hero storms straight against a dumbfounded Todoroki, and delivers a strong punch against him, " **New Hampshire Smash!** "

In the meantime, Yaoyozoru was planning the best action to make, and apparently the almost-childish fight between All Might and two strong boys would ended into a Pyrrhic draw, where Katsuki and Todoroki will ended too exhausted to fight against her.

"The whole exam was reached the final act...", Aizawa sent a new electronic message to all students, "Midoriya will arrive soon to join the party...".

"WTF ?!", Katsuki or Todoroki swears.

"Kaminari Denki was been defeated… by Geralt of Rivia… Honestly!", it was Sakura-sensei who takes priority on queue to sent another message.

* * *

 **A few instants earlier, on a middle of an old forest…**

Izuku was still hurt by the poison delivered by the after-effects of _Fleshgod Apocalypse_ magic potion. The purple color on his skin was fading away, but still suffer malaise, and strange hallucinations. Once Izuku stops a little to understand the pattern, he notice that apparently the hallucinations was almost by accident a trigger to enhance the _Dispel Bound_ passive magic. During several months, Izuku learn to use better the _ki_ flow of living things to find out where the foes hide. During the whole semester on Yuuei he could learn that he can enhance such abilities.

It was a strange poison after-effects, but Izuku's was previously read on recent books that wasn't uncommon to young mage awakens more skills by some accidents. After all, the combinations of Witcher Signs and alchemy was giving to him another powerful addition to the _Dispel Bound_ skill tree to Izuku, which was the still unknown _Witcher Senses_.

"Damn kind of alchemy… Not only I fell some weird mutations, but apparently I now can see strange bright marks...", Izuku watches carefully the reddish and greenish marks along the trail, until notice a moving target along the clear paths between the trees.

Izuku types on the smartphone to ask his magic teacher about the strange side-effects, but he knew that before Sakura-sensei could reply, he would face another challenge.

In fact, the action would unfold in a matter of few seconds. The mysterious thing was Kaminari hiding behind the bushes and grasses, who acts careless before think, " **Indiscriminate Discharge...** ", and unleashes his electrifying quirk, " **1.300.000 Volts!...** "

Izuku notice that Kaminari when activates their quirk, his body gains a red aureole, and it matches the _ki_ flow. And Izuku watches such strange effects while the Kaminari's lightning quirk release hits the vampire body.

" _It's too late to cast magic barriers!..._ ", Izuku mind panics when suffer the electric shock, and decide to use the fastest way to counter.

Suddenly, when Izuku reacts to cast the Witcher _**Aard Sign** , _and due to the effect of the **_Fleshgod Apocalypse_** potion, it releases a **Mutant Sign**. Like expected from the _Aard_ Sign, Izuku releases a strong telekinesis gust, but Kaminari was instantly frozen (his body was covered by frost, and falls against the ground), and knocked-out.

"Denki!...", Izuku snaps when notice that the electrifying quirk user barely reacts or breathes, and suffers a severe paralysis.

On the other line, Sakura Ichijoshi, who was normally calm, overacts in panic when notices the abnormal magic been cast against the human student:

" _Midoriya-chan ?! It's you first time you cast the_ _ **Aard Piercing Cold**_ _mutant_ _spell ?!_ ", his teacher yells when discovers that Izuku was capable to use Mutant Signs, " _And you just awake your **Witcher Senses**?!_ ", and calls a distress call, " _Bring Kaminari to the infirmary, quickly!_ "

Izuku still panics when he observe more carefully the wounded friend, and notice that his college suffer a severe frostbite, and quickly cast his healing magic spells to ease a little, before the medic staff rescue Kaminari and remove from the exam field.

* * *

 **Mutant Signs...**

Aizawa reacts when notices the slight panic of Sakura, when they work together on central control room, and asks, "What's going on ?! What the hell is a _Mutant Sign_ forehand ?!", yelling to demand answers.

"I never expected to reach that stuff too early, but...", the tutor mage vampire was also a little frightened, "The Witcher Sign Magic are based on alchemy of Elements of Nature, as you ever read earlier this morning, and share accidentally with Midoriya..."

"This trivial crap are already acknowledged!", Aizawa hisses, "I request to explain why is a WTF _Mutant Sign_!..."

"When Midoriya begin to master alchemy, using his blood as a medium, he recreate some ancient potion recipes, that the old sorcerers once used everyday..."

"Either way, why you are teaching my student such _WTF dangerous stuff_ that barely had real usefulness on a Pro Hero duty ?!", Eraser Head appears to calm a little, but without retracting his fangs, "Not even All Might need to use alchemy to defeat the most terrible villains!"

Sakura never answer straightforward, "Remember that Midoriya's internship will be representative on his future career...", and finally answers the first question, "And when your student handle enough alchemy to craft a potion, he can unlock the mutated versions of Signs. Using the ancient alchemy knowledge, since the ice was linked to air, and thus are associated with the _Aard_ Sign… He cast ice using telekinesis..."

"Extreme cooling caused by an explosive air expansion is expected from the basic thermodynamics... But I never witness a telekinesis quirk capable to produce frost... Even it was not a quirk at all... "

After that, Aizawa never push the conversation forward, and both switch their attention to the final confrontation with the last 4 students on the game.

* * *

 **Fated Reunion…**

Some minutes later Izuku reaches the chaotic remains of the fictitious northern town. Now it is a derelict caused by fights between Pro Heroes and students. The real fighting was on place that should be the town center, and now a ground zero of chaos.

The broccoli vampire stands quietly when using his newborn _Witcher Senses_ notices a sudden strike of several 2-points robots that notice and target locks him. Half second later, both freezes and collapses, due to the **_Aard Piercing Cold_** while Izuku barely move an inch.

A second later, the remaining of all robots are thrown away by the _**Witcher Sign Aard Sweep**. _

The whole scene was witnessed by all remaining student, All Might specially.

"Midoriya-shounen...", thinks All Might, "You appear to be a little stronger..."

Izuku nods, "I barely master my new acquainted Witcher Magic spells: Aard Sweep and Aard Piercing Cold, where the last one was enhanced by an alchemy crafted potion: _Fleshgod Apocalypse_ !"

All Might tried to not display any weakness, while ignore the bewildered eyes of their colleges, but both thought the same, " _Why he don't name better his own techniques ?!_ "

"I never thought that had too soon a real opportunity to fight against one of most strongest humans...", Izuku resumes his dialogue, while displays his respect, "Even it was a joking exam..."

"Honestly, I agree, Midoriya-shounen!", All Might brings his signature smile, and raise his right thumbs up, "That's the worst idea that Eraser Head could ever manage to create!"

Izuku pacepalms, even he agrees, "The worst part on this _game_ , is when I use Dark Schneider's magic I was penalized due the dangerouness... ", and sighs, "Or better, when I defeat Ectoplasm or Edgeshot at ease...".

"But the _so-called_ Witcher Signs are really inoffensive ?!"

"Using alchemy, such Signs are more powerful and lethal...", and at that moment notice that the students suddenly gone.

Todoroki and Katsuki decide, on a rare moment of cooperation, to divert from the scene and ambush the vampire off-guard. Yaoyorozu also decide to hide from Izuku's point of view, using the building derelicts as temporary shelters and traps.

Izuku expects that Todoroki or Katsuki will try to avenge their defeats on the Yuuei Sports Festival, and also that they would think carefully before plan an attack.

Instead Izuku notice that Katsuki jump using his quirk to propel against the vampire, while feels that Todoroki was nearby, waiting the best chance to attack.

"Fools!...", Izuku grins, and casts the _**Witcher Sign Yrden Supercharged Glyphs** _ against Katsuki, disable their quirk and drain partially his stamina. Then deliver a uppercut punch that thrown away some meters.

Todoroki then release streams of ice, just to be deflect away by the _**Witcher Sign Quen Exploding Shiel** d_.

"Honestly! Are you planning to defeat me, or to get hurt by the cross-fire ?!", Izuku glares, "After all, knowing All Might, they thought that sheer raw force will defeat a stronger man...", and warns, "If you want to defeat, did you learn your past mistakes ?!"

Todoroki and Katsuki gives a grin smile, and a defiance pose, "Don't act to be superior, Deku! I'm just warming up!"

"Whatever!", Izuku sighs and prepares to the real battle.

All Might stare and watches, knowing that the winner of this group of four will want to fight against him, "Aizawa… Is that your really wanted to test ? The strongest vampire, against the strongest human ?"

Within the formed stand-off, the final act finally begins.

* * *

 **To be Continued...  
**


	25. The Raging King of Death

**The final act of the Battle Royal Exam that ends with Izuku blowing all apart.**

 **I hope that on next year, the chapters will reach the main fight against Anthrax.**

* * *

 **The Exam's Final Fighting...**

Aizawa could only stare and smirk when witness his _troublesome_ vampire student standing against one of most powerful _human Pro Hero_ , All Might, along the current first years strongest _human_ students, Todoroki and Katsuki, where he was also the teacher that lectures them.

Aizawa Shouta, also known as, Eraser Head was worried with the accidental discovery of the Mutant Witcher Signs that enhance the damage of a relatively benign magic spell, turning them potentialy lethal. Even with this danger, Aizawa hopes that Midoriya would try to finish the whole fight without abuse the dangerous Dark Schneider's Chaos Magic.

Midoriya at the meantime, while still trying to hide the excitation and stamina rush when he discovered the Witcher Mutant Signs almost by accident, he remembers from the last fights during the whole semester the chain linkage between the _Yrden_ Sign and the quirk blockage effects.

"During all semester, even during the _disasterous_ mission on North Korea, I notice that when I cast the _**Yrden Supercharged Glyphs** _ magic skill, it always disables or causes malfunction on several several quirks. I think that probably should exist room to improve such Sign to use against quirks more efficiency...", Izuku mumbles while scans the environment in order to counter any attack from his colleges, or All Might itself.

Izuku notices a red hue glowing from his peripheral vision, prompting to dodge a sudden explosion that leaves a debris cloud that appears to be aligned on the previous afterglow.

"Very interesting, the _Witcher Senses…_ ", the vampire's own instincts proved be right, "However, this don't mean that...", since the debris cloud around the ruins is the perfect setting for a particular _human friend_ counter-attack mercilessy.

"What's your next _damn trick,_ Deku ?!", suddenly the quirk explosive boy appears, and almost takes down the green haired vampire by surprise.

Izuku reacts and casts the _Yrden Magic Trap_ in order to slow down the explosive quirk user's activation. To prevent unexpected surprises, the vampire delivers a strong punch against the explosive boy, to take down of action, while he swears curses about the instability of the _Witcher Senses_ activation when needed.

"As expected from Kacchan…",Izuku grins when grabs his childhood friend, and takes down against the ground.

Suddenly, the young vampire flinches when fells an instant freezing, followed by an heavy fall of shreds of ice, "Damn it!", partially blocked by a well known magic barrier.

Todoroki smirks with some disappointed, once notice the slight golden glowing barrier and encircles the green-haired vampire.

The vampire quickly notice that the alchemical potion enhanced by the _Fleshgod Apocalypse_ ritualistic spell was not onlyincreasing the Witcher Signs damage, but also the critical hits rate. The major limitation was the increasing instability, that makes worse when activate two different kinds of Witcher Signs. Fortunately, when Todoroki launch several ice shreds against him, Izuku just needed to combine the _Quen Intensity_ with the _Quen Discharge_ to stop the first quirk attack, and shield against physical damage, before the _Quen_ Sign fades away.

The real limitation is the time that the _Quen_ sign holds without fading, rarely lasting more than 15 seconds. It was enough to prevent surprise attacks, but is too little to confront strong quirk users, specially with long range attacks, or had more endurance, like Todoroki.

However Izuku couldn't avoid the next foe's move that starts with an unexpected yell, " **New Hampshire Smash!** ", making no time to the the vampire react, even he couldn't blink his eyes, neither had time to react agaisnt a strong punch and related gust that shatters the ground in pieces of shrapnel, and thrown him away by the oposite direction of the initial punch.

"What's you pretending for ?", spoke Izuku before notice the person who attack unexpectily, which was All Might. The famous Number One Pro Hero was attacking him from his back.

The vampire decides to take measures in order to not be catch off guard again, and decides to take a risc and increases the _Yrden Sign Intensity_ at absurd levels, while burn the remains of the magic energy from the alchemical potion at fullest. The young vampire pretends to use the _Yrden Supercharged Glyphs_ combo with the _Yrden Magic Trap_ spell.

However, Izuku notice that the _Yrden_ sign energy release at this moment was strange in terms of structure, hinting that unlocks a second mutant sign, since some core features was changing from the expected ones.

The new mutant magic barrier was about the triple radius of the standard _Yrden Magic Trap_ , while inside the magic field changes from the expected fainted golden domain, to a more reddish hue. Izuku decides to increase the barrier, before All Might hit him again.

Once All Might penetrate the _Yrden_ domain, his body glows purple, and releases a dark miasma that evades from him, that appears to slow them, while the miasma are quickly absorbed by the magic barrier structure.

In about a third part of a second, All Might physical strength, and his quirk suffers a brutal collapse, slow him down enough to Izuku slides and evades without great rush.

" _ **Yrden Extreme Cursing Field!**_ ", Izuku christianizes the new Witcher Sign skill, as he thought that was unlock some secret skill that was forgone from the Ancient Magic Grimoires.

All Might, much due to his superior muscular constitution, don't evade or flee away from such forbidable adversary, and he could deliver a strong punch against Izuku. Even when the vampire cast the _Aard Piercing Cold_ to counter the physical attack, he was thrown away several meters from the punch impact, and the magic barrier collapses swiftly. The Number One Pro Hero still suffers damage from the frostbite, but he was able to stage a smile when faced a strong magic sorcerer:

"Young Midoriya, as I expected, you have raw potential, but this don't means that you should overpower everything!"

"Very few humans deserve to face the real strenght from a vampire!", Izuku retribues their respect.

At the same time, Izuku's Magic Arts teacher also known as Sakura, takes note on the new Mutant Witcher Sign effects.

"That's cute and funny this strange _Yrden_ derived magic spell... Neither Midoriya's Grimoire or my own research notes had any Mutant Signs derived from Aether Magic..."

Aizawa ears the Sakura's mumble, while pretends to not take attention, "I need to update the Midoriya's profile file before the beginning of the second semester..."

* * *

 **Blowing everything on the Last Step...**

Once the stand off between All Might and Izuku ends with a tactical draw, the strongest boys decide to attack the vampire off-guard again with their quirks. When they attack him, Izuku just deflects all attacks back using the _Yrden Extreme Cursing Field_ that weakens the quirks forehand.

"Tsch!", Katsuki recovers from the first strike, but with a mad face, "Damn it! Deku had too much defenses… I need to trick him, to blow him!", and orders to one of his rivals, "Half-and-Half! Did you had a _damning suck_ plan a way to blast the _weakling_ vampire ?!"

Todoroki was stunned with the _Yrden Extreme Cursing Field_ effects that not only disable all quirks around Midoriya in a similar way that his class teacher and Pro Hero Eraser Head, but also weaken his stamina proportionally when he tries to use the blocked quirk.

"Katsuki is trying to break Midoriya's magic barriers, however I can...", spoke Yaoyozoru, who was the last girl in action trying to approach the vampire during the whole confusion.

Yaoyozoru was first trying to find the best way to use her Creation quirk to craft a tool to help the boys fight against the vampire. Instead she almost wails when Katsuki blast her away, just because the explosive blond thoughts that she was blocking their path.

To made the things worst, the dual quirked boy decide to grab her, while she was stunned due to Katsuki explosion, and use as a shield against Izuku, while he use the ice quirk to throw ice shreds.

Izuku, who was still recovering from the All Might's punch, decide to counter the vicious Todoroki quirk attacks with a moderate ice magic spell, " **Soaring Dragon from Northern Realms!…** ", but he couldn't notice at that moment that Yaoyozoru was in front of Todoroki, " **Under your Ancestor's Bloodlines Pact…** **Release your Wrath!...** ", and she receives the damage instead, " **Raging Ice Bullets!… TANKARD!** "

The young girl suffers frosting pain, and collapses due to the icicles impact, losing the consciousness. Todoroki, much due to his mistake, simple leave her on the site and decide to launch a full fire and ice attack against Izuku, and Katsuki simply follow him by the opposite side.

Izuku was in shock when notices that Yaoyozoru was hurt by his own mistake, but also notices that Todoroki and Katsuki not only leave her in the middle of fighting, but also use her as a shield, and don't help her when she's wurt..

The medical teams also retracts to rescue the girl, much due to the damage and rubble from the false buildings collapse during the fighting, increased with the damage delivered by fire and ice quirks.

"Young Shouto… How you dare to abuse your classmate like that ?!", All Might recovers his attention to surroundings at this moment, but was shocked with the bad behavior of some boys, specially Todoroki and Katsuki.

"Why Midoriya switch to another kind of magic ?!", Aizawa blinks his eyes when the lasting girl was defeated by the _Tankard_ spell, which was an Ancient Magic Spell recorded by the Dark Schneider's Grimoire.

The green haired vampire mood was swinging dangerously due to the fight against All Might, and the _terrible duo_ composed by the ice-and-fire quirk user, along the _infamous_ explosive blond boy. Izuku was a little disgusted due to the way that Yaoyozoru was defeated by the two males, hinting that she was been antagonized by them.

"Humans… Always fighting for their own pleasures…", Izuku snaps with all events unfolding, "If you think that you can betray the trust and teamwork like that…"

The two boys yells with great defiance, before unleashing all his quirks powers with their best techniques against the vampire:

" **Stun Grenade!** ", Katsuki flares a blinding explosion, while Todoroki releases a ring of fire and a wall of ice against Izuku, " **Cocytus Collapse!** "

"I'm done with this joke!", Izuku quickly discharge all active Witcher Signs, and stare against his foes, ignoring that All Might was trying to stop both of them, " _Lassen Sie uns dieses Stück Scheiße beenden!_ ".

Aizawa blinks when his _unfriendly student_ swears straight in German, but quickly notices that the things will not end nicely, "Midoriya!… Please, don't..."

Izuku raise his stretched right arm, and start to conjure a magic spell akin to the Dark Schneider's ones, " **Gabriel…** **Hummer… Michael… Mensch… Luzifer… Kinderzimmer… Heimke** **h** **r… Ancient Sages of Lucifer,** **Capital** **Lords of Deathly Curses!...** ", crafting a dark miasma cloud that forms an ominous vortex floating about four meters above Izuku, and starts collapsing due to their own strong black magic energy.

During the collapse, the exterior parts crafts a wicked web of dark lightning with red and purple hue that once materialized, it pierce around the ground like a swarm of arrows.

" **Ancient Kings** **from the** **Sacred** **Underworld,** **Preying** **within their** **Infinite Wisdom, I** **will** **Bec** **a** **me the Offering Supreme** **Sacrifice** **to Link the Kingdom of Heavens to the Empire of** **Hell!...** ", while at this incantation stage, the central vortex collapse swiftly to a dark star, " **Under your Pact of Evil Ills** **, I** **Summon the** **Shadowy** **Star of Death!...** "

Before the three targets could ever think to counter such _terrible_ magic spell, the entire cursing web shatters when the dark star collapses with a powerful explosion that obliterates everything at full circle, catching them totally off-guard., while Izuku yells madly, " **BETHLEHEM!** "

When the three adversaries face this dark sphere star , they barely had time to dodge, and ended engulfed by the terrible black magic spell. With the explosive barrier impact, they suffer an excruciating pain, and quickly knocks out all of them, as like their souls been ripped apart or been draining away.

The _Bethlehem_ black magic spell not only nullify all quirks, but also reduce all stamina to zero instantaneously. Also the previous quirks attacks was shattered apart or deflected back when the black sphere composed by dark energy pass trough it.

Quickly Izuku casts the _Witcher Sign Somne_ in order to slow down the _Bethlehem_ spell, and stop the potential lethal effects on the poor humans.

Once everything settles down, and Izuku releases all magic energy, he notices that All Might, Todoroki and Katsuki ended fainted and unconscious, but alive.

"MIDORIYA!...", Izuku flinches when Aizawa yells on the smartphone, "That's one serious offense! Casting a dangerous magic spell against students will delivery to you a severe penalty… Not only losing 5000 points for each stunned student, but also the first rank position… Honestly ?! Why you blow away at the last minute ?!"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry...", Izuku flinches again, and bows 100 times, until resumes, "I fell to enraged when the stupid Todoroki use Yaoyozoru as a cowardly shield, stunned by Katsuki, and ..."

"Enough! Apologies will be delivered later… For now… the exam will end without a winner!… Both of you still need to learn ..."

Sakura sighed when everything ends _so nicely_ , specially when the rescue teams sends the wounded Pro Heroes and students to the infirmary, and the immediate conclusion of this silliest exam on Yuuei history is that ended with a general disqualification.

* * *

 **Aftermath...**

Once the dust settles down, Midoriya immediate penalty to his overpowering abuse was more vampire-like that everything expected, since Aizawa, his mother and Sakura bite him and drink more than half of his blood. To make the things a little harder, he couldn't drink any blood for the rest of the day.

Inko Midoriya couldn't do much more for now, but she was disappointed with the ruthlessness of his son when waste a fair good classification, that could ease his redemption from last year's mistakes.

The forced blood deprivation reveals to be a little dangerous, since at the next morning, Izuku was too thirsty, and bites his own mother when she tries to wake up.

Luckily, such reaction was expected by Inko, has she prepared forehand a reinforced blood canister mixed with some sweets and fresh sushi from a supermarket to coat it with lots of fresh blood, hoping that would help Izuku to recover his usual sweet self.

On next and also the final semester week before summer vacations, Aizawa gather all 20 students to the 1-A classroom and made some declarations:

"As you already know. The Battle Royal Exam ends without an official winner, since Midoriya casts a forbidden black magic spell that knocks out the competition..."

Midoriya was now the target of nineteen pairs of eyes, and some of them start to rationalize about the kind of magic used.

"I was a rage burst due to some colleges, in the middle of active Mutant Witcher Signs..."

"Please, don't try to justify such irresponsible act!", Aizawa bears his fangs, "As I could read, the _Bethlehem_ spell, if used _correctly at full stoke_ , would _kill_ your mates!", yelling at the work _kill_.

"Sorry...", Izuku flinches when Aizawa was mad.

"I think that Endeavor's son deserves this!", Yaoyozoru intervenes with a defiant tone, "Or the stupid blond that always like to make trouble!..."

"Oh ?!", Katsuki reacts madly, "You had balls to defy me!..."

Todoroki itself barely reacts, since he fell the guilt at his dry throat.

Aizawa signals to Izuku join for a _little punish_ , even he was the main issue, before the hot heads creates more trouble. The older vampire swiftly grabs Katsuki and throw against his deck. Before the blond could ever react, Aizawa bites Katsuki's neck when facing upwards, craving the fangs at the fullest.

Todoroki don't react when Izuku's fangs bites him, and compared with his teacher's brutal way to punish his students, it was more contained.

Katsuki fells ill due to the blood drained, and needs to go to the Recovery Girl infirmary afterwards.

The day was not going good, specially when Iida witness two vampires bitting troublesome students, but he was also disappointed with the Izuku's frequent snapping bursts that ends with troubles like this.

Aizawa quickly returns to the main topic, "Apart of this _little punishment_ , let's talk about the summer break..."

Some boys like Kaminari and Mineta start to dwindle in their dirty fantasies when notice the magic keywords. Others maintain the focus to pay attention.

"The Yuuei Board accept a mine suggestion to bring the first years Hero Course to a Summer Camp in order to better train your quirks, and your skills, specially when the law enforcement officers request the help of Pro Heroes to handle villainy acts, terrorism, arson, kidnapping, etc, etc...", and breaks his voice with the Cancellation quirk activated, "All of those things, except supernatural threats, of course… Sorry Midoriya! You should be the _Geralt z Rivii_ , not _Dark Schneider_!"

"Oh great!", Izuku sighs when read the notice written on an official signed paper, that only confirms the tip spoken by his teacher, "Now I have a second secret identity… _The_ _Bloodhound_ _Witcher, the sucessor of Geralt_?!"

The green-haired vampire fells a strange blow in a psychological sense, since he always review the Witcher Magic as a support, not the real way of things.

Once all things settle down, Aizawa informs to Izuku that retain 4000 points on the exam, making halfway on the final classification table. After all, Izuku lost more than 50000 points just to their own mistakes and overpowering his own magic when don't needed.

Both 1-A class students passes the first semester exams, and Izuku lose 3 values from 20 maximum on both disciplines grades as a reminder to not be silly. Either way, he had an average of 14 on their grades, when it could have 17.

And before he could start the next semester, he need to pass the Summer Camp test, that he knew that will be the first time when he could be requested on a civilian duty, and start to carry the name of _Geralt_ as the new Pro Hero to restore the law and order.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	26. Izuku's Birthday

**A filler chapter dedicated for Izuku's birthday filled with some Midoriya's vampire relatives, including Cardfight Vanguard and Yu-Gi-Oh duels!**

 **Once all fun goes over, the Summer Training Camp on a rural town of Gunma Prefecture finally begins.**

 **Before the Yuuei students arrive, a group of the Millennium Army arrives earlier preparing for the deadly show delivered by the Velentine Brothers (Hellsing).**

 **Edit: A small edit to place the canonic Revolver's Xyz Monster.**

* * *

During the summer vacations all Hero Course students was _obligatory invited_ to a full week crash course to learn how to better optimize their quirks on their Heroic duties. It was intended to Aizawa's students prepare to the first of three tries to gain a provisional license.

 **Izuku's Birthday**

During the summer, Izuku reaches his sixteenth anniversary, without any real changes compared with the previous ones. The young vampire didn't really care that his _human friends_ never could visit him at home, specially on this anniversary.

Such way of reasoning was more to protect the Yuuei's colleges from the shenanigans of a vampiric family, specially when his relatives join the party.

Even the Midoriyas adopt some _human standards_ on Izuku's birthday party, the real ordeal of a vampire party was always blood. And the younger green haired vampire already knew that, due to some ancient fetishism, the guests will try to bite him and drink his blood.

One of most troublesome vampires was one peculiar cousin, _Shingo Tatsumi_ , that always pretend to care him, before exploits a way to deceive and bite him.

"This _old fox_ again...", Izuku sighs when Shingo smiles and waves his hands, barely hiding his real thoughts, "And I never seen this younger boy...", which appears to be more curious and inoffensive.

But a ten years old vampire, that apparently was too cute and soft, could be a worst enemy than the older ones.

Izuku snaps from his distraction when the young boy with brown hair bites his left wrist and start to drink like he spot the last Coke on desert!

And before Izuku could ask politely to stop, the troublesome cousin takes his guard-down and crave his sharp fangs right below the chin, since his neck was exposed.

The green haired vampire swiftly grabs the offender, holding tightly Shingo's neck, while pretends to throw against the floor.

The little vampire who still drinks Izuku's blood quickly notice that the teenager vampire was mad:

"Please… be nice!", the child makes a dumb and apologetic face, before Izuku could cast some magic spell.

Shingo was slammed against the nearest sofa, once Izuku locks his arm, and throw him.

In clear contrast to the violent arm thrown, the green vampire sighs and asks politely to the little vampire boy, "Your parents don't teach you to not bite strangers without permission.. I think that the old manners was draining out the water...", and makes a depressed look.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya-maou!", he treats Izuku as a _Demon King_ straight as an honorific, making him brushed and annoyed, "My name is Iori Itsuka."

"Please, don't treat to me as an Lord Demon, or even Overlord...", and Izuku fell ashamed, while hides his red face with his hand.

"That's funny for a vampire that want to be treated as _**Dark Schneider, the Vryko-Warlock of**_ _ **Chaos**_ _ **Destruction Overlord**_!", Shingo makes a goofy remark, as he remembers the official Izuku's Pro Hero title, once recovers and stand up from the sofa.

"Actually is also _**Geralt z Rivii, the Elemental Witcher of Doomsday**_ ", Inko intervenes, without making a worried face, once she reads the latest school bulletin.

Before Izuku could reply, Iori displays a _Cardfight Vanguard_ deck of cards, making the older vampire dumbfound, and astonished…

" _Vanguard_?!", Izuku sighs when remembers that once played the same game, with some colleges on Elementary School.

"Let's Duel ?!", Iori picks another deck from their pockets, that times was a _Yu-Gi-Oh_ deck.

"I once played both games when I was more younger, at your current age, more precisely…", but for now Izuku agrees to play with Iori, hoping that the guests don't try to bite him again.

Swiftly, in less than two minutes, Iori assembles the _Vanguard_ Playmate, while Izuku goes to his room, and bring back his own deck, that was closed on a dusty box, below his bed.

Without more formalities, Izuku and Iori plays ten _Vanguard_ duels in a row!

* * *

Inko was also a little surprised, since it was one of rare times that gather relationships with other young humans, participating even to school championships of card games. And now, after some years of retirements, he plays again.

" **Stand Up!… Vanguard!** ", both boys shouted together, flipping the Grade 0 monster on Vanguard Circle.

" _ **Sprout Deletor, Luchi!**_ ", Izuku reveals his initial unit.

" _ **Fullbau!**_ ", and Iori mades the same.

At the first turn, both players deduced their favorite clans/archetypes, where Izuku plays the _Deletors_ deck from _Link Joker_ clan of _Star Gate_ nation, while Iori uses the _Shadow Paladins_ clan from _United Sanctuary_.

Both players had villainous decks, since such clans was used by the main antagonists of the _Vanguard_ franchise. In reality, much of youngsters dueling skills was not so good, due to the lack of experience, and the reduced number of duelists on their neighborhoods.

After ten duels, both duelists had the same number of victories, even much of them reveal the lack of experience of their strategies.

"I wonder if you or me had a quirk capable to force a Vanguard Fight between us as Pro Heroes, and the villains...", spoke Iori, "Capable even to summon your Units, making Rides,...", he quickly ventilates in pure ecstasy, "Making our Vanguard a real thing, and fight the evil!..."

"That would be _a scheisse damned_ quirk...", Izuku swears boldly.

"I suggest to duel again… And the winner shall bite the loser!", Iori smile with his fangs open and shinning.

"Very tricky one ...", Izuku agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile the Bakugou family arrives on Izuku's apartment, as they was the _only human family_ that was invited to Izuku's birthdays. Both they knew that the odds to one of them ended the visit with _at least one bite_ _was significant,_ the quirked family hope that the party goes without incidents.

"Welcome.. Mitsuki… Masaru… Bakugou...", and points to her son, "And my Izuku was playing _Cardfight Vanguard_ with one of my close relatives… My baby once played this with some duelists a few years ago..."

However the blonde family, specially Katsuki, pretends to not understand about it, and follows straight to the living room, where all action unfolds.

When the eleventh duel reaches the apex, Izuku and Iori was so focused on it, as they ignore the bewildered faces of the Bakugou's. They hoped they the vampires won't bite them, but witnessing Izuku playing a card game was totally unexpected.

"Very interesting formation...", Iori enumerates the summoned monsters, " _ **Ferment Deletor, Gaen…**_ _**Bloating Deletor, Gio… Swift Deletor, Geali…**_ And your Vanguard is _**Hailing Deletor, Elro**_! Let's hope that my foe don't make that combo again!"

" _Ride!..._ _ **Docking Deletor, Greion!**_ ", Izuku screams, while mimicry the mannerisms of a peculiar character on _Vanguard_ anime (Ibuki Kouji), "I activate the Ride Skill, Counter Blast!..."

"Damn it! Greion will seal my main monster!", Iori grits is teeth and fangs.

"Your Vanguard are _Deleted_ , losing all attack and effects!", but picks an additional card, " **Imaginary Gift: Force!…** My Vanguard offensive power will increase 10000!".

Iori almost panics when Izuku reinforce the rear guards, and declares a frontal attack against this Vanguard _**The Dark Dictator**_. He tries to block, but Izuku use the _Twin Drive_ effect that draws two Critical Triggers, that combined with the sealed Vanguard, it was too much damage.

Iori was defeated badly, just to Izuku bites him as a punishment, " _ **Delete End!**_ "

"WTF was that ?!", Katsuki was a little shocked with their eyes wide opened.

"11 duels of _Vanguard_ is not for everyone… It's better to..."

* * *

"Now it time to _Yu-Gi-Oh_!", the little vampire boy decide to fight back, and changes the whole game and playmate.

"As expected… I already bring by beloved Deck...", while quickly puts the cards on place.

Iori smiles when Izuku accepts to the younger starts first, but he reveals to be skillful on archetypes tailored to summon several monsters in a row.

Like on _Vanguard_ counterpart _,_ Iori assembles his Deck based on a villain character, this time a top fictitious hacker called Revolver, and play hard straight on first turn:

"I set my Field Magic Card, _**Revolboot Sector**_!", that enable to special summon two _Varret_ monsters from his hand, while summons a third.

Iori also imitates the mannerisms of several _Yu-Gi-Oh_ characters franchise:

"Arrowhead confirmed!… The summoning conditions are at least two effect monsters… Link Summon!...", placing a strong monster on the Extra Monster Zone, "Link 3… _**Topological Trisbaena!**_ "

Later, Iori set a reversed card, and ends is turn, but Izuku had more dueling skills to this game, while mumbles, "Setting a trap… To naive..."

"It's my turn… Draw!...", and once Izuku saw the card, he mumble, "Excellent! I can start at my fullest force!".

"I don't like it...", Iori snaps coldly.

"Then I start quickly!...", Izuku quickly discard two cards from his hand, "I tribute some cards to Special Summon _**Black Magic Hierophant Priest**_ !"

"A 3200 points of attack monster in a single move ?!"

"Since I send _**Azure Dragon Summoner,**_ I had another Spell-caster Normal Monster from my Deck to my hand..."

"Then I summon _**Chariot the Magic Swordsman**_ , which enable to return _**Alchemist of Black Magic**_ from the dead to my hand… Once I discard _**Spellbook of Alma**_ ", and activate another magic card, "Finally, I use the Ritual Magic Card, _**Black Magic Ritual of Chaos**_ , which will tribute _**Chariot the Magic Swordsman**_ and _**Alchemist of Black Magic…**_ Ritual Summon!… Appear my great master of black magic!… _**Magician of Black Chaos**_...", both placed on opposite ends of Main Monster Zones.

Quickly Izuku orders _Magician of Black Chaos_ to attack _Topological Trisbaena_ , but Iori reacts:

"I will react… Reversed Trap Card open!… _**Remote Reborn!**_ ", making Izuku stunned with great stupefaction, "I will Special Summon your _**Azure Dragon Summoner**_ pointed to my _Topological Trisbaena_ 'sLink Marker!", and with this move, Iori could destroy all Izuku's monsters!

"So naive!", Izuku quickly reacts, "I use _**Black Magic Hierophant Priest**_ monster effect! A trap card activation are negated and destroyed!"

In the end Iori lose the monster, but not got enough damage to be defeated easily.

When Iori draws his card, he smiles before resumes, "Since I don't have monsters on field, I use the second effect of _**Revolboot Sector**_ to Special Summon the two Vullet monsters from my Graveyard! Appear… _**Magnavullet Dragon, Autovullet Dragon...**_ ", and summons the monster from his hand, "And I summon _**Vullet Synchron...**_ "

"A tuner monster ?!", Izuku almost screams, ignoring the bewildered Katsuki's face.

"Correct! I tribute both three monsters to… Synchro Summon! _**Borreload Savage Dragon!**_ ", and due to his effect it equips _Topological Trisbaena_ that not increases the attack, but also disables for three times (due to have 3 Link Markers) Izuku's monster effects. With this, the _Black Magic Hierophant Priest_ was destroyed.

The duel follow four more turns, until at ninth turn, Iori starts with only 100 life points, against Izuku that had 3500. Izuku had summoned a Link Monster earlier, " _ **Magical Original Text, Crowley**_ ", and had summoned _**"Black Magician"**_ and **"** _ **Kaikuu, the**_ _ **Spirit**_ _ **Eradicator**_ **"**

"Alright… I release my _**Imperial Order of the Royal Palace**_ , since I cannot pay more life… Using my Field Magic Card _**Revolboot Sector**_ I summon _**Anesvullet Dragon**_ and _**Shellvullet Dragon**_ from my hand!", and continues to summon more monsters, "Since you control a Link Monster, I Special Summon _**Gateway Dragon**_ , that enables to special summon _**Hibernation Dragon**_ !…", and due to chain of summons, it also grabs a monster from his graveyard to his hand, which was _Magnavullet Dragon._

"Four monsters in a row… Don't mean, he... _",_ Izuku snatches.

"Appear my revengeful circuit!… I tribute both four effects monsters to… Link Summon!… Link 4... _**Topological Bomber Dragon!**_ "

"A Link 4 monster ?! If it was like the another one, it need to link to my monsters in order to activate their effects!"

"To end this, I Normal Summon _**Magnavullet Dragon**_...", and use the last card on hand, "And I use the quick-play card… _**Quick Revolve…**_ To Special Summon from my Deck _**Metalvullet Dragon**_ , with all effects sealed, but cannot attack, and will be destroyed once my turn ends..."

Katsuki makes an annoying statement, "What's the _damn_ point to use such thing, as he cannot use at all ?!"

"One a minute… Both two non-Link monsters are Level 4… Don't mean!..."

Iori makes a bold smile, "That's right… I overlay _**Magnavullet Dragon,**_ _ **Metalvullet Dragon…**_ Xyz Summon!", and places the new Xyz Monster on the bottom Link Marker of _Topological Bomber Dragon_ , "Appear! Rank 4!… _**Borreload Excharge Dragon !**_ "

"Oh great! Such terrible monster...", Izuku never expected such surprise from the canonical _Revolver's_ deck, according to the franchise.

"I detach all Overlay Units to use _**Borreload Excharge Dragon**_ main effect!... I don't only Special Summon **_Borelload Savage Dragon_** below another Topological Bomber Dragon link...", Iori points to Izuku's Main Monster Zone, "But also will affect your monsters linked to _**Magical Original Text, Crowley**_ losing 600 points of attack and defence...", and makes a swift pause because use another effect, "Finally!... When a monster is Special Summoned below _**Topological Bomber Dragon**_ link, it will destroy all of your monsters on your Main Monster Zone, since it was co-linked...", and finally, give the final order, " _ **Topological Bomber Dragon**_ attack _**Magical Original Text, Crowley**_!", and gives the original Izuku's monster attack to the damage calculation, ending with 500 life points.

"Damn it!", Izuku felled badly humiliated, in a duel sense, to not prevent such turn of events.

"And since _**Topological Bomber Dragon**_ attacks your main monster, an additional 1000 damage points are also inflicted!", defeating Izuku swiftly.

"Deku… What's the hell was those games ?!", while Katsuki pretends to not care, "I never expected you playing such unknown stuff..."

"I lost… I made too much mistakes due to my lack of expertise… Iori may be right… Kacchan, if some Pro Hero had a quirk capable to summon Yu-Gi-Oh monsters like those both played, it could be viable ?"

Katsuki turn his head, and don't answer. Probably it could be most overpowered quirk ever, or a complete disaster.

Inko decided to intervene once they play two hours straight on several duels and shift the party focus to chant _Happy Birthday_. At least, Izuku don't care to much when Iori turn on Izuku's Steam Machine and plays an handful number of games.

The Bakugou's couldn't escape the ritual bite by all vampires, but never expected izuku's birthday cake was coated with honey and fresh blood, and the beverages was coffee and tea mixed with blood.

The _best thing_ that Mitsuki Bakugou could ever do after the party was inviting the Midoriya's to dinner at next Sunday.

* * *

 **Dining on Bakugou's house**

Midoriya vampire family accepted the invitation to dining at that that at Bakugou's house, since Mitsuki decide to invite the odd vampire family. Katsuki was trying not to pretending to be nauseous when Izuku fills a bowl of rice with blood.

"It tastes better if I put some fresh blood on it ...", the younger vampire spokes as answers some non-existent question.

"It is _really necessary_ ?!", Katsuki's mother asks to Inko or Izuku who simply nods.

"Unfortunately, _yes_ ", Inko also sips a little blood, "Or both of us could launch a bloody spree..."

"Not to mention that our classroom teacher is also a vampire...", Izuku said while rolling their eyes.

Katsuki's father sighs, "Specially when bites their own students...", just to everyone resume eating.

Izuku was a little jealous that Katsuki had both parents alive, and somehow blames his father to either dies or flee, leaving his mother alone.

"Still recovering from my birthday _duels…_ That little vampire, must be an huge fan of _Kougami Ryoken_...", Izuku mumbles openly, "That fictitious character and his army of dragons..."

"Nowadays are rare some child, let alone a vampire, so focused on card games when the majority only pretends to be Pro Heroes...", his mother spokes.

"Either way, that brat's dueling skills are driven to the correct direction… He correctly build their deck to disable the adversary strategies...", Izuku sighs with all fangs dropped.

No one dare to ask more questions until the end of visit.

* * *

 **The Summer Training Field**

At the ends of July, the Yuuei's Hero Courses classes was summoned to participate to The Summer Training Field, where during a full week, they go to a rural area to better training his skills, quirks or even magic, if applicable. Making patrols with other Pro Heroes are also the main spot of this event.

Like other major lectures, the first time for the Training Field, which appears to locate on the middle of Gunma Prefecture, starts with an early morning meeting at the Yuuei High School grounds. Aizawa yawns tiredly while tries to not display any weakness to all students.

"Licking your fangs as always, Aizawa", the home classroom teacher of 1-B, Blood King, plays with the older vampire.

"Don't talk to me… I'm tired!", as Aizawa disdains such compliments.

The younger green haired vampire arrive at the same time of the pointless conversation between the two main teachers of the current first year Hero Courses.

Izuku, like many of his colleges, was dressed their costumes. The standard mage costume that resembles the witcher from his _Geralt_ ancestor, mixed with the sorcerers from the _Diablo_ franchise, still makes some bewildered views.

"Specially when the School Board decide my provisional nickname: _Geralt z Rivii, the Elemental Witcher of Doomsday_...", before rectifies, "And hide my _real title_ : _Dark Schneider, the Vryko-Warlock of_ _Chaos_ _Destruction Overlord..._ Honestly...", he sighed, even knowing that was their own choice at all.

"You appear more mature that on beginning...", Vlad King recognize the odd vampire on the Battle Simulation class, "Even you resemble a little more the Demon Lords on their own castle on several RPG games, when faced the heroes that sought to defeat him..."

"Please… On my last birthday, I have another _young vampire_ calling me a _Demon King_..."

Aizawa blinks his eyes, "Midoriya… You had your birthday recently ?", making a fuss along the students.

"Why didn't you invited us ?", Kaminari makes a slight disappointed face, "We are friends, or..."

Katsuki intervenes with a loud explosion, "Please… Never appear on a WTF vampire party..."

"Of course, the biting and blood that all vampire love...", Uraraka was ashamed when remembers the vampire shenanigans, specially during a birthday party filled with vampires.

Izuku spill the beans that don't pretend to say, "And the _best_ thing was playing with a younger vampire, that was a relative that I saw for the first time...", and didn't hide the blushed freckled face once notice the mistake, "Ending playing a total of 12 duels of card trading games… I never witness such powerful duelist when my army of sorcerers lose at the last turn!".

Katsuki's memories snaps at the precise time, "Oh! That WTF cards..."

"Since when a young boy grabs the entire _Ryoken Kagami_ deck of Dark Dragons so easily ?! I was to optimistic playing _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and _Cardfight Vanguard_ against him..."

Aizawa eyes wide open, before dare to ask, "What ?! _Cardfight Vanguard_?! _Yu-Gi-Oh_?!", making Izuku with the same perplexed face when notice his teacher had similar hobbies.

"I use the _Link Joker_ clan on the first game, and a custom deck of sorcerers on the later one...", the green haired vampire explains his preferences.

"Now I remember! Five years ago you got the third place on a _Vanguard_ event on Orudera Town! I almost forget that you was a duelist on such games!… Like me..."

Many of their own colleges was much more astonished, barely understand about that niche game.

"Unbelievable!", Izuku head drops dead, with all fangs and claws opened.

"After that, you play _Magic the Gathering_ ?", Aizawa asks, since it was the favourite card trading game at all.

"Nope… I don't know the rules… It appears to be much older, and more complex to play..."

"Now I understand your psychic during all battles until now… You use the mechanisms of magic, trap and monster cards of such games to plan your strategy using your magic. Later, you evolve to a more physical combat model..."

Izuku knew that remark was a little flawed, since the actual magic training was not made with trading card games, but with meditation, mental training, energy flow control and playing with more realistic simulation models. The video-games such the _Witcher_ provided a more realistic playground model to learn and control their magic.

Once all conversation ends, the two classes take the buses and takes the road until the destination.

* * *

Little of them knew that their movements was been monitored by the Millennium Army.

At the outskirts of the little town, still dawn, a group of vampires and demons gather together:

"Tsch!", spokes a blond haired vampire with rounded glasses, " _My Major_ couldn't find a more _wonderful_ place to make our hive ?", said with a silly face.

"And the worst part is the flaming skeleton...", said the brother vampire with dark hair, "And their minions..."

"Don't make any foolish movement!", spoke the strongest undead, The Skull Knight, "I never understand who both of you, Jan and Luke Valentine, could end with me at the same _Twelve Wise Men of Europa_ group!"

"Do you want a fight, such piece of _spassmacherschwein scheisse_?!"

Jun Valentine suddenly feel totally constricted by the dark magic emanated by The Skull Knight, who was furious for such lack of respect, "Learn your real position here… If I could, you will die more fast that blink your filthy eye!"

"Yes… Sir...", both afraid brothers answer without itch.

"Good! That band of brats will arrive at noon… We need a full day and night to assemble all pieces of your mission… We will attack tomorrow night!", and gives a hummed laugh from his jaws, "I'm respectfully waiting for you… Dark Schneider! "

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	27. Hellhound Decoy

**The Summer Camp begins with the canon game to roam around the forest and find the lodge. However Izuku quickly find two class 1-B students that deviate a little their course, just to find a giant three-headed Hellhound, which share the gigantism of Cerberus, the brutal force and magic powers from Berserk, and the capability to summon smaller but fast Hellhounds capable to curse humans similar to the Witcher 3 Hellhounds.**

 **The whole thing was a decoy, until Valentine Brothers and Skull Knight sieges the entire area, including a small nearby town, before launching a full assault.**

* * *

 **Hanamigahara Forest Park, Gunma**

The early morning bus ride on Gunma prefecture's countryside was going without great issues apart of the typical traffic jams around Great Tokyo main roads. Quickly the highways and pollution gives away to the mountainous roads, dense forests and small villages.

During the whole trip, about half of students of Hero Course was either sleeping or chatting to the opposite seat mate. The famous vampire was dreaming, since he barely sleep at all, and was a little malaise. At right side of him, it was the vines quirk user Ibara Shiozaki, who was constantly target the menacing vampire with her left eye, partially opened.

For most classmates from 1-A and 1-B, it was a very deceiving couple at first sight. Both had greenish hair, but one was a terrible monster and the other was a frightened human.

Finally at noon, somewhere on the outskirts of Numata, on Gunma Prefecture, all half-sleepy students on the bus was awaken suddenly when Aizawa yells:

"Everyone listen to me!", while tries to not yawn too, "We almost arrive to destination", while points to the peaks of two mountains, Akagi and Sukai, "And to make the things _really harder_ ...", and slaps against the bus door, "Both of you should find the correct path to the lodge house, otherwise you don't have lunch!..."

Izuku yawns comically with his fangs fully extended, while barely open his reddish eyes, instead the normal green ones when he was relaxed. Midoriya was a little confused with the sudden flow of visual information, seeing the _ki_ flow and auras emanated by humans.

"Midoriya...", Aizawa was annoyed, "Wake up !…", making an unpleasant hissing make the young vampire to jump from the seat violently, and latch with their claws on windows handles, made by rubber.

"What ?!...", Izuku finally recovers his _humanized_ form once fully recovers his senses, "Aizawa-sensei! Please don't make such fuss!"

"I expected you to awake more smoothly… And please don't use the _Witcher Senses_ so lightly...", making everyone thinking about such _peculiar_ thing.

To avoid more _distracting_ plethoras, the teaches orders to all students to swiftly go out of the bus. On exited to the parking area, some of students stretches out outside, specially the _infamous_ vampire.

Others quickly complains the huge forest landscape, and the nearly absence of villages.

"Very well...", Blood King intervenes, "Welcome to Hanamigahara Forest Park!... More precisely, the vicinity of this great place...", making some of them sighing or complain ever more, "Your mission is to find the correct path along the forest, and discovery our secret basement!", prompting the teachers to resume in order to avoid more problems or excuses, "And since this is an official training field, I and Erase Head will give authorization to use our quirks, as long don't damage the forest...", which makes sense as everyone brings their costumes.

Aizawa intervenes, "And to made an additional remark", as displays a mad face with his fangs dropped while talks like an unmotivated salaried men, "I recommend to _**Geralt z Rivii, the Elemental Witcher of Doomsday**_ , also know by the alternative alias by _**Dark Schneider, the Vryko-Warlock of Chaos Destruction Overlord**_ to restrain his supernatural powers use and _**do not use black magic spells**_ at normal circumstances… Thank you...", and ends with a wide opened yawn before snaps as he couldn't find their favorite yellow bag, since he never bring with him at first.

"This is a _real Hero Name_ ?!", someone from 1-B class was bewildered.

"What kind of horrible costume was that ?", said another one from the same class, "It resembles a video-game character from some weird fantasy game...", as he complains about Izuku's dressed costume that was a tweaked version of Geralt's character one.

Izuku just sigh dead-panned when ear all conversations, "It's so bad that I can't cast _**hexes**_ _..._ "

Aizawa replies a little angry, "Midoriya… Don't play with witchcraft!..", and the green haired vampire shut up for good.

"Let's go!", Blood King orders to begin the field exercise, before the students divert to other things, "Stand on line about a meter off the bus facing the fence and then wait to my signal!...".

Blood King counts up three, and swings his left arm to signal the beginning of the race, and then all 40 students runs over the parking zone and dwells around the trees, it won't make than a minute to the teachers lost direct sigh of them. The compact vegetation, and the tricky environment was perfect to hide.

* * *

 **The Hellhound**

In reality the forest boundary was covered by a system of security cameras, and electronic traps, intended to alert the presence of outside intruders. Some security cameras are also inside the zone, since it was useful to verify if a quirked student don't fool the rules.

Ignoring for a while all mundane problems, Izuku runs at full speed (meaning over 100 km/h) around the forest about two minutes, like some ninja character running and jumping across breaches, before the strain causes him to slow down. When he finishes to jump around the forest patches, it automatically use the _Witcher Senses_ , while charges the _Yrden_ and _Aard_ signs to prevent badly surprises from some troublemakers that could appear from nowhere.

"The very first step is to find my position... _",_ mumbles Izuku when climb fast a large pine tree, and scans over the cleared view, the potential site of the targeted lodge.

After some seconds, Izuku quickly learns that he was a little far from the route, but notices some unnatural movement at the boundaries of the forest park, much due to the aura signature that vampires senses at certain circumstances. And vampires with magic knowledge mad a much higher sensibility to such things.

The greenette vampire quickly jumps to the ground, and goes forward around the forest again. And about twenty minutes of a good pacing, Izuku smells blood from a certain spot.

"Someone's hurt...", said izuku, while trying to not drive his hunting instincts, specially when he remembers the first time he bite a human.

"Awkward times...", he rubs his freckled cheeks and eyes, trying to not _bite_ the presumably wounded student, "I should have five or six when such thing happen..."

Due to Izuku been a vampire, his mother was very protective to his son, and she don't wanted to wander outside until an certain age. And since all _humans_ should go to school before six years old, Inko knew that his son should learn to socialize with humans, at least a minimal level.

When Izuku was on eve to go to elementary school, he was with her mother shopping at late evening, in order to ensure that the sun won't burn the skin, since vampires has low tolerance on sun, and take some time to adapt.

The problem happens when some quirked ruffian decide to attack Inko, and due to panic and havoc, the little Izuku scream, and bite the aggressor almost in panic, spilling blood all over the place.

About a minute later, the police arrive to handle the case, and was the beginning of another problem, that was attack of a vampire against a human. Fortunately, all legal problems settle quickly.

Once Izuku though that reaches the potential site, he barely hold from screaming aloud when witness a strange three-headed beast, that resemble an oversize wolf, as height as an African elephant. Even his body had a greyish fur, it had an huge spiky patch along the back.

Their legs ends with massive claws retracting from their paws. To make the things worse, the creature had a heavy mace on tail, and strange lightning shaped eyes and menacing fangs for each head. The sudden appearance of such monstrosity causes Izuku back flips once jump from a tree, and slides to the middle of a trench.

When the strange creature notices the presence of the vampire, both heads growls and split corrosive saliva that burns the ground, hot enough to catch fire.

"What the hell is this thing ?!", Izuku quickly notice from his magic abilities that such living creature shouldn't exist naturally.

* * *

Izuku quickly notices that the blood smell trail don't fit to the monster location, instead it come from two boys, probably from 1-B class, that appears to be severally wounded from the creature.

One of them appear to use his air based quirk to make a fragile shield that was quickly break apart by the massive tail swing, or when the creature gives a brave kick in such a way that the quirked barrier is broken apart and rips the boys' flesh in the same act.

The another boy appears to be capable to spin at higher speeds, but was useless when the creature strikes down with other powerful chop kick.

"It could kill them! ...", mumbles Izuku before he slides back when face the massive black aura emanating from the beast, "Damn it… That strange wolf-like aberration had magic emission, this is not a thing that _normal or quirked humans_ should face at all!"

The green haired vampire never experience such magic vitality clash, except the _wonderful mission_ on North Korea base, but unlike a vampire, this magic creature is not sentient, and such scenario means big troubles.

Instead to face off the creature, Izuku slides to catch the boys, asking, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, you are alright ?"

"Please!… Don't kill us!", the air-based quirk user, called Kosei Tsuburaba, was also too freighted to the close presence of the vampire.

"Honestly...", the vampire glares, "I expect a more defiant person, especially when both of you wanted to take the bull by the horns, and not complaining… "

"Leave me… We are plenty fine... I don't want...", and other boy, Sen Kaibara, neither wanted to be rescued by a vampire.

The vampire ignore the pleas, and he just grab them, one of each tightly close arm, before trying to jump from the danger before the unnatural creature strike back again.

"Refusing help are out of question!", said the vampire apologetic, while quickly scan the blood drip and wounds from the students, "Both of you, since you face that creature ?".

None of students dare to reply back, making Izuku a little angry seeing such childish prideful behaviour.

The vampire knew that his top priority is to flee the zone, and avoid to confront the creature, but when he tries to run away and find a more safe place, the monster swiftly react, and split a venomous mucus that burn and catch fire, followed by a sudden leg stroke with their huge claws opened. The combined swing effect tears apart several trees, and spread the venomous mucus at greater angular range.

The huge wind gust was also enough to Izuku lose balance and falls down, dropping the boys to the ground. He was caught off-guard and ends wounded too, and his body serves as an unintentional shield to avoid more damage to the boys.

"It appears that the beast will hold some instants...", Izuku remarks, slightly burned from the acidic saliva, "And both of you, what's happened to face that..."

Sen Kaibara interrupts, without hiding a sense of shame and defeat, "Me and my friend was running around to find a clearance, that… could serve to orientate and find the… lodge...", and after a pause said, "Until we find that _aberration_ that defeat us in a blink of an eye..."

"Later...", Kosei Tsuburaba intervenes, "I use my quirk to defend, but it was totally useless… A single leg stroke almost rips us apart!..."

Suddenly the creature strike again at greater force than before, leaving Izuku to cast the _Quen Active Shield_ to protect not only the wounded behind him, and itself.

The barrier don't hold totally, and the three boys flown apart against the nearest tree that was destroyed by the same creature's attack.

* * *

 **Aizawa, this is an emergency!**

"Very well!… I don't think that Yuuei would release such creature on wild!...", said defiant with the absurd situation and dial to Aizawa using his smartphone, "Aizawa-sensei, Midoriya calling… This is an emergency!..."

The older vampire was genuinely curious when the _infamous_ student dial to him, "Aizawa here… Midoriya, what's the problem ?", when he also hear a sudden slash from the smartphone.

"If you ear correctly, currently I had two injured 1-B class students, and a creature that resemble a demonic wolf!… Capable to tear apart trees and rocks too...".

"WTF ?! Can you detail carefully ?!", Aizawa expects that some of guests Pro Heroes would make some pranks, like the _Pixie-Bob_ ability to manipulate dirt and molding large but inoffensive golems, "They are not made from stone or dirt ?"

Izuku waits a little before resumes, since he notice that his teacher was not taking seriously, "Never mind… We faced a _thing_ that resembles a living creature, and I notice and confirmed that normal quirks don't work against it... To makes the things worse, both of three heads split saliva capable to catch fire, and releases an ominous black aura emanation… It appears that...", Izuku was caught off-guard again at the same instant when the creature breath black-reddish flames against him and other students, incinerating the whole site. The vampire still manages to cast magic barriers at time, but his not fully concentrated and the fire heat would burn them easily.

Izuku holds silent several seconds while tries to avoid been burned alive, until notices that the ring of fire also act as a medium to summon more magic creatures, albeit with smaller size.

Aizawa almost panics when wear panic and silence, "This is not good, why… Midoriya!..."

Then Izuku talks back while tries to cast again the _Quen Shield_ again to hold the flames, "Forget it… He magically summon more creatures!… Unlike the dinosaur-sized three headed monster, now both of us faced a pack of wolf-sized pitch-black burning wolves!… Don't mean that creature was recorded from Sakura-sensei books!"

"Burning Wolves ?!… Summon Magic ?!...", Aizawa freezes with horror even it was a supernatural vampire but he never expect such scenario...

" The whole thing… That monster is an **Hellhound**!", the vampire remembers with a sudden flashback when once read some old book, "And it's an abnormal type with three heads… When I read a book about western folklore, from it said and carefully analyse such beast, it actually resembles the Cerberus, the guardian of the Gates of Hell itself."

"An _hellhound_ ?!", Aizawa screams, "How it's possible to a mythological creature from Hell appear here ?!"

* * *

Izuku quickly notice that the smaller hound monsters was also dangerous. They not only form a considerable pack size, but many of them are very fast, and dodge quickly.

The boys also used their quirks to fight against the demon wolves, and their usefulness are very dim, since the boy with a solid air barrier quirk fails to catch a single foe, and the driller quirked boy wasn't effective either, as the demon just plays and dodge safely any close ranged attack.

One of those smaller hellhounds, and also the swiftly one breaks the weakened vampire's magic barrier, jumps over Izuku and bite the right Kosei's arm, screaming in pain.

"Nuts!… That bastard… It inflict a hex!…", said Izuku.

"A what… ?", said Sen, "Kosei, what's happened ?!"

Kosei screams with pain, quickly evolving to strong convulsions and white eyes.

"Quirked villains is one thing… but a whole swarm of supernatural and magic blessed creatures are too much for a human to handle… Damn it!", Izuku grits his teethes, felling some impotence.

Quickly Izuku pick up their smartphone, and pledge to Aizawa, "One student was bitten and cursed! If I don't use all magic powers, both will die!… With such emergency, I request permission to use Dark Schneider's magic..."

"Wait!… Please use the Geralt's magic first… And try to not use higher spells unless the things goes awry!"

"If you want to do so… Then I will use ritual seals to enhance the _Witcher Signs_ ...", but he knew that without magic swords their usefulness are very limited, and should be a little creative.

"I really sorry for those two watching this… But I need to overcharge my _Signs_...", spoke Izuku when prepare his mind and body to make a blood ritual spell, " **Ancient souls lying on my bloodlines! I request your Ritual Pact!… Enlightenment Executors of Tyrants!... Lean my Ancient Seal to Summon your cursed Oracle!...** _ **Vetiti Autem Sanguis Sigillum!... Excieo!...**_ ", that makes his blood as potion, " **FLESHGOD APOCALYPSE!** "

Quickly Izuku casts the _Somne Sign_ to slow the cursing hex that was killing the 1-B class student.

"What kind of _hocus-pocus_ was that ?!", asks Sen, visibly horrified.

"Don't distract me… I apply a _Witch Sign Spell_ to gain time, before the magic poison kill your friend!...".

Izuku knew that fighting Hellhounds with some Signs, specially the _Axii_ , would be useless. This means that cast hexes against the demons would be waste of time, and he need to try the mutant sign that cause an uproar on Final Semester Exam.

Without waste more precious seconds, in such dire situation, Izuku cast the mutant _Aard Piercing Cold_ spell against three hellhounds that was attacking the group, they froze quickly, giving a rush motivation to attack another ones.

The sudden turn of events was quickly acknowledge by the main Hellbound, that releases more dark magic energy to the remaining monsters. Izuku defiant face turns into a shocked one, when notices that the next waves of demonic wolves survive the telekinetic freezing spell, while some of them was capable strike back madly. The main one passes untouched, since he deflect all quirk and such magic attack with a barrier from the beginning.

And after five or six waves, some smaller hellhound manage to break the vampire magic defence, and rips the flesh.

"Damn it!… It hurts!", screams Izuku in agony, exacerbated by the drawbacks of their own potion poisoning, "That bastards!..."

Once he thought that the pain fades enough, then the vampire turn his head to check if the two are relatively safe, but he notice that three or four hellhounds attack both of them, and couldn't do more unless scream.

* * *

"That demons!… Since this aren't enough, let's try this", and this time he uses a ritual alchemical spell that enhances the stamina and vitality regeneration, that also serve as mutagens to the _Witcher Signs_ , " **Old fairy tales of swiftly creatures of night!… Under** **your** **Bronze Sanctuary to honor fallen Heroes of War… I never sleep until your Pact of Swords aren't Aced…** **May your Will of Iron been my Valentine's Massacre, and Overkill my Enem** **ies** **!** ", when Izuku finishes the main incantation stage, with raised arms, cross his arms like he was slashing his own flesh, " _ **Daemonibus inita dimittere maledictus a defuncti!…**_ ** _Excieo!..._** ", and finally crafts a wicked regenerative potion, once absorbed on his body, enhances the hit rate and kill spree, without forgetting to yell the spells name, " **MOTORHEAD!** "

The _Motorhead_ ritual spell acts like a magical methamphetamine, making the caster body reacting like he had an overdose of drugs, which is in reality a poisoning side-effect. That dangerous alchemical potion accelerate the physical reaction and deathly precision hit more than ten-fold.

However such spell are not useful without an adequate mage costume, or magic crafted swords that could seal the contracts with the magic poisoned blood. _Motorhead_ acts as the foundation of the _Adrenaline Rush_ skill, and combined with the _Fleshgod Apocalypse_ with also unlocks the _Bloodbath_ skill. Such magic and tactic skills enables to increase the _Signs_ hit rates at expense of his natural defences. If Izuku are physically hurt by enemy with those skills activated, their recoil and damage are much greater than normal. Acquainting with those drawbacks, the green haired vampire jump straight against the giant Hellhound, without forgetting the minions along the path.

Along their youth lives, neither Kosei Tsuburaba or Sen Kaibara expected to witness the _beyond-the-rational_ phenomena that was a vampire with a glowing red haze, and a inconsiderable bloodthirsty. In a blink of eye, Izuku disappears from sigh, and three minor demons was slashed with bare hands, when casts the _Aard Sweep_ , while his body regenerates quickly.

Finally the giant beast unleash their real magic powers, releasing a pillar of fire that almost hit the quirked boys, and Izuku was unable to make any damage against the main monster. To make the things even worse, the minor demon wolves appears to encircle the vampire and the humans, like as been commanded by the major one.

"What… a… monster!...", said the drilling quirk user, before faint as the curse was dominating their body at alarming speed.

"Sen… Kosei!… There's no hope unless I use Dark Schneider's magic!… But I need first to...".

Activating the ritual spells was largely unsuccessful against the Hellhound, still it could be useful to Izuku cast quickly _that secret healing spell_ that his Magic Teacher teach him before the hexes kill the students. She once said that such healing spell was recovered and adapted from an ancient palimpsest, and could be cast if Izuku combine correctly the _Signs_ and _Ritual Mutagens,_ turning them as the necessary ingredients to cast advanced White Magic. For a vampire, the main problem is the enormous vitality cost and crafting time to a Black Magic Mage cast a polar opposite spell, "Even it could make unusable to cast more magic until next day, that's a question of life or death!..."

To fix the timing problem Izuku quickly engenders a way to deceive the Hellhound, "To gain the necessary time, I need some kind of spell to decoy the beast!...", said the vampire when remembers and quickly casts the decay gas spell that may don't cause much damage to the smaller creatures, and probably it was ineffective to the main one, but still it causes the necessary havoc, " **Cyco, Cyco, know your worth!… I granted your wills into a Ember flash of Ash and Wound!** ", and finally the vampire releases the spell, " **SUICIDAL TENDENCIES!** "

The vampire holds firm, and opens their arms for some long seconds, releasing a chaotic black cloud that rots and burns everything with black flames. The minor Hellhounds growls with agony, making a wrecking havoc that breaks the enemy siege against the wounded students, giving the precious time needed.

It was highly risking to a Black Mage cast Advanced Healing Magic, but Izuku need to make such sacrifice to heal the boys, before the poisonous hexes kills them, " **My Merciful Healing God, I pledge your Wisdom and display the Holy Path...** ", the vampire fells agonized when pushes White Vitality during the incantation prelude, and Izuku manages to craft from point of view, a giant magic hand that encircles the target, layered by a stack of magic circles, " **May your Healing Hand** **Mercifully Cure** **the Human** **W** **ound: Blood to Blood, Flesh to Flesh, Bone to Bone!** ", and once activated it squeezes the boys, but heals and breaks the hexes instead, " **SILVER MOUNTAIN!** "

The healing spell works, but discharges all active _Witcher Signs_ making vulnerable for a while. He lost all alchemical ritual potions proprieties to pay the magic cast, however without erasing the poisonous side-effects that can take some hours to fade. Izuku still had some remaining magic energy of the kinds not used earlier to cast other kind of magic, but the main problem was the instability, and the alternatives aren't good either.

"Now I only have energy enough for two or three magic spells… I hope this works!"

The main Hellhound was furious with such tricks delivered by the green haired vampire, and decide to focus against him. The monster take a long breath, and releases a blazing inferno that almost caught Izuku and other students. The partially exposed tree roots gives entrance to a fragile shelter, but the trees was obliterated in a blink of an eye. When Izuku faces another ring of fire unleashes by the enemy, he delivers a smirk, since he could make the same…

"If you want to siege against me, I will redistribute back your favour...", and makes a greater wall of fire that counter-blocks and encircles all foes, " **Tia... Tio... Rain... Hellish Rainfall of Fire!... GUNS'N-ROSES!** "

"Why each _so-called magic spell_ has named from Death Metal bands ?!", the boy with air-shield quirk connect the dots, and makes such awkward sentence, but nothing unexpected by Izuku's view.

Ignored the astonished faces from rescued boys, Izuku step forward and delivers another fire spell that hopes that would destroy the aberrations for good.

" **Brain... Brain… Dead!...** ", Izuku's eyes flashes red and conjure an increasing size and speedy twist of fire, " **Obey your blood oath and come forth from the Land of Abaddon!…** ", forming a blazing inferno, shielded by circle of hellish fire, delivered straight from Hell, " **Liberate the Gehenna's Fire that incinerate at all it touches!** ", while increasing the temperature to several thousand degrees, " **Give the Evil Blaze of Burning to destroy and burn everything at will!** ", and finally compresses the hellish fire against the target, " **EXODUS!** "

The massive unnatural heat cause an havoc due to the explosion, burning every Hellhounds until left nothing, but the real target appears to resist for a while.

Izuku holds the magic spell several seconds, until notice that the fur and spikes of the monstrous beast starts to crack and burn, while notice that some invisible magic shield cracks and explodes in sequence.

Surprisingly, the main Hellhound manage to survive the 100 thousand Kelvin fire, enough to break down their bizarre magic barrier , and suffer some physical damage.

"That absolute aberration!… He had magic barriers!… I doubt that a real Hellhound could made enchantment on their own body, to increase their defence!..."

"That's insane! Even Endeavour couldn't make such thing!", Sen spokes astonished with the massive fire.

"Unbelievable!... The demon wolf… survived!...", Kosei shakes their left hand.

Izuku's remaining vitality was lost, or he thought, "This beast will recover quickly… And I need to focus...", and meditates to find some capable kind of magic to be cast.

The boys notices a sudden freezing aura around the vampire, that was noticed by him.

"If fire don't work… Let's freeze instead… Using the most powerful one, with the courtesy of Dark Schneider!…", as he laughs defiantly and displays the same wicked aura of the cited ancestor.

"This vampire… is not normal!...", some boy makes the same remark when witness their magic powers on the Yuuei Sports Festival.

" **Lors!… Healy!… Grey!... Scole!... Billy!… May your Soul purify me!...** ", Izuku create a magic magnetic field that traps the burned Hellhound itself, " **Hell King! In this powerful gathering of sovereign beings, I will bear the destructive ice storms!** ", and finally Izuku releases the ice magic energy against the trapped target, " **Let a new link unite me to the forces of snow and ice!** ", that freezes at atomic level, " **Absolute Zero Annihilation!... TESTAMENT!** "

Once the supreme ice spell hits the abnormal Hellhound, it freezes instantly to Absolute Zero Kelvin, and due to the massive thermal gradient and explosive magnetic compression the Hellhound explodes, releasing a catastrophic blast that wipe out everything around 100 meters.

An entire patch of forest was burned and frozen at the same time, but the supernatural enemy was finally defeated.

Izuku almost faints due to exhaustion, but he had luck, as the two boys decides to grab him side-by-side and walk trough the lodge, that was about three kilometres away.

Other groups already arrived, taking in average four hours to find the place, but Izuku's group needs seven long hours, due to the insane fighting against the Hellhound, and the slow pace due to their wounds.

Aizawa was terrible upset the whole incident and trying to convince, by their own security protocols, that the whole summer camp was compromised, just to receive a terrible bad news from Blood King:

"Unfortunately, is not possible to cancel everything and going back. The entire surrounding area suffer a black-out, and we are the only ones to stay on standby... Instead, they need to rest... And train harder to defend itselfes! "

"What on Earth ?!", Erased Head was astonished.

This is clearly a very cleared scheme beyond any quirked villainy, and who could scheme such thing was only positioning their pawns at the eve of the real attack.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
